Giros y vueltas
by canuto-cornamenta
Summary: Has cumplido el desafio de tu vida. Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort, la paz de a poco a sido restaurada. Pero el de ojos verdes a perdido mucho mas de lo que gano en la guerra, se siente solo y ni Ron ni Hermione le pueden ayudar. El pelirrojo tiene una buena idea, pero... ¿Ron realmente tiene buenas ideas? Todo esto desencadenara en un viaje dimensional... en donde nada es ig
1. Chapter 1

*** Universo Alterno**

La tensión era tanta que se podía sentirla, Sirius estaba bebiendo un sorbo de whisky cuando James decidió que era el momento de tomar esa decisión. Casualidad del destino o no, Dumbledore había decidido pasar junto a ellos esa noche, Lily pensaba que era lo correcto hacerlo frente a Dumbledore, a pesar de las quejas de Sirius.

_"No todos pueden enterarse"_ pensaba el ojigris, pero a la pelirroja parecía importarle poco y nada su opinión, y James como siempre estaba del lado de su pelirroja.

- ¿Tu siempre estarás de mi lado, no Harry? – le susurro Sirius al bebe de casi quince meses, que por "Casualidad" seguía despierto, a pesar de que la noche estaba muy entrada. El bebe solo asintió, ya que entendió que debido a la tensión que casi se respiraba en la cocina, lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada. _"Tiene una gran percepción de lo que ocurre a su alrededor"_

La realidad era que Sirius, como buen tío/padrino que era, le dio como medio litro mas de gaseosa de lo que debía, y el bebe tenia los ojos tan abiertos como si fuese un búho. Si Lily se enteraba, estaba muerto.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, James? – le pregunto Dumbledore, con su habitual voz pausada y calmada - ¿Ya te has decidido?

- Si – le respondió James Potter. Dumbledore miro de reojo a Sirius, que estaba a su lado – no es Sirius, señor. Eso seria demasiado obvio.

- Debo decir que concuerdo, señor Potter… ¿Pero me estoy perdiendo de algo? Si bien recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos, hace más o menos una semana, dijiste que el Señor Black era el indicado.

- Fue justamente Sirius el que me convenció de que no lo utilizase a el, Profesor, pero si me pidió que lo utilice a el de cebo. Ya sabe, para…

- Distraer a los mortifagos, dar una falsa pista – termino Dumbledore – me parece una buena idea, Señor Black, muy inteligente de su parte – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius con esa habitual mirada azul que parecía dejarte transparente ante sus ojos – pero Señor Black, déjeme recordarle de los riesgos a los que se expone...

- No me importaría enfrentarme hasta con el mismísimo Voldemort – le dijo Sirius a su ex director del colegio – Si Voldemort esta detrás de las vidas de Lily y James es porque los considera un problema, uno muy grande – decía mientras miraba a sus amigos, James le devolvía la mirada orgulloso y Lily con agradecimiento – yo solo quiero ayudar a que ese bastando no se salga con la suya.

- Sirius – comenzó Lily – no es necesario…

- Si lo es, Lily.

- Canuto…

- Estamos en guerra, Cornamenta ¿Lo olvidas? – le dijo Sirius, quien hablaba con la voz no tan alta (Ya que Harry estaba en sus brazos) pero aun así su voz sonaba con mucha determinación, estaba claro que no le importaba sus opiniones, la decisión del ojigris estaba tomada - ¿Quieres ver a Harry crecer? Hay que hacer sacrificios, no importa que tan grande sean… Los McKinonn han muerto, incluso los Prewett, a quienes creíamos invencibles…

- Aun no me lo puedo creer de Fabian y Gideon – dijo Lily.

- Así es, ellos eran como el As de espadas de la Orden… Tenemos que tomar riesgos, profesor – ahora miraba a Dumbledore, quien atentamente le devolvía la mirada – y tenemos que tomarlos ahora, o sino será demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y que piensa hacer, Señor Black?

- Hay que difundir que yo seré el guardián secreto, me perseguirán hasta en Grimmauld Place, y ahí es donde yo los esperare, incluso hasta puede que vaya Voldemort solo…

- ¿No piensa que es un acto suicida, Señor Black? Podrían matarlo sin inconvenientes…

- Profesor, disculpe mi arrogancia, pero cualquiera que no sea Voldemort, no podrá matarme, al menos no en Grimmauld Place, conozco todos los secretos de esa casa, no tendré inconvenientes.

- ¿Y si va Voldemort?

- Con suerte, me lo llevare conmigo…

- ¡YA BASTA! - grito Lily, el pequeño Harry empezó a llorar - ¿Eres estupido, Black? ¿O es que solo eres temerario? – los ojos de la pelirroja estaba acuosos - ¡No es necesario! ¡Tu no tienes que morir!

- ¡No! – le grito Sirius - ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! ¡Si Voldemort pisa Grimmauld Place! No saldrá vivo de allí! Eso te lo aseguro…

- ¿Qué piensa hacer, Señor Bl…

- ¡Basta profesor, Dígame Sirius! ¡Siempre usted con su Señor Black esto, Señor Black aquello! ¿No puede simplemente llamarme por mi nombre? – dijo Sirius nervioso, pues en estos momentos le molestaba todo, ¿Por qué simplemente no le dejaban morir en Paz? No había forma de que alguien que entre en Grimmauld Place salga con vida de esa casa, el se había asegurado de eso.

Ante esa ultima reacción de Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore solo pudo sonreír ante el carácter que tenia el joven Black. James rió abiertamente y Lily, al igual que Dumbledore, solto una pequeña risita.

Es que Sirius Black a veces podía tener el carácter de un niño que se enoja por cualquier cosa.

- Eño Blac – le dijo Harry a Sirius – ¡Eño Blac! - repetía una y otra ves el bebe. Esta ves Lily si se desternillo de la risa y James estaba arrodillado, tomándose del estomago.

- ¿Tu me estas tomando el pelo, Harry? – le dijo Sirius a su ahijado. El bebe solo le respondía "Eño Blac". Sirius solo sonrió ante lo que hacia su ahijado, que lo miraba con esos tiernos ojos verdes…

- ¿Ves Sirius? – Dijo Lily – Tu no necesitas morir ¿Quién sino va a ser la mala influencia para Harry? Remus es demasiado recto y Peter muy tímido y claro esta que James no le enseñara a ser bromista pues me tiene miedo…

- ¡Ey! – se quejo James, Lily no le hizo caso.

- … Tu eres el único quien puede hacer que Harry sea rebelde, aparte míralo, el bebe te adora – y era cierto, Harry quería demasiado a Sirius, siempre que este estaba de visita Harry lloraba para que Sirius lo cargue - ¿Qué hará Harry si tu mueres por querer hacer del héroe?

Sirius estaba a punto de echar una lágrima, las palabras de Lily le habían llegado al corazón ¿El quería ver crecer a Harry? Claro que quería, pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que Harry tuviera un futuro feliz, y si sus padres morían a manos de Voldemort, su futuro seria muy infeliz. Harry podía crecer sin Sirius, pero no sin sus padres.

- Lily, James – dijo Sirius – no importa el precia, ustedes tienen que vivir, y ser los padres de Harry. Entiéndanlo, Harry no puede crecer sin ustedes ¿Se imaginan lo doloroso que seria crecer sin padres? La decisión ya esta tomada, lo haré.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales nadie había dicho nada, hasta que fue el profesor Dumbledore el que se atrevió a romper el hielo.

- Entonces ¿Debo entender que me nombraran a mí el guardián secreto?

- ¡NO! – grito Sirius, Dumbledore solo alzo la ceja, cuestionando la decisión de Sirius – Es decir, usted es muy obvio profesor ¿No cree que debería ser alguien del cual nadie sospeche?

- ¿A quien propone, entonces?

- Con James hemos estado hablando, y creemos que el guardián debe ser Peter.

- ¿Es en serios, James? – Cuestiono Lily - ¡El es un cobarde!

- No sabia que pensaras así de Peter, Lily – le respondió James – Peter es mi amigo y…

- Es un inútil – dijo Lily – MI hijo no se quedara en una casa que esta protegida con la palabra de Peter, James.

- ¡Es mi amigo!

- ¡Y también es mi amigo! Pero no pondré la vida de mi hijo en la boca de Peter, James – dijo Lily muy decidida – aun tengo muy en claro cuando huyo dejándome a mi sola en aquel ataque al callejón Diago de hace un año – dijo Lily.

- Fue a buscar refuerzos…

- ¡Que no llegaron! Es una suerte que pueda escapar, si el Profesor Slughorn no me hubiera salvado…

- Pero Lily…

- Sin pero James, es mi última decisión.

¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong!... Era el timbre de la casa. James y Sirius habían invitado a Peter para hacer el Fidelio esa misma noche, estaba claro que no pensaban que Lily se negaría a que Peter sea el guardián.

- Es Peter – dijo Sirius – Por favor Lily, no seas injusta…

- ¡No me trates de injusta! Hago lo que creo que es justo para la protección de mi familia... – le respondió Lily.

- Dices que Peter es un traicionero… - le dijo Sirius.

- No estoy diciendo eso, pero bien podría serlo, no confió en el – los ojos de la pelirroja estaban encendidos en fuego. James se sintió herido al saber que su esposa pensaba eso de su amigo, pero no se metió en la discusión, Sirius en cambio estaba totalmente enojado con la pelirroja, Peter era su amigo y le demostraría que estaba equivocada.

- Pruébalo, dale Veritaserum – dijo Sirius, convencido de que así su amigo quedaría libre de duda. James se puso nervioso y Dumbledore cerro los ojos, como no queriendo ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- ¿Quién crees que soy yo? – le dijo Lily a Sirius – ¿Una tienda de pociones? Acaso dices una poción y ¡Paf! Yo la saco mi bolsillo.

- ¡Vamos, pelirroja! No juegues conmigo – contraataco Sirius – se bien que en el tiempo que Harry duerme te dedicas a tu pasatiempo favorito, crear pociones… Me resultaría muy raro que no tengas ninguno.

¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong!

- Ya lo estamos haciendo esperar mucho – dijo James – Lily – dijo mirando a los verdes ojos de su esposa - ¿Tienes veritaserum? Dime la verdad.

Lily pareció dudar un poco, pero al final asintió, avergonzada pues la poción de la verdad estaba prohibida por el ministerio de magia a excepción de utilizarlo para interrogar a criminales. Lily aun sentía un gran respeto por las normas.

- ¿Dónde? – le pregunto Sirius, Lily le señalo el ultimo cajón de la cocina, Sirius fue y busco allí la poción de la verdad, y entre muchas pociones, la encontró, la poción que era transparente como el agua.

- La tengo – dijo, James asintió y fue a abrir la puerta de la casa. En la cocina solamente quedaron Lily, Dumbledore, Harry y claro esta, el mismo.

- ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto Lily? – le pregunto el profesor Dumbledore a la pelirroja – no es bueno andar dudando tanto.

- Si es por mi no lo haría, profesor – le respondió Lily – pero Sirius insiste en que hay que hacerlo y sinceramente, profesor, yo no voy a dejar que mi familia este en manos de Peter a no ser que este segura de su lealtad.

- Peter no es un traidor, ya lo veras.

- ¡Sirius! – le dijo Lily con la cara un poco roja de lo enojada que estaba - ¡Tu no eres nadie para juzgarme! Tú dudas de Remus…

Dumbledore levanto las cejas, un poco sorprendido y miro con un poco de reproche hacia Sirius, quien bajo la mirada hacia el suelo para no mirar a los ojos de su ex director.

- Sirius espero que no tenga que ver con la condición de Remus.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, es decir… - pero no pudo continuar con su explicación, ya que Peter y james hacían su entrada a la cocina.

Peter estaba más sucio que una persona que no se bañaba en un mes, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Sirius. Desaliñado, con los jeans gastados y su chaqueta con pequeños agujeros, rastros de que había estado sudando tanto que bien podría haber estado entrenando para un maratón de atletismo.

- ¡Peter! – saludo Sirius a su amigo, quien saludo a todos los presentes con algo de timidez, pero cuando saludo a Dumbledore la timidez parecía haber sido reemplazada por algo de miedo. _"Seguramente estoy alucinando" _pensó el animado.

- Te tardaste mucho, Colagusano – le dijo James - ¿Cómo andas? – le pregunto y Lily miro de mala manera a su marido, era obvio que Peter no estaba pasando por sus mejores tiempos, con la ropa sucia, rota. Incluso hasta parecía mas flaco que antes.

- Bien James, tanto como se puede en estos tiempos – le respondió Peter - ¿Estamos en una reunión especial de la Orden? – Pregunto, esta vez mirando a Dumbledore - ¿Algo importante, o algún plan?

- No, Señor Pettigrew – le respondió Dumbledore – esta vez fueron sus amigos los que lo han convocado.

Peter se giro hacia James.

- ¿Qué sucede, James?

James, que claramente estaba incomodo con la situación de dar la poción de la verdad a alguien en quien confiaba plenamente, no sabia que decir. Por un lado, si le daba la poción de la verdad a Peter y este era inocente (Como estaba seguro que lo era) estaría faltando a la confianza de uno de sus mejores amigos, y por el otro lado, si se negaba a darle la poción se encontraría con una furia pelirroja y no era nada agradable pelear con su esposa.

- Bueno, eh… - comenzó James un poco dubitativo – con Canuto hemos estado charlando, y, eh…

- Toma Peter – le corto Lily a su marido – creo que no es justo que nosotros estuviésemos bebiendo y tu no – dijo alcanzándole un pequeño vaso con hidromiel. Una ves Peter se lo tomo, Lily miro a Sirius y le guiño un ojo. Ahora Peter diría toda la verdad, y Sirius le demostraría a Lily que Peter era inocente.

- Peter – Sirius llamo la atención de su amigo - ¿En que año naciste?

- 1960 – respondió este.

- Eres mi amigo ¿Cierto?

- Si, claro Canuto – dijo Peter, a quien sus ojos estaban a punto de saltarle, era evidente que ya se había dado cuenta que estaba bajo los efectos del Verisaterum.

- ¿Y también amigo de James?

- Si

- ¿Ves, pelirroja? Si dice que es amigo de James, no hay forma en que nos traicione.

- ¿A dónde fuiste aquella ves que nos arrinconaron en el Callejón Diago? - le pregunto Lily – hace un año.

- Fui a distraer a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix – respondió Peter, quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por o hablar, pero no podía – el objetivo era matarte.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido, Peter había levantado la varita, pero extrañamente no la levanto hacia Dumbledore, Lily o James, sino que lo hizo para atacar a Harry.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – dijo la persona con la que había convivido tanto, pero que en esos momentos era solo un extraño para el, un extraño que había lanzado la maldición asesina hacia su ahijado.

Nadie había sido lo suficientemente rápido, Dumbledore había confiado siempre en Peter, por lo que la acción del mortifago lo tomo desprevenido, Lily no tenia su varita en mano y James y el no habían prevenido lo que había pasado.

- ¡NOO! – se escucho de la boca de Lily, quien se había lanzado hacia Harry, quien estaba tomando coca-cola con una carita de ángel que nunca se le borraría de la memoria a Sirius.

Lily no llego a interceptar esa maldición, Sirius sintió como sus ojos salían al ver la maldición impactar en contra de su ahijado. Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, derrotado, sin aceptar lo que pasó en el último minuto.

¿Peter traidor? ¿Harry muerto?...

Todo tenia que ser un sueño. Lily gritaba, James lloraba y Dumbledore había atado a Peter, quien reía locamente, de un momento para otro, la hermosa y tranquila casa de los Potter había pasado a ser un lugar peor que Azkaban. _Tenia que ser un sueño._

Tenia que despertarse, pero no lo hacia, y Lily seguía gritando y llorando, y James abrazaba el cuerpito de sus bebe, un bebe al que no vería crecer, que no diría su primera palabra, ni siquiera iría al colegio, un bebe al que le habían sacado todo su futuro.


	2. Tristeza no tiene fin

Capitulo 2: Tristeza no tiene fin

*** Universo principal**

A pesar de que aun estaban en verano, al amanecer se sentía que el otoño estaba llegando.

Como cada amanecer, Harry iba al patio de la madriguera, a llorar y descargarse, a ver la tumba de su amada.

Ginny Weasley, que en paz descanse.

- Todo fue mi culpa, Ginny – decía Harry mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos – lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Harry había pasado los últimos cuatro meses en la madriguera, lamentándose una y otra ves la muerte de aquella pelirroja a la que había jurado que vivirían juntos para siempre.

Y hoy estaba mas dolido aun, pues sabía que esta seria la ultima mañana en la que visitaría la tumba de Ginny, ya que volvería a Hogwarts a cursar el último año, gracias a la insistencia de Hermione.

El no debía regresar a Hogwarts si no quería, podría obtener hasta el titulo de Ministerio de Magia si así lo deseaba, solo debía presentarse a las elecciones de fin de año y ganaría por una diferencia de, mínimo, 20%.

_"Pero no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas"_ – le había dicho Hermione – _"Cada persona que desee ser alguien importante en su vida debe terminar el colegio"_

Pero ella no entendía que hasta el diario El Profeta había hecho una encuesta sobre posibles candidatos, y extrañamente, habían puesto su nombre entre ellos, junto con otros como los de Kingsley y McGonagall, también habían colocado al Señor Weasley. Lógicamente, en la encuesta el nombre mas votado fue el de Harry con un 48%, dejando atrás a Kingsley con 28%, McGonagall con 19%, y ultimo el Señor Weasley con 5%.

Harry en persona había aclarado a Kingsley que el no pensaba candidatarse para Ministro, y Kingsley estuvo feliz de enterarse. McGonagall también había aclarado que no pensaba en el Ministerio teniendo la oportunidad que siempre había anhelado: Ser Directora de Hogwarts.

Y al Señor Weasley no le gustaba la presión que generaba el puesto más alto para los magos de Inglaterra, y también decía que después de la guerra lo último que quería era tener a cientos de personas mirando en que momento cometía algún error para empezar a criticarlo.

A Harry le agradaba Kingsley, y no tenía dudas de que era el candidato ideal para ser ministro de magia, era joven, trabajador y había sufrido en carne propia a los Ministros corruptos como Fudge, la incompetencia de Scrimgeour y la tiranía de Voldemort.

Ya casi el sol salía por completo, cuando decidió regresar a la madriguera. Cada vez que visitaba la tumba de Ginny sentía como si le arrebataran el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podía vivir sin visitar esa tumba.

Cuando ingreso en la cocina se encontró con una Señora Weasley que estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Hola Señora Weasley – saludo Harry.

- Hola Harry, querido – saludo la señora Weasley - ¿Quieres desayunar?

- No gracias – respondió – no tengo hambre.

- Pero si pareces desnutrido, hijo – le dijo – anda, come un poco, estoy segura que te encantara, además lo necesitas, hoy estarás todo el día viajando.

- ¿Quién lo diría? – Respondió Harry sarcásticamente – hace un año estábamos corriendo de Voldemort, y hoy, simplemente nos preparamos para volver al colegio.

- No pienses en eso, hijo, es mejor olvidar todo aquello que sufrimos…

En ese momento Harry se sintió un poco maleducado al sacar el tema de la guerra frente a la señora Weasley, pues si bien Harry había sufrido mucho al perder a tantas personas, la perdida que mas había sentido fue la de Ginny, sin embargo la Señora Weasley había perdido a dos hijos, Fred y Ginny.

- Lo siento – intento disculparse Harry.

- No te preocupes – le respondió la señora Weasley - todos hemos sufrido, lo importante es que ahora estamos en paz.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio reino en la cocina de La Madriguera, la Señora Weasley habia hecho unas salchichas y huevos para Harry y se sentó en frente suyo mientras Harry comía, hasta que una inesperada pregunta llego.

- ¿La amabas?

Sorprendido, Harry miro a los ojos marrones de la señora Weasley, que en ese momento estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. Estaba más que claro a quien se refería, eso no havia falta deducirlo, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

- Disculpa Harry – le dijo la señora Weasley – es solo… es solo que me gustaría saber si mi hija realmente conoció el amor mientras estuvo en vida, es decir, tu sabes, ella te amaba y…

Entonces dejo la pregunta en el aire. Harry amaba a Ginny ¡Claro que si! Eso no hacia falta preguntárselo. Lo increíble era que alguien dudara de eso.

- Más que a nadie en el mundo – le respondió el de ojos verdes – siempre será la única a la que amare.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba envuelto en un asfixiante abrazo, cortesía de la señora Weasley, quien lloraba en sus hombros.

- ¡Oh, Harry! como la extraño… - decía – al menos… al menos me alegra saber que conoció el verdadero amor antes de irse.

Harry no aguanto más y también soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas en el hombro de la señora Weasley. Harry se sentía tan libre al ser abrazado por una persona a la que siempre había considerado su madre, le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse reconfortado.

- Escucha Harry – le dijo la señora Weasley al oído – yo se que siempre amaras a Ginny como ella te amaba, pero tu no tienes porque encasillarte en su recuerdo, tu mereces ser feliz, buscar alguien mas, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero en algún momento encontraras a la persona indicada, y quiero que sepas que nunca te juzgare por ello, estoy seguro que eso es lo que Ginny quería, nadie te juzgara por enamorarte de alguien mas, espero que lo sepas.

Harry iba a responderle que nunca se enamoraría de alguien más, que Ginny seria la única en su vida y que nadie ocuparía su lugar, pero cuando lo iba a decir, alguien lo interrumpió.

- Es cierto.

Sintiéndose avergonzado por estar llorando en el hombro de la Señora Weasley, Harry miro hacia la puerta de la cocina, en donde se encontraba el Señor Weasley, quien observaba con un poco de ternura la escena de Harry y Molly Weasley.

- Hijo – dijo el señor Weasley acercándose a Harry y la Señora Weasley – si bien es cierto que hubiese preferido llevar a mi hija al altar para que se case contigo, nunca te juzgaría por buscar la felicidad en otra chica, pues se que tu querías a Ginny tanto como ella te quería a ti, y se que a mi hija no le gustaría que seas infeliz.

- Señor Weasley…

- ¿Por qué no me llamas Arthur? – dijo bromeando – nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo como para que sigas llamándome Señor Weasley.

- Gracias – le respondió Harry – gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti, Harry, querido – le dijo la Señora Weasley.

- Sin ti el mundo entero estaría sin paz en estos momentos – le dijo el Señor Weasley – pero para esta familia tú no eres un héroe ni un salvador, sino que eres uno más de nosotros, un Weasley mas que por cosas del destino nació pelinegro.

- No queremos verte sufrir, Harry, sabemos todo lo que has pasado, y te conocemos desde hace bastante como para saber quien eres a pesar de tu nombre y tu cicatriz, sabemos de lo que eres capaz y sabemos lo que te hace daño.

- No queremos verte como un muerto en vida – dijo el señor Weasley – todos hemos sufrido y seguiremos sufriendo, pero sabemos que el mundo continúa y que a nuestros hijos les haría daño que nosotros estuviéramos lamentándonos por siempre todo lo que ha ocurrido.

- Y todos nos sentimos mal al verte sufrir tanto – continúo la Señora Weasley – eres un miembro más de la familia, y verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada es fatal para nosotros, todos compartimos tu dolor.

- Ya hemos perdido tanto en la guerra, Harry – dijo el Señor Weasley – por favor no permitas que te perdamos a ti también.

Harry miro a los Señores Weasley y sabia que no podía seguir actuando de la misma forma en la que había actuado estos últimos meses, se los debía a quienes le habían ofrecido ser parte de una hermosa familia.

- Se los prometo.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- Lleno de muggles, por supuesto… - decía la señora Weasley mientras atravesaban la entrada principal a la estación de King Cross.

Harry sonrió al recordar que esas habían sido las primeras palabras que había escuchado de la Señora Weasley, hace ya ocho años atrás.

- ¿De que ríes? – le pregunto Ron, que estaba caminando a su lado.

- Simplemente todo esto me trae lindos recuerdos – respondió Harry, mientras recordaba que hace ocho años que conocía a Ron, su mejor a migo. También había a Ginny…

Por suerte, a Harry no le dio tiempo para entrar en un estado de melancolía, pues Hermione había llegado junto con ellos y había abrazado muy fuerte a Harry.

- ¡Harry! – dijo emocionada - ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Hermione no los veía desde aproximadamente dos meses, había ido a buscar a sus padres de Australia, mientras que Ron y Harry se quedaron en Inglaterra pues Harry no tenia ganas de nada excepto llorar y Hermione había insistido en que Ron debía quedarse en la Madriguera a acompañar a su madre en los momentos difíciles que estaba pasando.

Hermione y Ron se habían comunicado mediante cartas durante los últimos dos meses, en los cuales la castaña le había contado que tardo casi un mes en encontrar a sus padres, luego, una ves que los encontró y les devolvió la memoria, sus padres habían insistido que la chica se quedara durante el tiempo restante de vacaciones para compensar el tiempo que habían perdido.

- Si – le respondió Harry a la castaña – hacia dos meses que no hablaba contigo.

- Eso ha sido culpa tuya, que nunca respondías mis cartas – le recrimino la chica, Harry solo sonrió un poco avergonzado.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Ron alzando sus brazos para que Hermione lo vea- ¿Es que yo no existo?

- Hola Ron – saludo Hermione, pero esta vez un poco mas tímida pues la señora Weasley y el Señor Weasley estaban a un metro de ellos.

Ocurría que a pesar de que tanto Ron como Hermione eran mayores de edad, héroes de Guerra y condecorados con la Orden de Merlín de primera clase, los dos sentían un poco de miedo de decirle a los padres de Ron de que estaban saliendo, eran como un par de niños de 10 años que tenían miedo de decirle a sus padres que tenían un novio/a.

Por eso, ambos habían decidido no dar muestras de amor en frente a los Señores Weasley, una decisión que Harry aun no entendía ¿Qué sucedería el día que tuvieran que comunicarles que se iban a casar?

- ¡Vamos chicos! – Escucharon el grito de la Señora Weasley - ¡El tren saldaren diez minutos, cuéntense sus novedades una ves que parta el tren!

Cuando atravesaron la barrera, Harry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado como lucia el hermoso tren escarlata de Hogwarts y por un momento, sin darse cuenta, había observado el tren tan maravillado como lo haría un niño de once años.

- Es increíble que vayamos a subirnos de nuevo ¿No? – dijo Ron.

- Si… - respondió Harry.

- Será nuestro último viaje – dijo Hermione.

Pero como nada podía ser tranquilo para ellos, alguien tuvo que interrumpir su momento de "Recuerdos escolares" ¿Es que no entendían que solo una ves en la vida se subía por ultima ves al Expreso de Hogwarts?

- ¡Miren! – grito un chico al que Harry no recordaba haber visto nunca en Hogwarts, tenia al menos catorce años y llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw - ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Es Harry Potter!

Todos los que estaban presentes en el andén giraron los rostros hacia donde estaba Harry, que por la forma en la que todos lo miraban bien podría estar brillando.

Y sin previo aviso, todos empezaron a aplaudirlo, mientras sentía que su rostro iba adquiriendo calor.

Quería decirles a todos que se detuvieran, que no hacia falta, pero aunque lo hiciera, dudaba mucho de que alguien pudiera escuchar debido al ensordecedor aplauso.

_"Bueno, al menos nadie se acerca a querer hablarme" _pensó, pero las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor y mas aun si el que viene a querer hablar es nada mas y nada menos que la persona mas interesada que había conocido en su vida.

- ¡Harry, mi muchacho! – decía el Profesor Horace Slughorn quien se adelantaba hacia el.

- Tengo que llevar mis cosas al andén – dijo Ron rápidamente al ver quien se acercaba hacia ellos, tomo su baúl y el de Harry y se alejo.

- ¡Espera! – Le grito Hermione - ¡Te ayudo con eso!

Estaba más que claro que ambos habían huido del profesor de pociones, dejándolo solo con Slughorn. Ya se las verían con el mas adelante.

- ¡Oh Harry! – dijo el profesor cuando llego hasta el - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡No puedo creer lo grande que estas, cada vez te pareces más a tu padre!

- ¿Qué tal, Profesor Slughorn? – saludo Harry.

- ¡Bien! Por supuesto que he estado bien – dijo el profesor, que parecía estar mas emocionado de lo común, tal ves por estar hablando con la persona a la cual había sido ovacionado hace tan solo unos minutos - ¿Dónde han ido tus amigos, el Señor Ronald y la señorita Hermione?

Harry miro en la dirección en la cual habían ido sus amigos, y se alegro al ver que ellos tampoco habían zafado del momento incomodo, pues una gran cantidad de personas estaban pidiéndoles autógrafos, la mayoría de esas personas eran niños de once y doce años. Los dos tenían rostros de estar incómodos ante la situación ya que estaban siendo arrinconados contra una pared.

- Creo que están probando las mieles de ser famoso, profesor – dijo Hary – y por lo visto, lo están disfrutando.

- ¡Ah, claro! Es lo menos que se merecen después de todo lo que lucharon en el último año – dijo el profesor, que no había entendido el sarcasmo de Harry – pero háblame de ti muchacho ¿Qué ha sido de ti en los últimos meses?

Antes de responder, Harry pensó en que no había disfrutado para nada los últimos meses, llorando todo el día en su habitación, sin nada que hacer, sin hablar con nadie. La verdad había pasado unos últimos cuatro meses.

- Bien – mintió el joven – aun cuesta creer todo lo que paso.

- Sin duda mi muchacho, hay tanto que lamentar… - dijo el profesor sonando realmente afligido, y Harry agradeció que el profesor no le mencionara nada acerca de la muerte de Ginny.

El profesor parecía que quería decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de la Señora Weasley, que llamaba a Harry.

- Ve, muchacho, nos veremos mas adelante en el tren camino a Hogwarts.

Harry realmente deseaba que eso no ocurriera, pero por cortesía, le respondió.

- Bueno profesor, espero con ansias charlar mas – dijo y se alejo del profesor, que por el rostro que tenia bien podría haberse ganado la lotería.

Una ves que llego a donde se encontraba la señora Weasley, agradeció que Ron y Hermione estuvieran firmando autógrafos, ya que así el podría charlar tranquilamente sin que nadie lo molestara.

- Harry – le dijo la señora Weasley – creo que ya deberías de subir al tren.

- Si, estaba pensado lo mismo – le respondió – tengo que aprovechar ahora antes de que Ron y Hermione dejen de firmar autógrafos.

- Sin duda – dijo el señor Weasley – si a ellos no lo están dejando respirar, no creo que a ti te vaya mejor.

- Pero antes de que subas, quisiera darte esto – le dijo a la vez que sacaba de su chaqueta lo que parecía un pequeño pero grueso libro, Harry lo tomo y cuando iba a abrirlo la señora Weasley se lo impidió – mejor lo abres en el tren cariño, ahora no tienes tiempo, debes subir al tren antes de que los niños se fijen en ti – dijo refiriéndose a los "fans" que ahora tenían Ron y Hermione.

- Bueno, nos vemos – se despidió Harry, metió el cuaderno en su chaqueta y abrazo a la señora Weasley.

- Cuídate mucho Harry.

- Lo se

- Recuerda que es tu último año, debes disfrutarlo.

- No te preocupes demasiado por los EXTASIS – dijo el Señor Weasley – los profesores siempre ayudan a los de ultimo año para que puedan seguir la carrera que desean.

- ¡Arthur! – dijo la Señora Weasley – no debes enseñarle eso.

- Oh, Molly, sabes que si Harry termina el colegio o no, siempre tiene la opción de postularse a Ministro de Magia, la gente lo votaría con los ojos cerrados – dijo a modo de broma.

- Espero nunca recurrir a eso – dijo el de ojos verdes.

- Lo sabemos – dijo la Señora Weasley – Nos vemos en Navidad, cuídate mucho.

Cinco minutos después, Harry estaba solo en un compartimiento al fondo del tren, Ron y Hermione todavía no lo habían encontrado.

_"O tal ves estén recuperando el tiempo perdido"_ pensó Harry _"Después de todo, dos meses sin verse es mucho tiempo"._

Mientras miraba por las ventanas como rápidamente iban dejando atrás Londres, escucho como la puerta del compartimiento se abría, creyó que eran Ron y Hermione, pero se había equivocado.

Sin embargo, la persona que había abierto la puerta no le desagradaba para nada, y tampoco le desagradaba ver por quien iba acompañada.

- Hola Harry – saludo Luna Lovegood – me preguntaba si Neville y yo podríamos quedarnos contigo, ya sabes, hay mucha gente y no encontrábamos lugar.

- Si, claro que pueden, es mas, muy probablemente Ron y Hermione tarden mucho y necesitare compañía.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry? – saludo Neville.

- Bien – volvió a mentir, intentaba estar bien, pero aun no lo lograba – ¿Y tu?

- También, estos últimos meses han pasado rápido ¿No lo crees?

_"Para nada" _ pensó Harry, pero no quería ponerse pesimista y llorón ante sus amigos.

- Si, ha pasado todo muy rápido.

En la siguiente media hora, Luna y Neville estuvieron narrando sus vacaciones, Harry, que no estaba tan atento a los relatos de sus amigos, respondía cada tanto con un "Ajam" o un "¿Enserio?" y la mayoría de las veces decía "Vaya".

Cuando entraron Ron y Hermione en el compartimiento, era bastante claro que habían estado recuperando el tiempo, Ron tenia el cabello desordenado y la ropa arrugada mientras que Hermione estaba totalmente sonrojada. Aunque Harry ya sabía lo que habían estado haciendo, igualmente pregunto.

- ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

Ron puso cara de pánico ante esa pregunta, pero Hermione respondió.

- Reunión de prefectos.

Justo en ese momento, alguien golpeo la puerta del compartimiento, Neville grito "Adelante" y por ella entro una niña de tal vez trece años, con lentes.

- Señor Weasley y señorita Granger, me han dicho que los llame para la primera reunión de prefectos.

Los rostros de Ron y Hermione no tenían precio, ambos se pusieron colorados como el cabello de Ron y se miraron nerviosamente.

Harry quiso soltar una risotada pero se aguanto, Neville sonrió silenciosamente y Luna, que no entendía nada, pregunto

- ¿Pero no acaban de venir de allí?

- Si – dijo Hermione nerviosa, casi alterada – es muy raro que nos hayan llamado des veces.

- Cierto, esto es muy raro – dijo Ron.

Pero la niña, decidida a desmentir otra ves las excusas de sus amigos, dijo.

- Imposible, esta es la primera reunión, la prefecta de Hufflepuf me ha pedido que los llame, es mas, los he estado buscando hace media hora y no aparecían por ningún lado ¿Dónde han estado?

- ¡Si! - continuo Harry – ¿donde han estado?

Al parecer, Ron iba a inventar otra excusa, pero Hermione se le adelanto gritando.

- ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia! – Grito - ¡Lo que Ron y yo hagamos no les importa!

Por un momento, el compartimiento quedo en silencio, hasta que Luna dijo.

- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, ósea que estaban haciendo cositas.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirado en el suelo riendo, Neville hacia lo mismo, el rostro de Hermione era una mezcla de enojo, vergüenza y risa, Ron estaba rojo y la niña les pregunto a la pareja.

- ¿Enserio son novios?

Hermione rodó los ojos sabiendo que eso traería consecuencias, ahora todo el colegio hablaría de su relación con Ron, aparte de que eso significaba que Corazón de Bruja estaría enterado, lo que haría que los familiares de Ron se enteren también.

La niña insistió con la pregunta, pero Hermione no hizo caso y salio del compartimiento con Ron, la niña seguía en el compartimiento con cara de enojada, sin embargo se giro hacia Harry y le dijo.

- El profesor Slughorn te espera en su compartimiento, dice que necesita hablar contigo.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Ingreso en el compartimiento C de la misma manera que hace dos años atrás, tan solo que esta ves fue diferente, aquella ves habia muchos alumnos provenientes de familias importantes, pero esta ves solo estaba el profesor Slughorn sentado en uno de los asientos del compartimiento, cabizbajo, como si estuviera meditando. Una ves que vio quien había ingresado sonrió forzadamente, eso lo sorprendió un poco a Harry, ya que el profesor de pociones siempre que sonreía lucia radiante.

- Oh, Harry, has venido – dijo el profesor.

- Si, profesor – dijo Harry que esperaba que la reunión no demorara tanto.

Con un gesto de sus manos, el profesor lo invito a sentarse, una ves que Harry se ubico al frente del profesor, este empezó a tocarse la cabeza en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

- Harry… Harry – dijo el profesor, quien al parecer no sabia como empezar la charla - hay algo que he querido sacarme de la cabeza en el ultimo año, sin dudas ese pensamiento me ha estado atormentando, si…

- Profesor ¿Qué sucede?

- Simplemente quería preguntarte si – hizo una pausa – si todo esto que sucedió – otra pausa – la verdad es que…

- Profesor, vaya al grano, por favor – le dijo Harry, que no quería sonar irrespetuoso, pero le molestaba ver como el profesor le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Sirvió de algo? – pregunto el profesor con voz baja.

Harry miro con desconcierto al profesor ¿Sirvió de algo? ¿Qué sirvió de algo? Le preocupaba no entender de que le estaba el profesor y era aun mucho mas preocupante la cara de culpa que tenia el profesor.

- Perdone profesor, ¿Pero que sirvió de algo?

- Tú sabes, aquella noche en la cabaña de Hagrid, mis recuerdos, los que me pediste para Dumbledore – dijo el profesor rápidamente – los del Horrocrux.

- Oh…

Esos recuerdos de cuando le había dicho a Vodemort sobre como crear un horrocrux ¿Habían servido? Claro que si, por supuesto, pero…

- ¿Usted recuerda todo eso? – le pregunto Harry.

- Muchacho, estaba ebrio, pero claro que lo recuerdo, el día del funeral de la acromantula, me confesaste que eras el elegido y te entregue los recuerdos, pero no me has respondido aun ¿Sirvió de algo? ¿Ayudo para que derrotaras al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?

- Si, profesor, ayudaron y mucho.

- Entonces… Tom lo hizo.

- Si, dividió su alma en siete, tal como había mencionado en su recuerdo.

- Durante noches me he preguntado si había sido capaz de semejante atrocidad, creo que ahora tengo mi respuesta – hizo una pausa – Harry – dijo mirándolo a la cara – yo no lo hice a propósito, nunca desee esto, debes saber que nunca fue mi intención…

- Descuide, profesor – dijo Harry – si usted no se lo hubiera dicho, de alguna otra forma se hubiera enterado, siempre fue muy persuasivo, usted no fue al único que engaño.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el compartimiento, Harry miraba al profesor, que lucia realmente arrepentido de sus actos, pero Harry sabia que no había sido su culpa, muchos habían caído ante el encanto que podía tener Voldemort, Hepzibah smith, la Dama Gris entre otros.

- Nunca creí que se haría tan malvado, siempre pensé que era un muchacho con una gran curiosidad y ganas de ser exitoso – dijo con tristeza el profesor – pero era ambicioso, yo me había dado cuenta pero en mi mente lo excusaba por su brillantez, ver en lo que se convirtió con el paso del tiempo, y como lo había logrado siempre fue una cara que tuve, gracias a Merlín que ya no esta, y ti, claro, fuiste tu quien lo derrotaste

- Solo tuve suerte, profesor – dijo Harry, mientras recordaba como había heredado la capa de invisibilidad, como si querer Dumbledore había encontrado un Horrocux y el anillo de la resurrección al mismo tiempo, y como también había sacado la varita de las manos de Malfoy sin darse cuenta que se había convertido en el amo de la varita de saúco – Solo fue suerte.

- A la suerte hay que saber acompañarla, hijo – le dijo el profesor – lo creas o no, eres un mago mucho mas capacitado que cualquier otro que he tenido, no con el mismo talento, pero mucho mas capaz, eso te lo aseguro.

- Gracias, profesor

Se le hacia extraño estar hablando con el profesor y no sentirse incomodo, siempre que había hablado con Horace Slughorn había sentido que este le prestaba atención por ser El niño que vivió, pero ahora sentía que era una charla entre un alumno y su profesor.

- Desde que tú habías anunciado El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había vuelto hace ya más de tres años, sabia que era cierto, y de cierta forma sabia como lo había logrado ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si fui yo quien le comento que eran los Horrocruxes y como se hacia uno – decía el profesor – pero una parte de mi se negaba a aceptar que Tom había descubierto el hechizo para crear un horrocrux, pero cuando tu viniste a preguntarme lo mismo que Tom sabia que Dumbledore estaba seguro de que de esa manera Tu-Sabes-Quien había sobrevivido cuando tu eras un bebe, pero tenia miedo Harry.

- ¿Miedo de que, profesor?

- De que yo hubiera sido el culpable de todo, de que por mi culpa hubiera muerto tanta gente inocente.

- Profesor – le dijo Harry, que en sus pensamientos estaba seguro de que el profesor no tenia la culpa – ya se lo he dicho, lo hubiera averiguado de todas formas.

El silencio volvió a reinar, hasta que Slughorn pregunto.

- Se que es muy personal, si no quieres responderme no lo hagas, lo entenderé, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo, hijo – decía el profesor – pero ¿Cómo los encontraste, seis objetos que pudieran ser cualquier cosa, como lo hiciste?

- Lord Voldemort – el profesor hizo un pequeño estremecimiento cuando dijo ese nombre, pero no dijo nada – era alguien que subestimaba a todo el mundo, profesor, se creía superior a todos y pensaba que nadie averiguaría su secreto.

- A pesar de eso, era demasiado inteligente – dijo el profesor.

- Y su inteligencia y poder le hicieron arrogante – continuo Harry – cuando lo conociste en sus años de Hogwarts ¿Qué era lo que mas le gustaba?

El profesor pensó un momento, estaba intrigado, Harry podía verlo en sus ojos, podía ver que a pesar de estar hablando de un hombre malvado, también hablaban de una persona brillante y eso le gustaba al profesor.

- Siempre hablo del castillo – dijo Slughorn – le maravillaba la historia que tenia, sus fundadores, los grandes alumnos que pasaron…

- Ahí tiene la respuesta – dijo Harry, esperando que Slughorn se diera cuenta.

- El castillo – dijo pensativo Slughorn, quien todavía no descifraba que podían ser los horrocruxes – tal vez… Tal vez los horrocruxes eran cosas del castillo, objetos del castillo…

- No profesor, los horrocruxes eran objetos que habían pertenecido a los fundadores.

- ¿Objetos de los fundadores? – dijo sorprendido – lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo es que consiguió cosas que habían pertenecido a los fundadores? Según yo se, lo único que es conocido por todos que perteneció a un fundador es la espada de Godric.

- Exacto, pero los linajes de Hufflepuf y Slytherin habían conservado objetos que pertenecieron a los fundadores, objetos que Voldemort robo y convirtio en Horrocruxes.

- Pero Ravenclaw solo tuvo una hija – dijo el profesor – y murió antes que su madre.

- Si, pero el fantasma…

- Esta en Hogwarts – culmino el profesor – ¿ósea que debo entender que la famosa y nunca encontrada diadema de Ravenclaw, aquella que concedía inteligencia a su portador, fue encontrada por Tom y lo convirtió en Horrocrux?

- Así es, profesor – dijo Harry.

- ¿Eso es lo que hiciste en el ultimo año? ¿Estuviste buscando horrocruxes?

- Si

- Mas valiente aun, muchacho – le dijo Slughorn – y demostraste ser mas brillante al encontrarlos todos.

- De nuevo tuve suerte profesor

Slughorn iba a decir algo más, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que no era bueno hacerle recordar todo lo del tema de los horrocruxes a Harry, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y que quieres hacer una vez termines el colegio, Harry? – Pregunto con una sonrisa el profesor - ¿Sigues con la idea de ser Auror?

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Una vez que termino de hablar con Slughorn, el resto del viaje fue normal, incluso la cena de bienvenida, la selección de los alumnos nuevos, todo era normal. Pero Harry no se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de que nunca mas vería a Dumbledore dar la bienvenida.

Eso lo entristecía un poco, pero sin dudas McGonagall seria una buena directora, un poco estricta, pero llevaría a Hogwarts por buenos caminos.

Cuando finalizo la cena y se dirigía a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, el profesor Flitwick le dijo que la directora le esperaba en su oficina, algo extrañado, emprendió camino hacia la gárgola de entrada a la oficina del director, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabia la contraseña.

- ¿Dumbledore? – pregunto dubitativo, había dicho eso la ultima ves que entro a la oficina del director de Hogwarts en medio de la batalla final.

Para su sorpresa, la gárgola se movió, Harry subió las escaleras y toco la puerta, un "Adelante" le respondió e ingreso a la oficina, que no estaba muy cambiada a como era la oficina de Dumbledore, tan solo que en lugar a donde se había acostumbrado a ver a aun Dumbledore con los codos sobre la mesa y una sonrisa en la cara, ahora estaba una recta Minerva McGonagall revisando papeles, pero cuando Harry entro una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Potter – dijo levantándose – se que tal vez estarás muy cansado y no quieras perder el tiempo, así que seré rápida.

- No se preocupe profesora, no es problema el estar aquí, es mas, me trae lindos recuerdos.

La profesora sonrió.

- Si, a mi también – dijo – pero no te mande llamar para que hablemos de recuerdos, te llame para poder cumplir uno de tus pedidos.

- ¿Mis pedidos? – pregunto sorprendido, ¿Qué había pedido el?

- Si – le respondió la profesora – veras, Severus Snape es considerado uno de los mortifagos mas cercanos a Voldemort, pero como tu sabes y me hiciste saber, siempre ha estado al lado de Voldemort, así que cuando pedí ante el ministerio que el retrato de Snape pudiera ser colgado como uno de los directores, me respondieron que no, ya que había sido un director que había aprobado la tortura de niños, además de qué había ascendido a ese cargo por ser la mano derecha de Voldemort – hizo una pausa – pero cuando les mencione que ese pedido era tuyo, me dijeron que harían una audiencia ante el Wizengamot para ver si aprobaban o no el hecho de reconocer o no a Severus Snape como director de Hogwarts.

- Ya veo – dijo Harry – ¿pero porque debe ser ante el Wizengamot?

- Para determinar si Severus Snape es o no un héroe de guerra o un villano, eso es muy importante.

- ¿Y cuando es la audiencia, profesora?

- Será dentro de unas dos semanas, te avisare y tendrás un permiso especial para poder asistir – dijo la profesora – eso es todo, Potter, ahora puedes ir a descansar.

- Gracias profesora, buenas noches.

Una ves que salio de la oficina de McGonagall fue derecho a la torre de Gryffindor, agradeció que no hubiera nadie en la sala común, no le gustaba que las personas le miraran con admiración por haber matado al mago más oscuro del siglo. Matar era malo, no importa a quien.

Cuando entro a la habitación, todos estaban durmiendo, los ronquidos de Ron y Neville se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Se dirigió a su cama y cerró las cortinas, se saco su túnica de Hogwarts y su chaqueta que había tenido mientras viajaba en el tren, reviso todos los bolsillos para ver si no había dejado nada en ellos y encontró el pequeño cuaderno que le había regalado la señora Weasley.

Se saco toda su ropa y se puso sus pijamas, se recostó en su cama y abrió el pequeño cuadernito, se sorprendió al ver que era un pequeño álbum de fotografías, pero le sorprendió mas saber de quien era el álbum.

- Ginny… - susurro.

Era un álbum de la menor de los Weasleys, en ella había fotografías de cuando era un bebe, su niñez, su adolescencia, era un álbum con fotografías de la vida de Ginny, algunas fotos eran tomadas si que Ginny se diera cuenta, eso se notaba, ya que había fotos en los que ella miraba a otro lado, sin darse cuenta de que le habían tomado una foto.

Lentamente sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas ¿Cuántas fotos más hubieran entrado en aquel álbum si es que ella no moría? ¿Hubiera habido una foto de ella y Harry juntos, en el altar?

No pudo más y cerró el álbum, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la tristeza no tenia fin en su vida?

**_XXXXXXXXX_**


	3. La Gran Idea de Ron

Capitulo 3: La gran idea de Ron

*** Universo Alterno**:

Era Junio del año 1997, estaban a punto de finalizar el año escolar y Lily Potter estaba corrigiendo los últimos exámenes de pociones para poder entregárselos al director, no le gustaba para nada la idea de aplazar a algún alumno, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo ¿Qué clase de enseñanza daría si hacia aprobar a algún alumno que no lo merecía?

_"Por fin"_ pensó cuando termino de corregir los EXTASIS, gracias al cielo que no había nadie que había reprobado, es mas, todos habían sacado muy buenas notas, entonces tomo los exámenes de los de sexto año, y sintió una pequeña punzada al recordar que entre esos exámenes estaría el de su hijo, Harry.

¿Por qué todos los años era la misma historia? Desde que había asumido como profesora de Hogwarts hace dos años, siempre dejaba para el último corregir los exámenes de año en donde estaría su hijo en estos momentos, y una vez que se disponía a corregirlos, un dolor indescriptible se apoderaba de su corazón.

_"Ya habría finalizado el sexto año"_ pensó con dolor, mientras en sus ojos de color verde esmeralda se estaban llenando de lagrimas.

_"Tengo que corregir estos exámenes, tengo que ser fuerte"_ pensó, tomo un poco de aire y supo que no estaba bien corregir exámenes mientras luchaba con su dolor, así que dejo a un lado los exámenes y se tomo el rostro con sus manos.

Pero antes de que pudiera desahogarse, alguien toco la puerta, intento recomponerse lo más rápido que pudo, se seco las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se miro al espejo para ver si había alguna señal de que había estado a punto de llorar, y una ves estuvo segura de que nadie se daría cuenta que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, abrió la puerta.

No podía decir que tan grande era su sorpresa al ver que James era quien le esperaba detrás de la puerta con una caja de lo que parecían eran chocolates, le interrogo con la mirada, a lo que el hombre le respondió con su clásica sonrisa arrogante.

- No podía dejar a mi esposa en un momento difícil – le dijo el hombre.

Lily sonrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que James hablaba, ¡El sabia lo triste que ella se ponía al corregir los exámenes! Pero ella nunca se lo había contado.

- ¿Como…

- Leí tu diario – le respondió con una sonrisa tímida, como si fuera un chico al que le habían pillado una travesura.

- No importa – le dijo Lily, sabiendo que James solo lo hacia para saber si Lily tenia alguna inquietud – pasa cariño, justo ahora iba a corregir esos exámenes.

- Que suerte que llegue a tiempo – dijo, y entro al salón en el cual Lily corregía los exámenes – me hubiera sentido como un idiota si hubiera llegado tarde.

- Pero ¿Y tu trabajo?

- Pedí el día libre, sabes que últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, y quise recompensarte de alguna forma, así que…

- Leíste mi diario – completo, quería que su voz sonara con un poco de enojo, pero no podía, no después de lo que James había hecho.

- Leamos esos exámenes, profesora Potter – le dijo James con voz infantil, Lily sonrió y se dijo mentalmente que tenia el mejor marido del mundo.

Después de la muerte de Harry, James se había sentido tan culpable, pues había sido uno de sus amigos quien había matado a Harry, así que le pidió el divorcio a Lily, diciendo que el nunca debía de haber dudado de la palabra de Lily. Obviamente, Lily le respondió con un rotundo no.

Dos semanas después, Lily se entero de que nuevamente estaba embarazada, y tuvieron a la pequeña Robin Potter, que hoy en día había aprobado el cuarto curso.

- ¿Sabes si Robin aprobó? – le dijo James.

- Es como su madre – le dijo Lily – pues claro que aprobó todas sus materias con la nota más alta.

- Entones deberé de cumplir mi promesa – dijo James feliz

- Si – le respondió Lily, con un poco de enojo – le tendrás que comprar esa maldita escoba asesina que le prometiste si sacaba la máxima calificación en todas sus materias

- Las saetas de fuego no son asesinas, Lils – le respondió James – y menos para una chica que sabe volar tan bien.

- Aun así es un deporte peligroso.

James solo sonrió sabiendo que esa era una discusión en la que no ganaría y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los exámenes de sexto año, Lily le siguió y se sentó en las piernas de James.

- Así que estos son de sexto curso – le dijo James con voz apagada, Lily sabia que a el también le dolía el ver los exámenes del curso en donde debería estar su hijo.

- Si – le respondió la chica, que tomo el primer examen y dijo – Hannah Abbott.

- Hubiera sido una buena pareja para Harry – dijo James, tratando de hacer mas fácil el momento.

- No lo creo – dijo Lily – si Harry es como yo pienso que seria, no le gustaría una chica rubia que no es muy lista y que es muy despistada.

Cuando termino de corregir ese examen, tomo otro

- Susan Bones – dijo Lily.

- Mmm… Es pelirroja – dijo James – seguro que…

- A Harry no le hubiera gustado – dijo Lily un poco cortante – es muy acelerada.

- ¡Lily! – Dijo James – si sigues así Harry no tendría novia.

- No me importa, después de todo Harry seria todo mío – dijo con una pequeña risa.

Cuando termino de corregir ese, agarro otro examen.

- Terry Boot.

- Espero que a Harry no le hubiera gustado el – dijo preocupado, Lily solo sonrió ante la ocurrencia de James.

Y así fueron corrigiendo los exámenes de Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode (A quien tantoJames como Lily habian rechazado como pareja de Harry) Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Morag MacDougal, Draco Malfoy...

- Crees que Harry hubiera sido amigo de esa serpiente – le pregunto James.

- Lo dudo, Malfoy es Skytherin, Harryhubiera sido todo un Gryffindor.

Siguieron con Moon, Nott (James casi vomito al leer el nombre del hijo de uno de los mas importantes mortifagos) Pansy Parkinson...

- Es bonita – dijo James.

- Pero es una serpiente, James, ademas es malvada, la veo todos los dias y cada ves que puede humilla a todos los que no pertenecen a su casa, sin dudas Harry la hubiera odiado.

Y cuando pasaron al nombre de Lisa Turpin ambos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba un nombre mas con el apellido de la letra P. Lily comenzo a llorar en los hombros de James y este soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas.

- ¿Porque, James? – dijo Lily mientras lloraba - ¿Porque tuvo que ser el? ¿Porque esa maldita profecia tuvo que tocarle a el?

- No lo se – dijo el hombre con la voz quebrada – pero si pudiera volver el tiempo lo mataria Lily, mataria a esa rata, lo haria.

Y asi estuvieron por varios minutos, lamentandose la perdida de su hijo mayor y lanzando insultos hacia la rata traidora y Voldemort, hasta que tuvieronque finalizar las correciones de los examenes, una ves que terminaron con Lisa Turpin, siguieron con Ron Weasley.

- El si hubiera sido amigo de Harry, ¿No crees? – le dijo James, que conocia al chico, ya que era hermano de Ginevra Waesley, que era una gran amiga de Robin. A veces, cuando Robin invitaba a Ginny a su casa, era acompañada por Ron, quien al no estar interesado sobre charla de mujeres, se iba junto con James, Sirius y Remus, quienes a escondidas de Lily, le solian invitar algunas bebidas alcoholicas. James rio al recordar la primera vez que el chico se habia quedado ebrio con ellos tresy tuvieron que inventar una excusa para que se quede a dormir en la casa de los Potter.

- Si – le respondio Lily – es un buen chico,ademas es todo un Gryffindor y le gusta el Quiditch, pero no me gusta que se junte mucho con Sirius, creo que es una mala influencia.

James rio por la ocurrencia totalmente acertada de la pelirroja - ¿De que hablas, Lils? Nosotros solo le enseñamos cosas buenas.

- Si, claro, cuentale eso a alguien a quien no conoces, a mi no me engañas, Potter – le dijo con cariño.

Cuando terminaronde corregir el examen de Blaise Zabbini, Lily abrazo con mucha fuerza a su esposo, quien tambien le abrazo, y asi, compartieron juntos el dolor que sentian por la perdida de su hijo.

- ¿Alguna ves le diremos a Robin sobre Harry? – le pregunto Lily a James.

- Lo haremos, Lils, tan solo debe crecer un poco mas – le respondio – es muy chica como para afrontar ese tipo de cosas.

- Si, perop si se entera por sus propios medios se enojaria mucho.

- Entonces se lo tendremos que decir en las vacaciones, cariño – le dijo James.

- Esta bien.

Y se volvieron a quedar en silencio, abrazados, pero lo que no sabian es que ambos pensaban lo mismo ¿Como hubiera sido la vida con Harry y Robin juntos? _"Hubiera sido fantastica" _pensaron los dos.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

*** Universo princpal**

La primera semana de clases habia sido un fiasco, Hary no paraba de pensar en el album que le obsequio la señora Weasley, sin duda ver como habia crecido Ginny le rompia el corazon, no podia parar de sufrir, con cada foto que veia del amor de su vida, mas sentia como se le partia el corazon.

Obviemente, Ron y Hermione notaron que algo en el no iba bien, ya que intentaban charlar con el, lo invitaban a jugar ajedrez, a volar en el campo de Quiditch, pero no lograban convencerlo de ninguna manera, Harry lo unico que queria era encerrarse en su habitacion y ver el album de fotos. Sabia que cada pagina que veia le lastimaba, pero aun asi, no podia dejar de verlo.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- Herms – le llamo Ron a su novia.

- Si, Roonie – le respondio ella, se habian puesto esos apodos desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, les gustaba llamarse de esa manera, ya que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que llamarse "cariño" o "amor" no era lo mejor.

- Me preocupa Harry – dijo el pelirrojo – no esta mejorando, es mas, cada dia parece estar de peor animo.

- Si, lo se – respondio la castaña – pero ¿Que podemos hacer? Es decir, no podemos devolverle nada de lo que ha perdido, y a mi tambien me duele la perdida de Ginny, y se que a ti tambien, pero comprendo a Harry.

- ¿Comprendes que este dia y noche lamentandose? Yo tambien extraño a Ginny, y a Fred, y aun me duele, pero he decidido seguir adelante.

- No comparto lo que esta haciendo Harry, pero lo comprendo – volvio a decir Hermione - ¿No lo entiendes, Ron? Perdio al amor de su vida ¿Como te sentirias si yo hubiera muerto en la batalla? Yo solo puedo imaginarme lo mucho que hubiera sufrido si te perdia a ti...

Ron la silencio con un pequeño beso en los labios, y luego la abrazo.

- Tienes razon, Herms – dijo Ron – si te hubiera perdido yo mismo me hubiera suicidado.

- No digas locuras – le dijo Hermione.

- Hablo en serio – le contesto Ron.

Hemione tomo la cara del pelirrojo y le dio un largo beso en los labios, !Amaba a Ron! Solo dios sabia cuanto lo amaba.

- Tengo que hacer algo, es mi amigo – dijo Ron.

- Ya lo se, pero no podemos darle nada mas que el momento de soledad que necesita para cerrar todas esas heridas abiertas que tiene, si tan solo hubiera un lugar en el mundo en el cual pudiera estar tranquilo y desahogarse como el quiera...

Y asi se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Ron le susurro a su oido.

- Herms, creo que tengo una gran idea de que hacer con respecto a Harry.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Dos semanas despues del comienzo de clases, Harry estaba mirando la pequeña piedra negra que tenia en esus manos, a pesar de que le habia dicho a Dumbledore que nunca la usaria, la tentacion de volver a hablar con Ginny era demasiada.

La semana anterior habia encontrado la varita de sauco entre su baul, y recordo que tenia que devolverla a la tumba de Dumbledore, pero entonces se acordo de la piedra de la resurreccion, y de lo que hacia.

Sin dudarlo, la fue a buscar entre el bosque prohibido cerca de la cueva que habia pertenecido a Aragog, la enontro exactamente donde la habia tirado, y desde entonces se habia olvidado de que la varita de sauco (que en ese momento estaba en su bolsillo) debia ser devuelta a la tumba de Dumbledore.

Tenia que hablar con Ginny, !Debia hacerlo! Sabia que estaba mal ¿Pero porque el siempre debia de hacer todo bien? El siempre habia ayudado a los demas, siempre se sacrifico por todos.

Si el queria hablar con Ginny, debia hacerlo ¿Pero porque sentia que estaba mal hacerlo de esa forma?

Cuando Hermione narro la historia de los tres hermanos, le habia mencionado que los muertos querian descansar, que no merecian que los llamen en su descanso, a pesar de poder hacerlo.

Con rabia, apreto la piedra que estaba en sus manos, queria usarla, pero no podia, simplemente no podia hacerlo ¿Se merecia Ginny que lo llamaran en su descanso? No, lo sabia.

Ginny no se lo merecia, ni tampoco sus padres, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, ni Remus, ni Fred, Tonks... Todos los que habian muerto en la guerra no se lo merecian.

Queria llorar, pero era apenas las tres de la tarde, cualquiera podria entrar y Harry no queria que lo vieran llorar.

Queria salir y que nadie lo viera, asi que guardo la piedra en su bolsillo y cuando se iba a colocar la capa de invisibilidad...

- Harry ¿Que haces? – dijo Ron desde la puerta.

- Nada – dijo Harry guardando la capa debajo de su tunica.

- Hermione y yo queremos enseñarte algo.

- Ron, no estoy de animo...

- !Anda, Harry! Ven, por favor, Hermione y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho – pidio el pelirrojo.

- De veras no tengo ganas...

- Harry, te prometo que si no te gusta no te volvere a molestar, pero al menos ven con nosotros, esto te gustara, te lo aseguro.

Al ver que no podia negarse, Harry siguio a su amigo, caminaron en silencio hasta la sala comun, en donde se encontraron con una sonriente Hermione, que saludo a Harry, y este le devolvio el saludo con un simple gesto de la mano.

Cuando salieron de la sala comun, se dirigieron hacia el septimo piso, Harry lo noto pero no dijo nada, no entendia que le querian mostrar Ron y Hermione ¿La sala multipropositos destruida?

Como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos, Hermione dijo.

- Hemos estado limpiandola toda la semana, fue idea de Ron.

- Si, creemos que esta genial – dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry iba a responder que no tenia nada de genial una sala que ya no funcionaba, a pesar de que estuviera limpia pero eligio callarse. La sala multipropositos era genial cuando funcionaba y te daba todo loque le pedias, pero ahora era una simple sala comun y corriente ya que el fuego maldito habia destruido todo

Una ves que llegaron a la puerta que daba acceso a la sala se detuvieron.

- Entra Harry – le dijo Ron.

- ¿Ustedes no vendran? – le dijo Harry a ambos, pero los dos sonrieron y Hermione dijo.

- Creemos que es mejor que tu la veas solo, esperamos que de verdad te sirva.

- Si – dijo Ron – creemos que necesitas un lugar para estar solo.

En ese momento, Harry entendio cual era la intencion de sus amigos, ellos querian que Harry tuviera un lugar en el cual solo hubiera paz.

- Gracias – dijo Harry, sintiendolo realmente, Ron sonrio y Hermione le apreto el hombro.

Harry iba a entrar pero Ron le dijo.

- Pide el luar al cual quieras entrar – dijo Ron – ya sabes, la sala realmente no se transformara en lo que desees, pero creo que Herms y yo tenemos una idea.

_"Quiero ir a un lugar donde los muertos en la guerra no estuvieran muertos" _penso Harry, sabia que realmente no sucederia, pero ese era el lugar al cual queria ir.

Una ves que ingreso a la sala, se encontro con un agradable lugar en el cual habia una cama una mesita y una fogata, era un lugar ideal para pensar, y en su caso,para llorar.

Pero sucedio algo que Harry nunca hubiera previsto, una enceguedora luz blanca aparecio en medio de la sala.

Intrigado, Harry se acerco a la luz, sintiendo como una extraña magia le rodeaba ¿Que era eso?

Se acerco un poco mas y quiso tocar la luz, pero su instinto le dijo que no debia hacerlo, asi que se quedo ahi, mirando la extraña luz blanca.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales le invadia la curiosidad, ¿Que sucederia si tocaba esa luz? Luego de unos minutos mas la luz comenzo a desaparecer lentamente, Harry sabia que era cuestion de segundos para que desapareciera, y en verdad su curiosidad le decia que debia tocarla.

Cuando la luz estaba a punto de desparecer, su curiosidad lo vencio y toco la luz blanca, cuando lo hizo, la luz se expandio a tal punto de que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, en lugar de la acogedora habitacion que Ron y Hermione habian preparado para el, se encontraba en la habitacion en donde todos los alumnos de generacion en generacion de Hogwarts escondian sus pertenencias que no deseaban sean vistas.

A lo lejos, vio el armario evanescente que tenia su copia en Borgin y Burkes, y noto como su corazon se aceleraba al ver un mortifago salir de el.

_"!¿Que sucede aqui?!"_

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- Roonie – le dijo Hermione – ¿crees que haya sido bueno lo que hicimos por Harry?

- Claro Herms – le respondio este, totalmete seguro – es todo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿A cual lugar crees que haya deseado entrar?

- A un lugar en el cual pudiera estar tranquilo – dijo Ron – y desahogarse, es bastante previsible.

La castaña no parecia muy segura, pero Ron la abrazo.

- Tranquilizate, Herms, ya veras como mañana Harry nos estara agradeciendo lo que hemos hecho por el, ahora – dijo abriendo una de las tantas salas que habia en Hogwarts que estaban vacias y entrando en el con Hermione – es hora de pensar solo en nosotros – dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba a su novia.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Harry se escondio rapidamente bajo su capa de invisibilidad al ver la gran cantidad de mortifagos que entraban al castillo ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? Todo debia ser culpa de la luz blanca, estaba seguro.

Pero que le estaba haciendo ver, seguramente era un recuerdo de, estaba seguro, la noche que murio Dumbledore. Solo esa noche los mortifagos habian ingresado gracias al armario evanescente, ¿pero porque la luz blanca le estaba mostrando esos recuerdos?

Cuando salieron los ultimos motifagos, Harry se quedo ahi, quieto, no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabia si lo que estaba pasando era cierto, asi que se dirigio hacia uno de los tantos callejones de objetos guardados por alumnos que habian en la sala, y vio con terror que la diadema de Ravenclaw estaba ahi, donde la habia visto por ultima vez, encima de una estatua.

Quiso tomarla, pero no creia prudente tener un Horrocrux que ya habia destruido, todo esto era un sueño, estaba seguro. Se dirigio a la salida de la sala, y cuando abrio la puerta escucho un gran griterio, no sabia porque, pero se dirigio a la torre de astronomia, en donde estarian Dumbledore y, por mas extraño que parezca, el mismo.

Estaba bajo la capa, pero de igual manera camino lentamente, sabia que Dumbledore y el no habian llegado al mismo tiempo que se inicio el ataque, por lo tanto tenia tiempo.

Con dolor, vio a varios de sus ex compañeros gritando y lanzando hechizos, vio a Colin Creavey, y recordo como este habia peleado en la batalla final a pesar de que no debia hacerlo.

Y aunque el deseo de su corazon era ver a Ginny entre los tantos alumnos que peleaban, no la pudo ver por ningun lugar, queria ir a buscarla, pero aunque sea en un sueño, queria impedir la muerte de Dumbledore.

Cuando llego a las escaleras que lo llevarian a la torre de Astronomia, vio la pelea de los miembros de la Orden y mortifagos, vio a Snape subirlas, dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes que Dumbledore le habia dado. Y Harry, aun no entendia porque, sentia que debia impedirlo.

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras, escucho.

- Severus...

Esa sin duda era la voz de Dumbledore pidiendo a Snape que cumpliera con su mision, tenia que actuar rapido. Cuando vio la escena frente a el, con los tres mortifagos enmascarados, Fenrir Greyback, Draco Malfoy y Snape, decidio que era el momento de actuar.

- Severus, por favor...

Espero a que Snape se adelante a todos los mortifagos y lanzo el Hechizo Desmaius a todos los mortifagos, incluyendo a Draco.

- AVADA...

- Expelliarmus – dijo Harry, y la varita de Snape fue volando a las manos de Harry, que se saco la capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Que demonios? – dijo Snape.

- Profesor – dijo Harry – no podia dejar que mates a Dumbledore aunque sea en un sueño.

- ¿Que...?

- Vete e inventale una excusa a tu amo – dijo Harry, que no sabia porque pero sabia que era lo que el hubiera hecho si hubiera estado sin poder moverse – se que estas de nuestro lado y las ordenes que te dio Dumbledore, pero no podia dejar que muera el mejor mago de la historia muera de esta forma

Dumbledore permanecia callado, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Quien...Quien eres? – pregunto Snape, que estaba realmente sorpendido.

- !Anda, Severus! – le dijo Harry divertido, le gustaba esto de tener sueños y poder actuar en ellos - !Ni que hubieras visto a James Potter vivo! !Vete antes de que la Orden te atrape, inventale una excusa a Voldemort y dile que la mision fracaso, pero no puedes llevarte a ellos – dijo señalando a los mortifagos desmayados – ni a Draco tampoco, esta claro que lo mataria.

Severus Snape miro con los ojos abiertos a Dumbledore, quien solo asintio, entonces Snape tomo una de las escobas que habia en ese lugar y escapo volando.

Harry se acerco a Dumbledore y le sonrio.

- Profesor, aunque esto fue solo un sueño no podia dejar que lo mataran, y ya que esto solo esta en mi cabeza, le puedo dar la noticia de que lo consegui, !cumpli mi mision, profesor!

- ¿Que mision? – dijo Dumbledore, que lucia realmente sorprendido.

- Ya sabes, profesor, la mision – dijo Harry como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, fue y agarro la varita de Dumbledore del piso, esa varita que se hacia llamar la mas fuerte de todas y se la entrego – tome su varita y libereme del encantamiento inmovilizador que me hecho – dijo señalando el lugar en donde estaba seguro el estaba inmovil bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Dumbledore, aun sorprendido y sin hablar, tomo la varita.

- Vamos, profesor ¿Le comio la lengua el gato? Anda, libereme, quiero ver mi reaccion al ver verme a mi mismo.

Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, hizo lo que le pidio Harry, pero ocurrio algo que Harry no eperaba, ante sus ojos, al quitarse la capa de invisibilidad, no se vio a el mismo.

Era una chica de cabellos negros, con ojos marrones, era un poco mas baja que el. La chica tenia una mirada de total desconcierto, al mismo tiempo que preguntaba.

- ¿Quien eres?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar que rayos pasaba, escucho unos pasos en la escalera y no pudo explicar que tan grande fue su sorpresa al ver quienes eran los que ingresaban.

Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Ojoloco, y por mas extraño que pareciera, estaba Sirius y ¿Su padre?

Antes de que dijera palabra alguna o moviera algun musculo, Sirius se habia lanzado contra el y le daba un puñetazo, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba.

- !Mortifago hijo de perra!

**_XXXXXXXXX_**


	4. ¿Quien es Harry Potter?

Capitulo 4 : ¿Quien es Harry Potter?

*** Universo Alterno**

- Los efectos de la pocion multijugos ya deberian haber desparecido – dijo James a Sirius mientras observaba como el mortifago estaba recuperandose de los golpes que le habia dado Sirius. La golpiza habia sido tan grando que el mortifago habia quedado inconsciente.

- Ya encontraremos la manera de que revele su verdadera identidad ante nosotros – le dijo Sirius – este asqueroso no se saldra con la suya, averiguaremos su identidad.

- Lo se – dijo James.

En la enfermeria se encontraban varios heridos de la batalla de hace instantes, casi todos sin heridas mayores, excepto Bill Weasley, que en ese momento estaba rodeado de sus familiares, excepto Ron y Ginny, que estaban en la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Me preocupa Weasley – dijo James – despues de todo, lo ataco Greyback.

- Estara bien – respondio Sirius – segun Madame Pomfrey y Lunatico, no se volvera hombre lobo ya que no era luna llena, pero aun asi podria tener algun que otro sintoma de hombre lobo.

- No me preocupa eso, sino que se iba a casar dentro de un mes ¿Recuerdas?

- !Cierto! Con la bella francesa... – dijo Sirius - ¿Crees que detnga la boda?

- No – respondio James – si verdaderamente lo ama, no detendria la boda

- No lo hara – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

James y Sirius dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con Remus Lupin.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto Sirius

- Porque ella misma se lo ha dicho a Molly, dijo que ella era lo suficientemente linda por los dos.

- Bueno, eso es cierto – dijo Sirius – es lo suficientemente linda como para una familia entera.

James quizo responderle que estaba mal habla asi de la mujer de un colega, pero decidio callarse y observo al hombre que descansaba en la cama que ellos estaban custodiando. ¿Como podia traverse alguien a usar ese asqueroso truco? ¿Es que los mortifagos o tenian familia ni seres queridos? ¿O simplemente el poder que Voldemort ejercia sobre ellos era tanta que no le importaban lo que hacian, siempre y cuando cumplieran con su señor?

Cualquiera de esas ideas le repugnaba, asi que decidiio no pensar mas en los mortifagos y fijarse en la persona que respiraba lentamente, todo era tan igual, el cabello, la nariz !Incluso la barbilla! Todo era Igual a James, pero habia visto los ojos del chico, en la torre de astronomia los habia visto.

_"Eran los de Lily"_ sin duda esos ojos eran los de su esposa, _"Pero el no puede ser Harry" _, eso James lo sabia, el mismo habia enterrado el cuerpo de su hijo de quince meses hace ya casi dieciseis años, el lo habia visto morir por la maldision asesina, entonces ¿Como explicaba que su corazon saltara de alegria al ver a un desconocido con la misma apariencia que Harry? ¿Y mas sabiendo que era un mortifago? La idea de que alguien hubiera tomado la apariencia de Harry lo aterraba, le hacia odiar a esa persona que estaba durmiendo pero, aun sabiendo que la persona que estaba frente a el no era su hijo, queria abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, queria decirle que sentia lo que habia pasado !Que todo habia sido su culpa!

No podia seguir viendo a quien pretendia ser Harry, sabia que si seguia viendolo terminaria derramando algunas lagrimas, y no queria hacerlo frente a tantas personas presentes.

Asi que observo a la cama que estaba seguida de la de Harry, separada por apenas unos metros, su mente aun no procesaba la imagen de ver a Albus Dumbledore en una cama de enfermeria, pero tenia que aceptarlo, tenia que aceptar que el hombre al que habia considerado invencible estaba en cama, gravemente herido.

- Es extraño verlo asi ¿Cierto? – dijo Remus – ver que a pesar de todo, Dumbledore tambien es vulnerable.

- Si...

- !No digas tonterias, Lunatico! . dijo Sirius – Dumbledore seguramente estaba bebiendo mucho hidromiel y esta situacion lo tomo por sorpresa, !Sabes que Dumbledore no tiene rival!

- No estes tan seguro, Sirius, a lo largo de este ultimo año lo he notado muy cansado, ademas mira su mano derecha, esta muy dañada.

- Parece piel quemada – dijo James – y lo peor de todo es que cada ves es mas notorio, parece que lo estuviera consumiendo.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Sirius – pero aun asi !Es Dumbledore! Todos saben que es mucho mejor mago que todos con o sin mano derecha !Tengan fe en el!

- La tenemos – dijo Remus – pero hay cosas que no podemos dejar pasar, como que en todo el transcurso del año ha estado yendo y viniendo de Hogwrats ¿Que estaria haciendo?

- Tal ves buscando a Voldemort para matarlo el mismo – dijo James, a quien la idea de que eso fuera realidad le gustaba.

- No lo creo – dijo Sirius – tal vez estaba buscando algo.

- !Canuto! – dijo James – eso es muy tonto de tu parte ¿Que Dumbledore estaba buscando algo? ¿Para que?

- Pues para destruir a Voldemot ¿No crees?

- Sirius – dijo Remus – no es que que tu teoria no sea valida ¿Pero que objeto magico podria destruir a Voldemort ademas de una varita?

- No lo se !Pero debe de haber algo!

- No lo creo – dijo Remus y James estuvo de acuerdo con el – es mas probable que se estuviera reuniendo con gente importante, buscando aliados en contra de Voldemort.

James noto que Sirius no estaba del todo convencido, pero que aun asi cerro la boca. James tambien deseaba que en este mundo hubiera algo que lo hiciera mas fuerte, algo asi como un arma, un poder extra que lo hiciera mas fuerte que Voldemort, pero sabia que eso no era posible.

Los tres amigos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que un ruido de alguien despertandose los alerto. Rapidamente miraron la cama del mortifago disfrazado de Harry y vieron como se movia lentamente, moviendo sus manos y estaba abriendo los ojos.

James le hizo una seña a Sirius y ambos magos se acercaron a la cama y apuntaron al mortifago. Cuando el mortifago abrio los ojos, James sintio una punzada de dolor al ver que eran identicos a los de Lily, le temblo un poco la mano en la que tenia su varita, pero recordo que era un mortifago, no merecia piedad de su parte, ya que seguramente eso es lo que el mortifago queria.

- ¿Quien eres? – pregunto Sirius, con voz baja pero amenazante, esa voz que James solo habia escuchado en los momentos de mas enojo del ultimo de los Black.

El mortifago miro a Sirius y James, para luego sonreir como si estuviera ante una linda borma.

- Vaya, que sueño mas interesante – dijo el chico y sonrio, James sintio que sus rdillas no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo al ver que ya habia visto esa sonrisa antes !Era parecida a la suya!

- !No estoy de bromas! – dijo Sirius hablando un poco mas fuerte, pero no tanto, ya que levantaria a todos los que estaban descansando si lo hacia - !Dime quien eres o te envio a la celda mas oscura de Azkaban!

James sabia que si el mortifago hablaba o no, seria enviado a Azkaban, de eso no habia dudas. Remus solo miraba todo sin decir nada.

- Vaya, nunca imagine que fueras tu justamente quien diria eso, Sirius, despues de todo, tu sabes lo horrible que es Azkaban – dijo el mortifago, sonriendo.

- ¿Que demonios estas diciendo? – dijo Sirius, que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios – !Te estas pasando de listo, conmigo, eh! Remus – dijo Sirius mirando al licantropo – ve y pidele a Moody veritaserum, necesito saber quien es este mortifago.

El mortifago, que estaba en cama y era apuntado por las varitas de James y Sirius, parecia disfrutar de lo que estaba ocurriendo _"Seguramente es una fachada" _penso James, _"Seguramente no quiere demostrar lo nervioso que esta"_

Miro como Remus salia de la enfermeria, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba petrificado, ya que no podia moverse, vio como Sirius tambien estaba petrificado, y vio que el mortifago tenia una varita en su mano y habia estado apuntando a Sirius.

!James recordaba que habia sido el mismo le habia sacado su varita! ¿Como era posible que tuviera otra en sus manos? Recordo que despues de que James habia tomado la varita del mortifago, Dumbledore habia ordenado que lo enviaran a la enfermeria y que no le avisen al ministerio de la presencia de ese mortifago, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que no le habian revisado los bolsillos ni su tunica, seguramente alli tendria una varita de repuesto.

El mortifago, lentamente, se levanto de la cama y se puso de pie, mientras decia

- !Que lindo sueño! – y se marchaba por la puerta de la enfermeria.

¿Eso realmente estaba ocurriendo? Una gran preocupacion entro en James, que sabia que un mortifago andaba suelto en el colegio, mientras que Dumbledore estaba durmiendo, la familia Weasley estaba alrededor de Bill y ni se habian dado cuenta que un mortifago habia escapado, ademas de que dos de los cinco aurores que estaban en el castillo habian sido petrificados por el mortifago.

¿Como habia pasado esto? El, James Potter, que era considerado por muchos como el mejor auror del ministerio, habia sido petrificado por un mortifago que un minuto atras estaba entre la varita y la pared.

_"Tengo que tranquilizarme"_ penso _"Tal ves entre Remus, Tonks y Moody lo atrapen, ademas de que estan los profesores y Lily"._

No queria ni imaginarse si no lo atrapaban, habia demasiados niños y jovenes en el colegio.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Harry se estaba levantando, abrio los ojos y dos varitas le estaban apuntando, observo a sus portadores que eran nada ams y nada menos que un Sirius mucho mas joven que el que recordaba y a ¿James Potter? Si, tenia que ser James Potter, era igual al fantasma que habia visto de el hace apenas unos meses, cuando tenia la piedra de la resureccion antes de la batalla frente a Voldemort.

- ¿Quien eres? – le pregunto Sirius, con la misma voz con la cual le habia hablado a Pettigrew, cuando estaba en tercer año de Hogwarts.

- Vaya, que sueño mas interesante – dijo Harry, ¿Pero no se habia acabado de levantar? No, era un sueño, osino ¿Como explicaba que frente a el estuvieran tres personas muertas? _"Seguramente la luz blanca me hizo tener este sueño, para que aunque sea vea a las personas que murieron en la guerra"_

Hermione una vez le habia dicho que en la mayoria de los casos, los sueños son producto de los pensamientos de las personas, ya sean proupaciones, o en su caso, deseos.

Pero lo raro era que en el sueño no lo conocian ni Sirius, ni su padre, ni tampoco Remus, y recordo que ni Snape ni Dumbledore lo habian conocido, es mas, al parecer, pensaban que era un mortifago.

- !No estoy de bromas! – le dijo Sirius - !Dime quien eres o te envio a la celda mas oscura de Azkaban!.

Si, tenia que ser sueño, Sirius, quien justamente habia ido a Azkaban por doce años, le estaba amenazando con enviarlo alli.

- Vaya, nunca imagine que fueras tu justamente quien diria eso, Sirius, despues de todo, tu sabes lo horrible que es Azkaban.

Sabia, por el rostro que puso Sirius, que estaba en problemas, tenia que hacer algo para salir de ahi, asi que lentamente deslizo su mano derecha bajo las sabanas y busco bajo su tunica, agradecio a Merlin que la varita de sauco estaba alli.

- ¿Que demonios estas diciendo? – dijo Sirius, que parecia al borde de un ataque de nervios – !Te estas pasando de listo, conmigo, eh! Remus, ve y pidele a Moody veritaserum, necesito saber quien es este mortifago.

El licantropo, que al igual que James no habia dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Harry se levanto, obedecio a Sirius y salio de la enfermeria, y ese fue el momento en el que sabia debia actuar.

Con un hechizo no-verbal, petrifico primero a James y luego a Sirius, miro alrededor de la enfermeria para ver si alguien le habia visto, y se alegro al notar que nadie le habia estado prestando atencion. La mayoria estaba durmiendo, excepto los Wesleys, que estaban alrededor de Bill y demasiado concentrados en el para prestar atencion a otra cosa.

Se levanto de la cama lentamente.

- !Que lindo sueño! – dijo, pues a pesar de que Sirius lo habia golpeado y tanto James como su padrino lo consiradan un mortifago, nunca seria malo el verlos, no despues de la guerra.

Habia visto a Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Ojo-loco, Colin Creevey y Snape, personas que habian dado sus vidas en la guerra.

Salio lentamente de la enfermeria ¿Que sorpresas mas le tendria su sueño?

Caminando por los pasillos reviso debajo de su tunica y encontro su capa de invisibilidad !Que suerte que no le habian revisado! Sin su varita de sauco eso no iba a poder escapar de la enfermeria.

Si Sirius, James, Ojoloco, Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco estaban vivos en su sueño ¿Lo estaria tambien Ginny? Su corazon latia fuertemente en su pecho al pensar que lo mas probable era que si, despues de todo, su sueño le estaba mostrando lo que el habia deseado.

Rapidamente se dirigio a la torre de Gryffindor, esperando ver a su pelirroja una ves mas, aunque sea solo en un sueño.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

James seguia petrificado, !le molestaba tanto que los Weasley no se giraran a ver porque estaban en la misma posicion desde hace por lo menos 10 minutos!

Escucho unos ruidos detras de el, y deducio que seria Dumbledore despertandose, ya que no podia girarse.

Espero unos segundos a que el director se diera cuenta que tanto el como Sirius estaban petrificados.

- ¿James? ¿Sirius? – pregunto el director.

Como ninguno de los dos podian responder, el director se acerco a ellos, y una ves se paro enfrente de James, pudo ver que estaba preocupado, con un movimiento de su varita saco el encantamiento que el mortifago habia lanzado sobre ellos y pudieron moverse de nuevo.

- !Ese bastardo! – dijo Sirius con rabia - !Nos inmoviliso!

- ¿Quien fue? – dijo Dumbledore con calma, pero James noto que habia algo de preocupacion en sus ojos.

- El mortifago – respondio James.

- ¿El que se parecia a ti, James? – dijo Dumbledore.

- Si, ese mismo – repsondio James.

Dumbledore medito un momento la situacion, y se giro hacia donde estaba Sirius.

- Sirius ¿Podrias decirme cuales son los miembro de la Orden estan en Hogwarts?

- Solo somos cinco – respondio Sirius – Ojoloco, Remus, Tonks, Lily, James y yo.

- James – dijo Dumbledore girandose otra ves para hablar con el – llama a todos los miembros de la Orden, debemos encontrarlo.

- ¿Y los aurores del ministerio? – respondio James.

- No – dijo Dumbledore – necesitamos saber quien es, y Rufus no dejaria que yo lo interrogue si se entera – dijo y James estuvo de acuerdo, el actual minitro y Dumbledore no tenian la mejor relacion – cierren cualquier salida posible del colegio, no podemos permitir que escape.

James tomo la moneda de oro que usaban los miembros de la Orden y llamo a todos los miembros de la Orden que estaban fuera de Hogwarts.

- Bueno, es mejor comenzar a buscar ya – dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Usted tambien ira, profesor? – dijo Sirius - ¿No es mejor que solo vayamos James y yo? Usted se ha levantado recien y...

- ¿Dudas de mis habilidades, Sirius? – dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No, señor, para nada – dijo Sirius sabiendo que sin querer, habia metido la pata.

- Vayamos – dijo Dumbledore, que borro la sonrisa de hace unos momentos – hay que asegurarse de que no salga de aqui.

- ¿No teme que baya a lastimar a los alumnos? – pregunto James.

- No – dijo Dumbledore – creo que ni siquiera sabe que hace aqui.

Y salio caminando rapidamente de la enfermeria seguido de Sirius, mientras James los acompañaba, pero un poco mas lento ¿Que habia querido decir con "ni siquiera sabe que hace aqui"? Ademas de todo eso de "Que sueño mas interesante" o "Que lindo sueño" que habia dicho el mortifago ¿Era realmente un mortifago?

¿Seria realmente Harry, su hijo? _"No" _ le respondio una voz en sus pensamientos, sabia que eso era imposible.

Sacudio su cabeza y continuo su camino rapidamente, las respuestas las iba a tener una vez que capture al mortifago, no antes, no despues.

Cuando pasaron unos cinco minutos desde que salieron de la enfermeria, se encontraron con Remus y Tonks.

- ¿Como escapo? – pregunto Remus a Sirius y a el.

- Nos petrifico – le respondio Sirius.

- Pero les tenian acorralado, !eran dos contra uno! – dijo Remus.

- Eso ya no importa – dijo James – lo importante es encontrarlo.

- Tonks, ve hacia la torre de Ravenclaw – dijo Dumbledore – Sirius, a la torre Slytherin, Remus a la de Hufflepuf y James y yo iremos a la de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cree que estara en la de Gryffindor, profesor? – le dijo Tonks a Dumbledore, ya que por eso irian dos personas a esa torre.

- Creo que si, y si encuentran a algun miembro de la Orden diganles que vayan a los patios y a Alastor que patrulle por todo el castillo.

- ¿Y los jefes de casa y prefectos? – pregunto Remus.

- Los jefes de casa que los acompañen a la casa a la que pertenecen, y en cuanto a los prefectos creo que despues del ataque Minerva les ha dado la Orden de que no salgan de su torre – dijo Dumbledore – luego se giro hacia el – James, vamonos.

James siguio a Dumbledore, que caminaba demasiado rapido para ser tan viejo ¿Cuantos años tendria Dumbledore, 150, tal vez? rio internamente de su chiste, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era el momento para chistes.

Mientras caminaban miro a Dumbledore, y le extraño que no vio en su rostro el miedo que solia generar Dumbledore en esas situaciones, ya que James recordaba la cantidad de veces que lo habia visto en batalla o en reuniones de la Orden, y su rostro de enojado ademas de su mirada deban miedo. Pero en esta situacion sus ojos brillaban y su expresion no era la de un hombre en busca de un mortifago.

Antes de doblar al pasillo que daba a la entrada principal de la torre de Gryffindor, Dumbledore le hizo una seña a James para que se echara a el mismo el encantamiento desilusionador, James obedecio y camino al lado de Dumbledore, quien estaba a la vista de todos.

James no vio nada enfrente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, por eso se sorprendio cuando Dumbledore dijo.

- Puedes sacarte la capa, sabes que conmigo no sirve de nada – dijo el director con voz ¿Amable?

James penso que Dumbledore estaba loco ¿A quien le estaba hablando?

Pero se quedo sin aliento al ver que el mortifago que estaba en la enfermeria aparecia de la nada, y vio como guardaba la capa bajo su tunica.

- Si lo se – dijo el mortifago sonriendo – ¿Debia intentarlo, no?

- Desde luego – respondio Dumbledore, mientras James no entendia porque no lo desarmaba de una vez para que respondiera a las preguntas que James queria hacerle.

- ¿A que ha venido, profesor, a atacarme como Sirius y James? – dijo el mortifago – se que no esta pasando por su mejor momento, preofesor – finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

James no entendia lo que pasaba ¿No es pasando por su mejor moemento? El mortifago podria ser un poco habil, pero ¿Desafiar a Dumbledore a una pelea? Eso era algo que hasta Voldemort se pensaba dos veces.

- Desde luego que no – respondio Dumbledore, para sorpresa de James – pero ¿Me harias recordar por que no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento? No me diras viejo por mi apariencia nada mas ¿Me equivoco?

James entro en panico ¿Que queria decir con que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento? Seguramente simplemente estaba siguiendole el juego al mortifago, si eso debia ser.

- Su plan fallo, profesor – dijo el mortifago ¿Que plan? Penso James – le esta quedando poco tiempo y sin Snape realmente va a ser dificil que aguante mucho mas – dijo el mortifago, pero mientras decia eso, James noto que el mortifago parecia que en realidad sentia lo que estaba diciendo – lo siento.

¿Que le quedaba poco tiempo? ¿Que no aguantaria mucho mas sin Snape? Decidio prestarle ams atencion a la charla, habia ido a buscar al mortifago por respuestas y sin embargo, cada vez tenia mas dudas.

- Sin embargo, tengo a dos especialistas mas en pociones conmigo – dijo Dumbledore, James sabia que Lily era una, pero ¿Quien seria el otro? – pero si sabes que aun tengo tiempo ¿Porque no me tienes miedo? Es decir, no quiero ser arrogante, pero muchos mortifagos tendrian mido de hablarme siquiera.

- Los mortifagos son cobardes – respondio.

Ahora si que James no entendia nada ¿Un mortifago diciendo que los mortifagos son cobardes? ¿Que era lo siguiente, Dumbledore diciendo que la Orden del fenix era inutil?

A no ser que... la persona que estaba frente suya no fuera un mortifago.

- Se que es el mago mas fuerte del siglo, preofesor – dijo la persona que estaba frente suyo – pero hoy en el ataque, el que mas se vio afectado has sido tu, profesor.

- No – le respondio Dumbledore – Bill Weasley ha sido mas afectado que yo

- No afectara en nada a su vida, excepto que desarrollara un gusto por la carne cruda, pero se casara con Fleur Delacour y viviran juntos – dijo la persona que estaba hablando con Dumbledore – pero tu has perdido la lealtad de tu varita.

Dumbledore, que durante toda la conversacion habia estado tranquilo, se puso un poco tenso y James, que lo conocia desde hace mucho lo noto, pero Dumbledore rapidamente intento disimularlo con una sonrisa.

- La lealtad de la varita de sauco no significa nada ¿Creo que lo sabes, no? Yo mismo me he enfrentado a ella y he salido victorioso – dijo Dumbledore.

James penso que habia escuchado mal, pero sus oidos no le mentian ¿Varita de sauco? ¿Que Dumbledore se habia enfrentado a ella y habia salido victorioso?

Darante niño habia oido cientas de veces la historia de los tres magos que habian engañado a la muerte y habian conseguido la capa de invisibilidad, la piedra de la resurreccion y la varita de sauco, pero siempre penso que era una historia nada mas, un simple cuento ¿Era realidad? ¿Realmente existian esas reliquias?

- Si, pero tu conocias todos los movimientos de Grindelwald, eso hace las cosas un poco mas faciles – dijo el mortifago que era igual a como deberia haber sido Harry a esa edad.

- Asi que sabes mucho sobre mi – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Y que sabes sobre las reliquias de la muerte?.

James puso atencion.

- Lo mismo que tu – respondio el muchacho desconocido – tambien se que estas a punto de morir por eso – termino.

- Desde luego que sabes eso – dijo Dumbledore, quien al igual que la perona desconocida, parecian estar disfrutando de la conversacion, como si fueran dos viejos amigos tomando whisky en un bar – pero te estaba hablando de la historia de las reliquias ¿Sabes donde estan? ¿Quien es el ultimo descendiente del tercer hermano?

- Estan aqui en Hogwarts – respondio el desconocido – y el descendiente del tercer hermano es quien esta a tu derecha.

James sabia que lo habian descubierto ¿Pero hace cuanto tiempo que sabia que estaba ahi bajo un hechizo desvanecedor?

Se saco el hechizo y quedo a la vista del desconocido.

- ¿Que yo soy el ultimo descendiente del tercer hermano? –pregunto James una ves que estuvo a la vista del desconocido – en que te basas para decir eso

- No te lo puedo responder – dijo el mortifago sonriendo, realmente parecia estar disfrutando de la conversacion.

Antes de que James pudiera decirle algo mas, vio como Ojoloco Moody venia hacia ellos, detras de donde estaba el desconocido, pero al parecer no disimulo lo que habia visto, pues el desconocido le dijo a Dumbledore.

- Asi que me estan acorralando – dijo – que bien que esto es un sueño, pues osino tendria miedo.

_"Y de nuevo con el tema del sueño"_ penso James ¿Es que estaba demente o algo asi? ¿De donde habia salido ese tipo?

- ¿Que haras? – le dijo Dumbledore al desconocido – Somo tres contra uno, no puedes hacer nada mas que entregarte – la voz del director no era amenazante, sino todo lo contrario, era algo como "Por favor, no luches, no queremos lastimarte"

Pero al parecer Ojoloco pensaba todo lo contrario, pues apuntaba al desconocido con su varita, esperando que el hiciera cualquier movimiento para empezar a atacar.

- Como bien has dicho, profesor, son tres contra uno – dijo el desconocido como si del clima hablase – y entre esos tres esta el mejor mago del siglo, ademas de dos de los mejores aurores del ministerio.

- Exacto – dijo Moody – rindete – le ordeno.

- Pero yo no soy tan malo – dijo el desconocido – y ademas tengo esto – dijo sacando su varita del bolsillo, creo que al menos podre escapar.

_"¿Que tiene de importante eso?"_ Penso James _"Todos los magos tienen una varita, es lo mas normal del mundo"_

Pero Dumbledore parecia pensar diferente, pues abrio los ojos, sorprendido.

James se habia puesto en posicion de combate, pero el desconocidofue mas rapido y le lanzo un Expelliarmus no verbal y se habia tirado al piso para evitar el ataque de Moody, dio media vuelta y lanzo un desmaius a Moody.

En cuestion de unos segundos la cosa se habia equilibrado, con James desarmado y Moody inconsciente, el unico que podia evitar que el desconocido escape era Dumbledore.

- No puedo dejar que escapes – dijo Dumbledore.

- Lo se, pero al menos quiero probar si alguna ves podria contigo.

Dumbledore lanzo el primer hechizo, y el desconocido se defendio, pero sin embargo, no ataco a Dumbledore, como James penso que lo haria, sino que se quedo en posicion defensiva, esperando a que Dumbledore tomara la iniciativa.

Dumbledore sonrio al ver lo que hacia su contrincante.

- ¿Sabes que no puedo lastimarte si sabes como defenderte, no es asi?

- Se que si te ataco, no tengo ni una chance, profesor.

- ¿Porque me llamas profesor? ¿Alguna ves fuiste estudiante mio? – pregunto Dumbledore.

- Si – respondio – pero no puedo decirte demasiado, profesor.

- Me gustaria poder continuar esta conversacion en un lugar mas tranquilo ¿Mi oficina, tal ves? – ofrecio Dumbledore, pero hasta James sabia que el desconocido no iba a aceptar esa oferta.

- Creo que declinare, solo por esta vez – dijo el desconocido – ya he visitado demasiadas veces su oficina para una vida.

- ¿Enserio...

- !Expelliarmus! – dijo el desconocido antes de que Dumbledore termine su pregunta, y James no podia creer lo que veia cuando la varita de Dumbledore salio volando de sus manos y callo a unos diez metros atras – nos veremos, profesor.

Y se fue corriendo, doblo por un pasillo y se perdio de la vista de James y Dumbledore.

James quizo hablar, decirle algo al profesor, pero no sabia lo que le diria ¿Que podia hacer que Dumbledore se sintiera bien si habia perdido en una pelea de uno contra uno? James no soportaba las veces que habai perdido en una pelea, odiaba la idea de perder, es mas, ahora se sentia inutil al haber sido desarmado tan facilmente, pero sabia que Dumbledore se sentiria peor que el, muy pocas veces habia perdido en un duelo.

No queria ni mirar a la cara del director para no ver la decepcion y enojo que suponia que habria en ellos, sin embargo, Dumbledore le llamo.

- ¿Que sucede, James? – le pregunto - ¿Porque no me miras?

James levanto la mirada y observo algo totalmente de lo que habia esperado, Dumbledore estaba sonriendo, estaba tan feliz que pareceria que le hubieran dicho que Voldmort se habia suicidado.

- Por nada – dijo James sorprendido – es que...

- No me molesta perder contra alguien que esta de nuestro lado, James – le dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿De nuestro lado, profesor? Creo que...

- Despierta a Alastor, y convoca a los miembros de la Orden que estan dentro de Hogwarts al Gran Comedor, tambien llama a los Weasley que estan en la enfermeria y a Lily – le pidio Dumbledore – en especial Lily

- Esta bien – le respondio – ¿Y los miembros de la Orden que estan en los patios?

- Dejalos alli, no debemos dejar que escape.

- ¿Pero no acaba de decir que estaba de nuestro lado?

- Si, pero aun no lo sabe – le respondio Dumbledore – luego te lo explico.

Cuando James estaba a punto de despertar a Moody, Dumbledore le hablo otra vez.

- Tambien llama a Robin – le pidio y James le interrogo con la mirada ¿Para que queria a su hija? Que seguramente estaria descansando en estos momentos – luego te lo explico, es necesario que asista.

James solo asintio, mientras de reojo veia como Dumbledore doblaba por el pasillo contrario al que el desconocido se habia ido _"¿Que estara pensando ese viejo loco?"._

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- Lamento haberte despetado – le dijo James a su hija mientras estaban a punto de llegar al gran comedor.

- No te preocupes – le respondio Robin – estaba despierta.

- ¿A estas horas? – dijo James, intentando sonar alarmado pues era su deber de padre que su hija durmiera durante la noche, pero en realidad no le molestaba – no creo que sea bueno para tu crecimiento, tepuedes quedar enana – le dijo a modo de broma.

- Segun los rumores, tu no dormias durante la noche, y aun asi eres alto – le dijo su hija riendo – pero eres un un palo.

- !Ey! que sea delgado no quiere decir que no tenga fuerza – le respondio James – solo me cuido de no engordar.

- Si, claro – dijo Robin – tengo suerte de ser mujer y haber heredado tu "delgadez", pero si fuera hombre !Vaya! No quiero pensar lo infeliz que seria si fuera tan flaco.

- No me digas que tipo de hombres te gustan Robin, todavia eres muy chica para pensar en esas cosas.

- !Ya tengo quince años, papa! – le dijo Robin – estoy muy grande...

- !Para, hija! – le dijo James, que no queria escuchar nada de que su niña tuviera pareja – hazme un favor, y no me presentes ni un novio hasta los veinte ¿quieres?

Robin iba a responder, pero llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor y entraron rapidamente, mas bien fue James el que entro rapidamente para no escuchar ninguna replica de su hija.

- !James! – dijo Lily al verlo acercarse - !Robin! ¿Que haces aqui?

- Dumbledore me pidio que la trajera, Lils – respondio James por su hija – no se porque, pero me dijo que me explicaria aqui.

Dumbledore fue el ultimo en entrar, en el comedor estaban Sirius, Remus, Ojoloco, Tonks, McGonagall, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Lily, Robin y el mismo.

- Como ya habran escuchado – dijo Dumbledore – hay un desconocido paseandose por el castillo.

- ¿Porque somos tan pocos aqui? – pregunto Tonks.

- Porque los demas estan vigilando que no salga a los terrenos para poder desaparecerse – respondio Dumbledore.

- ¿Y los alumnos? – pregunto Lily - ¿No estaran desprotegidos?

- Tranquila, Lily, no atacara a los alumnos.

- ¿Entonces que hace aqui? – pregunto Molly.

- De eso queria hablarles – dijo Dumbledore – creo que esta persona no sabe en que lugar esta realmente...

- Hablaba como si estuviera en un sueño – dijo James.

- Es cierto – agrego Sirius – parece que pensaba que estaba en un sueño.

Todos se quedaron por un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que acababan de oir, hasta que...

- ¿Quien es Harry Potter? – dijo Robin

**_XXXXXXXXX _**


	5. No es un sueño

Capitulo 5: No es un sueño

*** Universo Alterno**

James no podia creerlo ¿Acaso su hija le habia preguntado quien era Harry Potter? ¿O simplemente habia escuchado algo por todo lo que habia pasado en el transcurso del dia? Si, al vez era eso, habia visto a un desconocido con la misma apariencia que suponia deberia de tener su hijo, tal vez su mente le habia jugado una mala pasada.

Pero miro a Lily, quien tenia los ojos abiertos como si hubiera visto a la mismisima muerte, y sabia que habia escuchado bien, su mente no le habia jugado una mala pasada.

- ¿Que? – le pregunto Lily a su hija, con voz baja, como si le faltara el aliento.

- ¿Quien es Harry Potter? – le dijo nuevamente su hija, mientras Lily, Sirius y Remus perdian el color en sus rostros, al no ver respuesta de su madre, Robin se giro para mirar a James - ¿Es algun pariente tuyo, papa? ¿Es el que salvo a Dumbledore en la torre de astronomia?

- Yo... –dijo James, realmente no sabia que le iba a responder – Esto...

Miro a las otras personas presentes en el Gran Comedor, buscando ayuda, y nadie le hacia siquiera un gesto de apoyo.

- ¿Quien es, papa? – pregunto nuevamente Robin, esta vez con la voz un poco mas elevada - !Respondeme!

- Señorita Potter – le dijo Dumbledore a Robin, que desvio su mirada hacia el director _"Gracias a Merlin"_ penso James, al menos el director le daria unos minutos de tiempo – creo que su respuesta sera respondida en unos minutos, por favor espere un momento en silencio – agrego el director.

Pasaron unos largos segundos en los que nadie dijo ni una palabra hasta que Dumbledore volvio a hablar.

- Señorita Potter ¿Me haria el favor de prestarme su varita un momento? – le dijo el director a su hija, que estaba tan enojada por no recibir respuesta a su pregunta que no volvio a mirar ni a James ni a Lily.

Una vez que la chica le paso su varita, Dumbledore le pregunto.

- ¿Me haria el favor de recordarme una ves mas de que esta hecha? –le pregunto Dumbledore.

- Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

- Muy interesante – dijo Dumbledore, mientras sacaba otra varita de su bolsillo y la comparaba con la varita de Robin, para luego agregar – Sirius ¿Podrias decirme que ha dicho el desconocido mas de una ves cuando desperto en la enfermeria?

Sirius, un poco contrariado ante la peticion de Dumbledore, le respondio.

- Ha dicho cosas como que estaba en un sueño interesante, o en un lindo sueño – dijo Sirius, mientras James asentia.

- Ah... – dijo Dumbledore, que parecia cada vez mas excitado por lo que oia – bueno, creo que se quien es la persona a la que hemos estado persiguiendo – agrego, con los ojos brillando, casi emocionados.

- ¿Que lo sabes? – dijo Sirius - !Dinoslo!

- Espera un momento mas, Señor Black – le dijo Dumbledore – a juzgar por su apariencia...

- Imposible – dijo Remus, cortando lo que iba a decir Dumbledore.

Si James no estuviera tan concentrado en lo que iba a decir Dumbledore, hubiera pegado a Remus por interrumpir a Dumbledore, sentia como su corazon iba a saltar de su pecho ¿Seria posible?

- Dumbledore – dijo Moody - ¿No te estamos perdiendo, o si? – agrego, sin embargo, la unica que rio por ese comentario fue Robin.

- No Alastor, lo he meditado bastante bien, y creo haber llegado a la conclusion correcta.

James miro a Lily, y noto que su esposa estaba realmente nerviosa ¿Sabia ella de quien estaba hablando Dumbledore? James creia que no. De todos los presentes, solo Lily no habia visto a la persona que al parecer era Harry, pero sin embargo, todos los que lo habian visto habian pensado que era un mortifago disfrazado, pero ahora, James deseaba que Dumbledore dijera lo que el queria oir ¿Era realmente su hijo, o no?

- Antes de decir algo tan importante, creo que debo hacer una pregunta mas – dijo Dumbledore, el corazon de James saldria de su pecho si Dumbledore alargaba demasiado lo que tenia que decir – Señorita Potter ¿Donde ha escuchado usted el nombre del señor Harry Potter?

Lily que estaba en silencio, miro a Robin, y James podia notar la desesperacion en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- No lo escuche – dijo Robin – lo lei en el mapa del merodeador.

Lo siguiente que paso lo recordaria por el resto de su vida, Lily solto un grito al mismo tiempo que se cubria la bocacon sus manos, Sirius salto de su silla y Remus se quedo inmovil, con la mirada perdida en algun lugar del techo del Gran comedor.

James sentia que su corazon latia a mil por hora !El mapa no mentia, nunca lo habia hecho! Mies de sentimientos lo invadian en ese momento !Lo habia visto, habia visto a su hijo, a su Harry! Lo habia tenido a su alcance, incluso hasta pudo haberlo abrazado, sin embargo, lo unico que hizo fue apuntarle con la varita para que no se moviera.

Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sentia felicidad, alegria, y hasta culpa, pero sabia que no importaba, su hijo estaba en el castillo, escondido en alguna parte, tenia que encontrarlo.

- ¿Donde esta el mapa? – pregunto, o mas bien dicho, grito a su hija – Robin !muestrame el mapa!

- !No me grites! – le respondio su hija - ¿Quien es, papa? ¿Quien es Harry Potter?

- Te lo respondere una ves que lo encontremos – le dijo James – pero ahora dame el mapa, Robin.

La chica saco el mapa del merodeador de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a su padre, que lo tomo y susurro "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Sintio a varias personas a su espalda, y supo que Sirius, Remus, Robin y Lily estarian buscando con el una etiqueta que decia "Harry Potter" pero no la encontro por ningun lado, buscaba en cada rincon del mapa, pero no lo veia por ningun lado, tuvo que estar buscando alrededor de cinco minutos para darse por vencido y cerrar el mapa.

- Se fue – dijo James con voz baja – no esta por ningun lugar del castillo.

- James – le dijo la señora Weasley - ¿Estas seguro de que ese mapa no pudo simplemente equivocarse, ya sabes...

- El mapa nunca se equivoca – dijo Sirius – nunca lo ha hecho, asi que no veo porque lo haria hoy.

La señora Weasley parecia que queria decir algo mas, pero sabia que seria inutil discutir, despues de todo, sabia que James, Sirius y Remus nunca dirian que algo creado por ellos era defectuoso.

- James – le llamo Lily - ¿Me has estado ocultando algo en estas horas? – pregunto con un tono de voz amenazante, de esos quedaba miedo.

- Lily, cariño – dijo James, intentando suavizar las cosas, aunque interioirmente sabia que seria en vano – creimos que era un mortifago disfrazado, ya sabes que buscan cualquier debilidad para hacerte sufrir, y... – no sabia como continuar, debia inventar algo, la mirada de Lily era cada vez mas asesina - !Y Sirius lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y Remus me dijo que no te contara nada pues te deprimirias! – dijo James desesperado, aunque no habia mentido, Sirius se habia lanzado contra Harry y le habia dado puñetazos hasta dejarle inconsciente y Remus le habia sugerido no decirle absolutamente nada a Lily hasta interrogarlo.

- !Que Sirius hizo que cosa! – el grito de Lily fue de tanta magnitud que James se sorprenderia si no hubiera levantado a todo el castillo, Sirius se fue corriendo hasta Dumbledore para que Lily no le haga daño, mientras que la pelirroja volteo hacia Remus - !Y tu Remus, de entre todos jamas pense que tu me ocultarias algo tan importante! !Se dan cuenta que lo dejaron escapar! – gritaba - !Y se puede saber quienes fueron los idiotas que permitieron que escape siendo que estaba inconsciente en una cama de enfermeria!

- Eh – dijo la señora Weasley muy despacito – fueron ellos tres – dijo señalando a James, Sirius y Remus.

James sabia que estaba en la antesala de su muerte, Lily se veia furiosa y no sabia si era poducto de su imaginacion o no, pero los pelos de Lily se empezaron a levantarse, dandole el aspecto de un demonio.

Y el demonio caminaba hacia el.

- !Tu lo dejaste escapar, James! – le grito - !Despues de todo lo que hemos sufrido, fuiste tu quien lo dejaste ir!

- Era muy fuerte- dijo James con voz baja, casi susurrando ante el miedo que le provocaba Lily.

- !Oh! claro – dijo Lily con voz ironica – seguro que un adolescente de dieciseis años es mas fuerte que un auror con dieciocho años de carrera...

- En reallidad – dijo James – tambien vencio a Ojoloco y a Dumbledore.

Lily giro hacia el director y Moody esperando alguna explicacion de su parte, pero Moody mantuvo el mismo semblante de siempre y Dumbledore sonrio.

- No habia nada que yo pudiera hacer, Lily – le dijo Dumbledore – desgraciadamente, esta muy bien entrenado.

James dejo de pensar en la furia de Lily y se concentro en lo que habia dicho Dumbledore.

- Es cierto – dijo James - ¿De donde pudo haber aprendido a luchar de esa manera?

- Tengo una conjetura – dijo Dumbledore – pero aun es muy temprano para decirlo, si lo digo ahora, todos pensaran que me han perdido, al igual que Alastor – dijo sonriendo.

- !Nadie aun me ha dicho quien es ese Harry Potter? – dijo Robin - ¿Es que no me escuchan o simplemente me ignoran?

James miro a Lily y su esposa le devolvio la mirada ¿Que harian ahora? !No podian simplemente decirselo ¿O si?

- Luego hablaremos, cariño – le dijo Lily a su hija.

- !No! – grito la chica - !Diganmelo, necesito saberlo!

- Hija, realmente no es el momento...

- ¿Y cuando lo es, madre? Acaso hay algun mejor momento que este !Todos saben quien es Harry Potter menos yo!

Lily le iba a volver a decir que se lo dirian mas tarde, pero la voz de Dumbledore le interrumpio.

- Lily – llamo el director a la profesora de pociones – realmente este es un buen momento, ella debe saberlo.

Robin miro agradecida al director, y luego se giro para encarar a su padre y a su madre.

- James, dile tu – dijo Lily, que tenia los ojos aguados.

- ¿Yo? – dijo James – crei que lo hariamos juntos.

La pelirroja le miro con ojos suplicantes y James sabia que no podia hacer nada al respecto, tendria que decirselo el.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Robin, impaciente.

- Robin – le dijo Remus a su ahijada – no presiones a tus padres, esto es dificil.

James tomo un poco de aire y se adelanto unos pasos hacia su hija, la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

- Robin, Harry Potter es – hizo una pausa _"Solo son dos palabras, dilo" _ se dijo mentalmente – tu hermano, hija, Harry Potter es tu hermano.

Robin abrio sus ojos avellana como platos, James sabia lo mal que estaba que su hija se enterara se algo tan imprtante de esa manera, pero ya no podia hacer nada, ya lo habia dicho.

Su hija lentamente separo los brazos de James de sus hombros y retrocedio unos pasos, como si el estar frente a su padre le asustara, James sentia como su corazon se desgarraba al ver que su hija se separaba de el.

- Hija – dijo James

- No – le dijo Robin – no me hables.

- Robin – le dijo Lily.

- Tu tampoco – susurro – los dos, ambos me han mentido – dijo Robin y fue a sentarse al lado de Dumbledore lo mas alejado de sus padres.

James sentia que unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, y a Lily le pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos volvio a intentar hablar con su hija. _"Hay que darle tiempo"_ penso James.

- La varita de Harry y Robin son iguales, ambas son del mismo nucleo, el mismo material y el mismo largor – dijo Dumbledore cuando noto que por el momento ninguno de los Potter volveria a hablar – eso fue lo que me dio la certeza de quien era la persona a la que hemos estado buscando, ademas, claro, del parentezco que Harry tiene con James y los ojos que son iguales a los de Lily.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? – dijo Remus – ¿como lo encontramos?

- Se ha ido del castillo – dijo Tonks.

- Mi querida Nymphadora, el muchacho sigue en el castillo.

- Pero no esta en el mapa, es imposible que se oculte del mapa – dijo Sirius.

Dumbledore solo sonrio, y James sabia que el director tenia la respuesta del lugar en el cual se encontraba Harry desde hace un buen rato.

- No quiero ofenderlos – dijo Dumbledore mirando a James, Sirius y Remus – su mapa es un gran invento, tan solo es que Hogwarts es demasido grande y tiene tantos secretos.

- ¿Que quiere decir? – dijo Sirius.

- Que cuando hicieron el mapa del merodeador, habia una sala que no habian descubierto – dijo el director, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Que sala? – pregunto Lily, que aun estaba llorando por lo ocurrido con Robin, pero preocupada en encontrar a Harry.

- La sala que se convierte en lo que desees – dijo Dumbledore – la sala multiproposito.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

_"¿Hasta cuando durara este sueño? Ya se esta extendiendo demasiado"_

Estaba en la sala de menesteres, acostado en una cama, intentando dormir para despertarse ¿No era raro? Queria dormir en un sueño, le provocaba risa pensarlo.

Este era, sin duda, el sueño mas raro que habia tenido en su vida, incluyendo los que habia soñado cuando Voldemort estaba con vida, pero aun asi, era divertido.

Habia visto a sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus y Ojoloco. Se sentia muy feliz de haberlos visto, e incluso hablado con ellos, no de la forma que habia deseado, ya que los habia enfrentado, pero aun asi habia hablado con ellos.

Si no era un sueño ¿De que otra forma explicaria que habia desarmado a Dumbledore en batalla? Eso si que era raro.

Pero lo mas raro de todo era que en ese sueño nadie lo conocia.

Acomodo la almohada para estar mas comodo ¿En que clase de sueño uno sentia si estaba comodo o incomodo? Todo esto era tan especial, seguramente culpa de la luz blanca que habia tocado, ya se imaginaba los reproches que le daria Hermione cuando le contara que habia tocado una extraña luz blanca.

"Despues de tantas sorpresas y peligros que hemos vivido, tu vas y tocas algo que no sabes que es ni lo que hace" – eso seguramente le diria, mientras que Ron seguramente no le creeria ni una palabra de lo que decia.

No se sentia mal por no aprovechar una oportunidad para hablar con seres que ya habian muerto, pues antes de la batalla final con Voldemort se habia despedido de sus padres, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore. Todos ellos habian hablado con el y Harry habia tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos.

Bostezo y sintio un poco de sueño ¿En que cabeza entraba que uno pudiera tener sueño si justamente estaba soñando? ¿O alguien le habia puesto una pocion alucinadora en su jugo de calabazas? Solto una pequeña risa por su propio pensamiento.

Tomo la varita de sauco y la miro, se sentia un poco mal por no devolverla ya a la tumba de Dumbledore, pero al menos en su sueño le habia sido util, busco con su mano derecha en sus bolsillos y saco la piedra de la resurreccion, justo antes de dormir, habia pensado en usarla para volver a ver a Ginny, pero por suerte habia decidido no usarla, estaba mal no dejar descansar a una persona que estaba sin vida.

En ese momento tenia en su poder la varita de sauco, la piedra de la resurreccion y la capa de invisibilidad, las tres reliquias de la muerte, tal vez otra persona daria todas sus pertenencias por tener las reliquias, pero a Harry le daba igual, sabia que habia otras cosas mas importantes que ser el amo de la Muerte.

Sintio como le costaba mantener los ojos cerrados, "_Ya es hora de despertarse"_ penso _"Debo agradecerles a Ron y Hermione el haberme preparado la sala de menesteres solo para mi"_

Se sentia tan bien cerrar los ojos cuando se estaba muy cansado, se acurruco en la cama, y justo cuando iba a desear una sabana para taparse...

!Pam! la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrio con mucha fuerza, Harry tomo su varita y la apunto en contra de quienes habian entrado.

Dumbledore, su padre, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, la chica desconocida que habia visto en la torre de astronomia y, para su sorpresa, su madre.

¿Es que este sueño no lo iba a dejar descansar siquiera?

- Harry – dijo Dumbledore – no estamos aqui para atacarte, sino que queremos hablar.

- Ya recuerdas mi nombre – le dijo Harry a Dumbledore – pero Sirius no opina lo mismo, aun me duelen las costillas.

Vio como su madre, que habia estado mirandolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, se giraba hacia Sirius y le lanzaba una mirada peligrosa, el animago simplemente sonrio timidamente.

- Es que pensaba que eras un mortifago – le dijo a modo de disculpa – en verdad lo lamento.

- Harry, se que piensas que esto es un sueño, pero en realidad...

- ¿En realidad? – Harry corto lo que el profesor iba a decir – profesor, se que usted casi siempre tiene las respuestas a casi todo, pero no puede querer enseñarme cosas a mi en un sueño.

- Esto no es un sueño – dijo Remus – por favor Harry, baja la varita y charlemos, juntos podemos llegar a una respuesta a todo esto.

Harry noto que James y Lily no decian nada, parecian demasiado ocupados mirandolo, como si fuera la primera vez, esto le molestaba un poco, se sentia ¿Desnudo? Si, desnudo ante sus ojos.

- ¿Quien es ella? – pregunto Harry, señalando a la chica que estaba en medio de James y Lily – no la conozco.

- Si quieres saber quien es ella – dijo Dumbledore – baja tu varita y hablaremos en mi oficina – ofrecio el director – si quieres, solo seremos tu y yo.

Harry analizo la propuesta de Dumbledor, no le parecia malo ir a hablar con Dumbledore, pues ahora ya no lo consideraban un mortifago, pero esto era solo un sueño ¿No? Y realmente queria saber quien era esa chica de cabellos negros...

Tambien miro a su padre y su madre, que por las miradas que lanzaban hacia Dumbledore, era claro que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que solo charlaran el director y el, ya que los dejaria afuera de esa conversacion.

Miro a Sirius, quien lucia en perfecto estado, su piel era brillante, por sus ojos pudo notar que al parecer el Sirius de sus sueños no habia pasado por Azkaban, realmente le intrigaba ese Sirius, queria saber como hubiera sido un Sirius sin Azkaban.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry – acepto la conversacion – vio como todos los que estaban en la sala de menesteres sonrieron – pero solo seremos tu, Sirius, la chica de ahi – dijo señalando a la desconocida de cabellos negros – y yo.

Todos, incluso Dumbledore, estuvieron sorprendidos por la peticion de Harry _"¿Porque solo ellos dos?" _ escucho que su padre decia.

- Esta bien – dijo Dumbledore, sin hacer caso a la pregunta de James – si quieres, tenemos toda la noche.

- Me parece bien – dijo Harry.

- Sirius, Robin – dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendose a su padrino y a la chica _"Asi que se llama Robin" _ penso – vayamonos a mi oficina, los demas – dijo dirigiendose al resto de los miembros de la Orden que estaban presentes - ¿Harian el favor de esperar en el Gran Comedor? No creo que demoremos mucho.

- !No es justo! – dijo Lily, con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras salia furiosa de la sala de menesteres, mientras era seguida rapidamente por James, Tonks y Ojoloco.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Harry le habia pedido a Dumbledore unos minutos de tiempo antes de ir a la oficina del director, el director habia aceptado y se habia ido con Sirius y la chica llamda Robin.

Ahora ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del director, golpeo tres veces, y como esperaba, le respondio un – Adelante – abrio la puerta y se encontro con la clasica postura de Dumbledore, sentado en su sillon, con los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza recostada sobre sus manos, miro su mano derecha y noto que estaba mas negra de lo que recordaba _"Seguramente a esta altura ya debe de estar a punto de matarlo" _penso.

- Harry – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ni Sirius ni Robin dijeron algo – sientate.

Harry se sento en medio de su padrino y Robin, quienes lo miraron un poco nerviosos.

- ¿De que querias hablarme, profesor? – pregunto Harry.

- Se que tienes tus preguntas – le dijo Dumbledore – y seran respondidas, pero antes, tendras que responder unas preguntas mias – Harry iba a decir que primero el queria las respuestas ¿Quien sabe en que momento podria despertarse? – seran cortas.

Harry penso por un momento, y se dijo a si mismo que no tenia nada de malo responder unas preguntas !Que importaba lo que dijera, despues de todo era un sueño!

- Primero – dijo Dumbledore – tu dices que esto no es mas que un simple sueño...

- Asi es.

- Entonces, en el lugar que estabas antes de que durmieras ¿Aun estaban en guerra?

- Si te refieres a que Voldemort estaba vivo – dijo Harry – no, ya no habia guerra.

Sirius y Robin casi saltaron de sus asientos al escuchar eso, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, y Harry dedujo que Dumbledore les habia ordenado que no digan ninguna palabra.

- ¿No? Bien – dijo Dumbledore, que no estaba sonriendo, pero Harry vio el mismo destello de triunfo en sus ojos que cuando le habia contado que Voldemort tomo su sangreen el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton – no preguntare quien fue el que lo mato, espero que algun dia me lo cuentes tu, ahora ¿Quienes son tus padres?

¿A que venia esa pregunta?

- Son James y Lily Potter – respondio, un poco extrañado por la pregunta – mi padrino es Sirius Black – dijo señalandolo.

- Esta bien – le dijo Dumbledore – te hare una pregunta mas, y luego tu podras hacer todas las que quieras – Harry asintio – ¿Cuantos años tienes, Harry?

¿Esa era su ultima pregunta? Harry habia esperado algo asi como "¿Cuales son los horrocruxes?" pero en lugar de eso, le habia preguntado cuantos años tenia, defeinitivamente el Dumbledore de su sueño no se parecia en nada al Dumbledore que habia conocido.

- Dieciocho – le respondio Harry.

Escucho a Sirius susurrar – imposible – y Dumbledore sonrio un poco, a Harry le dio la sensacion de que el director habia probado una teoria.

- Bien – volvio a decir Dumbledore – ahora Harry, por favor, haz tus preguntas.

- ¿Quien es ella? – dijo, señalando a Robin.

- Su nombre es Robin – dijo Dumbledore – y es tu hermana.

¿Hermana? Todo parecia mas lento, miro a la chica que estaba a su derecha, ella no parecia tan sorprendida por esa revelacion, sus ojos, su cabello, y sintio un poco de terror al notar que eran identicos a los de James Potter.

Habia visto fotos de su madre cuando era joven, incluso recuerdos, y se sintio tonto de no haber notado la igualdad entre la chica que estaba frente suyo y su madre, su nariz, su boca, sus orejas, todo era igual a Lily.

¿Pero esto era producto de su imaginacion, no? El no tenia ninguna hermana, era un simple sueño...

- No estas en un sueño Harry – dijo Dumbedore – ya es hora de que lo enfrentes.

¿No estaba en un sueño? ¿Pero entonces como explicaba que todo esto fuera real?

- ¿Mundos Paralelos? – dijo Dumbledore, y Harry tuvo la certeza de que le habia leido la mente – esa es mi teoria, no se como has llegado aqui, ni porque, pero aqui estas.

- ¿Mundos Paralelos? – pregunto Sirius – eso es una locura, Dumbledore.

- ¿Entonces como explicas que Harry Potter este aqui frente a nosotros, Señor Black? – le pregunto Dumbledore – mi teoria le parecera loca, a mi me cuesta creerlo, pero aqui tenemos la prueba mas concreta, frente a nuestros ojos ¿Que otra prueba necesita, Señor Black? Puedes preguntarle lo que desees

- ¿Quien mato a Voldemort? – pregunto Sirius a Harry - ¿Fuiste tu, la profecia te señalo a ti?

- ¿Que profecia? – pregunto Robin, que al parecer no entendia nada.

- Si – respondio Harry, que estaba demasiado confundido con todo que ni siquiera habia intentado mentir a su padrino – yo lo derrote.

Sirius casi se desmaya en su asiento, Dumbledore sonrio y Robin casi salta hasta donde estaba el sentado cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres pregunto algo mas al respecto.

- ¿Porque no me conoces? – pregunto Robin – soy tu hermana despues de todo

Harry no sabia como reponder a esa pregunta ¿Les decia que sus padres estaban muertos? No creia que era bueno para nadie que se enteraran de que James y Lily estaban muertos en su mundo.

¿Pero, no era un sueño? La cabeza le daba vueltas... se sentia cansado.

Pero a pesar de estar tan cansado, una pregunta le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Porque no me conoces tu a mi? – le pregunto Harry a Robin.

- Pues porque nadie me habia mencionado sobre ti.

- Harry – dijo Dumbledore – en este mundo, tu estas muerto.

Harry miro a Dumbledore, luego a Sirius, y por ultimo a Robin, y ella le devolvio la mirada con tanta sorpresa como la que estaba seguro el tenia en ese momento. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabia si era el cansancio, el haber recibido tanta informacion, o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco.

Poco a poco, las cosas empezaron a encajar para el, si en su mundo sus padres estaban muertos y el no, en este mundo sus padres estaban vivos y el muerto, aqui tenia una hermana que habia nacido producto de que sus padres estuvieran vivos, y en su mundo no.

- ¿Fue el 31 de Octubre de 1981? – pregunto harry en voz baja, sin mirar a nadie.

- Si – le respondio Sirius.

Asi que las cosas habian salido al reves. En este mundo el no existia, en este mundo Voldemort todavia existia y probablemente nunca habian tenido esos doce años de paz que si habian gozado en su mundo.

Si el estaba muerto en este mundo, eso queria decir, que sus padres no se sacrificaron por el.

Sin decir otra palabra, se levanto lentamente y se dirigio a la salida de la oficina de Dumbledore.

- Quiero descansar – dijo en voz baja – por favor, que nadie me moleste – y sin decir mas, abandono la habitacion.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- Ya estan tardando mucho – dijo Lily por decima vez.

- Espera un poco mas, cariño – dijo James, cansado de repetir lo mismo varias veces.

Estaban esperando en el Gran comedor, tenia tantas dudas ¿Como era que Harry estaba vivo? ¿Y porque aparecia ahora, casi dieciseis años despues?

Queria que ya se abriera la puerta del Gran Comedor y por ella entraran Dumbledore, Sirius y Robin, pero al que mas queria ver en ese momento era Harry, queria que entrara, queria verlo, queria abrazarlo.

No entendia porque su hijo insistia con eso del sueño, pero esperaba que Dumbledore le aclarara todas sus dudas, para borrar todo el malentendido.

Se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, y James y Lily casi saltan de sus sillas, pero grande fue su decepcion al ver que Harry no acompañaba a Dumbledore, Sirius y Robin.

- ¿Donde esta? – pregunto Lily.

- Esta descansando – dijo Dumbledore – y pidio que por el momento nadie lo moleste.

- Quiero verlo – dijo Lily, sin escuchar lo ulltimo que habia dicho Dumbledore.

- Y lo haras,Lily, solo que el chico ha escuchado algunas cosas que al parecer fueron un poco fuertes para el.

- ¿De que hablaron? – pregunto James

Sin embargo, Dumbledore no respondio de inmediato a su pregunta, sino que se acomodo en un asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Primero – dijo Dumbledore – al parecer, y no me pregunten como, el chico viene de un mundo paralelo.

Al principio, nadie dijo nada, James esperaba que le director dijera que todo era una broma ¿Mundos paralelos? Eso no existia.

- De nuevo Dumbledore – dijo Moody - ¿No te estamos perdiendo?

- No Alastor, estoy totalmente convencido de lo que digo – dijo Dumbledore – Harry me ha dicho que del mundo en el que viene ya no hay guerra, que Voldemort ha sido derrotado.

- ¿Que? – pregunto la señora Weasley.

- Que Voldemort ha sido derrotado, Molly – dijo Dumbledore – y al parecer lo ha hecho el mismo.

- ¿Que Harry mato a Voldemort? – dijo Remus, sin poder creerselo.

- ¿No crees que simplemente pudieron ser mentiras, Dumbledore? – dijo Moody.

- No, y mi primera prueba para no pensar eso es que las varitas de Harry y Robin son iguales, del mismo nucleo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ollivander pudo haber hecho dos varitas iguales del mismo nucleo, eso no queire decir que haya venido de otro mundo y haya derrotado a Voldemort.

- Ollivander hizo dos varitas del mismo nucleo Alastor, pero lo curioso es que la varita de Harry, y la de Robin, fueron hechas del mismo nucleo del mismo fenix, mas precisamente, de Fawkes – dijo Dumbledore – lo que sucede es que Fawkes solamente dio dos plumas...

- Ahi lo tienes, dos varitas del mismo, no entiendo el punto.

- Como decia – dijo Dumbledore, que no hizo caso a la interrupcion de Moody – dio dos plumas, pero la primera varita con el nucleo de la pluma de Fawkes fue comprada hace cincenta años, por nada mas y nada menos que Voldemort.

James escucho unos cuantos - ¿Que? – en el Gran Comedor, pero el pensaba en otra cosa ¿Sus hijos tenian el mismo nucleo de varita que Voldemort? Eso queria decir que sus varitas eran hermanas, pero como dijo Dumbledore, Fawkes solo dio dos plumas, y habia tres varitas con el mismo nucleo ¿Queria eso decir que el Harry que habia visto realmente venia de un mundo diferente? ¿Un mundo en el cual tenia a sus propios padres?

- La segunda prueba, es que este Harry Potter sabia cosas que solo yo pude haberselas dicho, y como yo precisamente no fui el que le dijo lo que sabia, supuse que habia sido mi otro yo, mi alter ego, por asi decirlo.

- ¿Y la tercera? – pregunto Remus.

- Que el muchacho pensaba que estaba en un sueño, pues fue directo a salvarme en la torre de astronomia, lo que quiero decir con esto – decia Dumbledore – es que el joven Harry pensaba que estaba teniendo un sueño del dia en que yo habia muerto, mas bien, un recuerdo.

James no podia creerlo, ahora todo tenia mas sentido !Harry en verdad venia de otro mundo! Aun asi, aun fuera de otro mundo, seguia siendo su hijo, queria hablar con el, pero habia pedido que lo dejen descansar y que no lo molesten ¿Porque, seria acaso que no queria hablar con ellos porque sabia que ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres?

- Ademas – dijo Dumbledore – el chico ha dicho que tiene dieciocho años, y no dieciseis como deberia de tener.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

En la oficina del profesor de pociones, o en este caso, profesora, se encontraban los tres Potter.

James caminaba de un lado a otro !Tantas cosas habian pasado en las ultimas horas! Agradecia a Merlin el nunca haber tenido problemas del corazon, ya que o sino estaba seguro que este no resistira tanto.

Robin le lanzaba miradas de enojo, y Lily solamente estaba sentado con las manos cubriendole la cara.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Robin con voz de enojo, a James le sorprendia lo mucho que se parecia a Lily cuando se enojaba – ¿no me van a decir nada?

- ¿Que quieres que te diga, hija? – le dijo James

- Por ejemplo, el porque nunca me dijeron que habia tenido un hermano.

- Era complicado – dijo James.

- ¿Y cuando me lo dirian? – dijo la chica - ¿Cuando estuviera casada, o cuando esten a punto de morir?

- No digas eso, hija – dijo James, con voz cansada – no sabes lo dificil que fue para tu madre y para mi el afrontar la perdida de tu hermano cuando era tan solo un bebe.

Robin se quedo callada por un momento, James sabia que la chica estaba enojada, y que no les perdonaria tan facilmente.

- ¿Fue un 31 de Octubre de 1981? – pregunto Robin en voz baja, James se quedo estatico al escucharlo y Lily solto un pequeño sozollo.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – le pregunto James, que estaba sorprendido de que Robin tuviera esa informacion.

- Harry lo dijo – dijo Robin.

- ¿Lo sabia?

- Si.

James se quedo en silencio, aun le dolia el recuerdo de aquel dia, los llantos, Peter, Harry tomando Coca-cola...

Intento despejar esos recuerdos por el momento, sabia que no eran buenos, lo importante era aclarar las cosas con su hija.

- Robin – dijo James acercandose a ella, y tomandole los hombros de la misma manera que hace apenas unas horas – se que estuvimos mal en no decirtelo, pero es que tu madre y yo sufrimos mucho, aun nos duele ¿No crees que era dificil?

- Yo...

- Pensabamos decirtelo, tu madre y yo, queriamos decirtelo, pero aun nos cuesta hablar de ello, aun no le hemos superado – decia James, a quien le estaban saliendo pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos – hija, debes perdonarnos, pero te aseguro que pensabamos decirtelo.

Robin le estaba mirando a los ojos, y James vio que a su hija se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, pero antes de que alguna lagrima salga de sus ojos, Robin corto el contacto visual que estaban teniendo.

James solo sonrio por eso, a Robin nunca le habia gustado que la vieran llorar, siempre que iba a llorar,se escondia en su habitacion.

- Papa – dijo Robin.

- ¿Si, hija?

- A Harry le queda bien ser flaco y alto, no como tu – dijo sonriendo, mientras le abrazaba, James solo sonrio, sabia que su hija ya le habia perdonado.

- Es que tiene los ojos de tu madre, hija – respondio James.

- Si, seguro es por eso, aunque Harry no es tan flaco como tu, papa – dijo sonriendo.

James solo sonrio, su hija era toda una merodeadora... ¿Lo seria tambien Harry?

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Harry se estaba despertando ¿Realmente habia sido solo un sueño? Esperaba que si, no sabia porque, pero le habia lastimado el haberse enterado que su madre no se habia sacrificado por el, ni que su padre habia enfrentado a Voldemort sin varita para darle tiempo a su madre y a el de escapar.

_"Seguramente fue un sueño, cuando abra los ojos, saldre de la habitacion y encontrare a Rob y Hermione, ire al ran comedor y disfrutare de un rico desayuno, en mi meundo, en el cual Voldemort ha sido derrotado y mis padres se sacrificaron por mi"_

Abrio los ojos, y se encontro con una persona a la que no esperaba ver, Robin estaba acostado en una que estaba junto a la suya, era claro que la chica habia ido ahi para esperar que el despierte, pero se habia quedado dormida en el intento.

La miro, era tan parecida a su madre, excepto por el cabello negro y los ojos avellana _"Ella hubiera sido mi hermana"_ penso con tristeza, Harry penso que debia de tener unos quince o dieciseis años, mas o menos _"Ella tiene mas suerte que yo, fue criada con mis padres"_ penso _"Nunca conocio a Vernon o Petunia, ni siquiera a Dudley" _ seguramente nunca habria ido a un colegio muggle donde la molestaban y nunca habia usado ropa usada que no era de su talle.

Busco debajo de su almohadaa y encontro su varita, mas bien dicho, la varita de Dumbledore, pero ya que estaba en un mundo diferente, no se sentia mal al usarlo, cuando tuviera que volver a su mundo, devolveria la varita de sauco a la tumba de Dumbledore.

Todo eso de los mundos paralelos era tan confusos, aqui el no existia, no era el "Niño que vivio" ni "el Elegido", aqui habia muerto a los un año tres meses, aqui James y Lily estaban vivos y Sirius no habia ido a Azkaban, aqui tenia una hermana.

Pero por mas lindo que se viera ese mundo paralelo, el tenia que volver al suyo, alli no tenia padres, pero tenia a los Señores Weasley, alli no tenia hermanos, pero tenia a Ron y Hermione, alli no estaban ni Sirius ni Remus, pero sabia que habia gente que lo queria como si fueran sus tios, alli no estaba Voldemort, y aqui si.

No sabia porque, pero pensaba que Voldemort era el culpable de que el este ahi, muy dentro de el sabia que Voldemort no tenia nada que ver, pero queria echarle la culpa a alguien, y ¿Quien mas que Voldemort le habia ocasionado todos sus problemas?

No queria volver a enfrentarle, esta guerra no era la suya, ya se habia encargado del Voldemort de su mundo ¿Porque deberia encargarse del Voldemort de este mundo? Sentia que no era justo, sentia que no era para nada justo, si por lo menos sus padres habian muerto por el...

Pero no, no lo hicieron, a James y Lily Potter no le habia importado si el moria, con tal de que ellos siguieran con vida ¿Le habian entregado al bebe Harry de este mundo con tal de dejarlos vivir?

Una parte de su corazon sabia que no era justo pedir que ellos murieran con tal de que el viva, pero aun asi, aun a pesar de que en su mundo habia deseado que el hubiera muerto con tal de sus padres, Sirius y Remus estuvieran vivo, aun a pesar de eso el siempre habia sabido que sus padres le amaban tanto que murieron por el.

Y en este mundo no.

¿Que debia hacer? No sabia como volver a su mundo !Ni siquiera sabia como habia llegado hasta ahi! Pero si sabia que tenia que volver, y mientras mas rapido volviera, mejor.

Se levanto muy lentamente de su cama para no despertar a Robin que aun seguia durmiendo, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa de nada, no podia enojarse con ella.

Se acomodo su tunica, y justo cuando iba a salir de la sala multiproposito...

- ¿A donde vas? – le pregunto Robin, quien se habia despertado cuando Harryestaba caminando.

- A hablar con Dumbledore – respondio Harry, que intento que su vz sonara dura y sin emociones, pero en cambio, sono amable _"Mierda, ni siquiera puedo aparentar ser indiferete con ella" _ penso.

Es que aunque nunca lo admitiria, estaba feliz de poder hablar con su hermana.

- Dumbledore no esta ahora – le dijo Robin, que se sento en la cama – vine a despertarte para ir a desayunar juntos, pero vi que estabas durmiendo y a mi tambien me dio sueño, y entonces una cama se aparecio al lado de la tuya, y...

- Te quedaste dormida – dijo Harry por su hermana, quien se sonrojo un poco – pero ¿A donde fue Dumbledore?

- Le llamaron del ministerio para hablar sobre el ataque de los mortifagos de ayer – le respondio la chica – y... ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? De seguro el desayuno ya termino, pero podemos ir a la cocina.

Harry penso un poco, no creia que era bueno charlar con su hermana, no queria encariñarse con ella si despues se tendria que ir, pero tenia mucha hambre, no habia comido nada desde el alumuerzo del dia anterior _"Cuando aun estaba en mi Hogwarts"_

- Esta bien – dijo Harry, despues de todo, una charla no era malo, solo no tenia que tomarle mucho cariño a la chica – vamos.

Robin sonrio, y a Harry le parecio que la sonrisa de la chica era muy parecida a la de su padre, James Potter.

La chica se levanto de la cama y juntos empezaron a caminar en direccion a la cocina, en el camino, Harry vio a muchos estudiantes, hombres y mujeres, que le miraban de manera rara.

- Te miran asi porque no te conocen – le dijo Robin – y porque no conocen a ningun Gryffindor que sea como tu.

- ¿Como sabes que voy a Gryffindor? – quiso saber Harry.

- Por tu tunica – le respondio Robin, y Harry se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la tunica de Gryffindor que tenia cuando fue a la sala multiproposito, el dia anterioir – ademas de que eres lindo, por eso te miran las chicas.

Harry solo sonrio y se sonrojo un poco, pero no dijo nada, no sabia que responder.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro de las frutas, que daba acceso a las cocinas, Robin le hizo cosquillas a la pera y avanzaron a las cocinas.

- No pareces sorprendido – le dijo Robin a Harry – debo suponer que ya conocias el truco para entrar a las cocinas.

- Si – le respondio Harry – lo hice en mi cuarto año.

- ¿Cuarto año? – dijo la chica – a mi mi padre me lo dijo antes de tomar el tren a Hogwarts, en mi primer año ¿A ti no?

- No – le respondio Harry, pensando en que el no habia tenido la suerte de crecer con sus padres – no me lo dijo.

- Bueno, supongo que mama le habra impedido que lo haga, pues a mi me lo dijo a escondidas de ella y me hizo jurar que no se lo diga a mama.

- Señorita Potter – dijo un elfo acercandose, y Harry se sorprendio mucho al ver que era nada mas y nada menos que Dobby – veo que trajo amigos – dijo mirando a Harry - ¿Qe puedo ofrecerle? – dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaban otros cinco elfos a ofrecerles comida.

- Solo la comida del desayuno, Dobby – dijo sonriendo Robin – y tambien a el – dijo señalando a Harry – no hemos tenido tiempo de desayunar.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba vacias y esperaron a que los elfos le trajeran la comida, una ves le trajeron huevos,sachichas , pan, mermelada y jugo, los dos comenzaron a comer.

- ¿Tu has liberado a Dobby? – pregunto Harry a Robin.

- ¿Cofo o sabes? – dijo la chica con la boca llena, Harry simplemente rio al ver eso, Robin se dio cuenta y trago toda su comida, al mismo tiempo que reia con Harry – perdon, pero ¿Como lo sabes?

- Simplemente adivine – dijo Harry.

- Alguien tambien lo hizo en tu mundo ¿No es cierto? – dijo la chica.

- Si

- Estaban en una familia horrible – dijo Robin.

- Los Malfoy son asi – le dijo Harry – pero no son tan malos como parece – dijo recordando a la señora Malfoy y a Draco, que habian sufrido mucho por culpa de Voldemort.

- ¿De que hablas? - le dijo Robin – son la peor escoria del mundo, en especial Draco Malfoy, tu mismo lo viste ayer – dijo recordando que Draco habia intentado matar a Dumbledore – ¿Sabes que estuvo intentando matar a Dumbledore todo el año, por su culpa casi mueren Katie Bell y Ron Weasley?

- Si lo se – dijo Harry – pero no fue todo culpa de Draco – dijo Harry – le tenian amenazado con su familia, si no mataba a Dumbledore, Voldemort mataria a su familia.

- Igualmente, si acudia a Dumbledore desde un principio de seguro que el le ayudaba, pero no lo hizo, y pudieron haber victimas letales – dijo Robin – ademas, sus padres son mortifagos y odiosos, nadie los extrañaria.

- No digas eso – le dijo Harry a Robin – esa es la forma de pensar de los mortifagos, ademas, Narcissa Malfoy no era un mortifago, nada mas era la esposa de uno.

Robin bufo, y Harry sabia que no estaba de acuerdo con el, pero aun asi, la chica no le dijo nada mas sobre ese tema.

- Tengo una pregunta – dijo Robin.

- ¿Si?

- No te ofendas – fue lo primero que le dijo su hermana – pero tu ya has cumplido dieciocho años en julio ¿Porque todavia vas a Hogwarts? No es que piense que eres tonto, pero...

Harry sonrio internamente, su hermana le queria preguntar si habia repetido el colegio y no sabia como decirselo sin lastimarlo.

- No repeti el curso, si eso es lo que preguntas – dijo Harry – simplemente no asisti a mi ultimo año.

- ¿No? – pregunto su hermana - ¿Mama te dejo hacer eso?

- No le quedaba opcion – mintio Harry, aun no queria decirle que sus padres estaban muertos en su mundo – Voldemort buscaba mi cabeza y en ese momento tenia el control del ministerio y Hogwarts.

- Entonces – dijo su hermana – Dumbledore estaba muerto en tu mundo.

- Asi es.

- Que terrible, no se que sucederia con la Orden si es que Dumbledore ya no esta.

Harry se entristecio un poco por su hermana, ella no sabia que a Dumbledore le quedaban pocos meses de vida, y a Voldemort aun le quedaban cuatro horrocruxes.

- Por cierto – dijo Harry, intentando sonar casual - ¿Que hacias con Dumbledore ayer en la torre de astronomia?

Harry creia saber la respuesta, pero aun asi no podia evitar aterrorizarse !La chica era demasiado joven! Tenia apenas entre quince o dieciseis años, demasiado joven para que Dumbledore le hubiera dicho de los horrocruxes. Pero conociendo al director de Hogwarts...

- No puedo decirtelo – dijo Robin, que agacho la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos – es un secreto y Dumbledore me pidio que no se lo dijera a nadie hasta que yo crea conveniente.

- ¿No te dijo de los horrocruxes, o si? – pregunto Harry.

Antes de que la chica respondiera, Harry ya sabia que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Si – dijo sorprendida - ¿Como lo sabes? Es decir... ¿A ti tambien te lo dijo? ¿Tu sabes donde estan?

- No – dijo Harry, mintiendo nuevamente, el sabia perfectamente que no podia andar diciendo por ahi "Ey, Voldemort tiene horrocruxes y yo se donde estan" – simplemente lo escuche por una reunion de la orden y ellos fueron los que los destruyeron.

- Ah – dijo Robin un poco decepcionada, seguramente habia creido que Harry le diria donde estaban los horrocruxes – pero tu lo mataste, ¿Cierto?

- Tuve suerte – respondio Harry alzando un poco los hombros.

- Para matar a Voldemort se necesita un poco mas que suerte – dijo Robin.

- Esta bien, tuve mucha suerte – dijo sonriendo.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y Harry pregunto.

- ¿En que casa estas? – pregunto interesdo.

- Pues en Gryffindor ¿Donde mas? – dijo Robin, con una sonrisa muy arrogante, marca James Potter – soy cazadora del equipo de Quidditch, pero aspiro a ser buscadora el año que viene.

- ¿Quien es el buscador de Gryffindor? – pregunto interesado

- Cormac Maclagen – dijo Robin, casi escupiendo ese nombre – ni siquiera es bueno, hemos perdido todos los partidos por su culpa, por suerte ya se va este año.

- ¿Perdieron todos los partidos? Imagino que Katie no habra estado muy contenta.

- ¿Como sabes que ella es la capitana? – quizo saber Robin.

- Pues tenia mas experiencia que todos, y juega muy bien – dijo Harry.

- ¿Ella tambien era capitana en tu sexto año...?

- No – le repsondio Harry – el capitan era yo.

- !¿Tu?! – dijo Robin, casi atragantandose con su comida.

- ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? – pregunto Harry.

- No – dijo Robin rapidamente – pero es que, simplemente no te veo jugando al Quidditch...

- ¿Porque? – pregunto Harry, un poco ofendido !El habia sido el buscador mas joven en un siglo! ¿Como que no se lo imaginaba jugando al Quidditch?

- Pues, es que, simplemente te veo mas como alguien – dijo Robin, que no sabia como responder sin dañar los sentimientos de Harry – alguien que no se interesaria mucho por el Quiditch.

¿Le estaba hablando en serio?

- A ver, explicame eso – dijo Harry, mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermana - ¿Como que no me interesaria el Quiditch?

- Es que pareces muy delicado – le dijo despacito, pero Harry habia escuchado bien – tu piel es muy blanca, y tus ojos demasiado verdes, ademas de que llevas el cabello muy largo, sinceramente, parece que te preocupas mas por tu imagen que por otra cosa.

Harry no podia creer en lo que escuchaba !El nunca se habia preocupado por su imagen! Y menos en los ultimos meses, en los cuales de sobrevivir dia tras dia a Voldemort, habia pasado a llorar todo el dia en su habitacion de La Madriguera.

Seguramente su piel era muy blanca porque estaba dia y noche encerrado en una habitacion de la Madriguera, y no se habia cortado el cabello en el ultimo año, ya que la ultima vez que alguien le corto el cabello (Hermione, para ser precisos) estaban en guerra y no habia tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que Horrocruxes y Voldemort, y la espada de Gryffindor...

- Ya veras – le dijo Harry – nunca en tu vida vas a ver a alguien volar mejor que yo.

Su hermana solo sonrio, obviamente no se habia creido ni una palabra de lo que dijo Harry.

- Señorita Potter – le dijo Dobby a Robin – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Robin miro extrañada al elfo – si Dobby, si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo.

- El señor que esta aqui presente – dijo Dobby señalando a Harry - ¿Es su novio? Se llevan muy bien...

Tanto Harry como Robin abrieron los ojos ante la pregunta de Dobby.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Salieron de las cocinas riendo, la pregunta de Dobby los habia tomado desprevenidos, pero habia sido muy simpatico, al menos para Harry !Ser novio de su propia hermana! Esa pregunta si que no se lo esperaba.

- Eso fue raro – dijo Robin, aun riendo – y un poco divertido.

- Si que lo fue – dijo Harry.

- ¿Que haras ahora? – le pregunto su hermana.

- No lo se – dijo Harry – creo que tengo algunas cosas en que pensar.

- Yo tengo que ir a preparar mi baul – dijo Robin – mañana volvere a casa ¿Tu vendras con nosotros, no? Es decir, con mama y papa...

Harry no queria ir a la casa de sus padres, pero no podia decirselo crudamente a Robin, ¿o si podia? No, no era justo para su hermana.

- Aun tengo que decidirlo – dijo Harry – todavia no te puedo dar una respuesta – la expresion de Robin fue un poco de tristeza, pero lo disimulo rapidamente.

- Esta bien – dijo la chica – entonces, nos vemos Harry.

- Si, nos vemos – dijo dando media vuelta, y camino en direccion a la sala multiproposito.

- Espera – dijo su hermana, Harry giro al escucharla, y se soprendio al ver que la chica corria hacia el y lo abrazaba – siempre he querido un hermano, Harry, gracias por venir a este mundo, aunque sea accidentalmente.

Harry no respondio, esta en estado de shock, no sabia que decir, simplemente un agradable sentimiento de calor le invadio.

- Gracias a ti tambien – dijo Harry, con voz baja.

Su hermana solto el abrazo,y un poco sonrojada, se dirigio en la direccion contraria a donde se habia quedado parado Harry, que la observaba doblar por un pasillo y desaparecer de su vista.

-Oh, mierda – dijo, al notar que ya le estaba tomando mucho cariño a su hermanita... ¿Habia dicho hermanita?

**_XXXXXXXXX_**


	6. Como un titere

Capitulo 6: Como un titere

*** Universo Alterno**

Esta era una reunion improvisada, como casi todas las que habian tenido ultimamente.

James siempre en Dumbledore como un experto en ajedrez, pues en cada accion que realizaba, sabia que habia multiples consecuencias, y lo mejo de todo, era que el director de Hogwarts estaba preparado para cada una de las consecuencias.

Pero ahora era diferente, James notaba algo de duda en las palabras de Dumbledore, y casi que podia oir como trabajaba el cerebro del lider de la Orden del Fenx en este momento.

- Y ahora ¿Que hacemos? – pregunto Dumbledore, dirigiendo su pregunta hacia James y Lily.

Estaban en una reunion, pero no era una reunion para tratar temas de la Orden, sino mas bien, para tratar asuntos de la familia Potter, y como eran asuntos de la familia Potter, tambien estaban Sirius y Remus, ademas de claro, James y Lily.

- ¿Que hacemos? – pregunto Sirius – pues la respuesta es clara, Harry ira a la casa de Lily y James durante las vacaciones.

- Es mas dificil de lo que parece, Señor Black – dijo Dumbledore, Sirius bufo y James sonrio, sabia que su amigo estaba enojado porque no le gustaba que Dumbledore le diga "Señor Black".

- ¿Porque? – pregunto Sirius.

- Porque Harry seguramente tiene a sus padres en su mundo, no sabes si querra conocer a otros padres que no son los suyos – no fue Dumbledore el que respondio, sinmo que fue Lily, James sabia lo dificil que habia sido a su esposa decir eso, pero James sabia que era muy posible que Harry pensara eso, incluso el mismo lo pensaba – el tiene a su padrino, a su tio Remus y sus amigos en su mundo, seguramente no se interese por nosotros.

Luego de las palabras de Lily, hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala, todos sabian que lo que dijo su esposa era cierto y James supuso que todos lo estaban pensando desde hace rato, tan solo que Lily era la unica que habia tenido el coraje de decirlo tan crudamente. Seguramente era la que mas afectada estaba por todo el tema de Harry.

- Puede que sea cierto – dijo Dumbledore – probablemente Harry tenga a toda su familia y amigos alla, pero hay algo de lo que estamos seguros, y es que Hary no tiene una hermana.

- ¿Y eso que? – dijo Lily – puede que ni siquiera quiera conocerla.

- No estes tan segura, Lily – dijo Dumbledore – los elfos de las cocinas me han dicho que vieron a la señorita Robin esta mañana acompañado de un chico al que nunca habian visto, y segun la descripcion, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes – a James le salto el corazon !Sus hijos habian tenido una conversacion y desayunaron juntos! ¿De que habrian hablado? – y segun contaron los elfos, habrian estado riendo mucho y charlando amenamente.

James no podia evitar sonreir un poco, pues mientra ellos decidieron que lo mejor era dejar a Harry solo, Robin (como otras tantas veces) habia decidido hacer todo lo contrario que sus padres, fue y hablo con Harry, compartieron desayuno juntos y al parecer hasta se hicieron amigos.

No compartieron niñez ni crecieron juntos, no se vieron hasta el dia de ayer y hasta eran de diferentes mundos, pero "la sangre no es agua" y ambos compartian la misma sangre, y la sangre pesaba mas en un Potter.

- Si convencemos a Robin de que logre que Harry vaya al valle de Godric...

James se veia venir lo que iba a decir el director, asi que intervinio.

- !No! – dijo, casi gritando - No dejare que los manipule de esa forma, recien se estan conociendo y no dejare que saque provecho de esa relacion – dijo James, que con sus palabras habia sorprendido a todos, Lily lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, Remus imitaba a la pelirroja y Sirius abria la boca en una perfecta O, James miraba con los ojos fijos a los azules del director, sabia que en algun punto se podia decir que habia ofendido a Dumbledore, pero tantos años trabajando con Dumbledore le habian enseñado que al directo de Hogwarts le gustaba sacar provecho de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, las relaciones, y no iba a dejar que a sus hijos le manipulen de esa manera, no cuando apenas se estaban conociendo.

- James – dijo Dumbledore, y el de lentes redondos pudo notar un poco de dolor en las palabras de Dumbledore, pero James no sintio pena ni remordimiento, sabia que lo que habia dicho era cierto – no es manipulacion, si no que es lo mejor para todos – _"Si, pero no de esa manera" _ penso James - ¿Crees que acaso seria bueno que Harry ande por la comunidad magica siendo que podria toparse con mortifagos, una ves la informacion le llegue a Voldemort este solo tendra que sumar tu aspecto fisico mas los ojos verdes y dara con la respuesta.

- En ese caso, Harry sabe defenderse – dijo James.

- !James! – dijo Lily, con un poco de enojo enm su voz - ¿Quieres decir que quieres que Harry se enfrente a mortifagos peligrosos? No sabes lo que podria pasarle...

- Si que se lo que podria pasar – dijo James – pero entiendelo, Lily, !No quiero que Harry vaya a nuestra casa por obligacion! Quiero que vaya por voluntad propia, no debemos forzarle a hacer cosas que no quiere.

- Si Robin lo convence, no ira obligado... – dijo Dumbledore – ira porque quiere conocer a su hermana.

- Si, pero bajo manipulaciones.

Remus y Sirius se mantenian callados, y James les reprochaba internamente que no defendieran la postura de el !¿Acaso no eran sus mejores amigos?! Entendian que no se quieran meter, pero aun asi James se sentia en desventaja de dos contra uno, Lily y Dumbledore contra el.

- James – dijo Lily – se que Harry es fuerte, pero aun asi es muy joven, sabemos que en un duelo de uno contra uno puede vencer a la mayoria de los mortifagos, pero si no esta concentrado ¿Si lo atacan por sorpresa?

- Escucha a Lily, James – dijo Dumbledore – a veces, uno no tiene opcion mas que tomar decisiones por otros – _"Eso se llama manipular" _ penso James – ya has dejado a Harry desprotegido frente a un mortifago una vez, no quieres que eso vuelva a pasar.

En ese momento, su mente se nublo, sentia tanta ira en contra de Dumbledore en ese momento y tanta tristeza al recordar como habia perdido a su hijo a los quince meses del pequeño Harry. No era justo !Simplemente no lo era! Dumbledore no tenia derecho de hacerle recordar eso.

No podia hablar, le costaba hacerlo, sentia como si tuviera una snitch en su garganta que le impedia hablar, estaba nervioso y sentia que sus ojos ardian, miro hacia donde estaban Sirius y Remus y estos le miraban como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

_"Respira James, respira" _se dijo a si mismo, tenia que controlarse, si perdia el control cosas graves podian pasar, seguramente diria cosas que no diria normalmente, y eso quebraria la union que todos los mimebros de la Orden debian mantener.

Pasaron unos segundos y su corazon ya no latia tan fuerte, ya no sentia la pequeña snitch en su garganta y sus ojos ya no estaban prendidos en fuego ¿Que debia hacer? ¿Debia exponer a Dumbledore frente a la Orden? Esa no era la respuesta, nadie en la Orden se atreveria en cuestionar alguna decision de su lider, si ni siquiera su esposa y sus amigos lo hacian, menos lo harian los otros.

No estaba de acuerdo con manipular a Harry a tomar decisiones por su propia voluntad, pero por otro lado ¿Se perdonaria el perderlo una vez mas? No sentia que la propuesta que dio Dumbledore era la correcta, pero su esposa crea que era lo mejor, atl vez hasta incluso ella tenia razon, despues de todo era su madre.

_"Una madre que hara cualquier cosa para por lo menos hablar una ves con el hijo que nunca vio crecer" _eso tambien era cierto, Lily hasta aprobaria el manipular a su hijo con tal de que ella pudiera pasar unos momentos con Harry, hablar de su vida y hasta conocer su tenia alguna novia o no. James no podia culparla, el tambien queria saber eso.

Pero su mente le decia que no era correcto, en alguna parte de su cerebro, sabia que eso traeria unas malas consecuencias, pero ya habia tomado una decision, ademas, ya no podia hacer nada, Lily habia tomado la decision ¿Seria el capaz de cuestionar la deicion de su esposa? No, pues ella estaba apoyada en Dumbledore, y si tenia el apoyo de Dumbledore tambien lo tendria de la Orden. Estaba solo, ni siquiera Sirius y Remus se pondrian de su lado.

- Esta bien – dijo, y Lily solto un gritito de alegria y abrazo a su esposo, que correspondio el abrazo, pero no el grito de alegria, lo que habia aceptado estaba mal, el lo sabia.

- Bien, entonces – dijo Dumbledore, que estaba sonriendole, y a pesar de que James sabia que no se estaba burlando de el, el de lentes redondos sintio que Dumbledore le estaba restregando su victoria en la cara – uno de ustedes dos debe hablar con Robin, y convencerla de que ella logre que Harry valla al valle de Godric mañana, ya no hay mas anda que hablar por hoy, vallan y descansen – Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunion, y mientras Lily se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a Dumbledore para despedirse, James se levantaba de la suya e iba en la direccion opuesta, hacia la salida.

Mientras descendia escalones a una velocidad increible, escucho que era acompañado, no necesitaba voltearse para saber quienes eran.

- Cornamenta, espera – le dijo Remus, James no lo escuchaba - !Cornamenta, espera!

- ¿Que quieres, lunatico? – James se dio vuelta, para encarar a sus dos amigos que juraron acompañarlo hasta en el mismisimo infierno _"Pero no son capacez de cuestionar a Dumbledore por mi" _.

- Se lo que estas pensando... – conmenzo Remus, mientras Sirius se mantenia en silencio.

- ¿Que lo sabes? !Entonces que estoy pensando! – dijo James, con la voz muy elevada.

- Primero de todo, nos culpas pòr no haberte apoyado...

- !Al menos te diste cuenta! Entonces ¿Porque no me diste siquiera una palabra de apoyo? – dijo James a Remus, que estaban casi cara a cara - !Y lo mismo va para ti, Sirius! – dijo mirando a su otro "amigo"

- Porque no es nuestro asunto – dijo Remus – nosotros no somos los padres de Harry, esto era entre tu y Lily, en primer lugar !No debiste dejar a Dumbledore siquiera dar su opinion! Y en segundo lugar, dejaste que Lily tambien sea manipulada.

James penso en lo que habia dicho Remus, el tenia razon, no debio haber dejado a Dumbledore dar su opinion, el no era ni su padre ni ningun familiar para dejar que Dumbledore semetiera en ese asunto tan libremente.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

- Usara a Robin, uso a Lily y mediante Lily te usara a ti – dijo Remus.

James sonrio, al menos, ahora si sabia la postura de sus amigos.

- ¿Tu que dices, Sirius? – pregunto James a Sirius, que hasta que dejaron la oficina del director no habi dicho ni una palabra.

- ¿Que digo? – dijo Sirius – pues Cornamenta, amigo, has sido manipulado.

James sonrio, al menos, los merodeadores siempre se decian la verdad de lo que pensaban, siempre.

- Si – admitio James – exactamente como un titere.

Remus coloco su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de James, y Sirius su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho y caminaron hacia los patios de Hogwarts. No hacia falta palabras ni gestos, con tan solo colocar una de sus manos en su hombro, sus amigos le decian que lo apoyaban.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Estaba sentado en una arbol en frente al lago, en el cual recordaba haber pasado tantos momentos felices, como asi tambien recordaba algunos no tan felices, pero al menos era un buen lugar para descansar, observando como el lago reflejaba la luna.

Ironia del destino o no, en su mundo, y en esa misma fecha aunque en un horario diferente, recordaba que Ron y Hermione habian dicho que estarian con el pase lo que pase. Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al pensar que no estaban con el en ese momento !Y valla que los necesitaba en ese momento! _"Supongo que no puedo pedir que esten conmigo en un mundo diferente"._

No sabia porque, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablar libremente, sin miedo a revelarle sus sentimientos ¿Quien mejor que Ron y Hermione para eso? Ahora estaba mas solo que nunca, incluso mas que al final de la Guerra.

Todavia no habia pensado en que decision tomaria con respecto a la peticion de Robin, ella queria que el vaya a la casa de sus padres, pero sus padres ni siquiera habian hablado con el en todo el dia ¿Seria que sus padres querian que el valla a su casa? Ni siquiera sabia si la respuesta era afirmativa o negativa, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que ellos no se lo habian ofrecido, y el interpretaba eso como un no.

Cerro sus ojos para sentir mejor como el viento le revolvia el cabello, era relajante, si algo habia aprendido Harry era disrutar las pequeñas cosas que la vida entregaba, momentos en los cuales se sentia en paz, momentos...

- Veo que no soy la unica a la que le gusta sentarse enfrente al lago a disfrutar de la noche – dijo la voz de una mujer, Harry abrio sus ojos y visualizo la silueta de Robin que estaba de pie a unos metros de el - ¿Puedo sentarme?

Harry se movio un poco, dandole espacio a su hermana para que sentara al lado suyo – me encontraste por el mapa ¿No es asi? – le pregunto Harry.

- Si, al parecer no soy la unica que ha dado un buen uso a ese mapa durante sus años en Hogwarts.

- ¿Durante sus años en Hogwarts? – dijo Harry – a ti aun te faltan tres años para terminar tus estudios.

- Y a ti te falta uno.

- Mi caso es diferente – dijo Harry.

- Explicame – dijo Robin – se que faltaste a Hogwarts por que todo estaba bajo el poder de Voldemort, pero aun asi faltaste a tu ultimo año.

- Podria no haber asistido si queria – dijo Harry – el Ministro me ofrecio comenzar con mi carrera de Auror apenas termino la guerra.

Harry recordo cuando Kingsley le ofrecio liderar uno de los escuadrones ue buscarian a los mortifagos que estaban escondidos, pero en ese momento Harry estaba muy dolido por la muerte de Ginny como para enfrentar a mortifagos asi que declino la oferta diciendo que queria terminar sus estudios primero.

No se habia podido explicar a el mismo porque habia decidido volver a Hogwarts, podia no hacerlo y comenzar su carrera de auror en el momento en el que el quisiera, pero el quizo volver a Hogwarts, tal ves por que asi se sentiria mas cerca de Ginny, o por el simple echo de que siempre considero a Hogwarts su primer hogar.

- ¿De verdad quieres ser auror, como papa? – dijo Robin - ¿Y porque no aceptaste la propuesta de Scrimgeour?

- El Ministro no era Scrimgeour, el murio durante la guerra – dijo Harry, que por un momento sintio simpatia con el ex jefe de aurores y ex Ministro de Magia, pues habia muerto sin revelar su paradero, habia mantenido sus diferencias con Scrimgeour, pero de que habia muerto queriendo lo mejor para la comunidad magica, no podia negarlo nadie – actualmente el Ministro interino en mi mundo es Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- ¿Kingsley? Me parece un buen hombre.

- Lo es – dijo Harry – y de todo corazon espero que gane las elecciones a fin de año.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unosmomentos, no era un silencio incomodo, era agradable.

- ¿Y que piensas acerca de venir a casa mañana? – dijo Robin, soltando la pregunta que Harry habia esperado desde que la chica lo estaba acompañando.

- No lo se, Robin – dijo Harry – aprecio tu invitacion, pero nadie mas me ha invitado...

- Mama me ha dicho que quiere que tu vengas, y papa esta de acuerdo, incluso Dumbledore esta de acuerdo – dijo Robin, y a Harry se le revolvieron las tripas al saber que sus padres habian mandado a su hija a invitarle al valle de Godric ¿Es que tan poca cosa era Harry para ellos que ni siquiera lo invitaban personalmente? – incluso mama me ha dicho que si tu vas, el tio Sirius y mi padrino Remus iran a casa durante la vacaciones para conocerte.

Harry sabia que Sirius y Remus no irian para conocerle, sino que irian para vigiarlo de que no escape, estaba seguro de que detras de todo estaba Dumbledore, que queria mantenerlo encerrado como si fuera una copa de cristal nuevamente, tal y como habia hecho en su mundo durante su quinto año.

Harry conocia muy bien a Dumbledore, y aunque este Dumbledore no era el de su mundo, seguia siendo Dumbledore despues de todo, la misma persona que habia querido y admirado, pero tambien la misma persona a la que le gustaba tener el control sobre todo, la misma persona que habia encerrado a Sirius en Grimmauld Place y no le dijo el contenido de la profecia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Dumbledore tenia buenas intenciones, pero tambien tenia la costumbre de no revelar verdades, Dumbledore era un poco manipulador. Pero ahora, a diferencia de cuando estaba en su mundo, ya sabia todas las verdades y hasta la forma de pensar de su mentor, no dejaria que lo engañe, ni se dejaria manipular, al menos no esta vez.

- Mira, Robin, no creo que sea una... – pero unas nuevas voces le cortaron lo queestaba a punto de decir.

- !Robin! – dijo la voz de Hermione, que venia a toda velocidad acompañada de Ron - ¿Que haces aui a estas horas...

Pero Hermione no continuo lo que estaba a punto de oreguntar, pues sus ojos marrones se habian posado sobre Harry, y los de Harry tambien miraban a la castaña. Harry penso que tal ves habria muhca diferencia entyre la Hermione que conocia con la Hermione de este mundo, pero se habia equivocado !Era igual! Sus ojos, su estatura, hasta su figura era identica a la Hemrione que el conocia, suinconfundible pelo enmarañado.

- Asi que no estabas hablando en broma – dijo Hemrione – Ron y yo pensamos que simplemente estabas muy cansada – Harry supuso que su hermana le habia contado a ambos Gryffindor sobre Harry, y como la castaña habia dicho, no creyeron en la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera venir de un mundo paralelo.

- !Vaya! – dijo Ron – pero si eres igual a James Potter, sin duda eres su hijo.

Robin se levanto del cesped y pregunto.

- ¿Que hacen aqui?

- Te vimos salir de la sala comun – dijo Ron – y como prefectos decidimos seguirte, no es bueno andar a estas horas por el patio ¿Sabes?

Harry no quizo decir nada, pero noto un poco de enojo en el tono de voz de Ron.

- En otras palabras, me espiaron – dijo Robin - ¿No pued hablar a solas con mi hermano?

- Si que puedes, pero simplemente creimos que podrias ponerte en peigro al salir asi de la sala comun – dijo Hermione – ayer hubo un ataque de mortifagos, lo mejor es tomar precausiones.

Harry penso, que como simepre, Hermione tenia una respuesta a todo.

- No hay problema – dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez, se puso de pie y se acerco a Ron y Hermione, levanto la mano derecha y dijo – Harry Potter.

- Ron Weasley –dijo el pelirrojo tomando su mano derecha.

- Hermione Granger – dijo la castaña imitando a Ron.

- Los conoces – dijo Robin, no era un pregunta, sino una afirmacion.

- Si – dijo Harry – se puede decir que somos conocidos.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento, Robin se sento al lado de Harry nuevamente y Ron se sento al lado de su hermana, Hermione se sento al final, al lado de Ron.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿De que estaban hablando?

- De cosas de hermanos, no te incumbe – dijo Robin

- !Oh, vamos Robin! – dijo el pelirrojo – yo tambien se de cosas de hermanos, tengo seis ¿Recuerdas?

Harry sonrio al pensar en la suerte que tenia el pelirrojo de este mundo, que aun conservaba a todos hermanos, el Ron de su mundo, en cambio, habia perdido a dos de ellos.

- ¿Que haran durante las vacaciones? – pregunto Hermione, harry vio como su hermana abria la boca, pero no pudo decir ninguna palabra, ya que otra voz se escucho.

- !Enserio! se reunen todos y me dejan a mi fuera de la conversacion ¿Que clases de amigos son?

Harry no necesitaba voltear para saber quin habia dicho eso !Como no la reconoceria! Habia soñado tantas veces con esa voz en los ultimos cuatro meses...

No queria voltearse, no queria, no en este momento en el cual habia tantas personas presentes. Seguramente se quedaria mudo si la veia, seguramente empezaria a derramar algunas lagrimas y no queria que los demas le vieran de esa manera.

Pero no necesito voltearse, pues Ginny Weasley habia ido caminando hasta quedar enfrente suyo.

Para Harry, el tiempo no habia pasado, nunca habia derrotado a Voldemort ni habia llorado mares de lagrimas en los ultimos cuatro meses, no habia viajado a un mundo paralelo ni nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era real, o al menos asi se sentia en ese momento.

Nada era real, nada excepto ella, estaba igual que cuando Harry estaba en su sexto año, justamente el año en el que empezaron a salir... su cabello rojo lo llevaba suelto y no tenia puesta la tunica de colegio, sino unos jeans que se amoldaban muy bien a su cuerpo, tenia una remera sin mangas y sus ojos marrones miraban enojados hacia donde estaban Hermione, Ron y Robin.

No sabia si era porque la luna reflejaba solamente a ella en ese momento, o si era por el hecho de que habian pasado cuatro meses sin verla pensando que estaba muerta, pero Harry nunca la encontro mas hermosa.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Ginny enojada - !Asi que ahora piensan dejarme de lado!

- Ginny – dijo Ron – no dramatices.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? – dijo la pelirroja - !No he visto a Robin en todo el dia, me has estado evitando!

- Ginny – dijo Robin – yo no...

- Y ustedes dos – dijo apuntando con su varita a Ron y Hermione – ustedes me dicen que saldran a dar una vuelta de prefectos antes de acostarse y resulta que se juntan a escondidas de mi.

Harry solto una pequeña risa, ya se habia recuperado de la impresion por volver a ver a Ginny y ahora disfrutaba la escena que estaba viendo, con Ginny regañando a sus tres amigos, definitivamente, el caracter de la Ginny de aqui era igual al de la Ginny de su mundo.

Cuando Harry solo la pequeña risa, Ginny lo habia escuchado, y ahora se dirigia hacia el.

- !Y tu! – dijo Ginny, pero sin embargo, no continuo, la pelirroja lo miro de arriba a abajo y Harry agradecio que fuera de noche, porque o sino todos hubieran visto que se ponia de un tono escarlata - ¿Y tu quien eres? – le pregunto.

Pero Harry no pudo presentarse, ya que Robin lo hizo por el.

- El es mi hermano, Harry Potter – dijo Robin, y harry pudo notar que el tono de voz de su hermana sonaba un poco orgulloso

- ¿Tu... hermano? – dijo Ginny.

- Si – respondio Robin – muchas cosas extrañas han sucedido desde ayer, no he tenido tiempo de explicartelo, ya que mientras yo buscaba algun momento del dia para decirtelo, tu estabas con Dean...

Cuando Harry escucho eso ultimo, sintio tanto frio que penso que Nick Casi Decapitado lo había atravesado, provocando que su cuerpo estuviera helado, pero ¿Que mas podia esperar? Si en su mundo había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo, tan solo que Ginny se había separado de Dean porque Harry tuvo la suerte de pasar al lado de ellos mientras estaba bajo los efectos del Felix Felicis, pero en este mundo no había un Harry que estuviera locamente enamorado de Ginny que hubiera interferido en la relacion de la pelirroja.

Esto es lo que hubiera pasado si es que el no existia, si el no existia, Ginny nunca se habria separado de Dean, y ambos podrian continuar con su relacion...

- !Harry! – escucho que le gritaban - !Harry!

Sacudio su cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos por un momento.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Te has perdido – le dijo Ron – Ginny se estaba presentando.

Harry miro hacia la pelirroja (que en este mundo no era SU pelirroja) y la vio con la mano tendida hacia el.

- Soy Ginny Weasley – dijo con una sonrisa, de esas quie le sacaban el sueño - ¿Y tu?

- Yo... yo soy Harry Potter – dijo Harry, que tomo la delicada y suave mano de Ginny, sintio un leve cosquilleo en sus manos al tocarla, pero no dijo nada sobre lo que sintio.

Harry sentia que no podia verla mas, sus pensamientos estaban yendo en un rumbo peligroso en ese momento... ¿Debia volver a tomar Felix Felicis? Pasaria un dia entero junto con Ginny y Dean bajo los efectos de la pocion si asi conseguia separarlos. Pero en una rafaga de lucidez, su sub-consciente le dijo que no debia interferir en una relacion que ya llevaba un año de duracion, ademas, el volveria a su mundo en algun momento ¿Seria bueno comenzar algo que tendria que terminar? No, y lo sabia.

Pero Ginny Weasley le hacia pensar en cometer locuras, y si pasaba mucho tiempo junto a ella, estaba seguro que las cometería. Por eso, deseo que si Ginny se quedaba junto a ellos, que no se sentara cerca de el.

Pero al parecer, Merlín no escucho sus plegarias y Ginny se sentó en frente de Harry y Robin, haciendo que la luna resalte aun más su belleza.

_"Solo no debo mirarla" _ pensó, aunque era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

- No pude evitar oír un poco de su conversación antes de llegar – dijo Ginny, aunque para Harry sonó como si fuera una melodía - ¿Qué harán en las vacaciones?

- Aun no lo se – dijo Robin – hasta ayer pensaba ir unos días a tu casa, pero ahora mismo no se si lo haré, claro, siempre y cuando Harry decida pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

Harry maldijo interiormente a su hermana, por culpa de ella, ahora mismo los ojos marrones de Ginny lo miraban.

- ¿No iras a tu casa en las vacaciones? – dijo Ginny – se que no son tus vacaciones, después de todo, no eres de aquí, pero aun así no puedes negarle a tus padres el derecho de conocerte, además de que aun no eres mayor de edad.

- Es más difícil de lo que parece – dijo Harry, que no le quería decir a nadie que sentía un poco de enojo hacia sus padres de este mundo por no haberse sacrificado para salvarle – además, ya tengo dieciocho años.

- ¿Dieciocho? – dijo Hermione – pero si deberías de tener apenas dos años mas que Robin, no tres.

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba en la misma fecha que aquí en mi mundo? – dijo Harry – por algo sabia exactamente a que lugar ir a penas me aparecí aquí.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Robin – te apareciste en el momento justo.

- Eso no tiene importancia, lo importante es que se salvo una vida importante – dijo Harry, que por el tono de su voz, dio a entender a los demás que no quería hablar del tema.

Ninguno de los cincos presentes volvió a tocar el tema, tal como Harry había querido, pero en cambio, volvió el tema de las vacaciones.

- ¿Y que harán ustedes? – pregunto Robin a los demás.

- ¿Sigue en pie la invitación que me diste hace unos días, cierto? – pregunto Hermione a Robin.

- ¡Claro! Y a ti también, Ginny – dijo Robin.

Harry, como si fuera un perro, levanto la oreja ante lo ultimo que habia dicho su hermana, ¿Ginny iria al Valle de Gdric?

- Por supuesto que ire – dijo Ginny – despues de todo, La Madriguera estara llena de miembros de la Orden, como en todos los veranos, Ron tambien vendra.

- Creo que esta ves ya no dormiras solo Ron – dijo Robin – seguro tendras que compartir habitacion con Harry, si es que el va, claro – dijo añadiendo esto ultimo mientras se volteaba a mirarlo.

Harry le devolvio la mirada a su hermana, pero no estaba pensando en ella, si el iba al Valle de Godric, pasaria tiempo con Ginny...

- ¿Y el otro cuarto de huspedes? – pregunto Ron, que al parecer le desagradaba compartir habitacion con Harry.

- Lo usaran Sirius y Remus, y vuelvo a repetir, en caso de que Harry vaya.

- Entonces creo que los cuatro podemos hacer nuestras tareas juntos – dijo Hermione.

- Herms – dijo Ron – con todo esto del ataque de los mortifagos, los profesores ni han tenido tiempo de darnos tarea.

- No pierdo la esperanza de que lo hagan – dijo hermione – despues de todo, el año que viene tendremos los EXTASIS y Robin tendra sus TIMOS.

- No quiero pensar en eso, por favor – le dijo Robin a Hermione – aun faltan dos meses y dias para que me preocupe por ello.

Y siguieron hablando de los estudios, pero Harry no presto mas atencion a la charla, tenia ganas de ir al Valle de Godric, pasaria tiempo con Ginny, sabia que no debia hacerlo, pero aun asi, no había nada de malo con verla nada mas, no iba a interferir en su relacion con Dean, simplemente se iba a limitar a verla, y de vez en cuando, a responder alguna que otra pregunta que le haga.

Eso haria, ya no tenia dudas, queria pasar tiempo con la pelirroja, que aunque no era la suya, seguia siendo Ginny. No inteferiria, simplemente observaria.

Despues de todo ¿Que mas podia hacer? Negarse a ver a Ginny cuando los ultimos cuatro meses habia rogado para que despertase de su tumba en La Madriguera y volviera a sus brazos.

Se levanto del cesped, y los demas lo miraron.

- ¿Que sucede? – dijo Robin, que al parecer no queria que Harry se vaya aun - ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto con un tono que mas bien queria decir "Quedate"

- Si – dijo Harry, la mirada de Robin era de decepcion – no te preocupes, me veras mucho este verano – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, su hermana tambien sonrio y se levanto, para quedar frente a el.

- ¿Vendras a casa con nosotros? – pregunto, ilusionada, Harry asintio. Su hermana acorto el espacio que los separaba, y por segunda vez en el dia, lo abrazaba. Harry correspondio el abrazo de su hermana mientras que los demas solo veian la escena entre hermanos, Harry creyo escuchar un leve "se ven tan tiernos" de Hermione.

- ¿Viajaras en el tren con nosotros? – le pregunto su hermana.

- Si Dumbledore me lo permite, si – dijo Harry.

- No digas tonterias, claro que lo hara.

- Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Harry solto el abrazo y camino hacia el castillo, mientras que Robin iba devuelta junto a sus amigos, mientras caminaba, escucho un "Es igual a tu padre, pero con los ojos de tu madre" de Hermione.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

_"¿Es que no podian dejar de mirarle?"_ pensaba con rabia mientras se dirigia hacia los carruajes que lo conducirian hacia Hogsmeade, si algo odiaba era que los demas se le quedaran viendo, como si el fuera una cosa rara.

Y lo peor de todo era que estaba solo, no sabia donde estaba Robin, quien deberia de acompañarlo en este momento, habia ido a esperarla en frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda durante casi una hora, pero la chica no habia salido, asi que le pregunto a una de las Gryffindors si la habia visto, pero ella le contesto que no con una risita.

No habia decidido esperar a Ron y Hermione, pues en este mundo no eran sus amigos ¿Que pasaba si ellos no querian estar con el? No queria ser un estorbo.

Ya estaba llegando a las grandes puertas que daban acceso a la entrada y salida de Hogwarts, cuando visualizo a los Thestrals, y se pregunto cuantos de los que estaban a su alrededor podian ver a los que tiraban de los carruajes de Hogwarts.

Antes de subir a uno de los carruajes, volvio a mirar hacia su alrededor a ver si visualizaba a su hermana por algun lado, pero no fue asi, asi que decidio entrar en uno de los carruajes que penso que estaba vacio, pero no fue asi.

- Hola – le saludo Luna Lovegood, que llevaba puesto unos grandes lentes multicolores – si no quieres subir conmigo esta bien, no importa – dijo sin sonar molesta ni triste, tal como la recordaba.

- No – dijo Harry, no podia evitar sonreir un poco al verla – no me importa acompañarte – subio al carruaje y se sento en frente a la chica de Ravenclaw – soy Harry Potter.

- ¿Eres el chico del que todos hablan, cierto? Soy Luna Lovegood – dijo la chica, que mientras hablaba miraba por todas partes – estoy buscando Nargles, pero no creo que vengan, por suerte llevo los lentes que los aleja.

Harry sonrio un poco, pero no respondio a su pregunta, pues no sabia que decir si ni siquiera sabia que eran los Nagles, despues de unos minutos el carruaje se puso en marcha hacia Hogsmeade.

- Muchos hablan de ti – le dijo Luna - ¿Te llamas Harry Potter? No conozco a nadie que se llame asi ¿Puede ser que seas pariente de Robin Potter?

- Si – le respondio Harry – somos hermanos, pero cuando yo era muy chico fui a vivir con mis abuelos maternos, asi que nunca nos conocimos – dijo mintiendo rapidamente, no le diria que venia de un mundo diferente, eso era algo que hasta Luna no le creeria.

- No hace falta que mientas – le dijo Luna, con su acostumbrada falta de tacto – si no quieres decir la verdad no hace falta que la digas – Harry abrio los ojos, sorprendido – segun los rumores, a tu madre, la profesora de pociones, Lily Potter le han preguntado varias veces si tenia otro hijo, pero ella siempre ha contestado que no, asi que seguro debe haber algo mas que no sea que vayas a vivir con tus abuelos.

Harry abrio los ojos y si no conocia a Luna, diria que era una maleducada, pero sabia que ella era asi. Por otra parte ¿Su madre habia negado su existencia? "Le han preguntado varias veces, y siempre ha contestado que no".

Asi que hasta negaba que el, Harry Potter, en algun momento existio. Sentia como si por un momento un pequeño Dragon estuviera creciendo dentro de el, provocandole un enojo que no podia explicar, ¿que habria sucedido con el cuando era un bebe? Primero sus padres no se habian sacrificado por el cuando Voldemort le habia matado, segundo Robin nunca se habia enterado de que sus padres habian tenido un hijo antes que ella, y tercero, su madre siempre dijo que solamente tenia un hijo.

¿Porque pasaba esto? ¿Se habria portado tan mal cuando era un bebe?

- Asi que – dijo Luna, volviendo a entabalr una conversacion - ¿Cuando llegaste al castillo?

- El dia del ataque – dijo Harry, pero se apresuro a agregar – pero yo no tuve nada que ver.

- Nadie ha dicho que tu tuvieras algo que ver con el ataque, simplemente fue una coincidencia que llegaras ese dia – dijo Luna – pero porque llevabas la tunica de Gryffindor ayer, pareces muy grande para estar aun en Hogwarts.

- No tenia otra ropa.

- Ya deberiamos estar llegando – dijo Luna - ¿Buscarias un compartimiento conmigo?

- Si, claro – respondio Harry, no le molestaba para nada estar estar acompañado de Luna.

Cuando bajaron del carruaje, fueron directo a buscar un compartimiento libre, y si antes miraban a Harry por ser una persona a la que no conocian, ahora el interes era mayor aun, pues estaba acomañado de "Lunatica" Lovegood.

El tren no tardo mucho en salir de la estacion de Hogsmeade, rumbo a Londres, y mientras buscaba un compartimiento junto a Luna, tambien estaba buscando a su hermana, pero no la vio por ningun lado.

Una saco de su cartera una copia de "El Quisquilloso" que Harry vio tenia en la tapa Scrimgeour y Dumbledore, al parecer, segun la tapa del Quisquilloso, estaban peleando.

- El editor es mi padre – dijo Luna - ¿Quieres leerlo? – dijo pasandole el diario.

Harry lo tomo y pudo verlo mejor, en la tapa, como habia visto, Scrimgeour y Dumbledore estaban peleando, y la imagen de fondo mostraba a un Hogwarts destruiido.

" El Ministerio no apoya a Dumbledore" decia uno de los titualares, otro titular decia " Mientras el Ministerio se ve amenazado or la sombra de Dumbledore, Hogwarts se va cayendo a pedazos"

Harry decidio leer un poco mas.

"Mientras que el Ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, esta mas preocupado por Dumbledore que por Quien-Tu-Sabes, este aprovecha para penetrar el colegio de magia y hechizaria.

Como todos saben, hace unos dias hubo un ataque en Hogwarts, hubo heridos, pero gracias a Merlin nadie murio, pero a pesar de que no hubo heridos fatales, el golpe duro que esto genera a la comunidad magica es grande, pues es la primera vez que se logran evadir las barreras de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

¿Porque pasa esto? Pues la respuesta esta en que hoy en dia el Wefe del Wizengamot y director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, no cuenta con el apoyo del Ministerio de Magia, que ve al director de Hogwarts como una amenaza para su gobierno y asi, el colegio no cuenta con las protecciones que debria de poner el Ministerio a un lugar en el que cientos de magos jovenes acuden la mayor parte del año.

En mi opinion, el Ministerio deberia de preocuparse mas en el cuidado del futuro en lugar de preocuparse mas por los movimientos de Dumbledore.

Xenophilius Lovegood"

Para mas informacion, pagina 2 y 3.

Harry miro a Luna y le dijo – muy bueno – el señor Lovegood era un poco raro, y a pesar de que quizo entregarles a Ron, Hermione y el a los mortifagos durante la guerra, sabia que la intencion del Señor Lovegood era recuperar a su hija.

- Gracias – le respondio Luna – mi padre es el unico que no se deja influenciar por el Ministerio, en cambio el Profeta...

- Si, lo se, son unos idiotas – dijo Harry.

La puerta del compartimiento en el que estaban Harry y Luna fue golpeada, Harry penso que seria Robin, pero cuando dijo – Adelante – no era su hermana quien entro, ni tampoco Ron ni Hermione, ni siquiera Ginny, sino que era la persona a la que Harry menos habia esperado.

Draco Malfoy, cansado, con ojeras y palido, entro en el compartimiento, Harry, intrigado acerca del porque el rubio estaba ahi, cerro la puerta y lanzo un hechizo silenciador, para que nadie los escuche.

- ¿Que haces aqui? – le pregunto Harry a Draco, Luna en cambio, miraba la escena, aunque no demostraba ni una expresion de duda ni de intriga, simpemente miraba.

- ¿Que hago yo aqui? – dijo Draco, y Harry noto que el rubio estaba conteniendo mucha furia dentro suyo, pues su voz sonaba llena de colera y respiraba agitadamente – Esa pregunta deberia de hacertela yo a ti ¿Quien eres? – pregunto el rubio – O mejor dicho ¿Quien te mando?

- ¿Quien me mando? – pregunto Harry – no entiendo tu pregunta, explicate, Draco – le dijo Harry con tanta calma como pudo.

- Sabes bien de que hablo – dijo Draco - ¿Quien te mando a interferir con mi mision? ¿Fue el Señor Tenebroso, o Snape? Si no me lo dices...

- ¿Que haras? – le pregunto Harry - ¿Apuntarme con tu varita? Sabes bien que no me lanzaras ni un solo hechizo hasta que te diga la verdad – dijo Harry, que sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, retar a un hombre que tenia miedo de que mataran a toda su familia a hacer algo que deseaba no era recomendable, pero aun asi, Draco queria respuestas.

- ¿Quien te mando? – pregunto, con voz baja y peligrosa.

- Yo no soy un mortifago – dijo Harry – ni tampoco un empleado de Voldemort ni Snape . Hizo una pausa, esperando que el rubio dijera algo, pero no lo dijo y entonces Harry volvio a hablar – se que tienes miedo, pero Dumbledore te prometio proteccion...

- !Ese viejo me mintio! – dijo Draco – intente hablar con el todo el dia de ayer desde que desperte en la enfermeria, y simplemente la profesora McGonagall me dijo que el director no tenia tiempo de hablar conmigo !Me esta evitando! – ahora su voz no sonaba con furia, sino mas bien desesperada – su promesa de protegerme a mi y a mi familia no fueron mas que mentiras para que no lo matara...

- No ibas a matarlo – dijo Harry – y no intentes decir que si lo harias, porque tu Draco, tu no eres un asesino.

El silencio reino el compartimiento, y Draco se dejo caer en el suelo, con su rostro entre sus manos, Harry se sento en un asiento del compartimiento y Luna no decia, nada.

- Por cierto – quizo saber Harry - ¿Como es que sabes que yo fui quien aturdio a los mortifagos y a ti?

- Eres nuevo en el colegio un dia despues del ataque, se sumar dos y dos – dijo Draco – Y no me has dicho quien eres.

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter – dijo Harry, que al ver al rubio con miedo empezo a trazar un plan en su cabeza para salvarlo de Voldemort. Draco levanto la cabeza sorprendido ante las palabras de Harry – Si, escuchaste bien, Draco, mi apellido es Potter.

Harry dijo eso ultimo sabiendo que en este mundo su nombre no importaba, en este mundo no era El Elegido ni El Niño que Vivio, en este mundo sabia que el verdadero Potter que era conocido, era su padre, James, entonces cuando Draco lo miro sorprendido supuso que Draco se habia sorprendid por su apellido mas que por su nombre, por eso no estaba preparado para lo que diria el rubio.

- ¿Harry Potter? – dijo, y lo miraba de la misma forma en la que lo habia mirado Snape, hace dos dias en la torre de astronomia – Imposible, tu... !Tu estas muerto! Mi padre me lo conto !Voldemort te mato!

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- ¿Asi que, vienes de un mundo paralelo? – le pregunto Luna, una vez que Harry termino de contar como habia llegado hasta ese mundo.

- Si me crees loco, Luna – dijo Harry – no te culpo.

- No te creo loco – dijo Luna – espera a que mi padre se entere...

- !No! – dijo Harry – Luna, se que tu padre cree en todas las cosas fantasticas como tu, pero aun asi, no debes decirselo, esto no es algo que todos se deban enterar – dijo Harry, y vio un poco de contradiccion en los ojos de Luna – Luna, por favor, prometelo, como amigos – dijo Harry, y esa ultima frase tuvo el efecto esperado, sabia que Luna no tenia muchos amigos, y que Harry le diga que eran amigos haria que la rubia mantenga la promesa que le estaba pidiendo Harry.

- Esta bien – dijo una sonrisa radiante – pero ¿En tu mundo tambien eramos amigos?

- Si – le respondio Harry – incluso hemos tenido varias aventuras juntos – dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Pero esa frase no tuvo el efecto esperado, Luna se sonrojo y abrio los ojos tanto como pudo, Draco empezo a reir escandalosamente y lo peor era que Harry no lo pillo hasta despues de varios segundos !Lo que dijo habia sido mal interpretado! Con aventuras, ellos pensaron...

- !No! – dijo Harry – no me malinterpretes – dijo poniendose colorado el tambien - !Deja de reir! – le dijo a Draco – Luna, mirame – le pidio, pero fue en vano, la rubio estaba tan aveergonzada que ni siquiera podia mirarle a los ojos !Que habia hecho! ¿Porque no dijo batallas? Preferia mil veces haberle dicho que lucharon juntos en el Ministerio de Magia contra mortifagos !Ahora ellos pensaban que el Luna habian tenido relaciones! – Luna, no he mantuvido relaciones contigo, sino que con aventuras quise decir batallas, hemos peleado juntos varias veces.

Luego de decir eso ultimo, las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco, la rubio al menos volvio a mirarlo a los ojos y Draco paro de reir, pero Harry sabia que aunque no mencionaran mas el tema, en sus mentes seguian pensandolo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, cada vez faltaba menos para el atardecer y Robin aun no aparecia ¿Que estaria haciendo?

- Bien – dijo Drcao, rompiendo el silencio – ahora, si tu vienes de un mundo paralelo o como sea que se llame, ¿Que sucedio en tu mundo? Quiero decir ¿Lo hice?

- No – dijo Harry, sabia que Draco le preguntaba si habia matado o no a Dumbledore – no lo hiciste.

- ¿Entonces sobrevivio, como aqui?

- Tampoco, Albus Dumbledore murio en mi mundo ese dia – dijo Harry – pero fue Snape quien lo mato – Draco no parecia sorprendido, en cambio esta ves Luna si parecia interesada con la conversacion entre Harry y Draco.

- ¿Y que sucedio conmigo? – pregunto.

- Escapaste junto con el grupo que acorralo a Dumbledore, volviste a Malfoy Manor pero a pesar de que estabas en tu hogar – decia Harry – viviste como si estuivieras esclavizado, Voldemort tomo la Mansion como Cuartel General y tu padre era su sirviente favorito – las palabras de Harry calaban hondo en Draco, que cada ves parecia mas desmoronado – no fuiste recompensado por dejar entrar a los mortifagos ni por desarmar a Dumbledore dejandolo a la merced de Snape.

Harry sabia que sus palabras eran duras, pero sin embargo, eran necesarias, necesitaba que Draco supiera toda la verdad para que su plan funcione, entre otras cosas, porque ahora Draco sabia quien era y de donde habia venido, entonces no podia dejar que el rubio vuelva a las garras de Voldemort con esa informacion.

Draco empezo a caminar en circulos por todo el compartimiento, Harry notaba que estaba sudando.

- Entonces – dijo el rubio – todo fue en vano, mi esfuerzo... !Pase dias y noches sin dormir siquiera un minuto! Y todo lo que consegui fue esclavitud...

- Conseguiste libertad – dijo Harry – a partir de esa noche, estabas con los mortifagos, pero en realidad lo unico que querias era alejarte de la guerra.

- Pero ahora no pudo alejarme – dijo el rubio – mi familia...

- Dumbledore consguira la forma de rescatar a tu madre – dijo Harry – y mientras tu padre este en Azkaban...

- ¿Como conseguira la forma de rescatar a mi madre? – pregunto Harry - !Puede que incluso la tengan presa! Esperaran al momento en que yo llegue, y entonces...

- Puede que por eso Dumbledore no haya atendido a tus llamados, tal ves ya habia mandado a un miembro de la Orden a rescatar a tu madre...

- En la Mansion Malfoy no se puede ingresar sin la Marca Tenebrosa...

Harry no estaba seguro si lo que estaba a punto de decir era verdad o no, pero tenia que intentarlo, su plan dependia de eso.

- Snape – dijo Harry – es espia de Dumbledore, el se encargar de rescatar a tu madre de Malfoy Manor.

- Snape es espia del Señor Tenebroso – dijo Draco – el viejo siempre ha pensado que Snape ha estado de su lado, pero es mentira, Snape esta del lado del Señor Tenebroso...

- Snape no esta del lado de Voldemort – dijo Harry, que estaba cansado de discutir el tema Snape – eso es lo que Dumbledore quiere que haga, Dumbledore quiere que Voldemort crea que Snape esta de su lado, en mi mundo Snape fue el heroe de la guerra.

- ¿En que te basas para decir eso?

- Que Snape ama a mi madre – dijo Harry – Severus Snape y Lily Evans vivian a casas de distancia, se conocian desde chicos y Snape la ama desde siempre.

Estaban hablando con las voces demasiado elevadas, pero despues de lo ultimo que dijo Harry las cosas se calmaron, ambos se sentaron y quedaron frente a frente.

- Pero tu dices que Snape mato a Dumbledore...

- Por orden de Dumbledore- respondio Harry – Dumbledore moriria de todos modos, tiene una enfermedad mortal en su mano derecha, incluso en este mundo la tiene, puede que muera en unos cinco meses, como maximo.

- ¿Como puede ser que Dumbledore no pueda controlar una enfermedad en su mano? – pregunto Draco.

- Porque en primer lugar, deberia de haber muerto en el instante que recibio la maldicion que le dejo su mano derecha toda negra y quemada – dijo Harry, recordando como en los recuerdos de Snape el profesor de pociones no habia echo nada mas que retrasar la muerte de Dumbledore por un año – pero con pociones proporcionadas por Snape estaban retrasando el momento de su muerte, fue entonces que Snape le conto a Dumbledore el plan de Voldemort para que tu lo mates, y Dumbledore le ordeno a Snape que el debia hacerlo.

Incluso Luna estaba un poco shockeada, Draco estaba estatico, Harry no podia culparlos, era demasiada informacion en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Que diferencia habria en quien lo matara? – No fue Draco quien pregunto, sino que fue Luna.

- Eso es algo que no puedo decirles ahora – dijo Harry, que sabia que la diferencia estaba en quien se convertia en el nuevo amo de la varita de sauco – pero en su momento, lo sabran.

- ¿Crees que Snape salvara a mi madre? – pregunto Draco.

- Si, lo creo – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y que pasara conmigo, quien me salvara a mi?

Harry sonrio, sabia que este era el momento que habia estado esperando.

- Puedes venirte a vivir conmigo – dijo Harry – a la casa de los Potter

**_XXXXXXXXX_**


	7. Verdad o bebe Whisky de fuego

**Capitulo 7: Verdad o bebe Whisky de fuego**

***Universo alterno**

- Ehm... – ni Sirius ni Remus sabian que responderle, Harry se imaginaba que estarian sorprendidos cuando les dijera que Drcao era su mejor amigo y que le habia invitado a pasar unas semanas en la casa de los Potter, pero no se imginaba que lo mucho que eso les sorprenderia.

- Harry, realmente no se – dijo Remus – deberiamos consultarselo a tu padre primero.

- De seguro estara de acuerdo – dijo Harry, intentando sonar despreocupado, aunque en realidad si que estaba preocupado, ¿Que sucederia si sus padres no aceptaban a Draco en su casa? Despues de todo, era hijo de un mortifago y ademas, no estaba seguro de que sus padres siquiera hayan querido que Harry vaya a su casa en las vacaciones.

- Bien –dijo Sirius – vamos.

- Sirus ¿Estas seguro? – dijo Remus.

- De seguro Lily nos mate por el tiempo que estamos tomando en decidir si Draco va o no – dijo Sirius – recuerda lo ansiosa que estaba, ademas, si es su amigo...

- Esta bien – dijo Remus – saldremos de la estacion y nos apareceremos en el Valle de Godric.

- ¿Y Robin? – dijo Harry - No la he visto en todo el dia.

- Ya esta en casa – dijo Sirius.

Harry iba a preguntar porque no habia viajado en el tren, pero Sirius y Remus estaban muy apurados, con un gesto de la cabeza le indico a Draco que lo siga.

- No creo que sea buena idea quedarme en tu casa – le dijo Draco, muy despacio, casi susurrando.

- No seas orgullosos, en algun momento te cobrare el favor.

- ¿Porque me ayudas? Ni siquiera somos amigos en tu mundo.

- Ya lo entenderas – dijo Harry, sonriendo – en algun momento, pero lo haras.

Salieron de la estacion King Kross y se dirigieron al primer callejon que encontraron.

- Bueno – dijo Sirius – Nos apareceremos en el Valle de Godric ¿Esta bien Harry? – Harry asintio – a la cuenta de tres... Uno, Dos, Tres.

Y con un sonoro !Crack! el animago y el licantropo desaparecieron, pero Harry y Draco aun seguian en el callejon.

- Se fueron – dijo Harry, y noto que la mano de Draco estaba en su hombro.

- !Claro que lo hicieron! – dijo Draco - !Eso es lo que dijeron que harian! Ahora la pregunta es ¿Porque no te desapareces tu?

_"Ohh, claro" _ penso Harry, que se dio cuenta de que sola una vez en toda su vida se habia aparecido, el dia que que Dumbledore habia muerto en su mundo, pero en todas las otras veces que se desaparecio, siempre habia sido llevado por Hermione o Dumbledore.

Lo peor de todo era que solo se habia aparecido en una ocasion en la que estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero no tenia carnet de aparicion y ni siquiera habia hecho la prueba, en otras palabras, no sabia como desaparecerse.

- Potter – le dijo Draco - ¿Porque no te desapareces?

Harry solto una risita nerviosa y se rasco el pelo.

- Es que... no se como hacerlo – dijo Harry.

- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo Draco – bueno, al menos yo se como hacerlo, entonces dime, a donde debemos aparecernos.

- Emm... Al Valle de Godric – dijo Harry, un poco dubitativo.

- No seas idiota – le dijo Draco - !Las coordenadas! Dime las coordenadas.

Harry sentia verguenza !No las sabia!.

- No las se – dijo nuevamente rascandose la cabeza.

- !Que no las sabes! – dijo Draco, que estaba al borde de un ataque - ¿Y como se supone que llegaremos?

- Mmm – decia Harry mientras pensaba, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea - !El Autobus Noctambulo!

- Estas de broma... – dijo Draco – en ese autobus viajan la peor escoria del pais !No me subire a ese autobus!

Luego de cinco minutos, Draco decia – No puedo creer que me haya subido.

- Tranquilo, llegaremos mas rapido de lo que pien... – no pudo completar la frase, ya que el autobus habia frenado tan fuerte que cayo de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

- Me dan ganas de vomitar – dijo Draco.

Despues de diez minutos en el autobus de la muerte (Asi lo habia apodado Harry internamente) finalmente llegaron al Valle de Godric.

Bajaron de autobus e ingresaron al Valle, en el cual habia muchisimas casas, Harry a lo lejos pudo visualizar la Iglesia, y recordo que Hermione y el habian pasado frente a ella antes de ir a la casa de Batilda Bagshot y a la suya.

- Por alla – le indico Harry con el dedo a Draco – vamos.

Draco siguio a Harry y juntos caminaron por varias cuadras, hasta que llegaron frente a la Iglesia, que en este momento, tenia las luces apagadas, no como cuando el y Hermione habian pasado frente a ella en Navidad, miro el cementerio y quizo comprobar algo, camino rumbo al cementerio y Draco lo detuvo.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?

- Solo quiero saber si algunas cosas pasaron de maneras iguales que en mi mundo – le repsosndio Harry – ven – de mala gana, el rubio lo acompaño.

No recordaba bien en donde estaba, pero sabia que se encontraba hacia el fondo del cementerio. Camino entre las tumbas sin mirar los nombres de las personas, solamente queria saber si en este mundo todo habia sido de la misma forma.

Casi al final del cementerio, susurro "Lumus" pues las luces de la calle ya no le dejaban divisar bien las tumbas, hasta que encontro lo que buscaba.

- Ariana y Kendra Dumbledore – leyo Draco, que estaba a su lado – ¿son familiares de Dumbledore?

- Hermana y madre – respondio Harry – ven vamos – iba en busca de una tumba mas, mientras escuchaba como Draco que quejaba por tener que caminar mas.

Y alli estaba tal y como lo recordaba – Ignotus Peverell – dijo Harry, Draco se acerco.

- ¿Y quien demoninos es ese?

- En su momento lo sabras – le respondio Harry, no queria decirle que era uno de los tres fundadores de las reliquias de la muerte, mientras menos supiera de cosas importantes, mejor

- Oye, eres realmente molesto – le dijo Draco, Harry dio media vuelta y lo miro con duda – me traes aqui y solo para ver unas tumbas y ni siquiera me dices quienes son

- Te he dicho que ya lo sabras.

- Oh, bueno ¿Ya nos vamos? – le pregunto el rubio

- Si, creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Harry – ya hemos tardado demasiado.

Mientras estaban caminando, Draco le señalo a Harry una tumba, que estaba cerca de la de la madre y hermana de Dumbledore. Extrañado, Harry camino hacia alli, y cuando leyo el nombre de la persona que habian enterrado alli, le dio un poco de escalofrios.

**_"Harry Potter"_**

**_" Tus aventuras recien comienzan"_**

No sabia porque, pero le dolia mucho, muchisimo, saber que en algun punto, bien podia ser el quien estuviera enterrado bajo tierra en ese momento, no era el quien habia muerto, entonces ¿Porque sentia tanto dolor en su pecho?

- No eres tu – le dijo Draco, que habia ido hasta su lado

- Lo se

¿Porque? ¿Seria porque sus padres no lo querian? ¿Su muerte habia sido el resultado de que sus padres no le hayan tenido tanto amor como para sacrificarse por el? No sabia como expresar lo que sentia, pero sentia tanto dolor...

¿Porque entonces le habian dicho para pasar el verano en su casa? ¿Seria por Robin, o peor aun, por Dumbledore? _"El bien mayor" _ esas palabras vinieron a su cabeza de forma tan repentina, que ni siquiera podia pensar que Dumbledore se mantuviera aislado de alguna decision que lo tuviera a el, Harry Potter, en el medio.

En este mundo no existia Harry Potter, no habia un Elegido, ¿Y si Dumbledore habia visto en el un arma para acabar con Voldemort? La idea de que sus padres (quienes no se habian sacrificado por el) le ofrecieran un hogar en su casa, el hacer que Remus y Sirius esten viviendo en ella durante el tiempo en que Harry este en la casa de los Potter... ¿Y si no era mas que una farsa para que Harry decidiera ayudar en la guerra?

Ya no sabia que opinar sobre todo, ¿Estaria Robin metida en esa farsa? ¿Que sucederia si Dumbledore se enteraba de sus sentimientos por Ginny, la utilizaria para hacer que Harry luche contra Voldemort?

Miro a las estrellas ¿Que debia hacer?

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – le pregunto Draco – el cementerio no es un buen lugar para dormir, sabes...

Lo mejor seria no tomar ni una desicion apresurada, pero desde esta misma noche, intentaria pensa en otras posibilidades que no sean vivir con los Potter. Iria a la casa de sus padres de este mundo, pues no tenia dinero ni hogar, pero veria alguna forma de conseguirlos.

- Vamos – le dijo Harry a Draco, y esta ves si salieron del cementerio sin distracciones.

Continuaron su caminata tal y como Harry recordaba haberla hecho con Hermione, hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Potter, que no estaba destruida, ni con las plantas ganandole espacio a la casa, sino que estaba en perfectas condiciones, con el pasto perfectamente cortado y las plantas con muchas hojas y frutos. Tampoco se encontraba la lapida en frente a la entrada que recordaba a los Potter con mensajes de apoyo.

Supuso que abria algunos hechizos protectores alrededor de la casa, cuando intento abrir el porton de entrada, este se desvanecio de sus ojos, y volvio a aparecerse cuando retiro su mano.

- ¿Como entraremos? – dijo Draco – no sabemos como desactivar el hechizo de proteccion.

Penso en su mundo, en el cual se sentia querido y susurro:

- Expecto Patronum – su ya conocido ciervo plateado salio de la punta de su varita, ante los ojos de Draco que lo miraba asombrado "Diles que soy Harry y estoy esperando afuera" penso, dirigiendose a su ciervo, que hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Harry y entro en la casa de los Potter.

Unos segundos despues, la puerta de la casa se abrio de golpe y por ella salio Robin corriendo, dirigiendose hacia el.

- !Harry! ¿Donde te habias metido? – le pregunto - !Todos han salido a buscarte! Han pensando que Malfoy... – detuvo lo que iba a decir cuando vio que Draco esaba a su lado. Era evidente que habian pensado que Draco lo habia atacado.

- Tranquila Robin – dijo Harry – estoy bien, es solo que no se aparecerme y ni Sirius ni Remus hicieron aparicion conjunta conmigo.

- ¿No sabes aparecerte? – le pregunto Robin, no creyendo su hermano, quien habia derrotado a Voldemort en su mundo, no supiera hacer algo tan simple para ella como aparecerse – bueno, no importa, ahora necesitamos que vengan papa y mama para que desactiven el hechizo de proteccion.

- ¿Tu no sabes como hacerlo? – pregunto Harry. Draco solo se mantenia en silencio, aparentemente le habia molestado un poco que habian pensado que habia atacado a Harry.

- No, no lo se, ademas no puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, soy menor – dijo su hermana – lo unico que podems hacer es esperar.

Harry suspiro, no habia otra opcion mas que esperar ¿Cuanto tardarian? Estaba teniendo un poco de hambre.

- ¿Cuando aprendiste a hacer un Patronus corporeo? – le pregunto Robin – no es comun que alguien de tu edad lo haga, mama recien lo aprendio a los 23 años, y el tio Remus a los 20.

- Es cierto – le dijo Draco – yo ya lo he intentado varias veces y solamente sale una pequeña nube blanca sin ningun tipo de forma.

- Es solo que no les han enseñado bien – dijo Harry, recordando las fantasticas clases que habia tenido con Remus – o no tienen la motivacion suficiente – dijo pensando en que la primera vez que habia hecho su patronus corporeo lo habia sido para salvar la vida de Sirius y la suya de los dementores, que lejanos se volvian esos recuerdos...

- ¿Quien te enseño a ti? – le pregunto Robin, interesada.

- Fue Remus – dijo Harry

- !¿Enserio?! entonces le pedire que me enseñe a mi tambien.

- Pero no puede enseñarte en casa, pues no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y tampoco Remus no tiene tanto tiempo como para asistir a Hogwarts para enseñarte.

- ¿Y como te enseño a ti?

- Es que Remus fue profesor de Hogwarts durante un año, en mi mundo.

- ¿De veras? Eso si que es sorprendente, no quiero decir que mi padrino sea mal profesor – decia Robin – es solo que siempre ha dicho que ser profesor de Hogwarts es una de las cosas que haria en extremas situaciones.

Harry sonrio internamente, nunca supo bien porque Remus habia aceptado ser profesor de Hogwarts, no lo hacia mal, en verdad era un buen profesor y los alumnos lo querian mucho, pero aun asi, Harry no creia que fuera por cuestiones economicas (A pesar de que no tenia mucho dinero) sino pensaba que solo habia aceptado porque tanto Dumbledore como Remus habrian pensado que Sirius Black, recien escapado de Azkaban, iria en busca de Harry para matarlo. Y Remus seguramente habria querido estar ahi para evitarlo.

- Creo que fue en una situacion extrema, Robin – le respondio Harry.

- ¿En que año te enseño? – le pregunto la chica, Draco seguia en silencio.

- En mi tercer año – respondio tranquilo, pero tanto Draco como Robin le miraron sorprendidos, y ni Draco pudo mantenerse en silencio esta vez.

- !¿En tu tercer año?! – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Tenia la motivacion suficiente y un buen maestro – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Aun asi...

Pero Rbin no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que de un segundo a otrosus padres, Sirius y Remus se habian aparecido en la entrada, los ojos de su madre se abreron de par en par cuando le vieron, soltaron algunas lagrimas y hasta parecia que se contenia para no ir hasta el y preguntarle como estaba, James en cambio, solto un suspiro y se acerco a el.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – le pregunto James, poniendo una mano en su hombro, Harry quizo sacarla de alli, pero no queria que los demas lo vieran.

- Si – rspondio Harry, con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- ¿Donde estaban? – pregunto Remus – pense que te aparecerias con nosotros.

- Harry no sabe aparecerse, Remus – le dijo Robin.

- ¿Que? – pregunto Sirius, asombrado - ¿No sabes aparecerte? ¿Y porque no nos pediste que hicieramos aparicion conjunta?

- Creo que simplemente nos aparecimos pensando que Harry sabia aparecerse – le dijo Remus a Sirius – y como no volvimos ya que en el Valle de Godric no esta permitido aparecerse y desaparecerse en un tiempo de al menos cinco minutos, decidieron venir por su cuenta.

- ¿Y como vinieron hasta aqui? Es decir si no sabes aparcerte... ¿Draco se aparecio hasta aqui?

- No – respondio el rubio – no sabiamos las coordenadas.

- ¿No sabes las coordenadas? – pregunto su padre - !Pero si esta es tu casa! Debes saber las coordenadas, Harry.

Harry, nuevamente y por segundo dia consecutivo, agradecio que fuera de noche y nadie notase el rubor que tenia en la cara en estos momentos, se sentia un poco avergonzado de ser el unico de los presentes que no sabia aparecerse ni las coordenadas de su casa. Aunque tenia una gran excusa para eso !El no habia vivido ni crecido alli! Pero tampoco podia gritar eso a los cuatro vientos, sus padres no debian saber que ellos estaban muertos en su mundo.

- Supongo que debere aprender – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, entremos – dijo Lily – Draco dormira contigo ¿Esta bien? – dijo Lily, mirandole a los ojos, y no supo porque, pero por un momento se sitnio debil e indefenso cuando su madre hizo contacto visual con el, ademas de la amable voz...

- Si – respondio Harry, desviando la vista para no verla, no podia demostrar debilidad, no despues de saber que ellos no se sacrificaron por el, que lo habian dejado morir manos de Voldemort.

- Bueno – dijo Sirius – pasemos, de verdad tengo hambre.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, Harry vio por primera ves la que debio haber sido su hogar, las paredes pintadas de rojo, los muebles que parecian viejos pero de igual manera eran hermosos, algunos retratos (sorprendentemente eran muggles) de los antepasados de su padre.

- Harry, creo que ya conoces tu habitacion – le dijo James – sube con Draco y dejen sus cosas, luego bajen a comer.

Con un poco de panico, Harry miro a su hermana pidiendo ayuda !No sabia cual era su habitacion! Seguramente generaria dudas si es que preguntaba cual era su habitacion, asi que con un gesto de la cabeza le pidio a su herman que lo acompañara.

- ¿Para que me necesitas? – pregunto la pelinegra cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras .

- Muestrame cual es mi habitacion – le dijo Harry.

- ¿No lo sabes? – pregunto.

- No es eso – esquivo la pregunta – sino es que quiero estar seguro, no todo debe ser igual que en mi mundo – dijo Harry.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Harry vio cuatro dormitorio, uno debia de ser de Lily y James, otro de su hermana, otro de huesedes, y el que sobraba era el suyo, ¿Pero cual era el suyo?

- Por aque – le dijo su hermana señalandole la penultima puerta – Nunca he entrado alli ¿Sabes? Mis pades nunca me han dejado entrar, una ves les pregunte porque.

- ¿Y que respondieron? – quizo saber Harry.

- Que alli era una pieza donde guardaban mucha cosas que no podian ser vistas, entra – le dijo, indicandole que girara el pomo de la puerta.

Harry obedecio a su hermana y giro el pomo de la puerta, esperando encontrarse con una habitacion normal, como la que tenia en casa de los Dursley, pero estaba equivocado.

Era una habitacion grande, demasiado grande para una sola persona, tenia dos camas matrimoniales y una gran ventana, un baño propio y un gran ropero, abrio la boca de la impresion.

- !No es justo! – dijo Robin – !la tuya es mas grande que la mia!

- Bueno – dijo Harry, que estaba aun sorprendido por su habitacion – yo soy el mas grande, asi son las cosas, hermanita – dijo sonriendo.

La chica le saco la lengua como respuesta, pero agrego – no es mucho ams grande que la mia.

- ¿Que cama eliges? – le pregunto a Draco.

- Cualquiera, me da igual – le contesto el rubio, y Harry recordo que esta habitacion no debia de ser grande como la que el tenia en Malfoy Manor, asi que compartir habitacion no debia de ser tan bueno para el – tomo la que esta al lado de la pared.

- Genial, yo tomo la que esta al lado de la ventana, entonces – dijo Harry.

- Te molestara el sol durante la mañana – le dijo Robin – bueno, creo que ya deberiamos bajar, de seguro nos estan esperando para comer.

Sin decir otra palabra, su hermana salio de la habitacion, Harry le hizo un gesto a Draco y ellos tambien bajaron, al entrar en la cocina Harry observo que habia un gran mesa con forma circular en medio de ella, solamente habia dos sillas disponibles, y Harry supuso que la silla vacia que estaba en medio de su padre y su madre no seria para Draco precisamente.

Agacho la cabeza para no mirar a los demas y se sento en medio de sus pades, sitiendo como las miradas de Robin, Sirius, Remus, su madre y su padre iban hacia el, Draco en cambio, se sento al lado de Robin.

- ¿Que quieres comer, Harry? – le pregunto su madre, que al parecer y a juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba un poco emosionada, Harry miro al medio de la mesa y observo que habiahuvos fritos, ensaladas, carne asada y pollo al horno – dime que quieres y te lo sirvo.

- No seas timido – le dijo Sirius – tu padre come como si fuera vagabundo, asi que es de esperar que tu tambien comas asi.

- Canuto – le dijo James – no seas caradura, ese eres tu.

Robin y Remus sonrieron, Lily negaba con la cabeza y Draco simplemente estaba serio, era claro que le incomodaba estar ahi, siendo que sus padres siempre habian sido enemigo de los Potter y sus amigos.

- Quiero carne- dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba para sevirse el mismo – puedo servirme yo solo, gracias – dijo, cuando vio que su madre se levantaba para servirle la comida. A pesar de estar sentado al lado de sus padres alrededor de cinco minutos, aun no los habia mirado a los ojos, no se queria sentir tan indefenso como se habia sentido cuando habia mirado a su madre.

Cuando ya estaban comiendo todos, Sirius interrumpio el silencio.

- Aun no me has dicho como llegaron hasta aqui, Harry.

- En el Autobus Noctambulo – respondio Harry.

- ¿Viajaste en ese autobus del demonio? – fue Robin quien hizo la pregunta, aunque por las caras de todos, era evidente que todos pensaban lo mismo.

- Si – respondio, no entendia porque todos estaban tan sorprendidos, muchas personas viabajan en ese Autobus.

- La verdad es que viajar en ese Autobus es lo peor – dijo Remus – ni siquiera te sientas y ya te dan ganas de vomitar.

- Te olvidas que lo primero que el chocolate que te ofrecen es horrible, y antes de que el chocolate toque tus labios se drrama por la ropa que llevas puesta.

- Mucha gente peligrosa viaja alli – dijo Lily.

- Bueno ya basta – dijo James – Harry y Draco llegaron bien y estan a salvo, a proposito ¿Como hiciste para avisarle a Robin que estabas fuera? Si hubieras lanzado chispas al cielo todos los que viven en el Valle hubieran salido, y no llevabas ninguna lechuza contigo...

- !Es cierto! – casi grito Robin - ¿Sabian que Harry sabe hacer un Patronus?

- !¿De veras?!- pregunto su padre, muy asombrado – eso es genial Harry.

Harry simpemente miraba al suelo, no le gustaba que los deas se asombren por cosas que sabia hacer o no.

- Guau – dijo Sirius – para alguien muy joven hacer un Patronus es magnifico.

- Si – dijo Robin – Y fue el tio Remus quien se lo enseño en su mundo.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto Remus

- Si – le dijo Harry – fuiste tu.

- Y fue en su tercer año.

- ¿En su tercer año? – pregunto Lily – es sorprendente.

- Y pensar que hasta el dia de hoy ni Sirius ni James no hacen mas que una nube blanca – dijo Remus, burlandose de sus amigos.

- ¿No saben hacerlo? – les pregunto Harry a Sirius y su padre, ahora si mirando a la cara a su padre ¿Es que dos de los mejores aurores no sabian hacer el Patronus?.

- No te burles – le dijo Sirius – no es que hayamos practicado mucho tampoco ¿Para que saber hacer un Patronus si es que somos los mejores duelistas del ministerio? – dijo Sirius, con un poco de arrogancia en sus palabras.

- Es cierto – dijo James – solo Dumbledore es mas fuerte que nosotros en el bando de la luz.

- No seas arrogante, cariño- le dijo Lily a su esposo.

- ¿Y que forma tiene? – le preunto James a Harry – dicen que la forma de los Patronus son producto de los sentimientos del corazon.

- Es un ciervo – dijo Robin, y todos sonrieron sorprendidos – la verdad, no entiendo porque un ciervo ¿Porque es importante para ti un ciervo? Hubiera quedado mejor un lobo, o hasta un perro...

Harry sonrio levemente aunque en su mente se estaba desternillando de risa, Robin ni tenia idea de que hablaba, al parecer su hermana no sabia que James y Sirius eran animagos noregistrados ni que Remus es un hombre lobo.

- No creo que un perro hubiera quedado mejor, Robin – dijo Harry mirando atentamente a Sirius – son muy pulgosos...

James solto una risotada, y Lily y Remus sonrieron un poco, Sirius en cambio, lo miraba echando humos, mientras que Robin no entendia nada y a Draco poco le importaba la conversacion.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo Sirius – pues los ciervos son muu afeminados, con sus cornamentas que reflejan lo que ev verdad son...

- !Sirius! James no es un cornudo – dijo Lily.

- ¿De que estan hablando? – pregunto Robin.

- De alguna cosas que entenderas cuando seas mas gran, Rob – le dijo Remus a su ahijada, mientras le pasaba una mano por encima de los hombros.

- No es justo – dijo Robin – ya lo averiguare por mi cuenta.

Desde ese momento, los temas de conversacion acabaron, Harry seguia sin mirar a su madre a los ojos y a su padre le miraba solo cuando le pedia que le pase la sal, o servilletas. Al parecer, todos los adultos qurian preguntarle cosas, pero ninguno se animaba, era mejor asi ya que no le gustaba esquivar preguntas.

Cuando acbo de comer, agradecio la comida a su madre sin mirarla y pidio permiso para retirarse a su habitacion una vez que Draco termino de comer, desanimados, sus padres le dijeron que podia irse, seguramente querian hablar mas con el pero Harry intentaria no darles ese gusto.

Cuando estuvo acostado en su cama, mirando las estrellas, sentia diversas emociones, habia pasado un buen momento charlando, especialmente cuando tocaron sutilmente el tema de la condicion de animagos de su padre y su padrino, pero tambien sentia que no debia llevarse bien con sus padres, pues al ver la tumba con su nombre habia recordado quie sus padres no se habian sacrificado por l en este mundo.

No sabia como habia muerto, pero algo le decia que no debia saberlo, no queria escuchar de la boca de sus padres que ellos no se habian sacrificado por el.

Miro hacia su costado y vio a Draco leyendo un libro, no sabia de que trataba, pero al parecer era bueno, ya que el rubio mantenia sus ojos fijos en el.

Mirando la estrellas, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, no habia dormido bien en los ultimos dias.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- Sabe que somos animagos – dijo Sirius, una vez que habian quedado solos.

- Y que soy un hombre lobo – dijo Remus.

- Su Patronus es un ciervo – dijo James, feliz – eso queire decir que soy un buen padre.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de los Potter, Lily habia prepaado chocolate caliente y ahora lo estaban tomando.

- Claro que eres un buen padre – le dijo Lily, mientras apretaba las manos de su esposo – en cualquier mundo, simepre seras un buen padre.

James le sonrio agradecido, su esposa siempre le daba su apoyo.

- Tiene el caracter de Lily – dijo Remus – es timido y muy respetuoso.

- Nada arrogante como su padre – dijo Sirius.

- No seas caradura, Canuto

- Yo no soy arrogante.

- De seguro que no, Sirius – le dijo Lily sarcastica, Sirius le saco la lengua como respuesta – ahora lo importante – dijo totalmente seria su esposa - ¿No creen que es preocupante que haya aprendido a hacer el Patronus a los trece años?

- ¿Porque lo dices? Es genial – dijo Sirius

- Yo tambien lo pense – dijo Remus, ignorando lo que dijo Sirius – si tuvo que aprender a hacer el Patronus a los trece años quiere decir que seguramente se habra encontrado con un Dementor.

James estaba atento a lo que decian los demas, a decir verdd, se habia olvidado ese detalle, se habia sentido tan emocionado por que Harry sabia hacer el Patronus y que ademas tomaba la misma forma que el cuando se convertia en animago que no habia pensado en los motivos por los cuales su hijo tuvo que aprender a hacer un Patronus a los trece años.

- De solo pensarlo me da escalofrios – dijo Lily – un chico de trece años frente a un Dementor...

- No hay que dar nada por seguro, Lily, despues de todo, solo estamos hablando de hipotesis – dijo Remus.

- Es cierto – dijo James – pero derroto a Voldemort con tan solo diecisiete o diecioocho año, es muy joven para hacer algo asi.

En verdad no le gustaba habar de lo que pudo haber vivido o no su hijo en su mundo de origen, pero pensar que se habia enfrentado a Dementores, Voldemort, mortifagos... le daba escalofrios, ya habia pasado por mucho para ser tan joven, y lo peor de todo era que James no habia podido evitarlo ¿Donde habia estado el para cuidar a su hijo?

- Es el elegido – dijo Sirius, tocando un tema que todos pensaban, pero que nadie habia dicho – puede ser que desde equeño haya entrenado.

- Elegido o no, no tendria que haber pasado por esas cosas siendo tan joven – dijo Lily– !Eso no es lo que alguien de su edad tendria que hacer!

- Concuerdo con Lily – dijo Remus - ¿Nuestros homologos lo habrian permitido? Digo, hacer que Harry se enfrente a todo eso...

James suspìro, su amigo y esposa tenian razon ¿Como habria sido la infancia de su hijo? Sintio un poco de dolor al imaginarse a un pequeño niño de lentes y ojos verdes entrenadno arduamente para cumplir con una estupida profecia.

- No debemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas – dijo Remus – primero hay que intentar conocer a Harry, en especial ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Lily y a el mismo – despues de todo, en cualquier momento podria regresar a su mundo y deben aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Sintio como Lily le apretaba suavemente la mano, y el le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas, sabia que Remus tenia razon, debian conocer a Harry primero, saber que le gustaba y que no, no debian preguntarle cosas como Voldemort o la guerra, simplemente debian ser sus padres, quienes estarian alli para el cuando su hijo requiriera de su ayuda.

**_XXXXXXXXX _**

Cuando sintio los rayos de sol que iban directamente hacia su rostro, recordo lo que le habia dicho Robin acerca de eso el dia anterior, maldijo internamente no haber cerrado las cortinas.

Busco sus lentes en la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de su cama, se los coloco y vio que Draco seguia durmiendo, observo la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las 7:30 AM. Seguramente sus padres ya estarian despiertos y aunque no queria bajar para verlos, tenia mucha hambre. Ultimamente estaba teniendo mucha hambre durante las mañanas, mediodias y noches, cosa que nunca le habia pasado, se pregunto si eso se debia a que mientras estuvo en la Madriguera despues de la guerra no habia comido bien.

Se sentia un poco sucio _"No me he bañado desde hace tres dias"_ penso, queria darse una pequeña ducha antes de bajar a desayunar, no queria que piensen que era un cochino.

Al levantarse, se sintio un poco mareado, pero no le dio importancia, en lugar de eso, y sin saber porque, fue hacia los armarios y abrio una de las puertas, le sorprendiko encontrar tanta ropa de su talle alli ¿Sus padres le habian comprado ropa? O a lo mejor eran ropas de Sirius, Remus o su padre, despues de todo, ninguno de los tres le sacaba una gran diferencia en altura.

Tomo un jean negro y una camiseta mangas cortas de color blanco, fue al baño y se sorprendio de encontrar una toalla alli, se metio bajo la ducha y abrio el grifo, no sabia porque, pero era realmente agradable tomarse un baño.

Cuando salio, se miro al espejo y noto que no estaba tan delgado como deberia al haber comido tan poco en los ultimos cuatro meses, aunque en los ultimos dias si habia comido bien, despues de su charla con la Señora Weasley.

Si estaba realmente palido, cosa normal ya que practicmente no habia saldo al sol durante cuatro meses, bajo sus ojos se notaba que tenia ojera producto de que en el ultimo tiempo no habia dormido bien.

Se puso los jeans y la camiseta, su puso una zapatilla que encontro en la habitacion, y bajo a la cocina, en ella encontro a su madre leyendo el periodico, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Harry habia ingresado. Se acercop por detras de ella, e intento observar que decia el periodico, se sorprendio al ver que no era ningun periodico magico, era uno muggle, ya que en las fotos nadie se movia, como lo hacian en los periodicos magicos.

- ¿Lees periodico muggle? – le pregunto, haciendo que su madre se sobresaltara en su asiento.

- !Harry! – dijo Lily, sorprendida, pero rapidamente su rostro se ilumino al verlo, cosa que icomodo un poco a Harry – veo que te has bañado, sabia que te quedaria bien esa camiseta, y tu padre no queria comprarla ya que decia que no iba con el estilo Potter – dijo lo ultimo riendose.

Asi que le habian comprado la ropa...

- Me gusta – le dijo Harry, mientras que a juzgar por la cara de Lily parecia que le hubieran dicho que era la mujer mas linda del planeta – gracias.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – le pregunto su madre, que sin esperar respuesta fue a prepararle el desayuno.

Harry se sento en la mesa, se sentia un poco confuso, le habia agradado la conversacion de hace unos momentos con su madre, que parecia estar feliz de que el estuviera alli.

- ¿Y James? – le pregunto - ¿Fue al trabajo?

- No – le respondio Lily – se tomo unas semanas de vacaciones del ministerio, esta en el patio con Sirius y Remus

- ¿Vacaciones? – pregunto Harry – ¿Se tomo vacaciones a pesar de Voldemort? – se le hacia raro que un auror del ministerio se tome vacaciones en plena guerra contra Voldemort, aunque sabia que a pesar de todo, seguia siendo un trabajador que debia descansar.

- James ha trabajado mucho en los ultimos años, se merece unas vacaciones – le dijo Lily, su voz no sonaba enojada, sino que era amable – pero aun asi es un miembro de la Orden del Fenix, por lo cual lastimosamente no esta exento de ir por si hay algun ataque.

- Ah, ya veo – dijo Harry.

- Toma – le dijo Lily, entregandole un poco de chocolate derretido, con unas rebanadas de pan y mermelada de untable - ¿Quieres hablar un poco conmigo, Harry? – le pregunto su madre, Harry no sabia que responderle, no queria revelar nada de su mundo a su madre – si quieres, tu puedes hacer las preguntas – le dijo Lily, Harry acepto de inmediato eso, de verdad habia cosas que queria saber, y charlar un poco no estaba mal.

- ¿Sirius y Remus tienen familias? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, era algo que queria saber.

- Si te refieres a que estan casados, o si tienen hijos, la respuesta es no –le dijo Lily – Sirius es un soltero empedernido y Remus... Ya sabes, Remus piensa que el no debe relacionarse demasiado con las personas.

- Una gran equivocacion – le dijo Harry a su madre, yaque en su mundo Remus habia sido muy feliz con Tonks, y hasta habian tenido un hermoso hijo – ser licantropo no quiere decir que debas esconder tus sentimientos.

- Cierto – dijo Lily – si me permites hacerte una pregunta ¿Remus se ha casado con alguien en tu mundo? No respondas si no quieres – le dijo Lily, ero era claro que estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

- Si – le respondio Harry, y Lily, como si fuera una adolescente, sonrio y empezo a dar saltitos de alegria – pero no puedo decirte con quien.

- No importa – le dijo su madre, que aun estaba emocionada – lo importate es que aun hay esperanza de que Remus revierta su decision.

- Si aparece una persona lo suficientemente testaruda para hacerle entrar en razon, de seguro que lo hara – dijo Harry, recordando la insistencia de Tonks.

Su madre iba a hablar, pero una voz desde la puerta le interrumpio.

- Vaya, veo que cornamentita se ha despertado – dijo Sirius sonriendo – eres raro, yo a tu edad me despertaba al mediodia.

- Eso es porque tu trasnochabas, Sirius – le dijo Lily – y Harry no es raro.

- Hola – dijo Harry saludando a su padrino.

- James esta afuera – le dijo Sirius – deberias salir tu tambien.

- Espera a que termine de desayunar – le dijo Lily – ademas no creo que Harry sea tan fanatico del Quiditch como ustedes.

Harry miro a Sirius, ignorando lo que habia dicho su madre.

- ¿Estan jugando Quiditch? – pregunto, seguramente habria snado un poco ansioso, ya que Sirius miro a Lily con aire triunfador y Lily dijo "Otro mas"

- ¿De que te sorprendes, pelirroja? Harry es el hijo de James, despues de todo, por supuesto que le gustara el Quidtch.

- Supongo que simplemente me ilusione...

- ¿Quieres jugar, Harry? – le pregunto Sirius – Creo que deberias entrar en el lugar de Remus, es muy malo...

- ¿Estan jugando de a tres?

- Si – le respondio su padrino – generalmente jugamos de a dos, pero estamos juagndo a ver quien se le cae la Quafle primero, y al que se le debe "bailar" – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, especialmente al decir eso ultimo, y Harry realmente se preguntosi lo que debia hacer era nada mas que bailar.

- ¿Puedo jugar? – le pregunto a su padrino, mientras comia mas rapido su desayuno, al parecer Lily le iba a decir que no coma tan rapido para ir a jugar, pero se callo, Harry supuso que en una familia de tantos fanaticos del Quidtch, Lily habia desistido de luchar contra eso.

- Claro – le dijo Sirius - ¿De que juegas?

- Buscador – respondio Harry.

- ¿De veras? Tu padre siempre quizo ser buscador, pero era mejor como cazador

Termino de comer y fue con Sirius al patio donde vio a su padre riendo de Remus, amobos estaban sentados en el suelo, pero aun asi a Remus se le hacia dificil mantenerse sentado, parecia...

- Al que se le cae la Quafle debe beber whisky de fuego – le dijo a Sirius, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmacion.

- Eres rapido, cornamentita – le dijo Sirius – veremos si tu padre deja que apliquemos esas regals contigo.

- !Harry! – dijo James, cuando lo vio acercarse - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si – le repsonido, pero no miraba a su padre, sino a Remus, que movia la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cara totalmente roja ¿Cuanto habia bebido?

- Cornamenta, me parece que Cornamentita se quiere unir a nuestro juego – dijo Sirius – lo mejor seria que entre en lugar de Lunatico, esta totalmente ebrio.

- No lo se, Canuto – dijo James, mirando a Harry – Lily me mataria.

- Oh, vamos, tiene dieciocho años, estara bien – dijo Sirius – adeas es buscador, no dejara que la Quafle se le caiga tan facilmente.

- ¿Eres buscador? – le pregunto James, Harry asintio – bien, toma la escoba de Remus, veremos si eres bueno.

Harry se acerco a Remus, que al parecer se habia quedado dormido y tomo su escoba, se sorprendio al ver que era una saeta de fuego, la monto, y subio a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban su padre y Sirius.

- Bien,las reglas son faciles – dijo James – nos separamos y tu debes lanzar la Quafle tan fuerte como puedas hacia mi o hacia Sirius, si a alguno de los dos se le cae la Quafle, debe tomar un trago de Whisky de fuego, lo mismo haremos contigo ¿Esta bien?

- Perfecto – dijo Harry.

- Bien, Canuto, tu comienzas – le dijo james, lanzandole la Quafle.

Sirius tomo la Quafle, Harry esperaba que por ser mas joven y ademas de que lo conocieran pòr primera vez en sus vidas, no le lanzarian la Quafle tan fuerte, al menos en los primeros tiros.

Pero Sirius le lanzo la Quafle tan fuerte como pudo y Harry no pudo contenerlo, la Quafle cayo al cesped y Sirius grito.

- !Un trago para Cornamentita!

Sirius convoco la botella y el vaso de que estaba en el suelo y le dio a Harry, que lo tomo de un trago, sintiendo como se le quemaba la garganta, para despues dejarle un agradable sabor.

- Pagaras el haber dicho que los perros son pulgosos, Cornamentita – le dijo Sirius.

Harry no respondio, simplemente le dio una mirada y le sonrio a su padrino.

**_"Bueno veremos si es que yo termino ebrio antes que tu"_** penso Harry, cueste lo que cueste, haria que su oadrino caiga en el estado que Remus.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Una hora y media mas tarde, Sirius apenas podia montar la escoba, lo cual era toda una proeza, considerando que cualquier persona normal estaria ya durmiendo o rovolcandose en su propio vomito.

Harry no habiabebido ni un solo trago mas de Whisky de Fuego, James no habia dejado caer ninguna ves mas la Quafle, pero Sirius habia bebido al menos, medio litro de Whisky de fuego el solito.

- Sirius baja ya – le dijo James – o sino terminaras en emergencias por coma alcoholico.

- !No! – grito Sirius – Yos eshtiy biennnnn... Hare que cornamentita beba taaanto que no podra beberrrrrr ms en tda shu vida !Hip! – dijo, Harry simplemente sonrio atrapando la Quafle que Sirius habia lanzado debilmente.

Harry se la volvio a pasar a Sirius, pero Sirius ni si quiera la habia visto, y eso que Harry no la habia lanzado fuerte.

- !Otro trago mas!

Sirius bebio, pero esta ves ya no podia mas, se qeudo dormido y Harry le habia atrapado antes de que la situacion empeore.

- Creo que debemos dejale descansar con Remus – dijo Harry a su padre.

James solo sonreia.

- Canuto no podra creerlo cuando se despierte, la ultima ves que se quedo dormido por beber tanto habia sido en Hogwarts.

Entre James y Harry colocaron suavemente a Sirius en el suelo, mientyras su padrino murmuraba cosas ininteligibles mientras dormia.

- ¿Quieres jugar otro juego? – le pregunto su padre, tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Que propones? – le dijo Harry.

- Verdad o consecuencia – le dijo James – consecuencia sera beber whisky, no te hare hacer nada estupido.

Harry miro a su padre, sabia que queria sacarle informacion.

- No preguntare nada fuera de lo normal, te lo prometo – dijo James.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry – pregunta.

- ¿Tienes novia? – le pregunto su padre, mientras clavaba sus ojos avellana en el.

- No – respondio Harry, era una pegunta demasiado facil - ¿Cual fue la peor humillacion que pasaste? – pregunto Harry.

- En mi quinto año – dijo James – tu madre me abofeteo frente a todo el colegio ¿Alguna ves has tenido alguna novia? – pregunto su padre.

- Si – le respondio - ¿Que fue lo quehiciste que tuvo que abofetearte?

- Le levante la polllera del uniforme – le respondio James, Harry simplemente abrio los ojos como platos y James se sonrojo un poco - ¿Cuantas novias has tenido?

- Dos – le respondio Harry, James le miro con un poco de sorpresa, seguramente abria esperado mas – No tenia tanto tiempo para preocuparme de chicas – agrego - ¿Con cuantas has salido tu?

- ¿Salir? Con cinco, contando tu madre – Harry sospechaba que esas eran con las que habia salido, pero mas de una aventura seguramente habra tenido su padre, despues de todo, la fama no se conseguia asi nomas - ¿Como se llaman las chicas con als que salias? – pregunto su padre.

Harry lo miro, no muy seguro de querer revelarle eso

- No le dire a nadie – dijo James.

- ¿Ni a Sirius ni Remus? – pregunto Harry – Y mucho menos a Lily.

- Hecho – le dijo James, que parecia estar disfrutando de la conversacion y ansioso por saber la respuesta.

- Una es Cho Chang...

- Linda chica – dijo James - ¿Y la otra?

- Es... - ¿Estaria bien en revelarle a su padre que Ginny habia sido su novia? – creo que simplemente me bebere el Whisky.

James sonrio, aunque era claro que habia querido saber quien era la otra chica, tomo la botella de Whisky y le sirvio a Harry, quien se lo bebio.

- Mi turno – dijo Harry cuando termino de beber - ¿Tu mayor enemigo del colegio? – pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta, simplemente no se le habia ocurrido otra cosa que preguntar.

- Severus Snape ¿Y el tuyo?

- Draco Malfoy – respondio Harry.

- ¿Malfoy? Pero ¿Acaso no habias dicho que era tu mejor amigo?

Harry sonrio.

- Si no me equivoco, debes beber un trago por hacer dos preguntas seguidas – dijo pasandole el Whisky a su padre, quien se sirvio y tambien bebio – y resopondiendo a tu pregunta, menti.

- ¿Porque? – volvio a preguntar James.

- Otro trago, has hecho dos preguntas de nuevo – de mala gana, James bebio el whisky de nuevo – Draco cambio mucho despues de la guerra, incluso en el transcurso de ella en mi mundo, y Dumbledore le habia ofrecido proteccion el dia del ataque de los mortifagos, y Draco me dijo que despues de eso Dumbledore lo estaba evitando.

- Esta bien – dijo James.

- ¿Como hiciste para que Lily acepte una invitacion tuya para una cita?

- En realidad fue divertido – dijo James – fue ella quien me invito... ¿Quien es tu mejor amigo?

- Ron Weasley – respondio, James sonrio - ¿Cuentame como fue que Lily te invito?

- Al comenzar mi septimo año, yo decidi dejar de invitarla a salir, incluso hasta la ignoraba, realmente me habia dado cuenta de que ella no queria salir conmigo, y al parecer, cuando deje de invitarla, ella empezo a sentirse atraida por mi, me pregunto si queria ir a Hogsmeade con ella y acepte.

- ¿Debo entender que ella te conquisto a ti? – pregunto Harry.

- Hiciste dos preguntas seguidas – dijo James pasandole la botella de Whisky, Harry bebio – si, fue ella quien me conquisto a mi al final ¿Como se llama tu mejor amiga?

- Hermione Granger – respondio Harry - ¿En que año decidieron convertirse en animagos?

- En nuestro segundo año, pero lo logramos en nuestro quinto – dijo James - ¿Cho Chang no es un año mayor que tu?

- Si – resondio Harry.

- Guau, yo siempre quise salir con alguien mayor que yo – dijo James.

- ¿Remus ha estado enamorado alguna ves? . le pregunto Harry.

- Varias veces – respondio James – pero nunca se anima a dar el primer paso, era muy popular con las chicas en Hogwarts, pero siempre sus citas eran algo de una noche – agrego su padre – hablando de Remus ¿Remus ha tenido una relacion seria en tu mundo?

- Se ha casado – dijo harry, James abrio los ojos sorprendido – no se lo cuentes a nadie.

- No lo hare – le dijo su padre.

- ¿Y Sirius se ha enamorado alguna ves aqui? – le pregunto Harry a su padre.

- Si, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie... ¿Con quien se caso Remus?

- Pasame la botella – dijo Harry evitando la prgeunta y bebiendo el whisky.

- Estas bebiendo demasiado – le dijo James – Lily me matara si se entera.

- Entonces no hagas preguntas que me obliguen a beber – le dijo Harry, que ya se sentia un poco mareado por el alcohol.

James le miro a los ojos, como si estuviera analizandolo, luego sonrio y le dijo.

- Esta bien – dijo mientras se levantaba del cesped – creo que deberias y a lavarte los dientes antes de que Lily huela el whisky en tu aliento.

- ¿Que hacemos con ellos? – dijo señalando a Sirius y Remus que seguian durmiendo en el cesped.

- Dejalos alli, que se bronceen – dijo mientras reia – se van a levantar tan quemados que apenas podran abrir la boca para comer.

Juntos fueron caminando hacia la casa, sin hablar ni mirarse, pero no se sentia incomodo, cuando entrron, Harry fue rapidamente hacia su habitacion para cepillarse los dientes, en su camino se cruzo con Robin, que se habia levantado recien, juzgando que tenia el cabello enmarañado y los ojos medio abiertos, ademas llevaba un pijama y una Pantufla en los pies.

La chica todavia no tenia los cinco sentidos en alerta, y una prueba de ello es que fue directamente a chocarlo. Recien ahi fue que su hermana abrio los ojos completamente

- Hola – le dijo Harry – debes cuidar por donde caminas.

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – le dijo Robin, mientras se tapaba la nariz – deberias lavarte los dientes.

- No se lo digas a Lily – le dijo Harry – y justamente iba a lavarme los dientes.

Robin no le respondio y se dirigio hacia las escaleras, Harry entro a su habitacion y se encontro con que Draco aun seguia durmiendo, mientras el se preguntaba como era posible que el rubio pudiera dormir tanto.

Fue y se lavo los dientes, volvio a dirigirse hacia las cocinas, donde vio que Robin estaba desayunando y James leia el periodico, su madre, en cambio estaba lavando algunos platos.

- ¿Que hacen Sirius y Remus tumbados en el suelo? – le pregunto Lily a James mientras lavaba los platos.

James miro a Harry con una sonrisa antes de contestar – se quedaron hablando y dijeron que su rostro necesitaba un bronceado, asi se verian mas jovenes – respondio James, Robin miro a su padre con clara desconfianza en sus palabras.

- Seguro habra sido idea de Sirius – dijo Lily.

Harry se sento en la mesa circular al lado de Robin, que aun seguia desayunando.

- Robin ¿Como es que llegaste a casa antes que yo? – le pregunto Harry - ¿Acaso no tomaste el tren de Hogwarts ayer?

Robin casi se atraganta ante la pregunta, mientras que James miraba atentamente a su hija.

- Es que fui a buscarte – le dijo Robin – Ron me dijo que teniamos que acompañarte por si es que en tu mundo la forma de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts era diferente, asi que te buscamos muchisimo, y luego no tuvimos tiempo de tomar el tren, tuvimos que pedirle al profesor Dumbledore que nos permita usar la red flu de su chimenea para que cada uno vaya a su casa.

- ¿Hermione no estaba con ustedes? – pregunto Harry.

- No, es que tenia que entregar algunos reportes a la profesora MacGonagall.

- Ya veo – respondio Harry.

- Nos sorprendimos mucho al verla aqui a las once y media – dijo Lily.

- Si, lo siento madre – dijo Robin, quien estaba un poco avergonzada – simplemente quize ayudar a Harry.

Lily le sonrio a Robin, mientras Harry simplemente le dijo – Gracias, pero la verdad no hacia falta.

- Bueno, ya esta, ya paso – dijo Robin.

- Por cierto ¿Cuando vendran Ron y Hermione? – pregunto Harry, evitando mencionar a Ginny, ya que estaba seguro que sonaria un poco ansioso si la nombraba.

- Creo que la semana que viene, o dentro de dos semanas – le dijo Robin.

- Ya quiero que venga Hermione – dijo Lily – siempre es buena compañia.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en silencio, Harry solo pensaba que queria volverv a ver a Ginny, mientras que Robin comia y su padre habia continuado leyendo el periodico, Lily dijo que se iba a ir a darse una ducha.

- Hermione me mando una carta ayer a la noche – le dijo Robin – dice que viajaste en el tren con Lunatica Lovegood – Harry se molesto un poco al ecuchcar el tono de voz que habia usado su hermana refiriendose a Luna.

- ¿La hija de Xenophilius Lovegood? – pregunto James, Robin asintio – debo decir que su padre es un poco raro.

- Aun asi son buena gente – dijo Harry, con voz un poco dura – si hay alguien en quien puedes confiar, esos son los Lovegood – dijo Harry, que sabia bien que lo que decia no era del todo cierto, pero al menos sabia que el padre de Luna habia hecho lo que hizo por el bien de su hija.

- Aun asi, no me agradan sus locuras – dijo Robin – pasar tiempo con ella es como que te vuelvas loco a cada segundo...

- Solo porque no le has dado la oportunidad que se merece – dijo Harry, mientras su padre habia dejado el periodico de lado y se habia concentrado en la discucion de sus hijos – las personas la juzgan por su apariencia antes de conocerla.

- Pero ¿Has visto su apariecia?...

- Si, la he visto – su tono de voz iba en alza – ¿Que tiene de malo?

- Que ya tiene dieciseis años – dijo Robin, que tabien habia alzado su tono de voz – ya no es una niñita en su mundo de fantasias.

- Ni siquiera sabes por lo que ha pasado – dijo Harry - !Ni siquiera has visto a un Thestral! Ella si.

- ¿Y que es un Thestral? Seguro es algo de su mundo de fantasias...

- Robin – le dijo James, como advirtiendole que se estaba equivocando – no hables de lo que no conoces, hija.

Robin, al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de James, se levanto de su asiento y miro a su padre, con enojo.

- ¿Te pones de su parte? – dijo, señalando con el dedo a Harry - ¿Porque? ¿Porque es el hijo perdido? – cuando termino de decir eso salio de la habitacion como un huracan, haciendo un gran ruido a cada paso que daba, como si quisiera llamar la atencion.

James se quedo inmovil, en silencio, viendo por donde habia ido su hija.

- Perdonala – dijo James, dirigiendose hacia Harry – es que creo que siempre fue muy mimada – Harry no lo podia decir con seguridad, pero casi podia jurar que James estaba feliz por la discusion que habian tenido Harry y Robin.

- Me voy a la habitacion – dijo Harry, levantandose para dirigirse a su habitacion, se cruzo con Lily en el camino, pero ni siquiera habia levantado la cabeza para mirarla, sentia rabia, rabia de que fuera alguien de su sangre la que habia dicho esas palabras de Luna.

¿Como podia alguien juzgar a las personas por como era por afuera? ¿Como podian ponerle un rotulo tan facilmente sin ni siquiera saber algo de esa persona? Y lo peor de todo, era que lo habia escuchado de alguien de quien no se lo esperaba.

Entro a la habitacion y vio que Draco estaba despierto, el rubio dijo algo pero Harry estaba tan enojado con Robin que ni siquiera presto atencion a Draco. Se acosto en su cama y penso que habia cometido un gran error al haber ido al Valle de Godric. No le gustaba compartir techo con alguien que le recordaba de una dolorosa manera a su Tia Petunia.

**_XXXXXXXXX _**

Cuando Harry salio de la cocina, James continuo leyendo el periodico, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Acabo de cruzarme con Harry – le dijo Lily cuando entro – parecia una bola de fuego.

- Si – dijo James – Robin tambien.

- ¿Que sucedio? – pregunto Lily.

- Discutieron – respondio James como si nada.

- !¿Que?! – pregunto Lily, un poco alarmada - ¿Y que hiciste?

- Nada, simplemente me quede observandolos – dijo James, sonriente – es que eran tan lindos discutiendo...

- No le veo nada de lindo ver a tus dos hijos discutiendo – dijo Lily.

- Lo dices porque no estabas aqui, Lils – dijo James – Harry es tan parecido a ti...

Lily se intereso en lo que habia dicho James, y se acerco a su esposo.

- ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto Lily.

- Pues, primero de todo, la mirada de enojo, la forma de mirar a la persona con quien esta discutiendo, incluso es tan respetuoso como tu cuando le recrimina algo a otra persona – decia James, a quien se le notaba demasido feliz.

- Lastima que se parece a ti en apariencia... – dijo Lily riendo.

- !Ey! ¿Que quisiste decir con eso? – Dijo James, haciendose el ofendido.

Lily le miro con ternura y James le dio una sonrisa, el sabia que su esposa estaba feliz de que su hijo mayor estuviera en casa en estos momentos, y tambien sabia que su esposa se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no ir y preguntarle a Harry un monton de cosas. Le estaba dando su espacio, Lily queria que fuera Harry quien le contase todas esas cosas.

- Estuvieron casi dos horas jugando – le dijo Lily.

- Si – le respondio James – juega muy bien, y eso que creo que no ha demostrado todo todo lo que sabe en una escoba.

- Me alegro – dijo Lily.

- ¿De que? – le pregunto James - ¿No que a ti no te gustaba que Robin y yo seamos tan fanaticos del Quiditch?

- Con Harry es diferente – le dijo Lily – en los últimos días he estado pensando que con todo eso de que en su mundo el fue participe de la guerra, y que ademas sepa hacer un Patronus a pesar de ser tan joven, he pensado que quizás su infancia no haya sido del todo buena, pero el que sepa jugar Quiditch y que ademas le guste hacerlo, me da un poco de tranquilidad.

- Si – dijo James – a mi también me da tranquilidad, que la guerra no lo haya marcado tanto, pues participar de una guerra tan joven... Me sorprende que no haya quedado tan paranoico como Moody.

- No seas malo con Alastor, James – le dijo Lily – ha pasado por muchas cosas durante su vida.

- No soy malo – dijo James – pero Ojoloco descofia hasta de su madre.

- Bueno, ya basta – le dijo Lily – por cierto, no me has hablado del porque discutieron Harry y Robin.

- Nada importante – le dijo James – simplemente porque a Robin no le agrada Luna Lovegood y a Harry si.

- ¿Luna Lovegood? Es una chica muy singular – dijo Lily – pero me da un poco de pena, nadie quiere ser su amigo.

- Robin dice que es rara y esta loca, mientras que Harry dice que es una buena persona y que no hay que juzgarla por su apariencia.

James noto que Lily sonrio un poco.

- Hasta en eso Harry se parece a ti – le dijo James – ve lo bueno de todas las personas.

- No quiero ponerme del lado de nadie, pero creo que Harry tiene razon – dijo Lily – a la pobre Luna le juegan muchas bromas, le esconden sus pertenencias y hasta hablan mal de ella cuando la misma Luna esta presente, me alegro de que Harry no piense como la mayoria.

- ¿Le hacen bromas? Eso no esta bien...

- No te quejes – le dijo lily – tu la hubieras juzgado por su apariencia – agrego su esposa, mientras James recordaba las infinitas bromas que le había hecho a sus compañeros/as en su tiempo de Hogwarts, muchas de ellas porque no le gustaba como vestían, el color de piel...

James le hizo una cara de cachorrito a Lily.

- Pero al menos cambie... – le dijo.

- Después de que te obligue a hacerlo – le dijo Lily – creo que en ese sentido Robin es parecida a ti.

- No me eches la culpa de eso, Lils – le dijo James – jamas le he enseñado a Robin cosas malas.

- Excepto a jugarle bromas a los Slytherin, a merodear por los pasillos por las noches.

- Bueno, bueno, ya esta, ya has hecho que vea tu punto de vista – dijo James, frenando a Lily antes de que empezara a reclamarle cosas de toda su vida – por cierto ¿Crees que Luna haya salido con Harry?

Lily, que hasta ese momento había tenido un buen humor, cambio rápidamente su humor, James rio al ver lo celosa que era su esposa.

- Espero que solo sean amigos – le dijo Lily – No me imagino a Harry saliendo con ella, es linda, pero no la veo como una pareja para Harry – dijo, tan rápido que James sabia que estaba enojada ¿Como podía ser alguien tan celosa? Pero si James Potter debía admitir algo, era que le gustaba ver celosa a su esposa, se veía tan linda.

- Y si te digo que tengo un nombre de alguien con quien el pequeño Harry ha salido – dijo James lentamente, captando la atención de su esposa, que lo miraba atentamente.

- No hace falta que te diga lo que soy capaz de hacerte si no me lo dices – le dijo Lily.

- ¿Que recompensa tendré? – le dijo James.

- Ver crecer a tus nietos – le dijo Lily – o sino morirás – James sonrió, sabia que Lily no iría hasta ese punto.

- Dímelo James – dijo Lily – o tendré que sacarte por la fuerza – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, mientras sujetaba su varita. A pesar de saber que su esposa no le haría nada demasiado grave,, daba un poco de miedo verla así.

- No me harás nada – le dijo James, tentando a su suerte, mientras Lily se acercaba, pero su mujer no lo apunto con la varita, sino que fue y se sentó en sus piernas, acercándose a su rostro, quedando solo a centímetros de sus labios.

- Nunca mas me besaras, ni me tocaras – le dijo Lily con voz baja, a sus oidos.

- Este tipo de chantaje no es justo – dijo James.

- Tu te lo pierdes – dijo Lily levantandose.

- Esta bien !Esta bien! – dijo James, mientras le tomaba de las manos a Lily – es Cho Chang, Harry salio con ella.

- !Esa asalta-cunas! – dijo Lily - ¿Como puede aprovecharse de alguien menor que ella?

- A Harry le gustaba...

- !No me lo recuerdes! – dijo Lily – esa chica debe agradecer que ha terminado Hogwarts antes de que yo sepa de esto, no le habría puesto un Supera las expectativas...

- Lily !Eso es fraude!

- Ella se aprovecho de mi hijo, es lo justo – dijo Lily.

- Tampoco se aprovecho – dijo James – una relación se forma entre dos.

- Callate – dijo Lily apuntandole con el dedo – esto es tu culpa.

- !¿Que?! – pregunto James - ¿Y porque?

- Seguramente tu le enseñaste a fijarse en chicas mayores.

- No creo que le haya enseñado en fijarse en chicas mayores – dijo James, para luego agragar en voz baja – si en chicas lindas.

Lily tomo un vaso de plastico y se lo lanzo, James lo esquivo riendo y se alejo corriendo, algunas cosas, a pesar de los años, nunca cambiaban.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**


	8. Iceberg

**Capitulo ocho: Iceberg**

***Universo Alterno**

Habian pasado unos dias desde que discutio con Robin, desde ese dia no habia vuelto a cruzar palabras con ella. Tampoco habia hablado mucho con James o Lily, con su padre ni habia intentado acercarse a el, no queria quedar expuesto de nuevo a otro verdad o consecuencia, mientras que con su madre nunca habia temas de que hablar, todo era un "buenos dias", "que comas bien" "Gracias por la comida" "Hace mucho calor" "¿Que hora es?".

En fin, todo era muy aburrido, y ni Sirius ni Remus pasaban tiempo con el, el pasaba todo el dia en su habitacion, a veces leyendo el Profeta, o completando un crucigrama del diario muggle, incluso hasta se pasaba horas mirando la varita de sauco, viendo que podia tener de especial, pero no encontraba nada diferente de otras varitas.

Se sentia un poco perezoso, hasta le costaba levantarse de su cama, su madre hasta a veces le llevaba la merienda a su cama, haciendo que se vuelva mas perezoso aun.

- Otro dia que hemos estado en cama – le dijo Draco, que estaba acostado en su cama – creo que si sigo asi aumentare diez kilos hasta que comienzen las clases.

- No hay nada mas interesante, Draco – le dijo Harry - ¿Que mas podemos hacer? No quiero ver a Robin ni exponerme a mas preguntas de James.

- Es raro que llames a tu padre por su nombre ¿Lo sabes verdad? – le dijo Draco.

- Si, pero tambien sabes que el no es mi padre – dijo Harry – por lo menos no aqui.

- Es lo mismo... – le dijo Draco – pero al menos deberiamos de salir en el patio, tienes un patio enorme en el cual al menos podriamos estirar las piernas, sin embargo aqui no hacemos nada mas que acostarnos todo el dia, parece que hasta le tienes miedo a tu hermana.

- Prefiero evitarla – dijo Harry – y quiero que sepas que a mi tampoco me gusta estar aqui todo el dia.

- No parece...

- Por cierto – le dijo Harry - ¿Que hacias tu en las vacaciones con tu familia?

- Al menos jugaba Quiditch con mi padre – dijo Draco, y a Harry le costaba imaginar a un Lucius Malfoy arriba de una escoba, jugando con su hijo, pero recordo que no siempre un padre se comportaba de la misma manera con los demas que con su hijo, Lucius Malfoy podria ser un asesino y partidario de Voldemort, pero eso no queria decir que sea un mal padre – o sino Crabbe y Goyle venian a mi casa.

- ¿Porque eres amigo de ellos dos? – le pregunto Harry – no me los imagino bromeando ni jugando.

- Eso es lo que piensa la mayoria – dijo Draco – pero si son buenos amigos, yo no cuestiono tus amistades con Lovegood – dijo mirandolo con sus ojos grises – aunque creo que no es amistad lo que tienes con ella – dijo mientras reia.

- Otra ves, no he tenido relaciones con Luna – dijo Harry – y Luna es una gran amiga.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta, Harry lo invito a pasar pensando que era Lily y para su sorpresa no era ella, sino que era Sirius.

- Hola – dijo Sirius, que estaba extrañamente feliz - ¿Que estan haciendo?

- Nada interesante – dijo Harry - ¿A que has venido?

- A traer noticias – dijo Sirius – para ti Draco.

Harry se pregunto que seria, pero el rubio casi salta de su cama, y Harry recordo que seguramente Draco estaba esperando noticias sobre su madre, Narcissa.

- ¿Es sobre mi madre? – dijo Draco.

- Asi es – dijo Sirius – y dbo estar feliz de decirte que ya se encuentra bien, no puedo decir como, pero ya no esta en Malfoy Mannor y se encuentra protegida, Dumbledore ha mandado una carta diciendo eso.

Draco sonrio, y Harry sse sitnio un poco tonto de haber olvidado todo el asunto de Narcissa Malfoy, seguramente Draco habia estado muy preocupado todos estos dias.

- ¿Donde esta? ¿Puedo verla? – pregunto un poco ansioso.

- Desgraciadamente, ahora mismo no puedes verla – dijo Sirius – y tampoco puedo decirte yo donde esta tu madre, eso es algo que solo Dumbledore puede hacerlo – Harry penso que seguramente estaria en algun lugar protegido bajo un Fidelius, y que Dumbledore seria el guardian – esta bien, no puedo negar que ha sufrido, despues de todo estaba casi bajo arresto por los motifagos, pero ya esta protegida y fuera de tu casa.

Draco cambio su rostro a uno de odio, Harry supuso que seguamente seria hacia los mortifagos, pero fue bien contenida por parte del rubio, ya que no dijo nada acerca de eso.

- Solo queria informar eso – dijo Sirius – ya sabes, soy algo asi como tu tio y crei que era una obligacion mia decirtelo.

- Esta bien – le dijo Draco – Gracias por informarme.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo – dijo Sirius, que se giro hacia Harry – Cornamenta te espera abajo, al parecer quiere hablar contigo.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry – enseguida bajo.

Sirius salio y dejo a Draco y Harry solos, Harry penso que era un momento que Draco queria pasar a solas, asi que se levanto de su cama y se dirigio a la salida, cuando Draco le dijo.

- Gracias, cumpliste tu palabra.

Harry no respondio, pero de todas formas sonrio, era bueno ver que alguien recibia buenas noticias, y que al parecer Dumbledore cumplio su parte, pero Harry sabia que Narcissa Malfoy seguia aun con vida gracias a que Snape la rescato de Malfoy Mannor.

Salio de la habitacion y se cruzo con una Robin que estaba sonriente, la chica iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio a Harry y termino chocando con el. La chica casi cae al piso, pero Harry la tomo y la levanto.

- Perdona, es que fue mi culpa – dijo Harry, aunque sabia que no era su culpa – no me fijaba por donde iba – de nuevo sabia que el no habia sido el que no se fijaba por donde iba.

Robin lo miro a los ojos, y le sonrio.

- Descuida, yo era la que no me fije por donde iba, gracias – dijo su hermana y se fue, Harry continuo su camino y fue a la sala, donde estaba su padre sentado en el sofa.

- ¿Me llamaste? – le pregunto Harry.

- Si – le dijo James – estuve leyendo el periodico meggle de hoy y he visto algo que podria interesarte – le dijo su padre sonriendo.

- ¿Y que podria interesarme? – pregunto Harry.

- Titanic – le dijo su padre, sonriendo.

- ¿Porque me interesaria un barco bajo agua hace mas de ochenta años? – pregunto Harry, sabia la historia del Titanic, pero nunca le llamo mucho la atencion.

- Fue construido en el Reino Unido, por lo tanto, es como si fuera nuestro y debes interesarte por eso – le dijo James – si bien fue construido en Irlanda del Norte, es parte del Reino Unido, como nosotros los ingleses, es un orgullo para nosotros – le dijo James, y Harry creia que su padre habia aprendido todo eso de Lily.

- ¿Y que me quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Harry.

- Que consegui seis tickets para el estreno de su pelicula – le dijo James sonriendo, sacando los boletos – asi que mañana iran Tu, Robin, Draco, Ron, Hermione y Ginny para su estreno.

¿Ginny iria? Su corazon empezo a latir muy fuerte, tanto que tenia miedo de que su padre lo note, tenia que tranquilizarse.

- ¿Y tu no iras? – pregunto intentando encontrar otro tema del que hablar.

- Queria ir – le dijo James, que lucia algo decepcionado – pero tu madre me lo prohibio.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque la actriz de la pelicula es pelirroja, y Lily es muy celosa – dijo James, y Harry solto una pequeña risa, sin dudas su madre manejaba muy bien a James – ademas de que no iba a alcanzar las entradas para todos, pero aun asi tu madre no iba a dejar que valla a ver la pelicula

- ¿A que hora es la pelicula? – pregunto Harry.

- Aqui dice que sera a las ocho de la noche – dijo James mirando las entradas – pero hay un problema, los asientos no seran todos juntos.

- ¿Como?

- Que las entradas tienen numero de asientos, y lo maximo que pude conseguir fue tres asientos juntos en una fila y otros tres juntos en otra fila, en la boleteria no me dejaron comprar muchos asientos juntos.

- Entonces – dijo Harry – seremos dos grupos de tres.

- Asi es – dijo James – ya se lo he explicado a Robin, que parecia estar de acuerdo con eso ¿Tu no tienes problemas, verdad?

- No – le dijo Harry, que entendio porque hace unos momentos su hermana estaba tan contenta, la idea de ir a ver una pelicula le habia agradado – me parece bie.

- Perfecto – dijo James – mientras tanto, Lily, Sirius y yo estaremos de paseo por el lugar.

- ¿Y Remus? – pregunto Harry, James puso una cara triste.

- Mañana hay Luna llena – respondio James – y aunque nosotros queriamos pasar con el, el nos ha dicho que no hace falta, gracias a Merlin que hoy existe la pocion matalobos, o sino seguiria sufriendo – dijo James, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo con el.

- ¿Es todo? - le pregunto Harry, que queria dejar de pensar en todo lo queno fuera ir al cine con Ginny.

- Si – le dijo James, un poco ofendido porque al parecer queria seguir hablando – la cena estara en media hora, segun tu madre.

- Gracias – le dijo Harry – Nos vemos mas tarde.

Harry dejo a su padre solo en la sala, y se dirigio lo mas rapido que pudo a su habitacion, tan solo pensaba que mañana volveria a ver a Ginny.

Entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerte muy fuerte, tanto que Draco se asusto un poco.

- ¿Que sucede? – le pregunto el rubio.

- ¿Querias estirar las piernas? – le pregunto Harry, Draco so le miro con curiosidad – mañana iremos a ver Titanic.

- ¿El barco hundido? Dejame decirte que es imposible que aguantemos la respiracion tantos metros bajo el mar...

- No, iremos a ver una pelicula acerca de eso – dijo Harry, que tomo el periodico muggle que estaba en la mesa de al lado de su cama y empezo a buscar en la seccion de arte y esoectaculos, donde encontro sobre la pelicula del Titanic - ¿Sabias que se gasto 57 millones de dolares en esta pelicula?

- ¿Cuanto seria eso en nuestro dinero? – pregunto Draco.

- Es algo asi como 7 millones setescientos mil galeons – dijo Harry.

- ¿Tanto dinero para una simple pelicula? – pregunto Draco.

- Asi es – dijo Harry.

Harry siguio leyendo, mientras Draco seguia mirando hacia donde estaba el.

- ¿Con quien iremos? – pregunto Draco.

- Con Ron, Hermione y Ginny – respondio Harry – ademas de Robin.

Harry no sabia si al rubio le molestaria ir con ellos, pues si le molestaba lo discimulo bien, ya que no hizo ni una expresion ni tampoco dijo algo al respecto.

- Te ves emocionado – le dijo Draco – es solo una pelicula.

Harry paro de leer sintiendose un idiota, estaba demostrando demasiado interes, seguramente pensaria que no estaba emocionado por ver la pelicula, si no en quien estaria alli...

- Es que es algo creado por Irlanda del Norte – le respondio Harry, agradeciendo que su padre le contara eso, para asi usarlo como excusa – como patriota me siento orgulloso de eso.

- Si tu lo dices – le dijo Draco – a mi me da igual por quien fue creado, pero debo admitir que es bueno salir de tu habitacion ¿A que hora sera la pelicula?

- A las ocho de la noche – respondio Harry, Draco bufo.

- ¿Tan tarde? Creo que no aguantare las ganas de salir...

- Ya pronto sera hora de comer – dijo Harry – al menos saldras de la habitacion.

La cena fue un poco mejor que las anteriores, en las cuales nadie decia nada, ya que todos podian sentir el enojo que Harry sentia hacia Robin y viceversa, pero esta fue diferente, Robin charlaba emocionada sopbre la pelicula con Lily, quien la escuchaba atentamente, Harry supuso que su hermana ya habia ido al cine muggle varias veces antes.

- Dicen que Leonardo Di Caprio es un buen actor – decia su hermana.

- Mas vale que lo que te guste sea su forma de actuar – dijo James, consciente de que probablemente a su hermana probablemente le guste mas el atractivo del actor que su forma de actuar.

Harry quizo sonreir, pero se aguanto, las cosas con su hermana todavia no estaban solucionadas a pesar de lo que ocurio cuando se encontraron hace poco menos de una hora.

- ¿Y has visto peliculas muggles en el cine, Harry? – pregunto Lily.

Harry sabia que no podia mentir, al menos no en esa oportunidad, se darian cuanta con tan solo preguntar el nombre de alguna pelicula que habia visto, ya que no habia visto ni una.

- No – respondio – es que no me gustan tanto las peliculas.

- En una sala de cine es diferente – le dijo James – de seguro te encantar, los asientos comodos, las luces apagadas, la pantalla gigante, los parlantes que hacen que todo sea como si ocurriese al lado tuyo, las palomitas de maiz...

- En especial las palomitas de maiz – dijo Robin.

Cuando terminaron de comer, todos dieron las gracias a Lily.

- Draco – le llamo su madre a Draco – tu madre ya sabe que estas aqui – le dijo – todavia no podras hablar con ella, pero te aseguro que la veras pronto.

- Gracias, Señora Potter – dijo Draco agradeciendo – en verdad me gustaria verla.

- Descuida, no es nada – dijo Lily – lo que no sabemos es como consiguio escapar, simpemente aparecio a las afueras de Hogwarts, seguramente debio aprovechar alguna distraccion para poder escapar.

Draco miro de reojo a Harry, y contesto.

- Si, es una mujer luchadora.

Harry subio a su habitacion, sabiendo que Draco pronto le acompañaria, una ves que entro se acosto en su cama, segundos despues, el rubio entro.

- ¿Ellos no saben que Snape es un espia? – dijo Draco.

- Al parecer no – dijo Harry – luego del ataque de los mortifagos a Hogwarts fue escapando en una escoba, a continuar con el plan de Dumbledore.

Draco se quedo en silencio unos segundos, meditando.

- En tu mundo todo fue mucho mas dificil – dijo Draco.

- ¿Porque lo dices? – dijo Harry.

- Si tan solo pensaras en ti, te darias cuenta – dijo Draco y Harry no entendia nada, ¿Si pensara en el mismo? – sabes demasiado sobre todo, cosas que incluso ni tu padre sabe, no me lo has demostrado a mi pero se nota que sabes luchar, has dicho que has estado en batallas, y se muy bien que para que alguien de tan solo diecisiete o dieciocho años este en una batalla contra los mortifagos la cosa debe de haber estado muy mal... Aparte dijiste que en tu mundo Dumbledore habia muerto antes que el Señor Oscuro.

Draco habia sacado todas esas conclusiones en cuatro dias desde que estaban en el valle de Godric, sin duda que le habia dado vueltas al asunto.

- Si, debo admitir que fue duro – dijo Harry – pero aqui tambien es dificil.

Harry debia admitir que le sorprendia que Inglaterra no se haya caido a pedazos eneste mundo, pues aqui Voldemort no habia desaparecido durante trece años ¿Podria ser que eso los habia fortalecido? En su mundo de origen el ministerio habia estado tan concentrado en desmentir que Voldemort habia vuelto, que cuando se enteraron de la verdad, Voldemort ya habia dado algunos pasos de ventaja, si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore, el Ministerio habia caido el mismo dia que Fudge se entero que Voldemort habia vuelto.

Pero en este mundo la guerra aun estaba en marcha y lo habia hecho sin ningun descanso, y debia decir que veia a las fuerzas del Ministerio y la Orden bien firmes, no como en su mundo, tal ves el hecho de que Voldemort no desaparecio aqui los habia mantenido siempre en alerta, y previniendo cualquier ataque.

- No quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles sobre la guerra en tu mundo – dijo Draco – pero se que escondes mucho.

Harry no respondio a eso, se acosto en su cama e intento hacerse el dormido.

- Son las ocho y media de la noche – dijo Draco – aun no es hora de que finjas dormir.

El rubio tenia razon, ni siquiera tenia sueño.

- Tienes razon – dijo Harry – creo que bajare a la biblioteca ¿Vienes?

- Bajare mas tarde.

Harry salio de la habitacion y se dirigio al piso inferior de la casa, no se habia enterado que la casa tenia una biblioteca hasta hace un dia, cuando lo escucho por su madre, en realidad no queria leer, solo queria estar solo un momento.

La biblioteca era grande, debia reconocerlo, y ademas tenia unos comodos sofas para poder sentarse, Harry ni siquiera encendio la luz, era mejor si estaba en la oscuridad.

Tenia tanto en que pensar, sus padres, Ginny, la guerra, Ginny, Ginny...

Saco el pequeño album de fotografias que tenia con imagenes de Ginny y lo abrio, ya no le causaba dolor verlo, ahora simplemente le gustaba verlo, viendo los lindos recuerdos de su amada pelirroja.

Su etapa de bebe, su niñez y algunas de su adolescencia, la foto con su primera tunica de Hogwarts y los pasteles de sus cumpleaños, era tan linda y chiquita, tan inocente...

Escucho un ruido y cerro el album y lo guardo en el bolsillo, vio que Draco entraba en la biblioteca.

- Cambie de opinion – dijo Draco – creo que estar tanto tiempo en tu habitacion podria afectar mi salud mental, asi que decidi acompañarte.

- No exageres – le dijo Harry – solo querias pasar tiempo conmigo – le dijo riendo.

- Ni que fueras tan importante.

El rubio fue y tomo asiento en el sofa que estaba cerca de donde Harry estaba sentado.

- Esto seria mas interesante si tan solo tuvieramos algo para beber – dijo Draco.

- Creo que en la cocina hay Whisky de fuego, si te apetece – dijo Harry.

- No, mire por ahi antes de pasar por aqui – dijo Draco – fue un poco irrespetuoso de mi parte, pero por suerte nadie me vio, tus padres estan en su habitacion y Remus y Sirius estan en la suya.

- Mi padre debe haberla guardado en alguna parte, se que la tiene por ahi.

- ¿Crees que la tenga aqui en la biblioteca? De todos los lugares que tu madre buscaria, creo que este seria el ultimo lugar en donde alguien pensaria que hay alguna bebida.

- Puede ser – le dijo Harry, que levanto su varita - !Accio Whisky de fuego!

Para su sorpresa, unos libros del estante se movieron y por alli salieron tres botellas de Whisky de Fuego, todas llenas.

- Vaya – dijo Draco – quien sea que las haya guardado alli, debe estar preparado para la guerra – dijo riendo.

Harry le paso la botella a Draco.

- Toma, yo no quiero beber.

- ¿Porque? – pregunto Draco – no es bueno beber solo, y no quiero quedar como un alcoholico.

- Nadie dira que eres alcoholico, Draco – le dijo Harry – mas bien podrian pensar que estas festejando que tu madre esta a salvo.

- Vamos, tu tambien debes tomar, has estado muy preocupado en estos dias, ademas te ayudara a dormir bien – dijo el rubio.

- Esta bien – accedio Harry – solo para dormir bien.

Draco sonrio y bebio el whisky de la botella, Harry lo imito.

- No puedo explicarlo, pero me encanta el sabor que deja en la boca.

Harry solo sonrio y se levanto buscando algo con que entretenerse, no tardo mucho en encontrar un tablero con las piezas de ajedrez y lo llevo a donde estaba sentado Draco.

- ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? – pregunto el rubio.

- Con algo hay que pasar el tiempo – dijo Harry.

Y comenzaron a jugar, Draco pero Harry habia tenido mucha practica con Ron en su otro mundo.

Era bueno poder concentrarse en solamente esas piezas de ajedres y abstraerse de todo lo demas, aunque sea por un breve momento.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- ¿Ya estas listo? – le pregunto Draco – has tardado demasiado, ni que fueras a un baile.

Harry se habia bañado y ya estaba listo, no sabia si la ropa que se habia puesto le quedaba bien, pero tampoco es que le haya dado demasiada importancia, se puso el primer jean y la primera camisa que encontro.

- Si – le respondio Harry – tu te has tardado mas que yo – le dijo Harry, y era cierto, Draco habia tardado casi una hora en salir del baño, pero al menos Harry consideraba que el rubio si estaba bien vestido, tenia un jean negro al igual que Harry, pero la camisa de Draco era roja, la de Harry era verde oscuro – es gracioso ver que un Slytherin vista camisa roja – le dijo burlandose un poco.

- Y que un Gryffindor vista camisa verde – le dijo Draco _"Touche"_ penso Harry.

- Sera mejor que bajemos – dijo Harry – Lily me dijo que debiamos de estar listos para las siete en punto, y ya son las siete menos diez.

- ¿Porque tanto el apuro? – pregunto Draco – despues de todo, somos magos, solamente debemos aparecernos a la hora del comienzo de la pelicula y ya esta.

- Recuerda que mi madre es hija de muggles – dijo Harry, Draco hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado pero no dijo nada, Harry decidio pasar por alto eso – y por eso quieren recorrer el shopping antes de que entremos a ver la pelicula, ademas si llegamos justo a la hora de la pelicula, nos quedaremos en la fila esperando y luego no tendremos tiempo ni de comprar palomitas de maiz.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina donde estaban todos reunidos, antes de entrar en la cocina, escucho un "Como tarda la pequeña Evans" de Sirius.

- Sabes que siempre tarda mucho, Sirius no se de que te sorprendes – le respondio su madre – ademas es una chica, es normal.

- Si – acoto James – la unica razon por la que Lily ya esta preparada es porque hace tres horas que entro en el baño.

Observo que su madre iba a responderle a James, pero se callo al ver que Harry habia ingresado en la cocina, su madre le miro de abajo para arriba y a Harry le dio la impresion de que iba a llorar, pero por suerte para el su madre no lloro y en cambio le dedico una sonrisa.

- Te ves muy guapo, Harry – le dijo Lily.

- Que esperabas, se parece a mi – dijo James, que al parecer tambien estaba muy emocionado ¿Porque todos estaban tan emocionados? Harry no entendia.

- Gracias – le dijo Harry a su madre, ignorando la arrogancia de James.

- Bueno – dijo Sirius – Cornamentitaesta listo, ya va siendo hora de irnos, y la pequeña Evans aun no aparece.

- ¿Pequeña Evans? – pregunto Harry.

- Es el apodo que Sirius le puso a Robin – dijo James – como es muy parecida a Lily exceptuando su color de cabello, Sirius le ha llamado asi.

- Y hay que decir que Sirius no es muy bueno poniendo apodos – dijo Lily – fijate que Cornamentita y pequeña Evans no es muy original que digamos...

- Note burles, pelirroja – le dijo Sirius, alzando su puño en un gracioso gesto de desafio hacia su madre.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Lily – a mi me apodo por el color de cabello.

Harry solto una risita internamente.

- Ya estoy lista – dijo Robin, que habia hecho su entrada a la cocina.

Harry miro a su hermana y se pregunto si la chica iba al cine o a una fiesta, se habia alisado el pelo, tenia un collar plateado en el cuello y anillos en los dedos, llevaba puesta una minifalda blanca y una remera ajustada azul, tenia tacos altos y se notaba que sus labios estaban pintados de rojo.

Harry miro de reojo a su padre, que a juzgar por su mirada no le gustaba mucho como estaba vestida su pequeña hija, pero su madre le lanzo una mirada a su padre que le indicaba _"Dices algo y te mato" _.

- Estas preciosa, hija – le dijo Lily.

- Gracias mama – le respondio Robin - ¿Ya nos vamos? Creo que les dije a los demas que esten alli para las siete en punto, seria descortes no llegar a hora.

- Desde luego – dijo Lily – Sirius – dijo mirando a su padrino - ¿Has hecho el traslador, verdad?

- Correcto, pelirroja – dijo Sirius, sacando una lata de cerveza muggle de su bolsillo – lo puedo activar cuando quiera.

- Pues activalo, Canuto – le dijo James – ya debemos ir.

Sirius lanzo un hechizo a la lata y esta brillo.

- Listo, dentro de un minuto nos iremos.

Todos fueron y pusieron un dedo sobre la lata.

- ¿Donde nos llevara el traslador? – pregunto Harry.

- Al Caldero chorreante – le respondio James – de ahi iremos en taxi hasta el shopping.

- Faltan cinco segundos – dijo Sirius.

Harry hizo la cuenta regresiva en su mente, hasta que sintio el ya familiar gancho jalandolo mientras daba vueltas y vueltas.

Casi milagrosamente habia conseguido mantenerse en pie cuando de repente paro de girar, no podia decir que Draco y Robin tuvieran la misma suerte, ambos habian caido al suelo, Draco se levanto sin problemas sacudiendose un poco la camisa, Robin, en cambio, se estaba quejando porque su cabello ya no estaba tan lacio como antes.

- Espera – le dijo Lily a su hija, le lanzo un hehcizo y el cabello de Robin volvio a estar perfectamente alisado – ya esta.

Luego Lily se aplico el mismo hechizo a ella misma, ya que su cabello tambien se habia alborotado.

- Gracias mama – le dijo Robin – odio los trasladores.

- Esa es una ventaja que tenemos Harry y yo – dijo James – no importa si estuvieramos en el medio de un tornado, nustro cabello siempre lucira igual.

Harry sonrio.

- ¿Te enorgulleses de eso? – le pregunto Lily a su marido – yo me odiaria si tuviera tu cabello, no hay hechizo que lo pueda domar.

Harry por un momento penso en Hermione y en su cabelo alborotado, pero recordo que su amiga habia estado estupenda en el baile de los tres magos y en la boda de Bill y Fleur, su cabello no era indomable como el suyo y el de su padre.

Ademas, el cabello de la Hermione de su mundo ya no era tan enmarañado como cuando estaba en primer, segundo y tercer año.

Harry miro a su padrino y vio que el cabello de el seguia luciendo igual que cuando salieron de la casa de los Potter, y lamento recordar que en su mundo nunca habia visto a un Sirius como el que tenia enfrente ahora. Este aun tenia un brillo en los ojos, su rostro no lucia demacrado y estaba siempre con una sonrisa.

En su mundo, en cambio, Sirius sonreia pocas veces y cuando lo hacia era un poco forzado, excepto cuando estaba en compañia suya y de Remus.

- Bueno ¿Nos vamos o que? – dijo Sirius – de seguro hay alguna chica muggle esperando probar mis encantos.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en que el tio Sirius hechiza a las mujeres para que le presten atencion – dijo Robin – no puedo creer que les agrade alguien tan infantil, egolatra e inmaduro.

- Existen grandes chances de que eso sea verdad, hija – dijo James, mientras salian del calderon chorreante a las calles de Londres.

- !Ey! – dijo Sirius – burlense todo lo que quieran, pero mi belleza es infinita.

Lily rio con ganas, mientras James y Robin negaban con la cabeza, Harry no sabia que decir asi que se quedo en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y para su sorpresa vio que Draco tambien reia en silencio.

- ¿Tu lo sabes, verdad Draco? – dijo Sirius dirigiendose hacia el rubio – despues de todo, los Black somos irresistibles, te puedo enseñar un par de trucos, Harry, despues de todo mereces algo de recompensa por ese horrible nido de pajaros que tienes en la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu que tienes en la cabeza, pulgas? – contraataco Harry, Sirius le miro con suspicacia y los demas rieron, excepto Robin.

- Ya me las pagaras cornamentita – le dijo Sirius – se que tienes una debilidad, la encontrare.

- Bueno, sera mejor que cerremos la boca, debemos subir al taxi – dijo Lily.

Todos subieron al taxi, a pesar de que el conductor del auto amarillo decia que estaba prohibido que suban mas de cinco personas a la ves. Harry creyo ver que su padre le ponia un billete en el bolsillo al conductor del taxi.

- Estamos muy apretados – dijo Sirius – Cornamentita, sientate en mis piernas asi entraremos mejor – agrego.

- !No me sentare en tus piernas! – dijo Harry.

- Pequeña Evans – dijo ahora mirando a su hermana – sientate en las piernas de la pelirroja.

- ¿No crees que estoy muy grande para eso? – dijo Robin.

- Draco...

- No – le respondio el rubio.

- ¿Como pueden ser tan tercos? – les pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Porque no te sientas tu en las piernas de papa? – pregunto Robin.

- No creas que eso nunca ha pasado... – dijo Sirus.

- Eso definitivamente nunca ha pasado – dijo James.

- Tienes razon, nunca paso – dijo Sirius – fue el quien se sento en mis piernas... – todos rieron un poco.

- Sirius no seas asqueroso – le dijo Lily.

- ¿Porque no te sientas tu en las piernas de Cornamenta? – dijo Sirius a Lily – entonces nadie pensaria que es raro.

- Porque James esta en el asiento de enfrente – dijo Lily – y nosotros en el de atras.

- Ya callense – dijo James – estamos a punto de llegar.

- Yo ire enfrente a la vuelta – dijo Sirius.

Cuando al fin llegaron al shopping muggle, todos bajaron muy apurados, ya que nadie aguantaba estar entre cinco personas en un lugar tan pequeño. El unico que bajo tranquilamente fue James que si habia viajado comodo.

- ¿Que hora es mama? – le pregunto Robin a su madre.

- Son las siete y media – dijo Lily - ¿Donde quedaste con Hermione y los demas?

- En el patio de comidas – dijo Robin – pero hace ya media hora...

- Tranquila, de seguro saben que tu siempre quieres hacer esperar a los demas – dijo Sirius – Igual que James...

- Eres tu el que siempre llegaba tarde – le dijo James.

- ¿Cuando maduraran? – pregunto Lily – vamos, entremos.

Todos entraron, el lugar estaba tan lleno que Harry tuvo que mirar a su costado varias veces para ver si todos seguian estando a su lado.

- Paarece como si estuvieramos de nuevo en el Mundial de Quidthc – dijo Robin – Hay demasiada gente.

- Si – dijo Lily – igual no hablemos de cosas que no debemos frente a los muggles, Robin.

- Esta bien mama.

Harry tuvo que empujar a varias personas para hacerse camino, hasta que al fin llegaron a la escalera mecanica, se fijo en que todos lo acompañaran antes de subir, no queria que nadie se pierda. Cada rato miraba hacia Draco para ver como llebaba el rubio todo eso de andar entre gente muggle, sabia que los Malfoy no eran gente que gustaba estar en el medio de tantas personas, y menos aun si no eran personas que usaban magia.

Al parecer estaba normal, no hacia muecas de asco ni miraba a ningun muggle de manera indebida.

- Debemos ir al patio de comidas – dijo Robin – esta en el segundo piso, la sala de cines esta en el tercer piso.

Siguieron su camino, o mas bien Harry y Draco seguian a los demas, que ya conocian el lugar, no tardaron mucho en llegar a ese lugar, pero no encontraban a quienes en su mundo eran sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Donde estaran? – pregunto Robin, mas para si misma que para los demas.

- Mira bien Robin – le dijo Lily – deben de estar por aqui.

- Harry – le llamo su padre – si tu y Draco quieren recorrer mientars empieza la pelicula esta bien, nosotros nos quedaremos aqui para buscar a los demas, solo debes estar en la sala de cine para las ocho, esta en el tercer piso, toma – le dijo pasandole dos tickets y un billete de cien libras – es para que compres alguna bebida para la pelicula.

- Gracias – dijo Harry – nos vamos entonces.

- Cuidense – le dijo Sirius – y si ves a una chica muggle que te guste, solo debes ser arrogante con ella, se derriten como chocolate.

- Adios – dijo ignorando las palabras de su padrino.

- Quiero ir al baño – dijo Draco mirando para todos lados - ¿Donde esta?

- No lo se, es la primera ves que vengo aqui – dijo Harry – busquemos.

Abriensose paso entre la multitud de personas que habia, Harry y Draco buscaron los sanitarios, vieron un cartel que indicaba donde estaban los baños, pero no les gusto enterarse que el baño estaba un poco antes de entrar al patio de comidas, ahora debian volver, y lo peor de todo era que debian volver a tarvesar a la gran cantidad de personas.

Harry entendia que muchas personas quisieran ver la pelicula, pero esto era demasiado, casi el ochenta por ciento de las personas que veia tenian una remera que decia algo sobre el Titanic, como "Nunca se hundio" o "Siempre navegando". Muchos de esas remeras tenian al barco como imagen y decian "White Star Line" que fue el operador que lo construyo.

Cuando llegaron a los sanitarios, Harry quedo afuera y Draco entro, Harry se recosto contra la pared esperando a que Draco salga, viendo como muchisimas personas pasaban frente a el, todos estaban felices y emocionados.

Entre esas personas, vio dos cabezas rojas, indistingibles para el.

Tuvo que empujar a varias personas para poder llegar a donde estaban Ron y Ginny, pero lo hizo, casi jadeando llego y vio que Hermione estaba con ellos.

- !Hermione! – les llamo, dudaba que la chica pudiera escucharlo, ya que demasiada gente hablaba alrededor suyo - !Ron! – pero tampoco tenia respuesta.

No estaban tan lejos de el, eran casi diez metros, pero la gente lo hacia todo mas dificil, se dirigian hacia el patio de comidas, donde seguramente Robin y los demas los encontrarian, pero el queria ver a Ginny.

Empujando y pidiendo permiso, por fin pudo llegar a la misma posicion que ellos, Hermione era la que estaba mas cerca de el, pero Harry prefirio tocar el hombro de Ginny.

- Ginny – le dijo, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta asustada pero se tranquilizo al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione tambien giraron – Robin los esta buscando.

- Harry – le dijo Hermione - ¿Que tal? Los hemos estado esperando muchisimo.

- Sin decir que nos dijeron siete en punto – dijo Ginny, Harry pudo verla mejor, llevaba una remera sin mangas verde y un jean negro oscuro, se notaba levemente el maquillaje que tenia y al contrario de su hermana, Ginny no tenia los labios pintados, estaba hermosa.

- Si eh... Nos tardamos un poco – dijo Harry, tardo un poco en responder, estaba impactado por la belleza de Ginny.

- Bueno ¿Donde estan? – pregunto Ron, con voz de fastidio, Harry no entendia porque.

- Hacia aquel lado – dijo Harry apuntando hacia una columna en donde habia visto a su padre por ultima ves – Yo tengo que volver hacia los sanitarios, Draco me esta esperando.

- ¿Malfoy tambien ha venido? – dijo Hermione, que no sonaba molesta, si sorprendida.

- Que esperabas, este se junta con la peor escoria – dijo Ron casi con asco, Harry lo miro mal pero aun asi no dijo nada, intentando obviar que Ron lo habia insultado – vamos – dijo el pelirrojo estiando de su hermana y Hermione.

Harry sentia rabia, pero se contuvo, intentando recordar que Ron era su mejor amigo en su mundo. No sabia como, pero rapidamente llego de nuevo a los sanitarios, justo al mismo tiempo que Draco salia.

- Todas las cabinas estaban ocupadas – dijo el rubio – tuve que esperar a que se desocupe una.

- Esta bien – le respondio Harry – creo que ya debemos ir a formar la fila para entrar a la sala de cine, los demas seguro se nos uniran pronto, acabo de indicar a Ron y Hermione donde estan mis padres.

- Si – dijo Draco – o sino no tendremos tiempo

Los dos avanzaron hacia la sala de cine, que estaba en el tecer piso, subieron a la escalera mecanica y fueron hacia donde vieron a la gente formar fila para entrar a la sala de cine.

- Ya falta poco para que sea la hora de la funcion – dijo Draco - ¿Donde estan tu hermana y sus amigos?

- Deben estar abajo – respondio Harry – de seguro vienen pronto, debemos coordinar como entraremos, segun mi padre, entraremos en dos grupos de a tres.

- Tu te sentaras en mi grupo – le dijo Draco – si no lo sabes, no me llevo bien con ninguno de los otros, y no creo que podamos terminar de ver la pelicula en paz si me dejas con dos de ellos, y por sobre todo, tu te sentaras en el medio de quien sea que entre con nosotros...

- A su orden... – dijo Harry zarcasticamente, el ya se habia hecho la idea de que se tendriaque sentar con Draco, ya que era su "Amigo".

Lo que en verdad le importaba a Harry era quien mas se sentaria con ellos, estaba seguro que no seria Ron, estaba seguro que no le habia caido bien a quien en su mundo de Origen, es su mejor amigo, pero en este mundo habian empezado de la peor manera.

Ojala fuera Ginny quien estuviera al lado de el...

- Y tampoco dejes que Weasley se siente con nosotros – dijo Draco.

- ¿Que problema tienes con Ginny? – dijo Harry.

- ¿Quien habla de Weasley mujer? Me refiero al hombre, o al intento de hombre...

Harry sonrio, el habia estado deseando tanto sentarse al lado de Ginny que penso que Draco se referia a ella.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, y por fin vieron a dos cabelleras rojas que resaltaban entre la multitud, Harry le hizo una seña a Draco y juntos se acercaron a ellos.

- Ya casi es hora – dijo Harry una ves que los alcanzo.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraron de mala manera a Draco, aunque la castaña por lo menos le dijo "Hola" timidamente, Draco solo respondio con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Y bueno – dijo Robin – ¿como nos sentaremos? Yo tengo el asiento numero 88.

- A mi me dieron en numero 74 – dijo Harry.

- A mi el 87 – dijo Hermione.

- A mi el 75 – dijo Draco.

- A mi el 89 – dijo Ginny.

- A mi el 73 – dijo Ron

Todos quedaron en silencio, y se podia notar claramente que ninguno de los seis estaba conforme con el asiento que le habia tocado, Harry se sentaria con Draco, como lo habian planeado los dos, pero sentarse con Ron...

Por la cara del pelirrojo, era claro que tampoco estaba contento por tener que sentarse con Draco y con el, tambien Hermione, Harry supuso que era por no sentarse con Ron.

La unica que no parecia tan descontenta era Ginny, a quien parecia darle igual.

- Cambiemos – dijo Ginny – a mi me da igual sentarme con quien sea... – le dijo Ginny a Ron, quien le dio su ticket a ella y viceversa Harry por un momento siento felicidad !Ginny iba al lado suyo!

- ... Si Dean no esta presente, no importa con quien me siente – termino de decir la pelirroja, y Harry sintio como si Nick casi Decapitado lo hubiera atravesado, ya que se sintio totalmente helado, era cierto y lo habia olvidado de nuevo, aqui, Ginny no era **_su_** Ginny.

- Bueno – dijo Robin, que estaba un poco mas alegre – entonces... ¿Nos vemos a la salida?

- Esta bien – dijo Harry.

Todos fueron a formar fila para entrar, y gracias a Merlin, no esperaron tanto para dejar de formar, ya que faltaba muy poco para el inicio de la pelicula.

- ¿Vamos a comprar algo para comer? – dijo Harry.

Draco asintio y Ginny les acompaño, Harry pidio palomitas de maiz y un vaso con Coca cola, Draco, que al parcer nunca habia probado ninguna de las dos cosas ya que provenia de una familia de sangre pura, pidio lo mismo que el.

Ginny, al parecer, no iba a pedir nada.

- ¿No pediras nada? – le pregunto Harry – la pelicula es larga.

- No – le respondio la pelirroja, que al parecer lucia fastidiada por algo – no quiero engordar, ya debo de haber aumentado de kilo desde que volvimos de Hogwarts.

Harry la miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba ¿De donde Ginny sacaba esas absurdas ideas? Si estaba hermosa...

- No seas tonta – dijo Harry - ¿Quien te ha dicho eso? – Ginny no respondio, asi que Harry se giro hacia el vendedor y le dijo – dame otro paquete de palomitas y otra coca cola...

- No – le dijo Ginny – no hace falta que me compres nada, no lo necesito.

- ¿Porque reaccionas asi? – dijo Harry, al notar un poco tensa a Ginny – solo son palomitas, no engordaras por eso.

- No los quiero – dijo Ginny _"¿Que le sucede?" _pensoHarry – no necesito que me los compres.

_- _Esta bien – dijo Harry, mientras pagaba las palomitas y las bebidas.

- ¿Y por que aun asi los has traido? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Pues porque quiero comer doble – dijo Harry, el sabia que en algun momento de la pelicula la pelirroja tendria hambre, habian llegado a las siete en punto, y habian estado esperando hasta las ocho para el comienzo de la pelicula, que duraba mas de dos horas, en algun momento tendria hambre.

Todos ingresaron y se ubicaron en los lugares que indicaban su ticket, Harry estaba en medio de los dos, las luces, que hasta el momento en que se sentaron habian estado encendida, ahora se apagaron, y la pantalla gigante se ilumino, poniendo trailers de otras peliculas que se estrenarian proximamente.

- Guau – dijo Draco, acercandose a su oido – la voz de la persona que esta hablando parece que estuviera al lado nuestro.

- Si – le respondio Harry – se llaman parlantes.

Harry puso las palomitas y la coca cola en la posadera del asiento de Ginny, mientras esta le lanzaba una mirada de enojo sin decir nada.

Harry esperaba que en el transcurso de la pelicula la relacion entre ambos se hiciera mas amena.

**_XXXXXXXXX _**

_- Nunca te voy a dejar ir, Jack, lo prometo – decia Rose, mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de Jack al mar, que rapidamente se hundia..._

Harry sentia como pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos !Era tan triste, Jack no podia morir! Pero sin embargo asi era.

Miro hacia sus costados y vio a una Ginny bañada en lagrimas mientras comia las palomitas de maiz, y hasta Draco hacia esfuerzos por no llorar, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente aguados.

En ese momento fue que Harry volvio a mirar a Ginny, y al verla asi, tan trsite, que queria abrazarla, queria consolarla, queria limpiar sus lagrimas... _"Si Dean no esta presente, no importa con quien me siente" _ recordo Harry, que decidio volver a mirar la pelicula mientras que sentia el corazon hecho una bola de papel arrugada.

Unos minutos mas tarde cuando termino la pelicula todos salian tristes, la mayoria de las personas que habian ido a ver la pelicula estaban acompañadas de sus parejas, por lo que casi todos iban abrazados, mientras Harry sentia un poco de envidia hacia quienes abrazaban a sus parejas.

Y lo peor de todo era que la persona a quien queria abrazar estaba al lado suyo.

Ginny y Draco estaban a su lado, y los dos estaban en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Adonde vamos? – les pregunto Harry a los dos.

- No lo se – dijo Draco – tus padres dijeron que estarian paseando por el centro comercial.

- Sera mejor esperar a los demas – dijo Ginny – ahi decidiremos que hacemos.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y esperaron a los demas, no paso tanto tiempo hasta que los vieron, Hermione parecia que habia llorado mucho, mientras que Robin tambien lucia algo triste, Harry sabia que era por la pelicula, que habia tenido un final muy triste.

Ron, al contrario que su hermana y Hermione, lucia como si no le importara el desenlace de la pelicula.

- Hola, de nuevo – saludo Robin - ¿Que hacemos ahora?

- ¿Que tal si vamos a comer? – dijo Ron, mirando las chicas, ignorando por completo a Harry y Draco.

- Bueno – dijo su hermana al pelirrojo, luego se volteo hacia Hary - ¿Vienen?

- No – respondio Harry, no queria irse con ellos nada mas que para incomodar – Draco y yo iremos a comer a otra parte.

- Esta bien – le dijo su hermana – nos vemos, entonces.

Las tres chicas y Ron se alejaron, dejando a Draco y Harry.

Ver alejarse a Ginny le hacia sentise triste, no podia creer los cerca y a la vez tan lejos que estuvo de ella en aquella sala de cine, no sabia porque, pero hoy la pelirroja se habia comportado muy distante con el, tan frio como un Iceberg.

Pero tenia que dejar atras todo eso, debia recordar que el no estaria mucho tiempo en ese mundo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto Harry al rubio.

- Mis palomitas se acabaron cuando Jack subio al barco – dijo Draco acordandose de la pelicula – por supuesto que tengo hambre.

Los dos bajaron al segundo piso, en donde estaba el patio de comidas, vieron varios locales de comida rapida, pero fueron a comer en uno llamado "McDonald`s" que era el que mas gente tenia, y tanto Harry como Draco pensaron que si tenia tanta gente, era porque era el mejor.

Comieron unas hamburguesas y fueron a pasear por el centro comercial, ahora habia menos gente que antes, y se podia caminar tranquilamente, cuando se cruzaron con sus padres acompañados de Sirius.

- Harry – le dijo James – por fin te encuentro.

- ¿Te ha gustado la pelicula? – le pregunto Lily.

- Si – le respondio Harry.

- Robin nos ha dicho que fue muy triste el final – dijo James – y que lo demas fue increible...

- No importa cuanto menciones la pelicula, James – dijo Lily – no veras a esa pelirroja.

Harry sonrio, recordando a la personaje llamada Rose, sin duda era muy linda, entendia los celos de su madre.

- No quiero ver la pelicula solo porque la actriz sea pelirroja – dijo James.

- Eso es mentira cornamenta – dijo Sirius – tu mismo lo dijiste.

James le hizo un gesto a Sirius, reprochandole el haber dicho eso.

- Bueno – dijo Lily – eso ya no importa.

- Robin se ha ido a la madriguera junto con Ron y Ginny – le dijo su padre

- ¿Y Hermione? – pregunto Harry, le daba curiosidad el saber porque la castaña no habia ido con ellos, ya que en su mundo siempre Hermione iba a la madriguera en las vacaciones cuando todos se ruinian ahi.

- Al parecer no ha querido ir a la madriguera hoy – dijo Sirius - ¿Te gusta ella, mini cornamenta? – le pregunto Sirius, con sonrisa picara.

- No – le respondio Harry.

- Creo que a mini cornamenta le gustan las estudiosas como a ti, James – le dijo Sirius a su amigo, ignorando las palabras de Harry, evidentemente para molestarlo – a los Potter le gustan las estudiosas.

- No me gusta Hermione – dijo Harry.

- Deja de molestar a Harry – le dijo Lily a Sirius – aparte, hace una hora decias que a Harry le gustaba Ginny porque era pelirroja, y ahora dices que le gusta Hermione porque es estudiosa.

¿Sirius habia dicho que le gustaba Ginny? Sentio un poco de calor en el cuello, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Entonces le gusta Ginny y Hermione – dijo Sirius – es la mezcla perfecta, una es pelirroja y la otra estudiosa.

- No sabes lo que dices – le dijo Harry a su padrino.

- Bueno, que les parece si dejamos de hablar de la vida amorosa de mi hijo – dijo Lily – Harry, James y yo nos quedaremos un tiempo mas aqui, pero si tu quieres irte ya, entonces Sirius te llevara a casa.

Para Harry, eso era una clara indirecta de que sus padres querian pasar un tiempo a solas, para "Estar al dia". Y los entendia un poco, seguramente no podian hacer nada en la ultima semana desde que Robin y el volvieron de Hogwarts, ademas de que seguramente planearon lo de la pelicula para estar solos mientras duraba la pelicula, y al final, Sirius habia terminado acompañandolos.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry y vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Lily – creo que ya debemos irnos.

- Adios señora Potter – dijo Draco mirando a Lily – muchas gracias – agrego, pero ahora mirando a James. A Harry le parecia gracioso como el rubio podia ser tan educado cuando se lo proponia.

- ¿No me extrañaran? – pregunto Sirius, mirando a Lily y James.

- Oh, Sirius, claro que lo haremos – dijo Lily, con una voz, que a juzgar por Harry, era mas falsa que un oro leprechaun – pero debes llevar a los chicos, deben estar cansados.

- Todo es por ustedes – dijo Sirius, mirando a los jovenes – y pensar que en mis diecisiete años yo lo que mas odiaba era estar en casa por la noche.

- De hecho Canuto – dijo James – no estabas en tu casa, sino en la mia.

- ¿Ahora me reclamas eso? No es bueno echar en cara las cosas, James, mira que sin mi no hubieras salido con la pelirroja – dijo lo ultimo con malicia.

- !Eso no es cierto! – dijo James.

- Si Lily supiera... – dijo con tono misterioso – nos vemos en casa.

- Adios Harry, nos vemos Draco – dijo Lily.

- Adios – respondieron ambos.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Sirius, una vez que salieron del centro comercial - ¿Que quieren hacer?

- ¿Como que que queremos hacer? – pregunto Harry.

- Por Merlin, Harry, hay tantas cosas que debo enseñarte... !Tus padres no estaran en la casa en toda la noche! ¿No piensas aprovecharlo? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – en mi epoca de Hogwarts tu padre y yo soliamos ir a algun pub muggle.

- Suena interesante... – dijo Draco.

- ¿Tu, queriendo ir a algun lugar muggle? – pregunto Harry, pensando que difinitivamente este Draco no era el de su mundo – Si hasta mirabas con asco a las personas en el centro comercial

- Sera divertido – dijo el rubio.

- Ese es mi sobrino – dijo Sirius - ¿Que dices Harry? Somos dos contra uno.

Harry realmente no queria ir, por mas que Sirius y Draco dijeran que seria divertido, a el nunca le habian gustado ese tipo de cosas, pero como dijo Sirius, eran dos contra uno...

Dio media vuelta y observo lo grande que era el centro comercial, mientras pensaba en alguna forma de poder escapar de lo que proponian su padrino y Draco.

Observo una parada de autobuses, y lo que vio lo sorprendio, alli, sentada y con la mirada perdida estaba Hermione.

Harry se dirigio hacia ella, cuando Sirius lo tomo del brazo.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- Es Hermione – dijo Harry – ire a hablar con ella.

- ¿Y piensas que me quedare aqui sin entrometerme en las relaciones de mi ahijado? – pregunto Sirius, con una sonrisa que decia claramente "Aqui me las pagaras el haberme derrotado en Quiditch" – no seria buen padrino si te dejara ir a hablar con ella solo.

Harry supuso que la expresion de su rostro no tendria precio, pues Draco estaba rojo de tanto aguantarse la risa.

- Si te quedaras aqui quietito – le dijo Harry – si no quieres que le diga a Lily que me llevaste a un pub muggle con una "amiga" de tu edad.

- No serias capaz – dijo su padrino espantado, obviamente sobreactuando

- Sigueme y lo sabras – dijo Harry.

Harry se deshizo del agarre de su padrino y fue donde Hermione estaba sentada, tenia la mirada perdida en los autos que pasaban frente ella.

- Me parece que ya es muy tarde para tomar un omnibus – dijo Harry, sentandose a su lado.

- Harry – dijo sobresaltandose - ¿Que haces aqui?

- Estaba a punto de irme con Sirius y Draco a quien sabe donde – dijo Harry – pero mas importante es ¿Que estas haciendo tu aqui? Me dijeron que irias a tu casa, y sin embargo estas aqui.

Hermione penso un momento antes de contestar, como si le diera un poco de verguenza, pero finalmente suspiro y abrio la boca.

- Es que habiamos planeado que me quedara en La Madriguera despues de ver la pelicula, pero al final no quise ir, y mis padres se enojarian un poco si vuelvo a la medianoche.

- Si fueras mi hija quedarias encerrada de por vida – dijo Harry a modo de broma, sacandole una pequeña sonrisa al trsite rostro de la castaña – pero ¿Que planeabas hacer, vagar por Londres hasta que amanezca?

La pequeña sonrisa inocente que se dibujo en el rostro de su amiga (en su mundo) le hizo saber que eso era exactamente lo que planeaba Hermione ¿Como podia ser tan tonta? Habiendo mortifagos y algun que otro muggle que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

- Vamos – le dijo Harry, tomandola del brazo.

- ¿Adonde? – pregunto la castaña.

- A un pub muggle, Sirius esta emocionado por ir – respondio Harry.

- ¿Y tus padres estan de acuerdo?

- Si – Dijo Harry – siempre y cuando no se enteren.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- No lo puedo creer – Dijo Draco, cuando Sirius vaciaba su decima quinta botella de cerveza y ni siquiera daba signos de estar ebrio – es increible.

- Se llama alcoholismo – dijo Harry, hablando alto ya que la musica era bastante alta.

Estaban en una mesa que estaba ubicada en una de las esquinas, Harry no sabia como, pero Sirius habia conseguido una buena mesa sin ni siquiera haber reservado antes. Aunque pensandolo bien, fue producto de la magia.

El se sentia muy comodo, aunque no conocia la musica le agradabla, y tambien le gustaba estar bebiendo, Draco lo mismo, y tambien Sirius, pero Hermione, que estaba sentada en medio de el y Draco, parecia no pensar lo mismo, a penas habia tomado algo y era mas que evidente que no le gustaba la musica alta.

Y para que la castaña sufra mas aun, casi todas las personas fumaban cigarrillos, a Harry no le molestaba, pero a la castaña si, ya que tenia una extraña mueca de asco en el rostro.

- !Harry! – le Sirius - ¿Porque no demuestras que eres hijo de cornamenta y vamos en busca de algunas chicas?

- Estoy comodo aqui – respondio Harry.

- ¿Y que dices tu, Draco? – pregunto Sirius a Draco.

Draco si acompaño a Sirius, ya que Sirius prometio comprar whisky, dejando solos a Harry y Hermione.

Harry no conocia mucho a esta Hermione, por eso no sabia de que hablarle, y tampoco sabia como preguntarle el porque no habia querido ir a La Madriguera, ya que aun no tenia la confianza suficiente con la castaña.

- ¿Porque no tomas un poco? – le pregunto Harry a la castaña.

- Pues no me gusta – dijo Hermione.

- Mentira – le respondio Harry, mientras le pasaba el vaso con cerveza, Hermione lo tomo.

- Puede que si me guste – dijo la castaña – pero igual es malo para la salud.

- ¿Y eso que? – dijo Harry – puede que mañana no prestes atencion cuando cruces una calle y te atropelle un auto y mueras.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, no tu – le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque tu si sabes lo que es perder gente que amas, no deberias de hablar de la muerte como si nada.

¿Como sabia eso? El nunca habia mencionado que habia perdido a alguien en la guerra de su mundo.

- ¿Que dices? – dijo sonriendo falsamente, Hermione era muy inteligente, deberia de haber prevenido que seria ella la primera e darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

- ¿Quien fue? – le dijo la chica, muy seria.

- ¿Como te has dado cuenta? – quizo saber Harry.

- Si tu no conocias a Robin, lo mas logico seria que fueron tus padres, aun cuando eras un bebe – dijo la castaña, Harry se arrepintio de haberle dado de beber a Hermione ¿Seria posible que ya estuviera borracha con tan solo un vaso?

Harry creia que Hermione ya estaba pensando en eso desde hace un buen tiempo, pero que para no generar alguna pelea o algo probablemente prefirio mantenerse callada, esperando que tal vez fuera el mismo Harry quien lo revelase primero, pero ahora estaba borracha y no sabia si decir lo que estaba diciendo estaba bien o mal.

- Tu silencio lo tomo como un si – dijo la castaña, que se sirvio un poco mas de cerveza – pero ellos no fueron los unicos, cuando llegaste aqui contaste que la guerra habia terminado en tu mundo meses antes de que vinieran, y tu tenias un rostro de alguien que habia pasado por demasiado, alguien que perdio algo muy importante, puede ser una figura paternal, o una novia.

- Hermione, creo que debemos dejar este tema de lado para otro dia...

- ¿Sirius o Remus?

- Hermione...

- Vi como mirabas a Ginny...

- !Basta! – grito Harry, mirando de mala forma a Hermione - !Tienes razon! No debi de hablar de esa manera de la muerte, !pero ya detente! – Hermione tenia una mirada que claramente demostraba culpa, recien ahora se daba cuenta de su error - !Si, fueron mis padres, Sirius, Remus y Ginny! !Todos ellos murieron! – se cubrio el rostro con sus manos – todos por culpa de Voldemort.

Hermione le acaricio el hombro – disculpa, Harry, fui una tonta.

- No, solamente eres demasiado inteligente – dijo Harry sonriendole.

- ¿Que puedo hacer para compensarte?

- Nada, solo no menciones lo que te confese a nadie.

- Hecho – dijo ella mientras le seguia acariciando el hombro - !Ey! ¿Te gustaria bailar?

- Soy terrible bailando – dijo Harry.

- Igual yo – respondio Hermione, mientras se aferraba a su cuello y el a su cintura.

Y asi fue el resto de la noche, con Harry y Hermione hablando y riendo. Harry estaba feliz, ahora al menos tenia de nuevo a Hermione como mejor amiga.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**


	9. Lo justo es justo

**Capitulo nueve: Lo justo es justo**

***Universo Alterno**

- Voy a arreglar la habitación de Robin – le dijo Lily a James – aprovechare que esta en la casa de Molly, estoy segura que no la ha arreglado ni una ves desde que volvió de Hogwarts.

James, que estaba comiendo cereales mientras leía el periódico, casi salta al escuchar eso, debía intervenir.

- !No! – dijo, se había pasado en el tono de voz, ahora Lily le miraba pensando que el se había vuelto loco.

- ¿Cual es el problema de que arregle la habitación de mi hija, James? – pregunto la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. Era claro que la pelirroja pensaba que algo había tramado.

- Nada, cariño – dijo James, intentando sonar inocente – es solo que has estado con mucho trabajo últimamente ya sabes, has cocinado mas de lo normal, hay mas personas viviendo en la casa en estos momentos, seguro debes estar exhausta atendiendo todos los detalles para que estemos cómodos.

Esperando que Lily se creyera el verso, James le sonrió de la manera mas tierna que pudo.

- Deja que yo me encargue de limpiar la habitación de Rob, Lils – "Por favor que diga que si, por favor que diga que si".

- Esta bien – accedió la pelirroja – es lo mas justo, yo que pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba esforzando en la ultima semana, la verdad estaba exhausta – dijo la pelirroja masajeandose los hombros.

- Claro que me había dado cuenta, cariño – dijo James, sintiéndose culpable por mentirle tan descaradamente a su esposa !Jamas se le había cruzado por la cabeza que su esposa podría estar cansada! - ¿Que clase de marido crees que soy? _– "seguro iré al infierno por mentir"_ pensó James.

Lily se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Me alegra haberme casado contigo

James solo sonrió cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina e irse al dormitorio de Robin, Lily volvió a hablar.

- Cariño, realmente me sentiría feliz si también arreglas nuestra habitación.

James suspiro, debió suponer que algo así vendría, y sabia que desde ese día en adelante, se pasaría doblando sabanas...

_"Maldito Sirius, debí dejar que mueras" _ pensó, todo era culpa de ese perro pulgoso.

**Flash Back**

Cuando llego con Lily muy entrada la madrugada, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, sabia que Sirius y los chicos habían estado solos en la casa, así que James habría esperado encontrar algunos vasos sucios y otros destruidos, como mínimo.

Pero no, todo estaba tan limpio y en orden que asustaba, por suerte, Lily no se percato de eso y fue a dormir, pero James, con un sexto sentido que solo los merodeadores tenían espero a que Lily se quedara dormida y fue a ver que era lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo.

Al contrario de lo que cualquier padre hubiese hecho, James no se sorprendió al ver las camas vacías de Harry y Draco, no sabia porque estaba mas orgulloso, si por el hecho de que Harry hubiera ido de fiesta con Sirius o de si mismo al haberse dado cuenta que algo raro ocurría.

Así que fue a la habitación de Robin y luego de buscar por un buen rato, encontró la capa de invisibilidad, la tomo y fue a la habitación de Sirius.

Se acomodo en la cama de ojigris esperando, no paso mucho hasta que escucho ruidos en el piso inferior de la casa, los pasos de las personas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Hasta que escucho voces, mas bien susurro.

- Shhh – era Sirius – mas despacio.

- Debí quedarme con es mujer – decía Draco – era hermosa.

- Si, si – dijo Sirius – hermosa mujer, ahora !Haz silencio!

- Si eres tu el que habla alto – se quejaba el rubio, que hablaba demasiado alto, tanto que James supuso que el chico estaba algo alcoholizado.

James escuchaba todo con una sonrisa en los labios, sabia que los chicos y Sirius harían mucho ruido cuando volvieran, así que hecho un mufliato en la puerta de su habitación para que Lily no escuche ningún ruido. Mientras tanto, se seguiría burlando de los fallidos intentos de su amigo para que ni Lily ni el se enteren que había llevado a Harry y Draco quien sabe donde.

_"Seguro fueron a un boliche muggle". _

Si, eso era algo digno de Sirius Black.

Cuando hubieron pasado algunos minutos, ya no se escuchaban ni pasos ni voces, solo escuchaba como se abría el grifo del baño, seguramente Sirius se estaba lavando los dientes, o las manos, no importaba.

Solo sabia que su amigo le debía un favor, uno muy grande. Si Lily se enteraba, estaba seguro que su dulce y cariñosa mujer se transformaría en una malvada y vengativa arpía.

Así que se coloco la capa de invisibilidad encima y fue a esconderse en una de las esquinas de la habitación de huéspedes si se había mantenido despierto era únicamente para asustar a Sirius. Solamente con Sirius podía ser el infantil adolescente que llevaba dentro suyo, y justamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo que solo un adolescente hacia.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a su amigo, James tuvo que aguantarse la respiración sabia que aunque canuto estuviera ebrio seguía siendo un auror, y uno muy bueno.

Espero a que su amigo se acueste en su cama, y con todo el alcohol que llevaba Sirius dentro suyo, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido. Si algo había odiado de dormir en la misma habitación con Sirius durante sus años en Hogwarts era lo ruidoso que podían ser sus ronquidos, y al parecer con el paso de los años eran aun mas ruidosos.

Espero a que habrá bien la boca para inhalar aire y... al siguiente segundo el ojigris estaba saltando por toda la habitación mientas James se desternillaba de la risa. Sirius estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

- !Tu! – grito el ojigris una vez que localizo al causante de la interrupción de su sueño – maldita sea cornamenta ¿Porque demonios me haces esto?

- ¿Porque no? – le pregunto James – sabes que te has portado mal, canuto.

Sirius busco su varita, y cuando la encontró, se hecho a si mismo el hechizo de secado instantáneo.

- Te devolveré la broma en menos de una semana – dijo el animago, que en ese instante tenia realmente un cara de perro.

- Oh me temo que no, querido canuto – respondió James – si no quieres que le diga a Lily que has llevado a quien sabe donde a Harry no debes devolverme la broma.

- Que me importan tus amenazas, sabes que sufrirás por esto.

James sonrió internamente, Sirius se comportaba como un adolescente al que no le importaban las consecuencias.

- Claro que te importan mis amenazas, canutin – dijo James, con voz pausada, acercándose a Sirius – piensa en el diablo que se convertiría Lily... yo doy fe de que sus cabellos rojos parecen fuego.

Sirius se pensó lo que había dicho James.

- Esta bien, no te devolveré la broma – dijo Sirius – pero que quede claro que no tengo miedo de la pelirroja – _"Si, claro"_ pensó James – es solo que quiero pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con Harry, creo que hay mucho que todavía no conocemos de el.

- ¿Paso algo interesante? – pregunto James, quien al instante se sentó al lado de Sirius - ¿Averiguaste algo de Harry?

- Aun nada – respondió – pero siento que me estoy llevando mejor con el, no se porque, es solo que creo que se siente cómodo conmigo.

- Eso no es una novedad – dijo James – eres su padrino después de todo, claro que se sentiría cómodo contigo.

- ¿De verdad? Dime como si Harry es capaz de sentirse libre contigo.

- ¿Pero que dices? Por supuesto que se siente cómodo conmigo, ¿recuerdas que el y yo estuvimos charlando un buen rato luego de que quedaste dormido a causa de tu borrachera cuando jugamos Quiditch?

- Eso es distinto, según me comentaste, lo ahogaste con preguntas, a través de un juego.

- No fue nada que el no quisiera responder, eso lo dejamos claro antes de jugar.

- Es distinto James...

Sirius se levanto de la cama, mirando de mala manera sus sabanas mojadas.

- Maldicion, James me has sacado las ganas de dormir

- No me interesa, te lo mereces por decir que no se tratar a mi hijo.

- Ok – dijo Sirius – entonces puedo decir que no entiendes a tu hijo, que el no es parecido a ti en caracter.

- Ya lo he notado – dijo James.

- Es mas como Lily.

- También lo he notado.

- Eso lo hace ser mejor que tu.

- Gracias canuto, eres un buen amigo.

- Vamos, cornamenta, no te pongas mal – dijo Sirius – solo estoy diciendo que el hijo es mejor que el padre...

- ¿De verdad te divierte esto? - respondió James, harto de las bromas de Sirius - Porque a mi no.

- En realidad si, me divierte – dijo Sirius – Harry nunca me haría esta broma tan malvada – dijo señalando su pelo mojado.

- Ya entendí el punto canuto, aparte puedes secarte el pelo con un hechizo.

- ¿De verdad? Con razón tu cabello es horrible, deberías de saber que el hechizo de secado rápido arruina el cuero cabelludo, debes secar cuidadosamente con una toalla - dijo Sirius, mientras tomaba una toalla y empezaba a hacer lo mismo que decía - te diría que se lo enseñes a Harry, pero viendo tu cabello... Creo que lo mejor seria que se lo enseñe yo.

- Vete a la mierda Sirius – dijo James levantándose de la cama - te pido ayuda y tu solamente bromeas.

- ¿Es que no entiendes? Te estoy diciendo como es Harry, para que tu sepas como llegarle, y que el confié en ti, para que así puedan ser una familia feliz por un tiempo.

James detuvo su salida hacia la puerta, detrás de las bromas, Sirius era una persona fría y calculadora, a veces claro.

- Supiste como llegarle a Lily ¿No es cierto? - Dijo Sirius - Bueno, Harry de carácter es semejante a Lily, ¿quien mejor que tu para hacer que el confié en ti?

James se lo medito, tenia sentido...

- Necesitare ayuda – dijo James – tu sabes que con Lily me tomo años, tal vez no tenga ese tiempo.

- Pues aquí esta mi primera señal de ayuda, querido cornamenta.

- ¿Cual es?

- No explicare las razones, quizá quieras preguntárselo a tu hijo de otra dimensión mañana, así te ayudara a ganarte la confianza de Harry.

- Ya dímelo y no des tantas vueltas, perro de la noche – dijo James, odiaba cuando canuto se ponía misterioso y tenia esa sonrisa de "lo se todo", que en ese momento la tenia.

- Claro – dijo Sirius – si quieres que te lo diga deberás de hacer que Lily no se entere de la salida de hoy.

- Acepto.

- Ni que Malfoy esta tan borracho que beso a un travestí.

- ¿De veras? – dijo James.

- Si, deberías de haberlo visto – dijo Sirius riendo – bueno, el punto es que Lily no se entere.

- El punto quedo comprendido Sirius, ahora dime.

- No has dicho acepto...

- Acepto - respondió James, aunque en realidad quería matar a su amigo

- Bueno, lo que voy a decir tal vez te parezca algo malo, pero si sabes usarlo a tu favor, te acercara mucho a Harry.

- !DILO DE UNA VEZ! – grito James, tal vez si no hubiera puesto un hechizo silenciador en la puerta todos en la casa se despertarían.

- Bueno, bueno, no te desesperes – dijo Sirius, quien lo tomo del hombro y lo condujo hacia la salida del dormitorio, el ojigris abrió la puerta y una ves James estuvo fuera dijo – Hermione Granger salio con nosotros y ahora esta durmiendo en la habitación de Robin.

- ¿Como? – dijo James abriendo los ojos y la boca a mas no poder, pero se contuvo de gritar - ¿Que hace Hermione Granger durmiendo en la habitación de Robin?

- Pero que bruto eres, James – dijo Sirius - ¿Es que no sabes que las niñas y los niños no pueden dormir en la misma habitación? Por cierto, buenas noches – dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta.

James quedo con la boca abierta ¿Como es que Hermione Granger había terminado saliendo con Sirius y los chicos a un boliche muggle? ¿Y porque había terminado en su casa?

- Ah no Sirius Black – dijo James para si mismo – me darás respuestas – giro el pomo de la habitación para ingresar de vuelta, pero esta estaba cerrada mediante un hechizo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Había meditado bastante durante la noche en como podía sacarle el jugo a eso, pero no había llegado a ninguna solución, ni siquiera para sacar un gota.

Pero si sabia que al menos no debía dejar que Lily supiera que Hermione estaba allí si se enteraba, Sirius moriría tal vez Lily retaría a Harry y Robin (Por dejar a Hermione sola) y tal vez Harry se iría de la casa.

No, definitivamente no quería eso.

Abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Robin y vio a Hermione durmiendo pacíficamente ¿Como es que ella había terminado con Sirius y los chicos? Según tenia entendido ella había decidido ir a su casa en lugar de ir a la madriguera.

Miro la hora de su reloj de muñeca y vio que a penas eran las nueve y media de la mañana, realmente no quería despertarla, pero sabia que debía hacerlo.

Se acerco suavemente a ella y le movió el hombro, cosa que fue inútil lo único que consiguió es que la chica se volteara hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Siguió en su intento suave de despertarla, pero no consiguió nada, hasta que se decidió que era suficiente y que tenia que ir por las malas.

Obviamente, no sabia cuanto se iba a arrepentir de haber tomado esa decisión.

Puso el hechizo silenciador en la puerta y se volteo hacia la cama en donde la adolescente se encontraba durmiendo, apunto su varita hacia ella y pronuncio.

- Mentoplus

- AHHHHH! – La adolescente fue sacudida por un fuerte viento, que ademas tenia la particularidad de ser un viento tan frio como el agua helada.

El viento era tan fuerte que la chica se había caído de la cama, y se levanto mirando todo a su alrededor, como si no recordara haber estado en ese lugar antes de dormirse.

La adolescente no se había percatado de la presencia de James en la habitación, pero James ni se fijaba en eso...

_"James no debes mirar"_ se decía a el mismo, pero era imposible, ya lo estaba haciendo. Hermione Granger, ¿Quien diria que tenia semejante cuerpo? Sus pechos, esas hermosas piernas...

_"¿Que haces? Estas casado y tienes hijos" _ le decía su subconsciente, pero sus ojos no hacían caso, recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo ¿Como podía tener ese perfecto trasero?

Desde que había empezado su noviazgo con Lily, jamas se intereso por otras chicas y nunca había visto en ropa interior a otra chica, pero esto no había sido a propósito...

- ¿Q... Que miras? – dijo una sonrojada Hermione, quien al fin se había dado cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación.

En ese momento, la mente de James volvió a la normalidad y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, giro la cabeza a otra parte, pero Hermione ya le había pillado.

- !¿Que estabas mirando?! – grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas, James se felicito mentalmente por haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en la puerta.

- ¿Yo? – dijo James, totalmente avergonzado – Nada, es solo... es que...

- ¿Que? – dijo la adolescente, quien ya se había cubierto con una sabana – !Me estabas mirando! – le volvió a gritar – oh dios mio – susurro la castaña, sentándose en la cama mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos – que vergüenza, que vergüenza...

Y así estuvo durante unos minutos, James había decidido quedarse al lado de la puerta en silencio, y esta vez, mirando para otro lado. Después de lo que tal vez fueron unos cincuenta "Que vergüenza y otros cien "Dios mio", James decidió que ya era suficiente, tenia que solucionar algunas cosas.

- Mira, Hermione... – empezó a decir, primero tenia que disculparse.

- ¿Mira, Hermione? – le pregunto la adolescente, que se volteo hacia el - ¿Que quieres que mire, acaso tu ya no has visto todo?

_"Uff, eso es un golpe bajo" _ se dijo James internamente, y sabia que la chica tenia razón el prácticamente se la había devorado con los ojos y si la chica no la hubiera interrumpido, tal vez seguiría mirándola hasta ahora.

Y lo peor de todo es que ella era una menor, y si lo que decía Robin era cierto, la chica todavía era virgen y ningún hombre la había visto en ropa interior aun. Sabia dentro suyo que no era tan grave, no había estado totalmente desnuda, pero aun así podría hacer que la chica quedase un poco traumatizada.

- No es lo que parece

- ¿Y que parece? – le pregunto la chica.

- Fue un accidente – se defendió James – yo venia a despertarte para limpiar la habitación – dijo el pelinegro.

- Pues eso no es lo que hacías – dijo Hermione.

- Lo se – dijo James – y me arrepiento, es que quería hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer con Harry – dijo James.

James tenia la intención de hablar con la chica sobre lo que hicieron ayer en el boliche muggle al que fueron, deducía que Sirius le había mencionado a Hermione como una oportunidad por algo, y creía que ese algo era que Harry y la chica habían estado hablando.

- ¿Harry menciono algo sobre lo que ocurrió ayer? – pregunto Hermione.

James había estado a punto de responder "No" pero algo en el rostro de Hermione le hizo saber que si le decía no, la conversación acabaría allí y la chica no diría mas nada. Uno de los requisitos para ser un buen auror era hacerle creer al delincuente que ya sabían que el era el culpable, aunque no fuera así gracias a Merlín , James era muy bueno interrogando mortifagos.

- Si – dijo James, seguro de si mismo e inflando el pecho – Harry me lo contó.

La chica se volvió a tomar el rostro con las manos y volvió a murmurar "Dios mio" y "Que vergüenza" cosa que hizo creer a James que la chica no se había estado lamentando el que el la hubiera visto.

- Es que no se que me paso – dijo Hermione – estaba mareada, es la primera vez que tomo alcohol... y me sentía bien con el.

James estaba desconcertado, ¿Que demonios había pasado? Ahora si estaba seguro de que el no era el principal culpable de los lamentos de Hermione.

- Es normal, Hermione – dijo James, sonando seguro aunque por dentro estaba mas confundido que Snape cuando se le menciona el Shampoo – vamos, cuéntamelo.

- ¿Es que ya no se lo contó Harry? – pregunto la chica.

_"Demonios, ¿Que hago?"_

_- _Hermione – dijo el, tomándole el rostro con las manos – nunca lo superaras si es que no lo dices en voz alta.

- Es que no lo se...

- Vamos, se que tu puedes – dijo James – soy auror, se tratar estos temas _– "En lo único que soy bueno es mintiendo" _pensó para si mismo, pero no podía estropear el plan, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de saber mas acerca de Harry.

Hermione por fin levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, tenia los ojos aguados y una cara de arrepentimiento mezclado con vergüenza.

- Confía en mi – dijo James – seré una tumba, es lo mejor para ti.

Hermione suspiro, y James supo que había ganado. Generalmente , el suspiro es un acto involuntario de las personas cuando asumen algún hecho negativo, y las consecuencias que conlleva tal hecho.

- Ayer, cuando volvimos de la discoteca muggle – dijo Hermione – Harry me acompaño a la habitación de Robin, es decir, aquí – la chica había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos, tal vez por vergüenza o por incomodidad, pero James lo único que quería era escuchar la historia – entonces fue que nos quedamos hablando un rato aquí...

- ¿Acerca de...?

- De su mundo, de que eramos muy amigos allí y que el siempre me acompañaría yo estaba muy mareada, definitivamente no tomare mas alcohol – decía la castaña – bueno en definitiva, es que no se como se me ocurrió la idea, y cuando Harry fue al baño...

- Sueltalo – le animaba James.

- Me desvestí y entonces... entonces fui y lo bese – dijo muy bajito.

James no sabia que decir, no quería escuchar las experiencias sexuales de su hijo... bueno, si quería le interesaba, le hacia sentirse orgulloso, Hermione era un chica bonita _"Yo mismo puedo dar fe de ello"_ pero el quería saber acerca de su pasado, de "Su" mundo.

- Y... – dijo James.

- Y entonces el... me beso un momento, creo que nos dejamos llevar – decia la castaña – pero todo paro, es decir, el paro y me dijo que eso no estaba bien

- ¿Que el hizo que? – pregunto James, eso no lo hacia sentirse orgulloso ¿Harry era del "La otra vereda"?

- Se alejo – Dijo Hermione – es decir, corto el beso y me tapo con las sabanas, estuvo bien... Yo se que el ama a otra persona, me desubique totalmente.

- Si... – dijo James, pensando que su hijo era el que verdaderamente se había desubicado, aunque Hermione había dicho "Yo se que el ama a otra persona" – es cierto – dijo, sabiendo que el no tenia la mas mínima idea de a quien amaba su hijo.

No sabia como sentirse, es decir, ahora se sentía de vuelta orgulloso, sabia que en otro mundo su otro yo, es decir, el James Potter de otro mundo, le había enseñado a su hijo a respetar a las mujeres y no solo tener sexo con ellas, y nunca ser infiel a la persona a la cual amas.

Hermione había vuelto a taparse el rostro con las manos, y dijo.

- Yo sabia que el ama a Ginny y aun así fui e hice algo que no debería.

Era una suerte que Hermione no le viera a la cara, ya que había abierto la boca y los ojos a mas no poder, esa era toda una revelación. James jamas había pensado que su hijo estuviera enamorado de Ginny Weasley, la chica que cuando niña había visitado tantas veces su hogar cuando había reuniones con la Orden.

James conocía a Ginny desde que a penas era una bebe, era una niñata muy dulce y mimada _"Como no serlo si es la única niña de entre siete hermanos" _, sabia que era una estudiante muy aplicada en Hogwarts y que era muy popular allí, Lily se lo había contado.

Y Lily también le había contado que la niña ahora tenia un novio ¿Como se habrá sentido su hijo al saberlo? Debiera ser muy doloroso para el, aunque en su mundo de seguro eran pareja...

- Señor Potter – le llamo Hermione.

- Si

- ¿ Podría no decirle a Harry lo que le he dicho? – dijo Hermione – es decir, aunque usted ya lo sabia – James se sintió culpable, había engañado a la muchacha – no quiero que Harry piense que soy una boca floja, el confió en mi.

- Claro Hermione – dijo James – nunca diremos nada de lo que paso aquí.

Mientras salia para dejar a la castaña un momento sola para que pudiera vestirse, James inflaba su pecho orgulloso, su hijo, ademas de valiente, era un hombre con valores.

Y lo mas importante, no era de "La otra vereda".

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione le abrazaba el cuello y le daba un apasionado beso en la boca, el no sabia como sentirse, la chica había volcado todo su peso hacia el, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama, podía sentir como los pechos de la chica se apretaban contra los suyos. No supo en que momento, pero sus manos habian empezado a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, primero su suave espalda, bajando por sus caderas hasta su trasero, sus manos terminaron su parada ahi, frotando el trasero de Hermione, apretándolo, pero el quería mas, y Hermione también, la chica dejo de besarle en los labios, para empezar a besarle en el pecho. _

_Fue una ráfaga de segundo, un momento de lucidez que la gran mayoría de las personas ignoran, en el que recordó con quien estaba a punto de tener sexo, era con Hermione, su fiel compañera, gran amiga y casi hermana, aquella que lo acompaño en todo momento cuando mas necesito de ella. Y aunque esa Hermione no era exactamente esta Hermione, seguía teniendo el mismo nombre, el mismo rostro y la misma sangre, no podía aprovecharse de que la chica hubiera bebido un poco de mas, eso estaba mal... Tenia que parar._

Harry se despertó de manera abrupta, los rayos de sol le indicaron que ya era de día y aunque la temperatura ambiente no era alta, su temperatura corporal si.

Gracias a merlín solo había sido un sueño.

Aunque...

- Ay mi madre – dijo Harry, lo había recordado, no fue un sueño, varias imágenes fueron pasando por su cabeza, haciendo que recordase todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_"Bueno, al menos no paso a mas" _pensó, había sido lo suficientemente sensato como para detener todo. Hermione era bastante bonita, y en este mundo (dimensión o lo que sea), era un poco mas bonita que en su mundo, pero el siempre la había visto como su hermana, y eso seria igual en cualquier momento de su vida.

También recordaba que ahora la castaña sabia todo, no creía que la chica fuera a revelar a todo el mundo lo que el había confesado, pero aun así ella lo había adivinado, lo que significaba que debían de haber otros que ya lo deberían de estar sospechando.

¿Su madre? ¿Tal vez Remus? Ellos eran inteligentes y perspicaces, debería de tener cuidado de no darles ni una pista.

¿Dumbledore? Harry creía que si, sabia que el que fuera su mentor en su mundo era muy calculador, de seguro se pasaba tantas horas al día intentando descifrar algo sobre el como del próximo movimiento de Voldemort.

No quería que todos se enterasen de lo que había vivido en su mundo, es decir ¿Que ganaría? No cambiaría las cosas, y mucho menos le haría sentirse bien, sus padres eran agradables, pero aun no borraba de su cabeza que ellos vivían en este mundo, y el no.

!Era un egoísta! ¿Es que no había deseado anteriormente el morir y que todos los que habían muerto por el estuvieran vivos? Sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Ginny estaban vivos, felices y estaban felices sin el ¿Porque enojarse con ellos?

Probablemente Cedric también estuviera vivo, había visto a Ojoloco cojeando y no pudo evitar pensar en que en su mundo ni siquiera habían encontrado su cuerpo. Tonks estaba con el cabello rosado y era tan alegre como recordaba.

¿Tanto habría cambiado el mundo si el no estaba? ¿Tan bien le había ido a todos sus seres queridos sin su presencia? Si ¿Entonces, que hacia todavía allí?

Ademas, sabia que estos Lily y James no eran los de su mundo, y ellos también sabían que el no era "su" Harry. Ellos no lo querían tanto como lo habían hecho sus padres en su mundo.

El tiempo pasaba, y viendo como habían ido las cosas sin el, no le quedaba de otra que pensar que si el seguía allí, tranquilo, alguien podría morir o sufrir por su culpa.

Tenia que empezar a moverse, y pronto, pues así como la guerra de este mundo no era la suya, este mundo no debía de sufrir las consecuencias de su presencia.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Lily – le pregunto Harry a su madre cuando bajo a las cocinas, aun no le decía madre y tampoco lo haría - ¿Hay alguna lechuza disponible?

- Harry – dijo Lily, un poco sorprendida – buenos días – le dijo – y en este momento no tenemos lechuzas, es decir, el ministerio las controla a todas, solo usamos red flu o patronus ¿A quien quieres hablar?

- Al profesor Dumbledore

- ¿Albus? – pregunto Lily, Harry asintió – creí haber escuchado de boca de James que hoy estaría en el ministerio, y no se a que hora volverá.

- ¿Donde esta James? – pregunto Harry, su madre parecía un poco herida, la expresión de su rostro lo decía seguramente era porque Harry estaba muy cortante.

- Me dijo que iría a ordenar la habitación de Robin.

Oh, no... allí se encontraba Hermione.

Sin decir nada a su madre, fue directo hacia la habitación de su hermana, ni siquiera golpeo y entro casi corriendo.

No esperaba ver a su padre arreglando tranquilamente las sabanas de la habitación, sin rastro de Hermione.

- Oh, Harry – dijo James - ¿Como estas?

- Eh... – Harry quedo mudo ¿Como explicaba que Hermione había estado allí? ¿Pero porque ya no estaba?

- Apenas despertó le di un traslador – dijo James, respondiendo a la pregunta que Harry habia querido hacer – me dijo que necesitaba descansar en su casa, Sirius me pidió que cubra la salida de ustedes de anoche.

Harry como mínimo había esperado un reto de su padre, no esperaba que estuviera allí, sonriendo.

- Al parecer Hermione tomo de mas anoche – dijo James – pero le di una poción para la resaca, mejorara en un par de horas, fuiste muy bueno al invitarla.

- Gracias... – dijo Harry, un poco sorprendido.

- No es nada – dijo James – pero procura que no se entere Lily- dijo mientras buscaba un pequeño frasco en uno de sus bolsillos y se la entregaba – toma, es poción para la resaca, según me contaron Draco estaba fatal anoche, has que no salga de la habitación hasta que la pocion haga efecto, o sino Lily se dará cuenta y nos matara a todos.

Harry miro el frasquito que contenía la poción de un color verde mohoso y se dijo que nunca probaría esa poción, parecía podrida...

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunto James, mientras acomodaba las almohadas.

- !Ah! – dijo Harry recordando el porque buscaba a James – es que necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, si el tiene tiempo.

- ¿Con Albus? – Harry pensó que a su padre no le agradaba la idea, ya que la expresión de su cara había cambiado de alegre a sombría – luego del almuerzo saldrá del ministerio, le preguntare.

- Gracias – dijo Harry – nos vemos.

Salio de la habitación, sin saber que había dejado a su padre con gran preocupación.

No sabia que hacer ahora, es decir, tenia en claro porque quería hablar con Dumbledore, aun cuando el mismo sabia que el director de Hogwarts no le traería la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¿Porque haces tanto ruido? – le dijo Draco cuando Harry entro en la habitación – estoy durmiendo.

- Ya no lo estas – le respondió Harry, que saco el frasquito que le había dado su padre y se lo dio a Draco – tómala, no puedes bajar a comer si tienes la cabeza a punto de partirse por la mitad.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Tal vez por las botellas de cerveza vacías.

Draco no respondió, sin embargo tomo la poción.

- Sabe a vomito – dijo el rubio.

- Apuesto a que si – dijo Harry – creo que deberías darte una ducha, estas terrible.

- Creo que te has levantado de muy mal animo hoy – le dijo Draco – pareces mi madre.

Harry se tiro en su cama sin responder lo que había dicho Draco, tan solo quería hablar con Dumbledore.

Lo mas rápido posible.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore salio de la oficina estaba realmente frustrado, cuando entro al Mnisterio sabia que iba a una batalla que estaba perdida, pero aun así siempre albergaba una esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero una ves mas, no se había equivocado.

El ministro se preocupaba mas por la imagen que daba que por cambiar realmente la desastrosa organización que estaban llevando a cabo para que la guerra tomara un rumbo favorable, sus consejos no fueron escuchados, otra vez. había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho al ministro que su entorno estaba rodeado de mortifagos, pero el aun insistía en que todos eran de confianza.

Se sorprendio de ver a uno de sus miembros de la Orden, esperandolo en el atrio.

- James – saludo el director de Hogwarts – que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí ¿No estabas de vacaciones?

- Hola profesor – saludo James – en realidad vine para verte, es sobre Harry.

Dumbledore se sorprendió aun mas al escuchar sobre quien quería hablar James, Dumbledore sabia que el auror no estaba contento con el desde que había convencido a Lily para que Harry vaya a la casa de los Potter este verano, Dumbledore sabia que sus acciones no eran del todo correctas, había manipulado a Robin para conseguir que Harry vaya al Valle de Godric.

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto a James.

- En realidad, no lo se – dijo James – me dijo que quería hablar con usted.

Harry James Potter, ese joven de dieciocho años que había llegado tan inesperadamente le había hecho pensar bastante en las ultimas semanas, quería saberlo todo en cuanto a el, sabia que ese muchacho era especial.

- ¿Que esperamos? – pregunto Dumbledore – podemos ir ahora, si lo deseas.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunto James – eh, bueno, si así lo desea, director.

Ambos magos se dirigieron a la sala del ministerio en la cual estaba permitido aparecerse, en menos de un minuto estaban en la cocina de los Potter.

- !Albus! – dijo Lily algo sorprendida – !Que sorpresa!

- Lily – saludo cordialmente – debo decir que para mi también es sorprendente estar aquí.

- Voy a por Harry, cariño – dijo James a su esposa – después de todo, el profesor vino aquí por el.

- Si no es molestia, James – dijo Dumbledore - ¿ Podría pasar a la habitación en la que se esta hospedando el joven Harry?

- Creo que lo mejor seria que charlemos aquí – dijo James, hablando con voz tan firme que Dumbledore confirmo que el auror seguía enojado con el.

- Es que la habitación de Harry esta muy desordenada – dijo Lily, que también había notado el enojo de James hacia Dumbledore.

Dumbledore asintió y se ubico en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras James iba en busca de Harry, el director observo cada detalle en la cocina, y debía admitir que todo estaba tan ordenado como siempre que iba allí.

Su mente le hizo recordar que la ultima vez que había estado allí fue también el día en el cual el bebe Harry había fallecido. Quiso olvidarse de eso pero fue en vano, recordó también que ese mismo lugar en la mesa en el cual estaba sentado había sido en el cual se había sentado esa noche, hace casi dieciséis años atrás ¿Seria la misma silla? Pensó con dolor, había sido horrible.

Por suerte para sus recuerdos, James había entrad en la cocina en compañía de Harry, Dumbledore se permitió unos segundos para observarlo, era tan alto como su padre, y muy parecido a el, pero esa mirada decidida en aquellos ojos verdes le hicieron pensar que Harry con dieciocho años de edad era mucho mas maduro que James, que ya tenia treinta y siete años.

- Buenos días, profesor – dijo Harry.

- Buenos días, joven Harry – dijo Dumbledore – pero déjame recordar le que nunca he sido su profesor.

Dumbledore noto que Harry dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero que la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

- Disculpe la molestia.

- Es un placer – dijo Dumbledore.

Harry miro a James y Lily, Dumbledore sabia porque el joven Potter los miraba, sabia que Harry no quería que ellos escuchasen la conversación que iban a tener.

Al parecer James Potter no se había dado cuenta.

-Mmm, cariño – dijo Lily en dirección a James – creo que debemos dejarles solos.

- ¿ Que? – pregunto James, quien miraba a Harry - ¿Porque?

- Es que quiero preguntarle al Profesor algo personal – dijo Harry, algo apenado – podemos irnos afuera...

- No – dijo James, en voz baja, Dumbledore noto que estaba algo decepcionado, seguramente había estado ansioso de saber porque Harry lo había citado a el.

Dumbledore también quería saberlo.

Harry espero a que James y Lily salieran y lanzo un hechizo silenciador a las puertas y las ventanas de la cocina, Dumbledore noto que el joven movía sus manos con gran elegancia mientras portaba la varita de saúco.

- Inteligente – dijo Dumbledore – creo que debere lanzar unos cuantos de esos en mi despacho.

Harry no le contesto, Dumbledore noto que el joven quería ir directo al tema, así que el director espero a que el joven tomara asiento, una vez que lo hizo, Dumbledore se balanceo hacia delante, con la manos bajo su mentón.

Dumbledore no quería admitirlo, pero estaba bastante intrigado con respecto a esta conversación.

- ¿Y bien, Harry? – pregunto, mientras el ojiverde le evitaba los ojos _"Muy inteligente" _pensó el director - ¿De que quieres hablarme?

XXXXXXXXX

James caminaba de un lado a otro, rodeando el sofá, saliendo al jardín, subiendo al piso superior de la casa.

- James, cariño – le dijo Lily - ¿Que planeas que lograras recorriendo toda la casa?

- No lo se – le respondió, sabia que no lograría nada, pero es que le molestaba tanto que su hijo y Dumbledore estuvieran hablando que necesitaba descargarse haciendo algo - ¿Porque no quiso hablar frente a nosotros?

- De seguro es algo personal, cariño – le respondió su esposa, con una voz amable, como siempre hacia cada vez que quería tranquilizar a alguien – por eso no quiso compartirlo con nosotros.

Su esposa había dicho eso con voz baja, James estaba seguro que el hecho de que su hijo los hubiera apartado le dolía tanto a ella como a el, tan solo que ambos lo demostraban de maneras diferentes.

- Se que no confía en nosotros – dij la pelirroja – y algo de razón tiene, es decir, ni siquiera somos sus padres...

- Oh, Lily no digas eso – dijo James – no creo que el no piense en nosotros de esa manera, es decir, no somos dos intrusos que nos queremos meter nada mas en su vida, es decir, somos Lily y James...

- Exactamente – dijo Lily – solo Lily y James.

_"Oh, vale, he metido la pata y solo empeore las cosas"_ se dijo a si mismo, era cierto, Harry solo los llamaba por sus nombres, no eran papa y mama. Ni el ni Lily habían tocado ese tema desde que Harry estuvo en la casa, pero ambos pensaban en eso cada vez que Harry los llamaba por sus nombres.

James creía que eso solo era temporal, es decir, no creía que los llamaría así para siempre, algún día les llamaría papa o mama, después de todo, a pesar de la diferencia de mundos o dimensiones, ellos eran sus padres.

¿Lo eran para el? James quería Harry, para el ese muchacho de dieciocho años era su hijo, su bebe...

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Sirius, entrando, el animado con forma de perro miro su reloj de muñeca – son las una y media.

- ¿Y? – pregunto James.

- ¿Porque Lily no nos ha llamado todavía para almorzar?

- Pues es que ha ocurrido un inprevisto – dijo James – y ahora Harry esta hablando con Dumbledore en la cocina.

- Oh – dijo Sirius, que al parecer se dio cuenta de que el tenia una expresión furiosa en el rostro y no quiso preguntar nada mas, era bastante obvio que Harry había pedido hablar a solas, es decir, sin sus padres.

James miro su reloj de muñeca, para su sorpresa habían pasado !Cinco minutos! Desde que salio de la cocina ¿Pero como si había recorrido la casa entera?

Al parecer, seria una reunión larga, al menos para el.

XXXXXXXXX

- Profesor – dijo Harry acomodándose en la silla – quería nada mas saber si usted ha averiguado algo.

- ¿Con respecto a que? – le pregunto Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

Una cosa era imaginarse como seria la charla que había planeado con Dumbledore, pero otra bien distinta era tenerlo enfrente, con esa sonrisa que te decía "Lo se todo pero no te diré nada". Harry sabia que el director sabia de que le estaba hablando.

Pero Dumbledore había optado por hacerse el desentendido.

- Sobre como llegue aquí, profesor – dijo Harry.

- Ah – dijo Dumbledore, mientras se levantaba de la mesa – me lo imagine – Harry gruño por dentro – No puedo decir que no me he preguntado infinitas veces como llegaste desde otra dimensión hasta aquí , pero si puedo decir que no tengo respuesta a eso, Joven Harry.

Harry no sabia porque, pero odiaba a este Dumbledore, es decir, no lo odiaba, pero no le caía bien, era distinto al Dumbledore de su mundo, Harry sentía como si este Dumbledore le estuviera tomando el pelo.

- Entonces, creo director – dijo Harry – que hasta aquí ha llegado esta conversación.

- ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto Dumbledore – dije que no se nada, por el momento, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo ayudarte en el futuro.

- ¿Como? – pregunto Harry.

- Pues es obvio, puedo ver como devolverte a tu mundo de origen, veras Harry, la magia...

- Deja rastros – completo la frase Harry, había escuchado eso del Dumbledore de su mundo una vez, y nunca lo había olvidado.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Es cierto, sera difícil, investigare algo que ni siquiera los inefables del ministerio han investigado antes.

Seguramente eso le gustaría a Dumbledore, Harry sabia que el director amaba conocer cosas que no sabia, pero si Dumbledore le estaba diciendo todo eso, era porque...

- ¿Que desea a cambio? – pregunto Harry - ¿Que quiere que haga por devolverme a mi mundo?

- Esto es una guerra Harry – dijo Dumbledore – no pienses mal de mi.

- ¿Acaso me devolverá a mi mundo por deporte? – pregunto Harry.

Dumbledore ya no sonreía, es mas, Harry pensó que el director estaba enojado con el.

- El tiempo es valioso, hijo, dedicar mi tiempo a algo tan complejo como tu caso no es algo fácil.

- Así que... el tiempo que usted usa para investigar como devolverme a mi mundo quiere cambiarlo por algo que usted todavía no ha averiguado, o mas bien, algo del cual todavía no tiene respuestas.

- Exacto – dijo Dumbledore – normalmente, averiguaría tu extraña aparición y como devolverte a tu mundo por el simple hecho de querer respuestas a algo desconocido, pero bien tu sabes que ya no dispongo de tiempo para desperdiciarlo – dijo el director, mientras levantaba su mano dañada, la cual le quitaría la vida en poco tiempo.

Harry se había olvidado de eso, y no sabia porque, sintió algo de pena por el director, en su mente Harry lo estaba acusando de manipulador y de una persona que se aprovechaba de el. Pero ahora recordaba que el director realmente no tenia el tiempo como para devolverle a su mundo de origen sin que Harry le diera algo de información que Dumbledore estaba buscando.

- Bueno, lo justo es justo – dijo Harry - ¿Que desea saber?

- ¿Que son? – dijo el director – Y donde están.

Los horrocuxes, sabia que el director quería eso, y Harry lo había estado esperado.

- Antes de responder – dijo Harry – esta no es mi guerra, profesor, no arriesgare mi vida para buscarlos nuevamente.

- No pretendo eso, joven Harry - respondió Dumbledore, que a pesar de que aparentaba estar tranquilo, era la primera vez que notaba en sus ojos estar ansioso.

Harry suspiro, debía decírselo, así escaparía de este mundo, en donde estaba Ginny, pero ella amaba a Dean, en donde estaban sus padres, pero estos lo habían dejado morir...

Dumbledore lo miraba atentamente con sus ojos azules, esta vez, sin embargo, Harry sentía que no intentaban entrar en su mente. Al menos eso demostraba que este Dumbledore sentía algo de respeto hacia el ¿No?

- Pero debe hacerlo usted – dijo Harry.

- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

- Se lo de Robin – dijo Harry – ella es demasiado joven, y son muchos los peligros.

- No me siento orgulloso de eso – respondió Dumbledore – un error que tendré la suerte de enmendar, gracias a Merlín tengo una segunda oportunidad de terminar con esta guerra.

Harry suspiro, ahora que sabia que Robin no se tendría que encargar de los horrocruxes ni de Voldemort estaba mas tranquilo, al menos eso haría bien antes de que comenzara la cuenta regresiva para volver a su mundo.

- El diario de Tom Riddle...

**_XXXXXXXXX_**


	10. Hormigas

**Capitulo 10: Hormigas**

***Universo Alterno**

- Harry esta raro – Dijo Lily cuando estaban en el super mercado haciendo las compras.

- Si – le respondio James – eso pasa despues de que hablas con Dumbledore.

Lily solto un pequeño bufido, no tan alto como para que oigan los demas, pero si lo suficiente fuerte como para que lo oiga James.

- Vamos James, no se que te pasa – dijo a su marido – nunca te habia visto enojado con Dumbledore, es como si de repente sintieras un gran odio hacia el.

- Es que no soporto que pueda ser tan manipulador, creo que uso uno de sus trucos en Harry.

- ¿Trucos? – dijo Lily, algo sorprendida – recuerda que fue el quien llamo a Albus, despues de todo, ademas Harry no es alguien que se deje manioular tan facilmente.

Lily observo de reojo a su marido, que no le respondio, asi que la pelirroja volvio a lo suyo y tomo varios cartones de leche, realmente era sorprendente como se acababa la leche en la casa.

- ¿Cuando vuelves al trabajo? – le pregunto a James.

- En un par de dias mas – dijo James – no pude prolongar mas mis vacaciones, aunque ya era sorprendente que me hayan dado una semana mas de lo debido.

- ¿Y Sirius?

- El tambien debe volver.

- ¿Remus?

- Tambien.

Si bien solia ponerse triste cuando acababan las vacaciones de James, esta vez no podia evitar que una emocion parecida al triunfo invadiera su cuerpo, la pelirroja sabia que sin su marido y sus amigos en casa, tendria la oportunidad para acercarse a Harry.

Una vez, su Profesor Slughorn, le habia dicho que si bien tenia la valentia necesaria como para estar en Gryffindor, era bastante astuta como para pertenecer a Slytherin.

Mientras James agarraba un paquete de cereales de chocolate (Que por cierto ella le habia prohibido, debido a que afectaria a su dieta) supo que nunca mas tendria una oportunidad como esta. Harry se rehusaba un poco a charlar con ella, y no sabia bien porque, pero sabia que aunque ese Harry no hubiera salido de ella, seguia siendo su bebe.

Y su bebe algo ocultaba, si tenia que usar su astucia para saber que era ese algo, no dudaria ni un segundo en usarla.

- Cariño – llamo Lily a James.

- ¿Si?

- Dijiste que Harry era amigo de Luna Lovegood ¿No es cierto?

- Al parecer son muy amigos – dijo James, que intentaba esconder el paquete de cereales debajo de la carne y el queso, Lily decidio ignorar eso, de momento.

- Creo que debemos de invitarla a casa ¿No crees?

- ¿Que crees que dira Robin? A ella no le agrada.

Lily, como buena madre que era, sabia todos y cada uno de los secretos de su hija, incluso los que ella no habia querido decirle.

- Se como mantener a raya a la pequeña Robin – dijo Lily

- Mmm, esta bien – dijo James – pero si se desata una guerra en nuestra casa, yo no limpio.

Lily sonrio, lo unico que le importaba a James era no limpiar.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- Vamos Potter – le decia Draco – lanzala mejor la proxima.

Sentir la brisa del viento, montado a una escoba era algo que siempre habia agradado a Harry, hasta ahora.

Jugar penales con Draco Malfoy era realmente agotador, no fisicamente, sino mentalmente, Harry iba ganado 10 – 9, pero el problema era que ya tenian jugando al menos una hora y el juego no terminaba hasta que alguien llegue a veinte tantos convertidos, sin decir que escuchar a Malfoy alardeando sobre sus perfectos dotes de guardian era realmente insoportable.

- Realmente soy increible – decia el rubio – ya van siete los penales consecutivos que estoy conteniendo.

- Si – le respondio Harry, harto de escucharlo, asi que decidio bajarle los humos – lastimosamente no eres tan buen lanzador, asi que eres un jugador incompleto.

- Eso lo veremos – dijo en un tono mas bajo.

Harry se posiciono para atajar, el arco eran dos arboles que llevaban mas o menos siete metros de distancia, pero eran tan altos que habia que usar la escoba para cubrir todo el espacio.

Draco lanzo la bola, y como habia intuido Harry, de nuevo habia ido al medio.

- De verdad – dijo Harry - ¿Como demonios me convertiste 9 tantos? – reprochandose mas a si mismo que a Draco.

- Es porque eres un mal guardian.

- No tan malo como tu lanzando.

- Mejor callate y lanza la maldita Quaffle.

Harry observo hacia la izquierda de donde estaba Draco, pero sin embargo lanzo hacia el lado derecho del rubio, a pesar de la gran agilidad del rubio y de su rapida reaccion, la pelota atraveso la linea (Imaginaria) y fue un tanto mas para Harry.

- Comete esa, serpiente – dijo Harry.

El rubio no respondio, pero se notaba que ese insulto fue un golpe bajo para el.

En el tiro del rubio, este dejo salir toda su rabia, lanzo un tiro bastante fuerte, pero no lo suficientemente direccionado, Harry logro atajarla.

Cuando el juego iba 18 – 11 a favor de Harry (El pelinegro no entendia como le entraron dos tantos mas, tal vez estaba siendo un poco soberbio) Draco declaro el juego por perdido antes de que Harry lograra vencelo por completo.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle al rubio que estaba huyendo de la inevitable derrota, pero al final se contuvo, recordando que para un Slytherin ya era bastante deshonroso perder ante un Gryffindor, aun cuando no estuvieran en Hogwarts y no estuvieran disputando el campeonato de Quiditch.

- Vamos a beber agua – propuso Harry a Draco, ambos estaban sudando mucho.

- Si, por favor – dijo el rubio.

Cuando entraron en la cocina pusieron agua con hielo en una gran jarra y se sentaron en los sillones.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Fueron de compras – dijo Harry – creo que escuche a Lily decir que con cuatro hombres y medio en la casa las compras del mes duraban una semana.

- ¿Cuatro y medio? – pregunto el rubio confundido.

- Es por ti, ya que no lo eres del todo.

Draco simulo reir, para luego hacer un gesto grosero con la mano.

- En realidad es por Remus, ya que a veces viene y a veces no, entonces lo considera como "medio", y tu, James, Sirius y yo somos los cuatro.

- ¿Y tu hermana y tu madre?

- Ellas comen poco – dijo Harry – no quieren descuidar su figura.

Draco hizo un gesto que decia algo asi como que no entendia la obsecion de algunas con el pesa.

- La verdad no las entiendo – dijo Draco – no necesitan morirse de hambre para lucir bien...

- No lo entiendes, Malfoy – dijo Robin entrando a la cocina, sorprendiendo a Harry, que se pregunto si Robin habia estado alli desde hace un buen rato – la sociedad es cruel con nosotras, si un hombre esta con peso de mas, esta bien, pero si una mujer sube aunque sea un poco, es criticada duramente por los demas.

- ¿Hace cuanto estas detras de la puerta? – pregunto Draco, Harry habia querido preguntarle lo mismo.

- No crean que quiero espiarles – dijo Robin – estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche lo que dijo el – dijo señalando a Malfoy – deberian hablar mas despacio, si no quieren que todo el Valle los oiga.

- Yo opino que eres un poco metida – dijo Draco.

- Y yo que eres una serpiente.

Harry decidio no meterse con Robin a pesar de que estaba seguro que los habia estado espiando, aun sentia que la herida en la relacion de hermanos desde la discucion sobre Luna estaba abierta.

- Buenos dias a ti tambien, Robin – dijo Harry, haciendole recordar a su hermana que debia saludar.

- Oh, buenos dias Harry – dijo la pelinegra – es que la serpiente estaba mostrando sus colmillos.

- Y la leona sus garras...

_"Oh por Merlin" _penso Harry, recordando como Ron y Hermione solian pelear bastante, pero tambien sabiedo que esto era diferente, Ron y Hermione se apreciaban, se tenian cariño y respetaban, a pesar de las peleas.

Draco y Robin se odiaban, denigraban y se deseaban lo peor.

Robin se sirvio Yogurt en un vaso y fue a sentarse a la mesa donde estaban Harry y Draco.

- ¿Quien te invito? – pregunto Draco.

- Pues es mi casa – dijo Robin, mientras Harry decidio que era mejor leer el diario muggle que escucharlos a los dos, tomo su varita y con el "Accio" convoco el diario - ¿Quien te invito a ti?

Harry intentaba leer como los muggles se divertian en verano, pero tenia que admitir que le interesaba mas la pelea de su amigo y hermana.

- Pues tu hermano – respondio Draco.

- Siempre pense que eras desagradable, soberbio y un maldito – dijo Robin – pero al menos tenias la dignidad de no pedir a los demas por un lugar donde dormir.

_"Uff, eso fue demasiado"_ penso Harry, que sabia que su hermana habia ido lejos en los insultos. Draco se habia puesto rojo y estaba a punto de contestarle, seguramente con una palabra hiriente, que ofenderia a su familia y a todos los miembros de la Orden, antes de que eso ocurriese, decidio intervenir.

- !Basta! – dijo Harry - ¿Donde esta la educacion? – su tono de voz era bastante elevado, lo suficiente como para hacer callar a los dos, por un momento no sabia como continuar su sermon - ¿Es que los dos son unos animales? Por Merlin, lo hubiera esperado de Draco – dijo apuntando al rubio, pero mirando a su hermana – pero de ti no Robin.

Harry realmente no sentia lo que decia, es mas, todo era un simple teatro para que los dos se tranquilizen y dejaran de insultarse _"Wow, realmente seria bueno cuidando hijos" _ penso cuando los dos bajaron la cabeza, algo arrepentidos.

En realidad, entendia que los dos peleasen y dijesen cosas hirientes al otro, ambos habian sido hijos unicos de familias adineradas.

Sabia que el rubio habia madurado mucho en el ultimo año, el tener la pesada mision de matar a Dumbledore lo habia echo crecer de golpe, y sabia que su hermana no era mala, sino que solamente sabia como herir a la gente.

- Disculpense – dijo Harry, con voz seria, aunque realmente le divertia la situacion.

- Pero – comenzo a decir Robin.

- No hay peros – dijo Harry - a mama no le gustara saber lo que dijiste.

Eso era un abuso de poder que no tenia, pero tenia que hacer que esos dos se disculpasen.

- Draco, tu primero – dijo Harry, cuando el rubio le miro a la cara con ojos abiertos, paciendo un perrito muerto de hambre, casi sonrie pero se aguanto a ultimo momento, si reia, tiraria a la basura todo su teatro – hazlo.

Draco miro sus dedos como si brillaran.

- Perdon, Potter – dijo Draco – las mujeres deben de comer aire si es necesario para mantenerse en buen estado.

Lo habia hecho de mala gana y habia sido sarcastico, pero al menos se habia disculpado, Harry se sentia orgulloso de si mismo, habia logrado que Draco Malfoy se disculpe.

- Robin

- Disculpa, Malfoy, todavia tienes dignidad...

Parecia que la chica iba a agregar algo mas, seguro siendo un poco sarcastica al igual que Draco, pero en ese momento se abrieron las puerta de la casa, Harry por instinto se lllevo la mano al bolsillo en busca de su varita.

- Si Moody te viera, se sentiria orgulloso – dijo James entrando con una bolsa de supermercado – alerta permanente – dijo James imitando la voz del viejo auror.

- Estoy segura que si Moody te viera imitandolo, James, te lanzaria un hechizo – dijo Lily, entrando tras James, Harry habia sido el unico que habia reido con el chiste de su madre, tal vez porque era el unico que conocia en serio al auror.

- Te ayudo – dijo Harry acercandose a Lily para tomar las bolsas que traia su madre.

- Gracias, Harry – dijo Lily con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

- ¿Porque no me ayudaste a mi? – pregunto James – yo traia el triple de bolsas que ella.

- Pues tu eres un hombre, cariño – dijo Lily dulcemente – y Harry es un caballero que solo ayuda a las damas.

Nunca supo porque, pero esa frase de su madre le hizo sonrojarse, no queria que nadie le viera, asi que agacho a cabeza hasta llegar a la mesa y colocar todas las bolsas alli.

- Traje bocaditos – dijo Lily – pueden comerlos ahora si quieren, el almuerzo tardara un poco.

- Gracias, Señora Potter – dijo Draco.

- ¿Que hacen todos aqui? – pregunto Lily - ¿Estaban charlando?

- Si – dijeron Robin y Draco al mismo tiempo, ambos con cara de que nada habia sucedido.

Para no reir, Harry se llevo un pequeño sandwich a la boca. En verdad los dos parecian niños pequeños.

Lily al parecer se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban mintiendo, pero cuando iba a decir algo, noto que su padre se acercaba peligrosamente a los bocaditos.

- !James!

- Pero Lils – dijo su padre, que habia estado a punto de llevarse una pequeña milanesa a la boca – tengo mucha hambre.

- Pues come esto – dijo Lily sacando de la heladera una ensalada.

De mala gana, James tomo el plato de ensalada, un tenedor y empezo a comer. Para demostrar se desagrado con Lily, comia la lechuga con la boca abierta y muy lentemente, haciendo ruido cada vez que masticaba, Harry se dio cuenta que su padre estaba imitando a una vaca.

- James, no hagas de vaca de nuevo – dijo Lily.

- Pues si como lo mismo que una vaca, soy una vaca.

Lily no hizo caso a ese ultimo comentario de James, y empezo a guardar las cosas que trajeron del supermercado.

- ¿Que ejemplo le das a Harry y Draco? Algun dia ellos haran lo mismo frente a sus esposas – dijo Lily.

- Primero deberan casarse – dijo James – si logran casarse es porque han conquistado a su pareja, chicos – dijo James, mirandolo a Draco y a el – no importa lo demas, sus esposas ya no pueden reprocharle nada.

Harry se sintio un poco incomodo hablando de eso con su padre, tal vez porque nunca habia tenido alguien que le hable sobre mujeres. ¿Tio Vernon? "_Me odia demasiado_" ¿Sirius? "_No habia tenido tiempo_" ¿Remus? "_Demasiado ocupado_" ¿Dumbledore? "_Si los horrocruxes fueran mujeres_" penso con diversion por ese ultimo pensamiento.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Lily – yo no me conforme con casarme.

Harry vislumbro una pelea cercana, asi que por segunda vez en menos de una hora decidio intervenir para calmar las aguas.

- ¿A que se debe la reestriccion de comida? – pregunto.

- Se volvio loca – dijo James, muy bajito, solo para que Harry, que era quien mas cerca esaba de el escuche, Harry se aguanto la risa, miro a su padre quien le guiño un ojo.

Por suerte, Lily no habia escuchado.

- Es que estan preparando su aniversario numero 20 – dijo Robin.

- ¿Aniversario numero veinte? – pregunto Harry – si mis calculos no fallan, llevan diecisiete años de casados y cumpliran dieciocho.

- Hace veinte años empezamos a salir – dijo Lily, con voz soñadora, recordando – en diciembre fue hace 20 años que James me propuso matrimonio.

- ¿Tanto? – dijo James, bromeando

- Y tu padre debera estar en perfecto estado par ese entonces – dijo Lily.

- ¿Que tienen preparado?

- Nada muy importante – dijo Lily – solamente invitaremos a Sirius, Remus y unas amigas.

- Para lo cual debere llevar una camisa que no me entra, una tunica demasiado grande y unos pantalones definitivamente demasiados pequeños.

- ¿Pero no eres lo suficientemente delgado? – pregunto Robin.

- No has visto a tu padre como en realidad es, Robin – dijo Lily – solo has visto lo que aparenta.

No supo porque, tal vez por la verguenza que ambos sentian en ese momento, pero Harry y Robin se miraron con ojos de panico, Lily, sutilmente claro, habia dicho algo asi como "Con ropa tu padre parece una cosa, pero no lo has visto sin ropa".

Harry intento concentrarse lo maximo posible en los bocaditos que estaba comiendo, asi como en lo bonito que era la decoracion de la casa, cualquier cosa en lugar de pensar en sus padres sin ropa. Al parecer, su padre se dio cuenta de la verguenza de el y su hermana.

- Oh vamos – dijo James – ¿Se averguenzan de eso? ¿Y como creen que nacieron ustedes?

Lily no dijo nada, pero estaba roja de verguenza y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

- A mi me trajo una cigueña– dijo Robin.

- Y yo sali de un huevo – dijo Harry.

Draco solamente reia silenciosamente de los dos hermanos, que intentaban no quedar traumados para siempre.

- No tengas dudas de que te algo parecido a un ciguaña, Rob – dijo James – y lamento decirte que no saliste de un huevo, Harry, sino que saliste de dos – agrego su padre, hablando en doble sentido.

Harry, por un momento quiso que se lo trague la tierra, los chistes de James habian sido muy especificos. A penas levanto la cabeza para ver a su hermana con el rostro blanco de tan palida que estaba, a su madre roja de verguenza, aunque se notaba que queria reir un poco y a Draco, que dejo la risa silenciosa para reir escandalosamente.

Su padre lucia normal, como si hubiera hablado del clima.

- James, no seas asqueroso – dijo Lily despues de que hubiera dejado de estar roja como un tomate.

- Asqueroso es poco – dijo Robin.

- Por cierto, Robin – dijo Lily cambiando de tema – creo que deberias de invitar a tus amigos a casa.

Eso hizo que Robin se olvide completamente de lo que habia dicho James, su hermana casi se atraganta con un pequeño sandwich que se habia llevado a la boca, Harry se pregunto intermente que hubiera pasado si su hermana hubiera estado de pie.

Probablemente hubiera saltado, con tal impulso que hibiera llegado al techo.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – pregunto emocionada – ¿Puedo invitar a Hermione, Ron y Ginny?

- Si – dijo Lily – y si tu quieres, Harry, tambien puedes traer a alguien.

A penas Lily termino de decir eso, Harry se pregunto si un par de antenas le hubieran salido de la cabeza, pues todas las miradas estaban en el, era un poco incomodo.

- Eh... Creo que con Draco esta bien – dijo Harry, deseando que las miradas fueran para otro lado

- ¿Enserio? Crei que eras amigo de Luna Lovegood – dijo Lily.

Por instinto, sin siquiera saber porque lo hizo, miro fugazmente a Robin, una vez habia discutido con ella por Luna, no creia que sea correcto invitarla, no ahora que se llevaban bien otra vez.

- Creo que seremos demasiados – dijo Harry.

- Hay suficiente espacio para todos – contraataco James.

- Si – apoyo Lily a su marido - ademas hay un par de tiendas que pueden usar si quieren.

- !¿Podemos usar las tiendas?! – pregunto Robin entusiasmada.

- Siempre y cuando se encarguen de limpiarlo y dejarlo como lo encontraron – dijo James.

- ¿Que dices, Harry, Invitaras a Luna? – Pregunto Lily, ignorando lo que dijo James.

Harry iba a volver a mirar en direccion a Robin, pero no lo hizo, sabia que a su hermana no le agradaba la rubia, pero ¿Que habia de malo en pasar algunos dias con ella? Tal vez si se conocieran mejor su hermana aprenderia a no ser prejuiciosa.

- Si, me gustaria que viniera – dijo Harry.

- Perfecto – dijo Lily, a Harry le parecio que su madre estaba mas entusiasmada que el ante la idea.

- Bueno – dijo James – Creo que deben enviar algunas cartas.

Robin no necesito que se lo digan dos veces, su hermana ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

- Esta feliz – dijo su padre al verla subir.

- A todos les gusta pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos – agrego Lily – es una de las cosas que nunca olvidas de la epoca de Hogwarts.

Al ver que tanto su madre como su padre ponian miradas de ensueño, Harry supo que se venian recuerdos de las epocas de Hogwarts de ambos. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Draco para ir a la habitacion.

- El almuerzo estara en una hora – dijo Lily mientras subian las escaleras.

- Creo que nos estamos acostumbrando a almorzar tarde, cariño – fue lo ultimo que escucho decir antes de que subieran completamente al segundo piso.

Una vez entraron, Draco solto un bufido, Harry levanto las cejas, queriendo saber la razon de aquel bufido.

- No creo que me agrade que las comadrejas vengan – dijo Draco.

Harry no dijo nada, le gustaba la idea de que venga Ginny, pero Ron... definitivamente no le gustaba tener a el Ron de este mundo cerca.

- Solo no debemos acercarnos mucho a Ron – dijo Harry – despues estaremos bien.

- Me gustaria que me den una excusa para golpearlo – dijo Draco.

Mientras veia como el rubio se acostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, Harry se pregunto quien ganaria en un duelo entre ambos, en su mundo Ron era mas fuerte fisicamente, y no necesitaba adivinar para saber que en este mundo Ron tambien superaba a Draco en fuerza fisica. Pero en un duelo magico, Draco habia sido superior en su mundo ¿Lo seria tambien en este? Ron aparentaba ser mas... ¿Maduro? Podia ser, no era tan impulsivo como el Ron Weasley que el conocia, y definitivamente este Ron era mas seguro de si mismo.

¿Podria llegar a llevarse bien con este Ron? _"Veremos" _sedijo a si mismo.

**_XXXXXXXXX _**

_Queridos Ron y Ginny:_

_ Mis padres me han dicho que puedo invitarlos a mi casa por unos dias, como les habia prometido en Hogwarts._

_!Hasta me han dicho que podemos usar las tiendas magicas! Eso nunca habia pasado antes, a pesar de todas las veces que les he rogado, creo que solamente las usaremos por el hecho de que esta Harry. En fin, lo importante es que desde el momento en que reciban esta carta pueden viajar a traves de la red flu hasta aqui !Los espero!_

_ Con Cariño, Robin_

_PD: Tambien invite a Hermione, y creo que Harry invitara a Lovegood. _

Robin termino de escribir y le dio la carta a su lechuza, Emma, ato la carta a su patita derecha y se quedo mirandola mientras se perdia en el cielo. Estaba muy contenta ¿Como no estarlo? ¡Veria de nuevo a sus amigos!

A pesar de que los habia visto hace nada mas que un par de dias en el estreno de Titanic, siempre los extrañaba y queria pasar tiempo con ellos, tal ves por eso le gustaba tanto Hogwarts.

Pero le preocupaba algo ¿Como se llevarian Ron y Harry? A pesar de que habia tenido una discusion con Harry hace una semana y unos dias, sabia que ella queria mucho a su hermano, realmente ella se habia querido enojar con el, pero no pudo, desde el primer momento en que lo vio supo que a pesar de ser de otro mundo, o dimension, sabia que era su hermano mayor, y lo queria solo por eso.

Y Ron era su mejor amigo, desde que eran chiquitos el siempre habia estado presente para lo que ella necesitase, realmente no queria que se peleen, pero sabia que si Malfoy estaba en el medio, de seguro todo podia terminar en un desastre.

No le gustaria para nada que Harry vaya para un lado, y Ron por el otro. El pelirrojo habia insinuado claramente que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con Harry el dia de la pelicula, segun Hermione le habia dicho, Ron habia llamado escoria a Draco frente a Harry.

_"Bueno, al menos uno de los dos parece ser maduro" _Penso la chica al recordar que Hermione tambien habia dicho que Harry no contesto a eso. Definitivamenete su hermano parecia ser alguien que no se dejaba llevar ante las provocaciones.

_"Bueno, espero que si Ron lo insulta sepa controlarse"_ estaba segura que al pelirrojo se le escaparia alguna que otra palabra ofensiva frente a Harry, eso era algo que no le gustaba de la actitud de Ron, nunca podia quedarse callado, a pesar de las muchas veces que habia tratado de que dejara de insultar a las personas, cada vez que se cruzaba con un Slytherin, o alguien que le cayera mal, debia decir algun que otro insulto hacia esa persona.

Ron era un buen duelista, casi que era el mejor de su año en Hogwarts, nunca huia a un duelo y eso la asustaba ¿Sacaria su varita en direccion a Harry o Malfoy?

Y lo peor de todo, ella sabia que Ron no era asi, sabia que el pelirrojo era dulce, divertido, tranquilo, ella habia visto esa faceta en el, pero el problema era que frente a los otros, parecia que al pelirrojo le importaba mas mantener una fachada dura.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Durante varios años en la clandestinidad, habia tenido solo una regla, si la alarma sonaba, debia huir.

No importaba lo que dejaba atras, simplemente debia tomar su chaqueta negra de cuero e ir hacia la salida de emergencia que habia hecho.

_"Deben ser ellos, finalmente me han encontrado" _se dijo.

Australia era hermosa y habia sido un buen lugar para comenzar su nueva vida, pero hasta aqui habia llegado. Corrio al sotano y se dirigio corriendo hacia la salida del tunel que el mismo habia construido para este tipo de ocasiones.

Arañas, ratas y cucarachas se veian por el camino, hace años que no habia pasado por ese lugar.

_"Realmente no pense bien cuando construi este tunel, es un trayecto demasido largo para correr" _

Desgraciadamente el no era un hombre lo suficientemente atletico y no estaba acostumbrado a correr demasido, pero al menos llego a la salida del tunel, ahora si habia salido a la zona en la cual podia desaparecerse.

¿A donde iria? No importaba, debia desaparecerse nada mas, si estaba mas de un minuto en ese lugar podia ser su fin, visualizo una imagen en su cabeza, sintio el ya conocido gancho jalandolo del ombligo. Habia escapado.

Se aparecio en el pico de una colina en donde habia nieve y hacia mucho frio, su chaqueta de cuero no le abrigaba lo suficiente, la montaña no era alta, por suerte para el.

_"Al menos estoy a salvo"_ se dijo "Aunque son doscientos metros de altura"

Como pudo, descendio lo mas rapido que pudo, recien iba por la mitad del trayecto, habia tardado casi una media hora en llegar alli y estaba orgulloso de no resbalarse, los rayos de sol eran tan fuertes que apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos, lo que le dificultaba la vision y como no tenia botas para la nieve, el suelo era demasiado resbaladizo, cada paso que daba era con cuidado, rezaba para no hundirse en la nieve o resbalarse. No entendia como en menos de dos metros habia zonas en donde era resbaladizos y otros donde era suelo muy blando.

_"¿Porque demonios simplemente no me aparezco en el pie de la moentaña?" _ se le ocurrio, paso un momento maldiciendo su estupidez, pensando que tal vez el frio le habia congelado el cerebro. Se aparecio al pie de la montaña, no sabia a donde ir, desde la cima de aquella colina no habia visto ningun pueblo cerca.

- ¿Como es que estamos en verano y estoy en un lugar donde hace tanto frio? – susurro para si mismo.

- Pues es normal que en sudamerica esten en invierno en esta epoca del año – le respondio una voz a sus espaldas.

Al reconocer el acento ingles, lo primero que hizo, incluso antes de girarse, fue buscar su varita en el bolsillo derecho de su caqueta de cuero, pero no estaba. Supo que era su fin.

Lentamente, dio media vuelta, esperando ver a algun mortifago con la mascara plateada, o peor aun, al Señor Tenebroso.

Contra todas sus predicciones, no era ni un mortifago, ni tampoco el Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Buscas esto, Señor Black? – le dijo Albus Dumbledore, que tenia dos varitas en su mano derecha, una, claro esta, era la suya.

Regulus no sabia que hacer, siquiera sabia que decir, simplemente estaba en estado de shock. Lo habian pillado.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

- ¿No ha llegado nadie aun? – pregunto su hermana por enecima vez.

- No – le respondio Lily – creeme hija, cuando llegue alguien seras la primera en ser avisada.

- Si pequeña Evans – dijo Sirius interviniendo – Ni que te vayan a traer un regalo...

- Solo esta emocionada, canuto – dijo Remus, defendiendo a su ahijada.

- Si, pero es que esta demasiado ansiosa – agrego Sirius – de seguro James se emocionaba de la misma manera cuando yo iba a su casa en vacaciones.

- En realidad no – dijo James, sorprendiendo a todos entrando al comedor – tu ni siquiera me dabas un dia para descansar de ti, a penas acomodaba mi cabeza en la almohada luego de un largo viaje y ya aparecias, montando esa moto infernal.

- Eso fue solo una vez – respondio Sirius - ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos esas vacaciones con Maggie?

- !James Potter! – dijo Lily, que habia dejado lo que estaba haciendo para voltearse hacia su marido - ¿Quien es Maggie y que es lo que hacian en esas vacaciones?

Remus y Sirius esbozaron una sonrisa, James al contrario estaba algo asustado ante la cara de enojo de Lily.

- !No digas tonterias Lily! – dijo James – Maggie era la motode Sirius.

- ¿Tu moto? – dijo Lily, que habia pasado de la furia a la confusion - ¿No se llamaba Megan? – dijo dirigiendose a Sirius

- No me hables de esa zorra – dijo Sirius – menos mal que ahora encontre a Marissa.

Todos se miraron confusos, excepto James y Remus, que tenian pequeñas sonrisas en la cara.

- ¿Cual es tu problema mental? – le dijo Lily, con cara de decepcion – eres un caso perdido – agrego, Robin, Draco y el mismo rieron con ganas cuando su madre dijo eso.

- ¿Le pones nombres a tu moto? – pregunto Harry a Sirius, eso era nuevo para el, en su mundo no sabia que Sirius hacia eso.

- Si – le respondio su padre en lugar de Sirius – a canuto le gusta ponerle nombres.

- No hables de ella como si fuese un objeto material – dijo Sirius – tiene sentimientos.

- Si claro, canuto – dijo Remus – la cuestion, Harry, es que a tu padrino le gusta cambiar de nombre a su moto cada vez que algo importante ocurre en su vida.

- Hablando de Marissa... – dijo Sirius – hace varias semanas que no la visito, definitivamente se molestara conmigo.

- ¿Cuando algo importante ocurre en su vida? – dijo Harry, ignorando a su padrino - ¿Por ejemplo...?

- Cuando naciste tu – dijo James – ese fue un momento en el que Sirius cambio de nombre a su moto... ¿Como le pusiste, canuto?

- Vuelven a hablar de ella como si fuese un objeto material – dijo Sirius – asi que no respondere a esa pregunta.

Robin solto una pequeña sonrisita.

- Ay, eso es tan dulce – dijo Robin – aunque lo expreses de manera extraña, me alegro de saber que tienes sentimientos, tio Sirius – dijo su hermana mientras le abrazaba al ojigris.

- Pequeña Evans, me haras sonrojar – dijo Sirius – me haces recordar a Marlene.

- ¿Marlene? – pregunto Robin.

- Otro nombre de su moto – dijo Remus.

- !No me compares con tu moto! – dijo Robin, con cara de enfado, dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Sirius, obviamente bromeando.

- !No la trates como un objeto! – dijo Sirius haciendose el ofendido, siguiendo la corriente a la broma de Robin.

Se miraron feo como treinta segundos, hasta que no aguantaron mas la broma y ambos sonrieron.

- Sigo pensando que el espirito merodeador de James vive en ti, pequeña Evans.

- Hablas como si mi espiritu merodeador se hubiera ido – dijo James.

- Hace casi veinte años cornamenta – dijo Sirius – cuando una pelirroja te lanzo un hechizo... – agrego en voz baja para que Lily no escuche.

- Igual escucho Sirius – dijo Lily – sigue diciendo cosas como esas y dormiras en la casa del perro.

- No tenemos perro – dijo James.

- Ya lo se, cariño – dijo Lily con sonrisa maliciosa.

Estar todos juntos era agradable, Remus habia llegado esa misma tarde, y desde que el licantropo llego habian estado sentados charlando en la cocina, menos Lily, que estaba haciendo galletas horneadas para comer cuando lleguen Ron y Ginny.

Los dos Weasleys habian avisado que llegarian ese mismo dia, Robin se habia quejado diciendo que deberian de haber ido a su casa en el instante en que terminaran de leer la carta. Su hermana en verdad estaba muy ansiosa de que ambos pelirrojos lleguen.

Luna le habia dicho que iria al dia siguiente, ya que esa noche pasaria una estrella fugaz y aparentemente a los "Torposolos" les gustaba salir cuando pasaba eso.

Segun habia dicho Robin, Hermione dijo que vendria dentro de tres dias, que queria pasar un poco de tiempo con su familia.

- Realemente es extraña a veces – habia dicho Robin – un dia pregunta cuando la invitaras y que esta ansiosa de visitarte, y al dia siguiente te dice que quiere pasar mas tiempo con sus padres.

Harry se imaginaba por donde podia ir la cosa, creia que su amiga estaba avergonzada aun por lo ocurrido hace dos noches.

Cuando mas interesante se habia puesto la charla sobre "Lily llevo al lado oscuro a James" las llamas de la chimenea en la sala comenzaron a ondear, cambiando del rojo claro a un verde oscuro, todos se dieron cuenta de eso y fueron a la sala, no paso mas de cinco segundos cuando Ron aterrizo en la sala cubierto de cenizas, seguido de Ginny, que cayo sobre el.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Ron - ¡Me aplastas!

- Eres un debilucho, Ron.

- ¡Ron! – Dijo Robin, emocionada - ¡Ginny!

Su hermana fue a abrazar con intensidad a sus dos amigos, olvidandose de su ropa limpia y llenandola de cenizas.

- Robin, te ensuciaras – le dijo Lily – acabas de bañarte.

A Harry no le hubiera importado ensuciarse, y si era necesario se ahogaria en las cenizas con tal de abrazar a Ginny, a pesar de estar cubierta de cenizas y que su pelo pareciera mas blanco que rojo, estaba hermosa.

- Hola – saludo Ginny a todos – Muchas gracias por la invitacion – dijo dirigeindose ahora a Lily y James.

- No es nada, cariño – dijo Lily, sacandole a los tres las cenizas mediante un hechizo – es un placer tenerte aqui.

- Si – dijo James – Robin estaba a punto de matarnos si no los invitabamos.

Robin se puso un poco roja, pero no nego lo que dijo James.

- Vengan – dijo la pelinegra a sus dos amigos – armemos nuestra tienda.

- ¿Ya? – pregunto Ron – tengo hambre.

- ¿No piensas en otra cosa? – reprocho Ginny a su hermano.

- ¡Cierto! – dijo Lily – debo evitar que las galletas se quemen.

- ¿Hay galletas? ¡Bien! – dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando Lily fue a la cocina en busca de las galletas, Ron se acerco a todos a saludarlos, fue un momento tenso cuando saludo a Draco, ya que ambos se miraron con evidente odio, y Harry podia jurar que en el apreton de manos los dos estaban apretando lo mas fuerte posible, sin embargo ni uno de los dos hizo un gesto de dolor. Tambien fue un momento duro cuando el y Ron se saludaron, Harry, al contrario de su mejor amigo en su mundo, no lo miro con odio.

- Bueno – dijo Lily, entrando de vuelta a la sala con una bandeja de galletas recien horneadas – aqui estan las galletas para ustedes, Robin, ustedes – dijo mirandolos a James, Draco, Sirius, Remus y el – sus galletas estan en la cocina.

- Gracias, Señora Potter – dijo Ginny, Ron no podia decir gracias ya que tenia la boca llena.

- Si, gracias Ma – dijo Robin.

Harry y los demas fueron a la cocina, donde vieron dos bandejas con galletas crujientes, con rico olor, a Harry de repente le dio hambre.

- Bueno, estan deliciosas – dijo James – estan genial, cariño.

- Gracias – dijo Lily, complacida - ¿Te gustan, Harry? – le pregunto Lily, Harry iba a decir que si, pero casi se atragantarse al responder, tenia la boca demasiado llena.

- Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, pelirroja – dijo Sirius – a cornamentita le gusta.

- Si – dijo Harry, una vez termino de tragar bien sus galletas – estan deliciosas.

Desde ese momento, y por varios minutos, Lily tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno – dijo Sirius despues de comerse las galletas – creo que saldre un rato – agrego mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

- ¿Crees? Si ya te estas llendo – dijo James a su amigo.

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Remus.

- Un cazador no rebela su presa – dijo el ojigris, haciendose el misterioso.

- No te pregunte si ibas a cazar algo, Canuto – dijo Remus – aunque ahora es obvio, por cierto ¿Con quien saldras?

- Maldicion – dijo Sirius, dandose cuenta de su error – igualmente no te dire con quien salgo, Remus, no importa cuanto intentes sacarmelo.

- En realidad no me interesa.

- Claro que si – dijo Sirius – y a ti tambien – dijo señalando a James.

- Claro que no – dijo James – de seguro es una mas.

- ¿Una mas? No, lamento decirte que ella es la mujer perfecta – dijo poniendo enfasis en la ultima palabra – es alta, de ojos azules y tiene unas...

- Te estas comportando como un idiota otra vez – dijo Lily cortando lo que iba a decir el animago – creo que estas enamorado.

- Un rompecorazones no se enamora – dijo Sirius – ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una cita.

Y asi, con paso elegante, salio del comedor.

- No me gusta decirlo, pero siempre alguien caza al cazador – dijo James.

- Me gustaria verlo rogando por una mujer – dijo Lily – no ha sido asi desde...

- Oh, Lily no lo recuerdes – dijo Remus.

- ¿Desde quien? – pregunto Harry, curioso.

- ¿Has notado que todos los nombres que Sirius le puso a su moto empiezan con M? – le pregunto James.

- Pues... No hasta ahora – dijo Harry quien no habia prestado atencion a ese detalle.

- Bueno, en Hogwarts, mas especificamente en nuestro quinto año, Sirius se enamoro perdidamente de una Ravenclaw llamada Melissa.

- Melissa Anderson – continuo Remus – era muy bonita, no me preguntes los detalles, pero en las vacaciones de Navidad de ese año, Melissa le regalo esa moto, y el la llamo Melissa.

- Como su novia – agrego James.

- No se bien los detalles, ni como sucedio, pero a fin del sexto curso ellos rompieron y Sirius desde ese entonces decidio cambiarle el nombre a su moto, pero siempre que le cambia el nombre le pone un nombre que empieza con M – termino de contar Remus.

- Entonces aun la recuerda – dijo Harry.

- Si – dijo James – muy en el fondo, aun la recuerda, pero nunca jamas te lo reconoceria, es muy orgulloso.

- Fue su primer y unico enamoramiento verdadero – dijo Remus.

Harry no sabia eso, de hecho, siempre que se habia imaginado a Sirius de joven habia estado acompañado de sus padres, haciendo bromas o rondando por los pasillos de Hogwarts despues de lo permitido, pero nunca creyo que su padrino en algun tiempo estuvo enamorado de alguien. Era otra entre tantas otras preguntas que no habia hecho a su padrino cuando pudo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando le propuso Matrimonio? – pregunto Remus con una sonrisa a James.

- Si, fue cuando anuncie de mi compromiso con Lily y le dije que el seria el padrino – dijo James – por cierto, perdona por no haberte elegido – dijo a Remus con una sonrisa.

- Descuida, tu seras mi padrino y yo el de Sirius – dijo Remus – aunque por lo visto, ya no habra mas bodas de los merodeadores.

- No digas eso – dijo Lily, acercandose hacia Remus y acariciandole los hombros – algun dia Sirius sentara cabeza y tu te casaras tambien.

- Si – dijo James – y tendremos mas cachorritos y pequeños lobitos en la familia merodeadora.

Harry casi le dio un puñetazo a su padre en ese momento, la expresion en el rostro de Remus al escuchar "lobitos" fue como si su padre le hubiera dicho un insulto, aunque, bien podria ser un insulto si hubiera venido de otra persona.

- Eh... Remus, lo siento – dijo su padre – no quise...

- Entiendo lo que quisiste decir, cornamenta – dijo Remus, esbozo una evidente falsa sonrisa – ups, es tarde, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde.

- ¿Pero si ni siquiera sabes que hora es?

- Vengo mas tarde – dijo el de cabellos castaños, que ya se levanto de la mesa y se dirigia a la salida de la cocina.

Una vez que escucharon que Remus salia de la casa, los tres Potter y Draco en el comedor quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

- Ire al baño un momento, permiso – dijo Draco, que sentia que se venia un momento incomodo en el lugar.

Una vez que Draco se fue, lily hablo.

- Eres tan isensible – dijo su madre, con voz decepcionada a su marido.

- Lily, no quise... – intento disculparse James.

- Pero lo hiciste – y dicho eso ella tambien abandono la cocina.

Harry sabia que a Remus no le molestaba que le hicieran bromas con respecto a su estado, pero si sabia que el hombre lobo era bastante sensible respecto a que si tenia una descendencia, su enfermedad pudiera ser heredada en su hijo.

- ¿Tu tambien estas enojado conmigo? – le pregunto James a Harry.

- Algo, pero no querias decir lo que dijiste – respondio Harry.

- Gracias, lo aprecio.

- Aunque en realidad creo que no estoy enojado contigo nada mas por la forma en que me cubriste de Lily cuando traje a Hermione aqui.

- Si... – dijo James , como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

Harry no pregunto nada, pero se pregunto porque su padre habia cambiado de expresion.

- Asi que... – empezo a hablar su padre - ¿como pudiste dormir habiendo dejado a una chica en ropa interior?

Harry, que estaba metiendo una galleta en su boca casi se atraganta.

- ¿Perdona? No se de que hablas...

- Oh, tu sabes de que hablo – dijo James – ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si en lugar mio hubiera entrado Lily? Los Granger hubieran perdido su hija.

Probablemente su padre tenia razon, al menos se hubiera asegurado de cerrado la puerta de la habitacion.

- Si, me equivoque – admitio Harry – pero al menos no entro Lily.

- Si – le contesto James – gracias a merlin que no entro... me dijiste que no tenias nada con ella...

- No lo tengo – dijo Harry – Hermione es como mi hermana, es como mi familia – dijo Harry sin pensarlo.

- ¿Y nosotros que? – dijo James a modo de broma, aunque un poco serio – por favor Harry, dime que no soy un mal padre en tu mundo.

Harry sabia que se habia metido en un lio, y uno muy bueno. Tenia que aclarar todo lo mas rapido posible.

- !Oh! No, no pienses en eso – dijo Harry - es solo que... me es dificil hablar de ciertos temas con mis padres, ya sabes – dijo Harry, que al ver cara que su padre tenia en ese momento sabia que estaba haciendo todo mal - ¿ves como esta saliendo esto? No pienses que no soy cercano a ti, sino que...

- Lo entiendo – dijo James sonriendo, para alivio de Harry – los temas personales no estan hechos para hablar de padre a hijo.

Harry no sabia que decir, sentia sus mejillas calientes y probablemente estaban rojas como un tomate.

- Yo tambien me hubiera puesto incomodo si mi padre me hubiera hablado de una chica en ropa interior en mi casa – le dijo James, y Harry sentia sus mejillas como si estuvieran en fuego – asi que ¿Que dices si salimos un rato? – dijo levantandose de la silla, Harry lo imito, pero no tenia intenciones de salir.

- ¿Salir? – respondio - ¿Donde?

- A caminar, por el Valle – dijo James – ya sabes puedo mostrarte mis lugares favoritos, y tu los tuyos.

- No creo que sea tan buena idea – dijo Harry.

Y Merlin sabia que era una mala idea, Harry ni siquiera sabia los nombres de los vecinos, ni las calles, absolutamente nada acerca del Valle de Godric.

- No seas aguafiestas – le dijo James – vamos, te divertiras.

- De seguro sera divertido – dijo Harry – pero ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso? ya sabes, estamos en guerra.

- Nah – dijo James en tono arrogante – Voldy no se atreveria a atacar el Valle, hay demasiados buenos aurores en este lugar.

Eso no era cierto, Harry lo sabia, si el Valle de Godric era seguro, el Harry de ese mundo todavia viviria.

- ¿Estan seguros aqui? – pregunto Harry, tanteando terreno.

- Realmente no – dijo James – siempre estamos alertas por si ocurre algo aqui, aunque nunca hemos visto una mascara plateada por aqui.

Ninguna mascara plateada... eso no incluia a Voldemort, ya que el no llevaba mascara.

Harry sabia que su padre era un buen auror, de seguro James ya se habia percatado de adonde queria llegar en esa conversacion.

- Eso es... bueno – dijo Harry – ¿ningun ataque? ¿Nunca? – quiso evitarlo, pero no pudo, el mismo se dio cuenta que una voz cargada con acusacion salio de su boca, y lo peor, parecia que su padre tambien se dio cuenta de la acusacion en la voz de Harry.

Harry sabia que se metia en territorio peligroso, pero no le importaba, necesitaba saber. Si nunca habia entrado ningun mortifago o Voldemort en el Valle ¿Como habia muerto el Harry de aqui?

- Ningun ataque – dijo James mirandolo directo a los ojos a traves de la gafas, ambos mantenian las miradas, al final su padre rompio el contacto visual – ehmm... – Harry noto como su padre parecia que habria recordado algo malo y no sabia como continuar la conversacion.

- Mejor pasamos el paseo para otro dia – propuso Harry, ya que su padre no habia vuelto a hablar.

James nego con la cabeza, su padre estaba afectado y Harry sabia que era su culpa, pero tampoco podia evitar querer saber mas sobre la muerte de su "otro yo".

- Escuha Hary, hay... – pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque se abrio la puerta de la cocina que daba a los jardines y entraba Ginny Weasley, se le notaba algo ajetreada, como su hubiera estado corriendo o haciendo algun ejercicio.

La conversacion entre el y su padre habia llegado a un punto tan interesante, tan esperado por el mismo, que si no hubiera sido Ginny la persona que hubiera entrado, le habria gritado para que se largara. Tan solo verla le hizo saber que asi como Harry habia pospuesto el paseo con James por el Valle, James tambien pospondria lo que habia estado a punto de decirle.

- Perdonen – dijo Ginny, viendo que habia interrumpido algo – mejor vuelvo luego.

- No – dijo James rapidamente, mientras Harry se pregunto si James habia estado deseando que alguien interrumpa su conversacion desde un principio – Me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana, tal vez para dar ese paseo – dijo saliendo de la cocina lentamente, como si a pesar de que fisicamente estuviera presente, mentalmente no lo estaba.

Harry se quedo mirando por el lugar en el cual habia salido James, sintiendo culpa, felicidad, curiosidad y angustia.

Paso alrededor de unos 10 o 15 segundos y Ginny hablo.

- Bueno – dijo Ginny, sonando totalmente sorprendida, Harry se habia olvidado que ella estaba alli – eso fue raro.

Antes de responder, Harry ocupo uno de los asientos de la gran mesa.

- Si – respondio a la pelirroja – fue raro.

- ¿Hiciste algo malo? – dijo Ginny caminando lentamente hacia Harry.

- Mas bien camine por territorio peligroso – le dijo Harry.

- Oh – fue lo que respondio Ginny – ¿Que te parece un chiste? – dijo Ginny poniendo la misma expresion que solia hacer cuando queria animar a alguien en su mundo, abriendo sus ojos castaños al maximo e intentando disimular la sonrisa que se iba dibujando en su rostro. Era tan hermosa que deberia de estar prohibido...

- Bien, cuentalo – respondio.

- Perfecto – dijo la pelirroja emocionada, que estaba sentada a un costado de Harry y para contar el chiste se inclino levemente hacia el – Hace mucho, mucho tiempo – empezo a narrar con la dulce voz que solia tener – existia un pollito que vivia solo, triste y abandonado. Un dia de invierno, hacia mucho frio y no podia salir para cazar algun gusano.

- ¿Que hizo? – pregunto Harry.

- ¿Pues que crees? – dijo Ginny como si la respuesta era obvia – pues se comio a el mismo.

"_Por Merlin_" penso Harry "_Que mal chiste_"

- ¿Olvide mencionar que el pollito se llamaba maiz, cierto? – dijo la pelirroja cuando no salio ni una sonrisa de parte de Harry

- Oh, si que lo hiciste – dijo Harry, encontrandole algo de logica al chiste.

Ambos soltaron pequeñas risas.

- Aun asi es un mal chiste – dijo Harry.

- Si, lo se – respondio la pelirroja – solo queria animarte un poco.

- Gracias – dijo Harry – lo aprecio.

- Bueno, te debia unas palomitas ¿Cierto? – respondio la pelirroja, sonriendole.

Y fue, en ese momento, que Harry olvido todo, la pelea con James, donde estaban, el cambio de mundos, Voldemort, Dumbledore. Solo era Ginny y su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello rojo y sus pequeñas y hermosas pecas.

Otra vez en menos de diez minutos, alguien tenia que aparecer para interrumpir.

- Harry – le llamo Draco desde la puerta de la cocina – me acabo de cruzar a tu padre ¿Que le ha pasado?

- No lo se – mintio Harry – creo que esta un poco raro.

Cuando dijo eso vio a Ginny sonreir un poco.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto Draco a Ginny, aunque por el tono de voz era claro que lo decia solo por cortesia.

- En realidad, si – dijo Ginny – queria que tu papa me ayude a armar la tienda, pero ya que se fue poseido por el fantasma de la Dama Gris, creo que eso no va a pasar.

Harry recordo a la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, la unica descendiente de Rowena, habia sido hermosa hace antaño, lastima que no pudo seguir adelante y que hubiera quedado como fantasma, andando por Hogwarts, lamentando haber defraudado a su madre por el resto de la eternidad.

Iba a decir algo en defensa de ella, ya que sin su ayuda no habria podido matar a Voldemort en su mundo, pero despues decidio mantenerse en silencio, pues si lo hacia no haria nada mas que comenzar un cuestionario por parte de Draco y Ginny, y no tenia ganas de responder preguntas.

- ¿Y que paso con la comadreja y la princesa Leia?

- ¿Comadreja? – pregunto Ginny con cierto tono amenazante en su voz.

- ¿Princesa Leia? – Pregunto Harry.

- No entenderan – dijo Draco haciendo un movimiento de hombros – no contestaste la pregunta –dijo a Ginny.

- No somos comadrejas – respondio a Draco – y si te estas refiriendo a mi hermano y a Robin, pues estan tan ocupados en su partida de ajedrez que no se dan cuenta que me estoy muriendo de sueño.

- Son las ocho de la noche ¿Como tienes sueño? – pregunto el rubio, curioso.

- No voy a contestar eso.

- Bueno, si quieres mi ayuda, tendras que contestar eso – dijo Draco, que fue a tomar algunas galletas de la mesa.

- ¿En que momento he pedido tu ayuda, Malfoy?

- Oh, vamos – dijo Draco – soy rubio pero no estupido, Weasley.

- Eso es discutible...

- El punto es – dijo Draco, no dando importancia a lo que dijo Ginny – que tu quieres usar el viejo, conocido y efectivo truco de la mujer necesitada que no puede hacer nada sola y pide ayuda a un par de hombres guapos, inteligentes y fuertes.

- No te halagues – dijo Ginny – eres mas tonto que Crabbe y Goyle juntos.

- Entonces – dijo Draco – admites que quieres pedirnos ayuda.

Era una discusion interesante la que estaban teniendo Draco y Ginny, y hasta era divertido de ver.

- En realidad, no te pediria ni un vaso de agua a ti, rubio – dijo la pelirroja – se lo iba a pedir a Harry.

- Pero Harry no aceptaria eso – dijo Draco - a menos que le digas que hiciste por eso tienes tanto sueño.

Harry miro a Draco extrañado ¿Desde cuando Draco se interesaba por lo que hacian los demas? O tal vez solo queria molestar a Ginny. No se dio cuenta de que Ginny y Draco estaban expectantes a que decidia.

- No seas descortez, Draco – le dijo Harry a Ginny – por siglos y siglos los hombres hemos ayudado a las mujeres necesitadas que no pueden hacer el trabajo sucio ¿Porque deberiamos de romper esa tradicion?

Ginny sonrio y miro a Draco con aires de triunfo,mientras que el rubio nego con la cabeza en señal de desapruebo

- ¡Genial! – dijo Ginny – gracias Harry.

- Eres nuestra invitada – contesto, aunque en realidad lo hacia solo porque era Ginny.

- Con una condicion ayudare – dijo Draco.

- No voy a decirte que hago – dijo Ginny.

- No es eso – dijo Draco - ¿Crees que me importa lo que haces de tu vida? Lo que quiero es que me dejes hacer algo con la cama de tu hermano...

- A pesar de que me sorprende la forma en la que quieres acosar a mi hermano, no me importa – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – has lo que quieras.

- ¿Porque? – pregunto Harry - ¿No quieres protegerlo? Es decir, Draco lo odia mucho...

- El me haria lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar – respondio la pelirroja - ¿Vamos? – dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina que conducia al jardin.

- Ya quisiera una hermana como tu – le dijo Harry.

- No conoces a Robin – le dijo Ginny – una vez golpeo a Malfoy en los testiculos.

Miro a Draco para estar seguro de si lo que decia Ginny era cierto, y la cara de verguenza y furia con la que el rubio miraba a la pelirroja por haber revelado eso le hizo saber que era cierto.

- ¿Y que hiciste para merecer eso? – le pregunto Harry a Draco.

- Fue una cosa sin importancia – dijo el rubio.

- Lo averiguare de todas formas – le dijo Harry.

- No lo creo – dijo Ginny – aun hasta el dia de hoy quiero saber que hizo esta serpiente para eso.

Harry queria saber que habia sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo unas imagenes se le venian a la cabeza, imagenes nada agradables que incluian a su hermana y su amigo.

- ¿Acaso tu...

- No inicie una relacion con tu hermana, Luke, no soy Han Solo – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Que diablos dices? – le pregunto Harry al rubio.

- Esta hablando de una pelicula muggle, Harry – intervino Ginny – no se donde, ni como, pero al parecer este sangre pura sabe algo sobre los muggles.

Draco les sonrio a ambos y se dirigio al jardin.

- Vamos – le dijo Harry a Ginny – ya averiguare que hizo.

- ¿Acaso estas celoso? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

- ¿De que?

- Simplemente vi la misma expresion en tu rostro que ponen mis hermanos cuando les cuento sobre algun chico.

- Es absurdo – dijo Harry – ni siquiera conozco a Robin, no estoy celoso.

- Si tu lo dices – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa – mejor vamos a preparar la tienda, ya quiero dormir.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Los rayos de sol le daban directo en el rostro, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que despertarse, se puso sus gafas y se dirigio al baño.

En el camino, vio que Draco aun seguia durmiendo, e internamente se maldijo por haber escojido la cama que estaba pegada a la pared, y por ende, a la ventana. Todos los dias le sucedia lo mismo, y lo peor de todo era que no importase cuanto intentara que las cortinas cubrieran toda la ventana, siempre los rayos de sol se escabullian por algun agujero y como si lo hicieran a proposito, iban directo a su cara.

Se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenia un aspecto lamentable, la noche anterior casi no habia podido dormir, con todo el asunto de la charla con su padre, las conversaciones con Ginny, pensar en el amor perdido de Sirius y en los "lobitos" de Remus, no se habia permitido relajarse mentalmente y paso despierto gran parte de la noche.

Antes de acostarse, observo como Robin y Ron seguian en la sala jugando ajedrez, todavia no podia entender como dos personas pasasen tanto tiempo jugando ese juego. De Ron lo entendia, era un fanatico, pero Robin no parecia ese tipo de persona.

Una vez que se lavo la cara y cepillo los dientes, se dijo que lo mejor era bajar a desayunar.

Cuando entro en la cocina maldijo que los rayos de sol le hubieran despertado, pues se encontro con su padre que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periodico, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, tanto el mismo como James dirigieron la mirada a otro lugar.

- ¡Harry! – le llamo su madre, que tenia una sonrisa radiante – que bueno que despertaste, ven, te hice el desayuno – le dijo poniendo un plato con pan y mermelada en el lugar en el cual siempre se ubicaba.

Por un momento considero la posibilidad de llevarse el plato e ir a comer en la sala, pero desistio al darse cuenta de que su madre no sabia de la charla que habia tenido con James el dia anterior, era mejor no hacer que sospechase, pues de lo contrario seguro ella se pondria nostalgica tambien.

- Gracias – dijo sentandose en la mesa y tomando unos pedazos de pan rebanados y empezo a untarles mermelada.

Hasta ese momento, no se habia percatado de que su padre siempre se sentaba frente a el, decidio no mirar hacia donde se encontraba por el resto del desayuno, y tal vez del dia entero.

- ¿Que tal has dormido? – le pregunto su madre.

- Bien – le respondio Harry.

- Me alegro – le respondio su madre – espero que Remus este bien – agrego.

- ¿Porque no habria de estarlo? – pregunto Harry.

- Pues porque aqui el señor insensible hirio sus sentimientos anoche – dijo hablando de James – me alegro de que tu no seas tan insensible como el, Harry.

Al percatarse de que Harry no habia respondido a ese comentario hacia James, su madre puso una cara de incomprension, normalmente cuando Lily decia algo malo sobre James, como por ejemplo que estaba gordo, que era una niño, o cualquier cosa, Harry solia defenderlo.

Pero esta vez Harry ni siquiera miraba en direccion a James.

- ¿Sucede... – empezo a preguntar Lily, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Mama! – entro Robin en la cocina a toda prisa – anoche me picaron unas hormigas – dijo mostrando sus brazos , que estaban llenas de picaduras.

- ¿Como? – pregunto Lily acercandose a Robin para examinar sus brazos.

- Supongo que algunas hormigas debieron ingresar a la tienda – le contesto Robin.

- Pero si en nuestro jardin nunca hay hormigas – dijo Lily, aun mirando los brazos de su hija.

- Pues parece que estaban de paseo – le contesto Robin ironicamente - ¿Tienes algo que haga que desaparezcan?

- Si – le contesto Lily, que fue a hurgar entre unos cajones de la cocina – aqui estan – dijo sosteniendo un frasco blanco – pontelas en las zonas en que te picaron y desapareceran dentro de una hora o dos ¿Esta bien?

- Claro – dijo la pelinegra y salio de la cocina.

Harry, mentalmente, se dijo a si mismo que su hermana tenia muy mala suerte, el se habia recostado muchas veces en el cesped del jardin y nunca le habian picado las hormigas, es mas , la noche anterior mientras preparaba la tienda de Ginny, no habia visto ninguna sola hormiga por el cesped.

- ¿Donde estabamos? – se pregunto Lily a ella misma.

- Me ire a preparar la tienda – dijo Harry – despues de todo, Luna vendra hoy.

- Pero ni siquiera has terminado el desayuno – dijo Lily.

- Ya estoy lleno – dijo Harry, claramente mintiendo, no queria que su madre averiguara nada de la charla que habia mantenido con su padre.

Por suerte habia guardado algunas rebanadas de pan en su bolsillo, le ayudarian a alejar el hambre hasta el almuerzo.

Salio al jardin y vio que la tienda de Ginny y Robin estaba bien ubicada, debajo de un gran arbol que le proporcionaba sombra. Se dijo que debia de hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Busco la bolsa en donde se suponia que estaba la tienda, la tomo y se dirigio hacia el lugar que habia creido apropiado para armar su tienda, debajo de otro gran arbol, y lo suficientemente lejos de la otra tienda como para escuchar a Ron hablar, pero tambien perfecto para poder espiar a Ginny.

_"¿Espiar? No, definitivamente la iba a acosar" _se dijo mentalmente.

Tomo los palos que venian en a bolsa y empezo a meterlos por los agujeros que tenia la tienda, una vez que los hizo, empezo a empujarlo para sacarlos del otro lado para que la tienda se extendiera por completo.

- ¿Que haces? – le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

- Estoy jugando Quiditch, Draco – le respondio ironico.

- No tienes que ser descortez – le respondio el rubio.

- ¿Pues que te parece que estoy haciendo? – le pregunto al rubio.

- Mmm – hizo que estaba pensando – creo que estas haciendo la tienda – respondio el rubio.

- Ya esta hecha, yo solo la estoy armando.

- O soy simplemente yo, o de veras te has despertado de pesimo humor – le dijo el rubio sentandose en el cesped al lado suyo.

- En lugar de sentarte al lado mio podrias ayudar ¿Sabes?

- Claro que lo se – le contesto el rubio – es que no me quiero perder el espectaculo.

- ¿Que espectaculo?

- Ya lo veras – le dijo el rubio, con tono misterioso.

Decidio no darle importancia a la actitud de Draco, asi que continuo armando la tienda, una vez logro que se mantuviera en pie, busco los clavos que estaban en la bolsa para clavarlos en cada esquina de la tieda, y asi lograr que no se mueva, tomo cuatro clavos gruesos y tomo el martillo, cuando estaba a punto de clavar el primer clavo, Draco hablo.

- Harry, mira – dijo señalando hacia donde salia Ron de la carpa, con signos de haber dormido mal y frotandose rapidamente los brazos.

- ¿Que sucede con Ron? – le pregunto al rubio.

- ¿No te acuerdas? – le pregunto Draco, mientras a unos cuantos metros Ron seguia frotandose los brazos, y tambien las piernas – anoche antes de dormir te conte que habia juntado un gran grupo de hormigas y los tire a todos en la cama de la comadreja ¿No lo ves? Se esta rascando...

_Hormigas. En la cama de Ron._

Veia a Ron maldecir mientras se estaba frotando muy rapido los brazos y las piernas, que tenian marcas de picaduras.

_Robin tambien estaba llena de picaduras de hormigas._

_En la cama de Ron._

_En la cama de Ron._

_En la cama de Ron._

Al llegar a la obvia conclusion de que su pequeña hermana y el imbecil de Ron habian estado en la misma cama, lanzo el martillo y los clavos al suelo.

- ¡Hey! – le llamo Draco - ¿A donde vas?

Pero ya era tarde, Harry sentia que sus piernas se movian por la furia y sus ojos solo tenian un objetivo, aquel pelirrojo pervertido que estaba en frente a la tienda y habia tocado a su hermana.

- ¿Que te pasa, Potter? – le pregunto el pelirrojo dejando de rascarse por un momento al ver que Harry iba en direccion a el, cuando Harry pudo ver sus brazos, vio que era la misma picadura que tenia Robin, eso hizo que Harry vaya cn mas decision hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo – ¿Dormiste mal...

Pero no pudo terminar, Harry ya le habia propinado un buen puñetazo a la cara haciendolo caer al piso, antes de que Ron pudiera incorporarse Harry se habia lanzado encima suyo y le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, y otro mas.

No supo cuantos puñetazos dio, ni cuanto tiempo habia pasado, hasta que recibio un hechizo que lo lanzo lejos de donde estaba Ron.

- ¡¿Que demonios pasa contigo?! – le grito Ginny desde la entrada de la tienda.

Harry no le respondio y miro a Ron, que tenia las cejas cortadas, le salia sangre por la nariz y por la boca. Sintio un brazo en su hombro y vio que Draco estaba sujetandole para que no volviera a levantarse e ir en direccion al pelirrojo, no era necesario, Harry ya no se volveria a lanzar en contra de el, ya habia recuperado algo de cordura.

- ¿Que sucede? – Lily salio de la cocina y abrio la boca al ver a Ron en ese estado, fue hacia el pelirrojo y lo levito en direccion hacia la cocina, con Ginny siguiendoles.

La pelirroja, antes de entrar, le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio.

- ¿Que demonios fue eso? – le pregunto Draco. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, James salio al jardin y fue en direccion a Harry.

- ¿Que sucede contigo? – le pregunto con enojo en su voz - ¿Quien te crees que eres para hacerle eso a Ron?

Cuando llego a donde estaban Harry y Draco, tomo por los hombros al ojiverde.

- Dejame – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Que te deje? – le pregunto James - ¿O sino que, me golpearas a mi tambien?

Harry se libro del agarre de su padre y se alejo de el, preparado para tomar la varita que estaba en su bolsillo trasero, mirando a su padre, noto que el tambien estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Ya que ambos Potter habian jugado Quiditch durante muchos años en Hogwarts, y ambos tambien se habian enfrentado muchas veces a los mortifagos en varias batallas, no habia que sorprenderse cuando con gran agilidad los dos sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y se pusieron en posicion de duelo.

Draco rapidamente salio del medio de los dos.

Harry sentia tanta rabia dentro suyo que no dudaria en lanzar algun hechizo hacia el hombre que en ese mundo era su padre. Los pensamientos de que no lo protegieron cuando era un bebe y el sentimiento de que no lo querian como debian volvieron a el.

- !Paren! – les grito Lily desde la entrada de la cocina, pero ni Harry ni James bajaron la varita - ¿Que no me escuchan? – agrego al ver que ninguno de los dos les hacia caso.

- Señores – dijo una voz que sorprendio a Harry tanto como a James – creo que no es bueno lo que estan a punto de hacer.

Harry por fin dejo de mirar a James y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba al lado de su madre, mirandolo a el y a su padre con decepcion en los ojos.

- ¿Llamaste a Albus? – pregunto James a Lily, su voz sonaba con rabia contenida.

- En realidad yo llegue sin avisar, señor Potter – dijo Dumbledore, que avanzo hacia donde estaban Harry y James, que a pesar de que ya no se miraban, aun tenian la varita levantada el uno contra el otro – vine aqui porque necesito hablar con el joven Harry.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Harry bajara la varita para caminar hacia el director de Hogwarts, segundos en los cuales sintio la mirada de James, atento a cualquier movimiento que el hacia. Cuando se dirigia a donde Dumbledore estaba, James se dirigio rapidamente a la cocina seguido por Lily.

- Señor Potter – le dijo Dumbledore – creo que se ha equivocado al enfrentarse de esa forma a su padre.

- El no es mi padre.

- En realidad si...

- ¿Que desea, profesor? – le pregunto Harry, cortando la parte en la que Dumbledore le diria que si es su padre por una gran cantidad de motivos que Harry no queria escuchar en ese momento.

- Quiero que me acompañes un momento a visitar a alguien, joven Harry – le dijo Dumbledore.

Harry penso en negarle eso a Dumbledore, pero se dio cuenta de que si decidia negarse a ir junto con Dumbledore, tendria que quedarse alli a soportar las miradas de odio de Ginny, Robin, Ron y James y soportar las preguntas de Lily y Draco.

- Sera mejor que nos apuremos entonces – dijo a Dumbledore.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto Draco.

- Espera aqui y no le digas a nadie que pusiste hormigas en la cama de Ron – le dijo Harry a Draco – o sino Ron volvera a sufrir otra golpiza – _"Esta vez de James"_ termino la frase en su mente.

Y se dirigio hacia la entrada a la casa, fue incomodo ver que todos los presentes en la cocina ( Ginny, Robin, Lily y Ron) quedaron en silencio cuando entro, como esperando que dijese algo, o simplemente esperando que se volviera a tirar en contra de Ron y volver a golpearlo.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa, su madre le llamo.

- ¡Harry! – al escuchar el llamado de su "madre" dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella - ¿volveras, cierto?

Harry hubiera esperado cualquier pregunta, como "¿Que esta mal contigo?" "¿A donde vas?" "¿Porque has hecho eso?" pero nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta de Lily, al ver los ojos de su madre, se dio cuenta de que en ese momento a ella no le importaba porque habia actuado de esa manera, ni tampoco importaba que estuviera a punto de batirse a duelo con James, sino que solamente le importaba que Harry volviera.

Por un momento penso en contestar no, ya que el mismo Harry tenia planeado abandonar el valle de Godric, pero los ojos de Lily, y ver el miedo a que se fuera le hizo cambiar de opinion.

En una rafaga de segundo se pregunto si esta Lily queria mas a Harry de lo que el habia pensado desde el principio.

- Si – fue todo lo que pudo contestarle, aunque en sus planes no estaba quedarse por mucho tiempo.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Peeeerdooon! Lo siento tanto, tanto tanto y tanto.

Para apaciguar el enojo en contra mio había planeado actualizar dos capítulos Pero el siguiente capitulo sera laaargo (Tendra como 40 paginas) y recién voy por la pagina 23.

Quiero decir que no me he olvidado de ustedes (Si me hacen sentir importante)

Si señores, AL FIN se que hare con esta historia, ya se como terminara, solamente me faltara el proceso hacia el fin, pero como dicen los entendidos, si sabes cual es tu meta final, mas facil sera el camino.

***Motivos por los cuales les tuve taaanto tiempo abandonados**: fin del colegio, viaje de fin de colegio (Me gradue), sallidas, alguna que otra chica J, ver How I met your mother, the big bang teory, Glee, Fairy tail. Leer algunos que otros fics buenos! Del otro lado volvio a actualizarse! Si no lo leyeron se los recomiendo, estuvo dos años sin actualizar y que saliera otro capitulo fue lo mejor, es un fic escrito por Athenea.

Tambien lei el final del Lazo de la serpiente (Otro fic muuy bueno), aunque ahora no me acuerdo del nombre de la autora.

En fin, me divertí mucho, pero los deje a ustedes (mis fieles seguidores) de lado, ahora prometo que pronto tendrán mas capítulos mas rápido.

Y aunque haya sido tarde y tal vez suene un poco desubicado a estas alturas, Feliz Navidad y y Prospero año Nuevo! Jaja, es una bromita para que me perdonen.


End file.
